Kiba's Alpha
by Kataranara
Summary: After the war things are sadly different. When Kiba Inuzuka goes on a mission with his mother to bring back a potential ally from the Hidden Rain he doesn't know what he's really in for when she accepts. Will this ally help soften the edges created by the war or turn him into a lone wolf? KIBAxOC Thanks to all my readers! You guys are the best. :D It is finished so please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. First of all I am very happy that you took the time to read my fic. Means a lot considering it is my very first one. Secondly, I'd like to say that any advice, thoughts, reviews, and even compliments that you may have I would love to hear. Please review. Again, this is a Kiba x OC ship. It starts out kinda slow with the romance but I assure you, I have a good reason. So please! Enjoy.**

**~Kat~**

* * *

"Kiba! You lazy dog, get your ass up," a shrill woman's voice barked through the screen that was the bedroom door. Kiba sighed and stretched, scratching his head.

"Ma, what the hell?" he asked, cracking his muscles. It felt good for now, but all that changed when the insane bitch that was his mother screamed from the kitchen.

"Get up! We've got work to do today. Those pups aren't going to train themselves…" She retorted and Kiba could hear a loud clank from the kitchen. No doubt she had punched something. She did that when she got too frustrated. She only had soft eyes for her ninja hounds and Hana.

He didn't care. That was her business and he didn't really need to care. He knew from a young age he was raised to be an Alpha, leading his clan when the proper time came. But now, at age 20, he couldn't help but groan at the responsibility that lay on his shoulders.

Ever since the war ended between the Allied Shinobi force and Tobi's army, it had been chaos. They had lost so many comrades. Out of the original 12 competitors from the Chunnin exams all those years ago, only nine remained. Three of their friends had been cut down right in front of them. The worse of it being that after searching and trying so hard, Naruto and Sasuke both sacrificed themselves for the world. Naruto for peace, and Sasuke… Kiba's nose wrinkled at the thought of him. He smelled of pure evil that day and not even Naruto's words could bring him from that. It was a sour smell… it left Kiba's nose sore and burning.

Naruto had faced Sasuke, head on, no restraint. If anything was going to permeate his friend's thick aura of hatred and anger it would be Naruto's blows. Hit after hit, move after move, everything memorized down to the last move. That last move shocked them all… Sakura had had enough. Between their endless struggles she had finally gotten what she wanted. We all knew it; we could all see it on her face before the war. She wanted closure, she wanted them to smile and get a long like they used to.

Sasuke was different then, he smelled different. But that final battle, the blow to end all blows left both Naruto and Sasuke speechless. They had murdered Sakura, for she had jumped in between them during what would have been their final blow. It was tragic. Naruto had dropped to his knees and Sasuke just stood there, in awe and shock for a moment. He had never seen the emotionless face of the Uchiha change so much in such a short time. True to the shinobi way, true to their way, they ended that fight by ridding the world of the team that used to be known as seven. Only Kakashi Hatake, their Sensei and mentor was left to tell their tale.

As if this all wasn't shocking enough, for the last few remaining weeks of the war, after Tsunade's sacrifice to save her fellow Kage, Naruto became the sixth, and most revered Hokage of all time. He surpassed all the others both with his sage jutsu and his Kyuubi form. It wasn't the ideal end that Konoha sought.

So now, of the rookie nine, only he, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji remained. Hinata of course, was struck with the greatest grief. Watching that sad look on her face was almost heart breaking. The way she held herself afterward, the way she kept a strong face in the time after the war was truly remarkable. Almost as remarkable as the news that she herself was carrying the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto's child, and one day future prodigy. With Hinata's strong Kekkai-Genkai and Naruto's overwhelming chakra and determination, there was nothing this child couldn't do. He was now four years old and raised lovingly in the presence of both Naruto's friends and Hinata's strong clan.

"Kiba! You lazy mutt, get your ass out of bed. Your breakfast is getting cold!" his mother echoed through his door. Kiba sighed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stood up. He quickly jumped in the shower, washed, and was done within fifteen minutes. That gave him just enough time to eat and get ready. Wearing his typical training clothes consisting of a black leather jacket, mesh shirt, black pants, and ninja sandals he made his way to the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table, munching down on her breakfast. It was a high protein diet here in the Inuzuka house. Fresh meats, fish, and poultry always graced our meals with many different types of vegetables and vitamins provided by the Nara clan gardens. It was their way of contributing to the whole strength of Konoha. What strength could be left in this battered and broken village was beyond him.

"Before we leave," his mother began, eating her fresh bacon hungrily. "You have to speak to the Hokage. He has a request to make of you and as future head of the Inuzuka clan, it is your job to comply.

"That brat? Seriously, he's barely eighteen. If he think he can boss me around just because-."

"Kiba! You will show respect to your Hokage…" she growled, looking up at him. "Konohamaru was Uzumaki's choice, his protégé. It was between him, Kakashi, or Neji… being the grandson of the third and one of the last remaining heirs to the Sarutobi clan gives him all the qualifications needed to be our Hokage. Not to mention he's strong… stronger than you."

At this Kiba let out a "humph" before quickly finishing his meal. "Fine, I'll go see that brat- I mean the Hokage," he corrected after seeing his mothers deadly gaze. "Just don't know why it had to be him. I'm the heir to a clan, I'm strong, smart, and damn it… I don't think I ever caught up to Naruto but if that little squirt thinks he can surpass me because of who his master is… he's got another thing coming!"

With this Kiba stormed out of the mansion, his hands stuffed in his pockets the whole time. He could smell the morning air greet him. In fact, ever since the war he made it a point to remember certain smell markers of his friends. He could smell Hinata all the way from her compound. She smelled of jasmine. She was still sleeping with her son, Jiraiya, close to her. His scent was different. It wasn't jasmine but it had traces of something different in it. He couldn't smell Shino but that was normal. He was out on rounds constantly with his father and clan surveying the area around Kohoha to assure that their perimeter was kept.

Ino was sleeping soundly in her bed, the smell of honey-suckle greeting his nose. Shikamaru was awake, surprisingly. Smelled like he was playing shogi with his dad because Shikaku's scent was wafting in and out. Choji was the lucky one. Kiba could smell the delicious mouth watering food that always graced the table at the Akimichi home. Not to mention his mother was so kind and generous. Bet she'd just let me come right on over… Kiba shook his head from these thoughts. The "Hokage" needed to see him this morning. Kiba sighed taking in the scent of Lee as he jogged about the compound with his loving and ever exuberant teacher Might Gai. He shook his head but then noticed something different about this morning. TenTen and Neji's scents were close by. In fact, they were too close for comfort and the hormones they were exuding made Kiba grin sadistically. _Way to go Neji…_

Kiba had finally made it to the Hokage tower now. It was rebuilt, just as red and tall as ever. He grinned up at the Hokage Mountain behind it. There were the faces of the greatest shinobi on that mountain. The first hokage who's own genes and powers helped fuel the enemy's sadistic plan during the war. His brother the second, their protégé the third Hokage; to me he was still old man. Naruto's father the forth, Tsunade, the only kunoichi to grace the mountain, and finally that lopsided grin that he grew to know and eventually cherish. Naruto's head was up there, right next to Tsunade grinning out over Konoha. What a sight to wake up to, right?

Kiba sighed and walked up the stairs and into the Hokage office. "Ah! Dog boy, good good… I was hoping you'd come find me today."

Kiba just scowled at the young man behind the desk. He was taller now, taller than Kiba actually and he still had that same troublesome grin on his face. With the same teal scarf around his neck, the trademark goggles were close by. He still kept them close, hanging on his ninja pouch like good luck charms, a constant reminder of his loving master. His hair was a bit darker too and his face was scared up from the war. Even he had to get involved.

"What did you want, brat?" Kiba asked, looking out the window at the now rising sun. "I have training to do with the pups and…"

"I know! That is why your here. You see… I realize that in order to strengthen peace between each other, to form brotherhoods and realize the true peace that Naruto-sensei tried to achieve, I need to broaden my horizons. Not just to other ninja but to our neighbors, our traders, our comrades amongst the smaller and greater nations. Fire Daimyo believes this too. He's a peaceful man despite his former training."

"That's right… I forgot. He must have been appointed by anbu because there is no way he inherited the title of Daimyo from the fire nobles so easily. He's a great nin but there is no doubt that Sai isn't exactly the guy I'd choose as Daimyo."

"On the contrary! Now listen here dog face," Konohamaru grinned. "He's level headed, thinks logically, has a strong heart because of Naruto, and because of his love for his friends he finds that he can maneuver and lead people almost perfectly. Sure, he doesn't know how to express himself fully yet but that doesn't make him weak."

"So now that he is officially Daimyo, what are our chances of finding someone just as suited to the task as Anbu leader?" Kiba asked, a sour look replacing his annoyed one.

"This is also why you're here. Besides a special mission that I have relayed to your mother for today, I have also wanted to talk to you about another proposition." He paused, watching Kiba from behind the desk, that desk that Naruto never even got to sit behind. "You see Inuzuka-san, I've found that the tracking and intel unit seems to be the Inuzuka strong suit, don't you agree?" Kiba nodded and Konohamaru grinned. "So, as a powerful ninja, ninja hound trainer, and tracker I have asked you here to take a seat alongside myself, Neji-sempai, Kakashi-sensei, Shikaku Nara, and Hiashi Hyuuga as the council that will preside over the ninja happenings and decisions involving Konoha. Will you accept?"

Kiba's jaw dropped. This was not what he was expecting at all. "So, wait… I'm confused. Are you appointing Kakashi sempai as leader of Anbu? Or are all of us going to decide on the comings and goings of Anbu?"

"Basically…" Konohamaru replied, a smirk on his face.

"No disrespect to you, Hokage-sama," Kiba began. "But I think you're crazy. Anbu has always worked in the shadows, protecting Konoha. Even your former master knew the importance of-."

"Konoha is a shinobi village, a great shinobi village respected by even our former enemies. The Kazekage, Gaara-kun, has vowed eternal peace between our and his village; likewise with the Hidden Cloud. Their growing love for Killer Bee during the final war had finally brought peace." Konohamaru sighed, running his finger from his temple to his chin. "Some of the old bags from the Hidden Stone are still moaning and groaning but their new leader, the young and carefree Akatsuchi, is more than willing to cooperate to make this world a better place like Naruto-kun inspired in him. However, the Hidden Mist is still unstable at best. The Mizukage has regained control but old grudges don't die easy."

"So, you're saying there is no real need for secrecy anymore? That our dealings should be the decision of all of our nin?" Kiba asked skeptically, watching the young Hokage.

"No, no… I realized if there is one thing that can be learned from Danzo, from that old bat and his old ways, it's this… that there are always two sides to the shinobi world. The light and the dark; what is seen and what isn't. A shinobi cannot be a shinobi without both of these factors and so I appointed this council of jonin ninja to collectively, and strategically, decide the fate of Anbu and its doings. It will not be public; in fact it will never leave the council and between the five of you I am sure a decision can be reached."

"So, it's official? You are asking me to join your council to help better Konoha, right? This isn't some paper pushing job where I have to-?"

"There will be paperwork. Not a lot but some. I think Shikaku and the two Hyuuga's will be more than competent enough to take care of the heavy work. That's not what I need you for. I need you to be the eyes and ears of the Konoha underground. I need you smell out the trouble before it hits, to stand guard so to speak…" Kiba just nodded, watching the young Hokage stand up from his desk and offer him his hand. "Then friendship, I think, should be the right word to describe what we have here. I trust you Kiba, just like I trust those instincts and that sharp nose of yours. Our Konoha, Naruto-kun's dream, will come to life through us." Kiba just stood there, shaking the young man's hand. That day he found a whole new respect for his Hokage. He was truly Naruto's student.

* * *

After revealing the news to my mother she just grinned, punching me in the shoulder and congratulating me. "There we go! See, the strongest clan's in Konoha represented on the council. The glory days for the youth of Konoha will return!"

Kiba just grinned, shaking his head. He made his way outside now, their compound large and expansive. It housed three barns, two kennels, and a large medical facility. Hana was always there, healing the dogs, checking them, making sure they were in tip-top condition for battle. She was the genius out of the two of us, or so I was constantly reminded. I sighed, looking at the sky.

So much had changed. I used to hate that yellow haired moron, his grin, and his stubborn attitude. Now, of all times, I wish I could see him, that pink haired fire-ball of a kunoichi, and that sadistic son of a bitch Sasuke stroll down the street, smiles on their faces. I would know then that all was well, that I wasn't going insane and that maybe, just maybe, there was some happiness left to be had.

As I strolled to the barns I couldn't help but sigh as the scent of my companion and training partner Akumaru greeted me. He was the only one I told everything to, the only one that knew how I felt. I felt torn up inside over Hinata's sadness. Every day she looked at that yellow haired, blue-eyed child of hers and her tears just couldn't hide themselves from me. She cried at least twice a day. I could hear it and smell the soft salty tears on that cheek of hers.

I had never thought of Hinata as more than a friend. We were teammates, close at times, but I never considered her to be more than that girl that was always swooning over that blonde haired moron. She was more like a sister. Perhaps that's why little Jiraiya called me "Uncle Ki-Ki…" He was adorable; the grace and formal manners of his mother with the huge chakra of his father and the determination to never ever give up. He even inherited some of Naruto's grammaticism. However, instead of saying "Believe it," like his father he said something totally different, and to me personally, amusing. I could hear his little voice now, over the trees.

"Ba! But ma, it's not fair that I can't have any dango! And what about ramen? I can't miss Ichiraku! It was pop's favorite don-cha-know?" That squealing headache of a voice always brought me to attention. He sounded and looked so much like Naruto. I sighed, looking up at the sky. Life goes on; we all knew we were going to grow up, some with and some without our dear friends and teammates. I just never imagined this future. It was sometimes depressing.

Just then Akumaru came up and started licking my hand. I just grinned my toothy grin at him and looked about the sky. It was no longer pink and was turning a light blue signaling the day had finally come around.

"C'mon Akumaru, we've got training to do with ma. We got to get those pups up and at it…"

Just then Akumaru barked and started jumping and wagging his tail in joy. He had been a father now. I thought it was about time but I never knew that Akumaru could be so devout to another dog. He had found his alpha so to speak. She was a beautiful dog. All white with soft speckles of red, grays, and blondes all over her fur. In the light she looked brownish red, but at other times she looked all white. It was quite scary. She was my cousin Kisuke's dog. The entire litter consisted of five males and a female pup. Akumaru took extra care with her. She was the runt, small and quite fragile.

"Good, you're here… we can get going as soon as the pups are fed and ready," my ma said, coming around the corner with her own hound. He was fierce, frightening… just like ma. "So, while their feeding I have to talk to you about the mission from the Hokage right?" I nodded and she continued. "Alright, well there are some other things other than the mission. Before you take on your duties as part of the council, and as the Alpha of our clan, we have to do some basic things. First, we have to make sure your stable, unhindered by your own emotions. Tell me, can you do that Kiba?"

"I've always been controlled by my instincts, my emotions so to say. I'm not going to change myself and stop relying on my instincts if that's what you're asking," I said, watching her angrily.

"No, that's not what I mean," she growled. "We, as a clan, are like a pack of wolves. We rely on our Alpha; we take command from him and trust in his instincts and abilities. This is what I am asking of you. Can you take on the weight of your clan, of our pack so to speak?"

"I have been fully prepared to defend my clan with my life," Kiba said, scrunching up his nose at her. "Whenever you're ready to hand over the reigns-."

"I can't yet, or else I would," she admitted, rolling her eyes. "You don't know much about the Inuzuka traditions so I'll keep this simple for you Kiba. An alpha cannot lead without his alpha. Therefore, finding a mate that you can both appeal to and live with as the future mother of your children would be quite useful. It's time for a young man of your age to well, sew your seed so to speak."

"MA! I don't need your already overly honed nose in on my sex life," he grumbled, shaking his head at his mother. "When I find her, I'll know…"

"Well, are there at least any suitors? I mean, can you narrow down your list of conquests to one girl?" She asked, looking down at Akumaru lying comfortably next to his pups. Kiba noticed that soft gaze in her eyes and couldn't help but grin at that expression. She doesn't normally show any kindness around him, especially since he reminded her so much of his father.

"My _list _isn't exactly a list mom… I mean, sure there are some pretty girls in Konoha but none have really tamed me, so to speak. Look at Akumaru. He's happy as ever. If you don't think I want that then you probably don't know me that well…"

"Nonsense! I know my son. I can even wager a hefty sum that says that I could pick out your type of girl from a mile away."

"How much we talkin?" Kiba sneered, looking her over. "You don't know anything about my type of girl."

"Yeah? I'll put down one hundred thousand Ryo that says I can spot the girl before you do."

"Hilarious. Is this the second thing you wanted? To pry into my love live?" Kiba replied, his temper flaring.

"No, I came here to inform you of our mission from Hokage-sama. The first part was technically about your confidence to lead our clan, but this second part really doesn't have too much to do with that. We have been sent on a peace mission, well technically a tracking one as well but basically they are two in one."

Kiba's eyebrows rose in suspicion and she grinned, rubbing the bridge between her eyes. "So which is it?" he asked, looking down to see the pups start to move around and play with one another.

"Our mission is to travel to the Hidden Rain to find someone and bring them back to Konoha. It's technically a peaceful mission considering we're asking on behalf of the Hokage for her help. It seems that she is one of the last few remaining Uzumaki."

At this Kiba's eyes widened. "The few remaining Uzumaki? You mean…?"

"The Hokage believe that she is technically related to Karin and Naruto, but barely. He isn't exactly sure considering he has no records on her. I'll fill you in as we go. Right now we're just taking the pups on a quick run and to do some simple stuff. It doesn't look like the mother and the female pup are going to be up for it so we'll just train for a couple hours before we leave for the rain."

Kiba wasn't happy. All throughout his training with the pups and his mother all he could do was fume. He was sent on an escort mission for someone probably as hot headed and annoying as Naruto and Karin. Not to mention it was in the hidden rain… a place where their sense of smell was almost nullified.

After training and gathering their ninja gear they took off, Kiba on Akumaru's back and his mother on Kuromaru. As they sped off into the warm sun Kiba couldn't help but feel even more frustrated by his mission. Not only had his mother reminded him of what a lonely single guy he was, he was now in charge of peacefully bringing back one of the few Uzumaki's from the hidden rain. After a few hours of traveling they reached a village. Tsume got some food for them and they sat down, Kiba waiting for the answers about their current mission.

"Alright, well, here is what I was told. The girl doesn't know who she is, more or less. I mean, she's not brain dead or something but she doesn't know she's an Uzumaki. In fact, the only thing I know about her is that she is known only by a name. I believe it is Kana."

Kiba smirked, shaking his head. "Powerful, huh? Well, she has some reputation to live up to…"

"Either way, our best bet is to approach her humbly, slowly so to speak. All we have to find her is this," Tsume said, pulling out a hair tie. She held it in her hand, allowing Akumaru and Kuromaru to smell it. "Now, she is an Uzumaki. Even if she doesn't know it she has power. We don't yet know what that power is but she has it. Hokage-sama has trusted us to find her and to persuade her to come back to the hidden leaf."

"If Konohamaru doesn't even know her powers, what is the point of bringing her back?" Kiba asked, eyeing her skeptically. "This just seems like a wild goose-chase if you ask me."

"I was about to get to that," she said, glaring at him as she finished her food. "She's fought off enemies with her ninja powers. Though she was never really part of a hidden village, or a shinobi ranking system, she is considered a danger by bounty hunters and enemies. During the war she was actually caught two times by our troops. She claims she was fighting off Zetsu in order to protect herself and her village but we knew she belonged to no village. She wasn't a problem then but now that she is one of the few Uzumaki left, it has come to the Hokage's attention that he would rather make an ally of her than an enemy."

"So, we know she has power, but we don't know what it is?" Kiba asked again, standing and stretching. He had finished his food quickly, petting Akumaru on the head.

"No, we know that the Uzumaki clan has strong chakra, intensely strong chakra. Hence that is why the former Kyuubi were Uzumaki," Tsume said, pausing and taking a drink of her beer. "Not to mention their special sealing powers and their connection to our village and its foundations. She is rumored to be excellent at focusing and concentrating her chakra. How she uses that power though, we are clueless. Usually those who have found out didn't live long to reveal it."

"Ruthless… what makes you think that she's just going to come back to the village with us? Just because it's a request from the Hokage?"

At this Tsume finished her beer, put her money down on the table, and got up, stretching her arms above her head. "No, we also have something to sweeten the pot," she said pulling out a scroll. "Inside it a formal request from the Hokage to adopt her into our village as well as set her up with a team to do missions with. Not to mention the substantial pay she will receive once she reveals what her powers are and Ibiki has his way."

"That is all if she even bothers to talk to us," Kiba huffed, walking back out into the midday sun. He stretched and then looked down at Akumaru. He was sniffing the air for the elusive kunoichi. "Give me that hair band. If we're going to track her down I need to at least know her scent."

Tsume nodded, handing Kiba the hair tie. It was simple and black but the smell emanating from it was anything but simple. It had several smells to it ranging from musty earth to blood. However, her distinct smell was something different. It was sort of earthy with a hint of fragrance, something sweet. Kiba couldn't put his finger on it but the scent was now firmly lodged in his brain.

"Alright!" he said, some spring in his step as he started off toward the Hidden Rain. Tsume followed closely behind, a grin on her face the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the border that night by sunset they set up camp, staying up against a rock face to block the harsh rains. "How can they stand this weather?" Kiba murmured, looking through the rain. He could smell wet earth, musk, leaves, wood, and the wet dogs as they kept a perimeter. Sure, seals worked the best to keep enemies at a distance but even in the rain Akumaru and Kuromaru had the most excellent sense of smell. They could spot enemies from a long distance away.

Kiba looked over to see his mom was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, her nose wiggling slightly as she slept. For once, Kiba thought, she looked peaceful. He sighed, his eyes trailing over the classic Inuzuka fang marks on her cheeks. They resembled his except her eyes also had markings. He sighed, looking down at his feet. He never bothered to ask his mom what happened to his dad. In fact, it was a subject he wanted to avoid wholeheartedly. He didn't want to know the truth.

His dad was gone. In fact, his father had been scared away, or so his mother said. He didn't like to think of his father as weak and could barely remember the man's face. He supposed that was just as well. He loved his mother and his sister. No matter how much pressure his sister put on him by being perfect or how scary his mother was, he still loved them. He had grown up with them, as part of their pack as his mother said. They were closer than any bond known to man. This made Kiba feel special but at the same time restless. He was never one to just sit back and let things happen. He had to be in the action. Maybe that was the main reason he agreed to the Hokage's offer and this mission.

He sighed, looking up at the sky. It was streaked with light and clouds, the small rumble of thunder in the distance. This place looked miserable. He wondered if it was really his villages fault that the people of this land were so destroyed, so weak. Naruto's fight with Pain revealed that to the village but at the same time it had also put something else in perspective. War was a complete waste of life and effort.

Sure he loved the animalistic thrill of battle but the loss of life was more than the overprotective Inuzuka could handle. He sighed again, this time thinking about what his mother meant when she said "his alpha" earlier. Was there really someone out there like that for him? What was his ideal woman? He didn't even know. Sure, he'd had sex with women before; a couple of women during and after the war. It was feral, completely detached. Sure it was amazing and in the heat of war when you could die any second, a quicky didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

But now it had him pondering. He didn't know what his ideal woman was. In fact, if he could just list a few traits he'd be screwed. He wanted a good looking woman with a kind heart and nature. That was simple right? Something easy to find in the faces of Konoha. There were many beautiful women as well as kunoichi. Maybe Ino would be interested? She was pretty but damn was she bitchy. Kiba growled in frustration. He didn't want to be forced to find a mate but it didn't look like he had any other choice. He'd rather choose from those that he knew than someone that he didn't.

* * *

They reached the Hidden Rain the next day but you could barely tell it was day. The tall buildings, constant cloud coverage, and rain made it seem like it was the dead of night. Kiba sighed, sniffing the air about them. He couldn't find a trace of the girls scent. Akumaru though, who was pacing up and down the street, suddenly barked, turning his attention to his master. He had found her scent. _Good job Akumaru!_ Kiba thought as he followed his companion. His mother, who had decided that splitting up would be the best option, must not have found her scent yet either.

Sprinting up the street, following closely behind Akumaru, he wound his way through alleys, around large buildings and towers until he came to what looked like a dilapidated cottage. It sat squat against a large tower, the chimney smoking small amounts of white smoke. The rain poured down over the house and the ground, flashes of lightening lighting up the sky and home. There was a small light inside and Kiba could smell the girl through the walls. He still wasn't sure what that scent was.

He slowly made his way to the door and could feel the atmosphere in the home change. In fact, he could smell the subtle smell of panic and then anger. "Who's there?" A woman's voice from within asked. Kiba paused, unsure how to respond. Then, before he could do anything he was on his back, the hard cold rain hitting his face.

"Wha-?" he managed to say before a kunai met his throat. Akumaru growled and was about to attack when Kiba held up his hand, signaling him to stop. "Wait, wait, wait…" he said, looking up at the girl above him. He was surprised at the very least. She had shoulder length crimson hair pulled back into a spiked pony tail at the top of her head. She was young, not much older than him and her face was sort of rounded, her mouth thin and her lips a soft pink, downturned into a pout. Kiba couldn't help but take in the scent and looks of this kunoichi who not only snuck up on him but straddled him without abandon, holding the kunai dangerously close to his throat.

She was shapely to say the least. He didn't linger on her assets, not very long because she must have noticed, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously. Those eyes though, they caught him. They were the brightest and most deadly form of green he had ever seen. It reminded him of the never ending sea of leaves above him as he trained with Akumaru in Konoha. Just then Tsume showed up, Kuromaru growling angrily. "Ah!" she said, pointing at the girl.

She quickly got off of me and stood in a defensive stance, ready to repel any strike. I quickly got up, my jacket and pants soaking. "Now listen here," she said, looking between Kiba and his mother. "I don't know what you want but go away if you want to keep your lives. I'm dangerous, you know?"

She was fierce and she looked it. What she must have endured was probably harsh because unlike the girls from the village, her attention to physical attraction really was nonexistent. Not to say she wasn't good looking. It was just hidden behind the rags she called clothes.

"We aren't here to harm you," Tsume said in as gentle a voice as possible. Even Kiba was surprised. Kiba turned his attention back to the girl now, her simple appearance and lackluster attention to clothing making her seem even tougher. She wore a simple kimono but the bottom of it looked like it had been cut to better accommodate her lifestyle. It was short, just above her knees but underneath he spotted a pair of skin tight stockings. The top, which came up in a V shape to rest over her chest, was held with a simple white obi. The kimono itself, which hung loosely around her shoulders and hugged all the right curves, was a dull orange. At this Kiba snickered, shaking his head.

_She might be more like that brat then I thought…_ Kiba pondered, eyeing her. She noticed and narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step back. For the first time he noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. He didn't want to cross this girl, not here at least.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, her vision narrowing at Tsume. "State your business and leave. I don't have time for this shit, you know?" she quirked, the sentence sounding choppy and informal. _Yeah, a lot like that brat._

"Please, we have an official scroll for you, something from our leader, the Hokage of Konohagakure," Tsume said, pulling out the scroll. She took another step back, putting her hand in front of her.

"I'm not stupid, nor a simpleton. Break the seal yourself," she said, watching Tsume angrily. Kiba had to hand it to this girl. She was taking precautions to avoid being caught in a genjutsu or seal. Tsume nodded, unrolling the scroll before her.

"See, nothing… just a letter. Please, read it and take it into consideration. We'll be here waiting for your decision. Our fondest hope is that you'll agree to the request within." She then tossed the scroll over to Kana who caught it in her one hand, never loosing focus of Kiba, Tsume, or their canine companions. She rolled the scroll back up and quickly made her way to the door of her home. She stood in the doorway though, her eyes scanning the inside of the scroll cautiously. Every once in a while she'd glance up at Tsume or Kiba. When she looked at Kiba though her eyes narrowed and then she looked away again, as if she saw something offensive. This made him mad.

Who was this girl thinking she can treat the future head of the Inuzuka clan with such disrespect? And even to his mother. He didn't care about that as much as he cared about that look she was giving him through those seemingly cold eyes. She analyzed him most, her gaze drifting between his mother and himself. After a few moments of looking at the scroll she sighed, her eyes becoming soft for the first time.

"Your Hokage is very persuasive," she said, her voice becoming softer with every word. "It seems I have relatives in your village. Tell me, how did you find me? I have several strong seals around my home…"

"Your scent," Kiba spoke up, nearly barking it at her. He then tapped his nose and rubbed Akumaru's head. Instead of becoming fascinated or angered by his outburst she just grinned, a wide and curious grin.

"Scent…" she said, tapping her chin. "Hmm, thank you. You've given me a great idea. Now, if you give me a few minutes to pack I'll be ready to leave for Konoha."

"Wait, wait wait…" Kiba said, stopping her from turning back into the house. "Wait just a second. You read the scroll, agree to come without a fight, and you are being somewhat polite. What was that all about a few minutes ago? Looked like you were going to kill me for even getting near you."

"That's right, I was…" she said, looking him over. She then turned to Tsume, bowing her respects. "I am sorry for any disrespect Inuzuka-Sama. I hope you can forgive my rudeness upon meeting you. The Hokage has written very kind words about you and I do hope you can forgive me." She then turns to Kiba, bowing in the same manor. "You too, Inuzuka-San."

Kiba just looked at her confused. He caught his mother's eyes and she just grinned and nodded for him to bow back. He sighed inwardly and did so, shaking his head. "It is my fault, Kana-san." At this he heard a snort of laughter followed by a bout of giggles. He looked up to see the girl shaking her head, her eyes on him.

"Though I appreciate the name, it is not my real one," she said, looking at him. "My given name, by my mother, is Yuka." He raised an eyebrow to her and she sighed, spelling out the characters in the air with her chakra from her fingertips. It emitted a green glow. "Yuka."

Kiba had never seen anything like that before. He nodded and she smiled, turning to bow to Tsume before disappearing into her home. Kiba caught his mother's eyes again and she was grinning at him. There was something else there, he was sure. "So, this is our mission? Bringing her back? This was way too simple," he said and his mother just shrugged, petting her hound on the head. Kiba looked down at Akumaru to see a strained look on his face. Kiba sighed, petting his head gently. He then kneeled, looking into Akumaru's eyes.

"You're worried about your pup, aren't you?" Kiba whispered, rubbing behind his wet ears. The dog whined, moving closer into Kiba. He sighed, pressing his forehead to Akumaru's. "She'll be fine. She's small, like you used to be. Remember?" Akumaru just sat there, his conflict reaching out to Kiba from his core.

Just then Yuka's head popped out from the door frame. "You are welcome in out of the rain. It's not very big but it services to keep dry and warm. You may also bring your ninja hounds in as well. That one looks particularly distressed," she pointed at Akumaru and grinned. Kiba looked down at Akumaru and then back at her. She just shrugged, leaving the door open for them.

_Either she had really good hearing or could read minds. Either way, not even Ma picked up on Akumaru's distress. _Kiba watched as his mother went into the home, her hound staying just outside the door. He was to keep watch. Kiba followed her in, Akumaru following right behind him. She was right. The home was small but he could now tell where that smell came from. It was pleasant, sweet, yet earthy and musky. It was no surprise that her home smelled as she did. He moved to sit next to his mother at the small table, the stools and benches worn and old.

"I'm not very good at conversation," she said, breaking the silence as they surveyed her home. "I'd rather kick ass and take names later, you know?"

Kiba couldn't help but grin at that. If anything he was pleasantly surprised by the kunoichi's sudden and choppy sentences. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people who said something and then meant another. Tsume, unbeknownst to Kiba, was watching him the whole time, analyzing his facial expressions and (probably to Kiba's disgust and annoyance) his hormone levels. She just grinned.

"So, Yuka right?" Tsume finally said, looking at her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to this place? I mean… you don't seem like the kind of girl to enjoy the indoors as much as others."

Yuka quirked an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. "Uhm, well, how do I put this?" She paused, unsure how to word something. "I'd rather just discuss something else. I'm trying to hold back on offending you but my vocabulary is quite colorful, you know?"

At this Tsume guffawed, shaking her head. "Ah, so I see. Well, Kiba and yourself will get a long well. His vocabulary isn't exactly monotone." She then patted Kiba on the arm.

Kiba however, was watching the kunoichi with caution. She had great amounts of chakra, her life force almost overpowering. "Well that's good," she answered, turning from her belongings that she was packing into a sack to look at Kiba. "Fang, huh?" she asked, looking him over. She just smirked. "Doesn't look too sharp…"

At this Kiba huffed, looking away from her. Tsume couldn't contain her laughter and nodded, watching the Kunoichi as she moved to another room. Kiba could hear her ruffling through some things and could smell something odd about whatever it was she was packing. She emerged a few minutes later carrying a bag on her back. "Scrolls," she said, hoisting them closer to her back. "Passed down from my mother. The Hokage will be most interested in these." She then turned to her other pack, pulling it over her shoulder and across her chest. "Alright, now to figure out what's wrong with him." She quickly moved over next to Kiba, kneeling down to look at Akumaru. She did a quick hand sign and before Kiba knew it a glow from her hand shown green over Akumaru's white fur.

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell-?" But he was stopped when she stood up and faced him, her eyes steely and annoyed.

"Listen here Fangs," she said, pushing him back a little from her, her hand still resonating chakra. "I'm not hurting him. If we're going to be comrades you should show a little trust." She then knelt down again, holding her hand over Akumaru's face. He whined a bit and then she pulled away, smiling softly at him. She rubbed behind his ears and under his chin, his tongue flopping out in pleasure. She grinned, rubbing him harder before standing to look at Tsume. "This pup is worried about his own pups. We should hurry back so he won't have to suffer anymore."

Kiba just stood there in awe and shock. "H-how did you do that? Akumaru doesn't communicate with anyone other than me! What did you do?"

She looked him up and down before sighing and turning back to Akumaru. "It's kind of difficult to explain. In fact, I can't really explain it. I'm sure your elders and Hokage could help with that. All I know is that I can focus my chakra to my hand, which has a seal on it, that can convey another's thoughts to my own mind. I never tried it with a ninja hound but now is as good a time as any. It can do more than that too. I can do some minor healing with the seal as well." She looked back at him. "That's not all I can do… I have seals on both hands. This one is for healing, or so I think," she said holding up the hand she had just used. She then held up her other hand. "This, this however is to destroy. You see, with my chakra focused on my palm, I can easily find an opponent's weak spot, whether it be physical or mental. I can infuse my chakra into them and in so doing, break them down from the inside out. I've heard something used like that in your village actually," she stated, turning to Tsume.

"Yes, something like that. The Hyuuga of Konoha have similar chakra control techniques but it is their Kekkai-genkai that shows them how to strike," Tsume responded, looking over at Kiba. He was very familiar with this particular power. His teammate, as she recalled, was a Hyuuga.

"We'll analyze it further when we get back to Konoha," Tsume said, breaking the silence. She made her way out the door, Yuka following closely. Kiba followed now, Akumaru looking at him curiously. Tsume looked over at Yuka now, placing a palm on her head. "I forgot, our ninja hounds are fast and I don't think you can keep up with us on foot. Would you like to ride with Ki-?"

"No, I can keep up. That's why I don't wear shoes," she corrected, pointing to her small and soaked feet.

"Ah, so that's why you don't wear shoes?" Tsume asked, eyeing the girl. "You could get sick."

"No worries. I've never been sick before. I guess it's the chakra… or maybe it's the blessings of a great immune system, you know?" She shrugged looking about. Her home was no longer her home and this must have struck her cause Kiba saw her eyes turn duller, a sadness reaching them. Then, like a flash she did some hand signs before emitting a flame from her mouth, igniting the flammable roof of the house.

"H-hey! You didn't have to-" Kiba started but she looked at him, her eyes conveying her determination.

"No, this part of my life is over. It's time to move on." And with that she darted down the street, faster than he'd ever seen someone move, a flash of green emanating behind her.

* * *

The trip back was quicker than expected. In fact, by the time they reached the land of fire, Yuka was already waiting, playing with the grass in between her toes. It was a pretty sunny day, the breeze whipping about making it easy for them to follow her. How she could be faster than their ninja hounds was amazing. Maybe it was just a lot of good chakra control, or it was her overwhelming power, but she was always ahead of them, sometimes waiting, sometimes reading maps and scrolls. She was odd.

Kiba watched her as she spotted them; her once dull looking dark hair was now flames in the sun. It was a dark red still but the way the length moved in the wind, the sun catching the hues of copper, ruby, and crimson making her green eyes stand out even brighter in the midday sun. She waved slightly before looking about; the clearing she was standing in full of small white flowers. Kiba could smell the fragrance of the flowers but what he was most drawn to was her scent. He wasn't sure how to describe it. It had driven him mad since she first attacked him.

It was earthy, but at the same time it was sweet, almost sweet enough to taste. What was it? She watched him curiously catching up before stopping next to her, Tsume looking about the clearing. "I'd say we are about a day's journey from Konoha. Let's get further inland and we can stay in a village not far off the great road. It's a small hot spring village so nothing much else there. If we stay the night and leave early enough in the morning we can make it back by tomorrow afternoon."

Tsume pretended not to notice the two young shinobi watching each other both curiously, and cautiously. Then, Yuka replied, looking over at her. "Yes, good idea Inuzuka-sama,"

"Please, Tsume is my name," she said, nodding at her. "And like I said, that moronic ass over there is Kiba. He hasn't been this quiet in a while…"

Kiba just growled, glaring over at his prying mother. She knew all too well that Kiba wasn't to the point of trying to impress the girl but he still didn't want to be made an ass of. To his relief, and Tsume's surprise, Yuka just grinned, shaking her head. "Such a dynamic. It's fascinating. I wish I had a son," Yuka pondered, looking up at the sky. "Kota, no… Kuon?"

"What are you ranting about?" Kiba asked, turning from his mother's smirk. When he turned to finally look at Yuka, her green eyes were swimming with many different emotions. Confusion, strength, annoyance, and loneliness could easily be seen in her eyes. He bit his bottom lip, looking away now.

"Oh, just possible names… my mind wanders sometimes," she said looking from the ground to his face. He wasn't looking at her so naturally he didn't see the embarrassment that now flushed her face. She turned away now, walking away from him, her feet rustling in the soft grass. "Oh well, let's get going Tsume-san." And with that she was gone, her silhouette bouncing through the clearing and into the trees.

"Way to go, mutt…" Tsume said, slapping Kiba on the back of the head and following after her. Kiba just growled and shook his head.

"Women… how do you deal Akumaru?" Kiba asked, looking down at him with an outraged expression. Akumaru just barked and took off after Tsume, Kiba following suit.

When they finally reached the desired location, it was getting dark. The sun was going down and stars were just starting to show. Tsume led them into the hot spring, throwing down enough Ryo to pay for two rooms. She then sighed, stretching her arms. The lady at the front desk smiled sweetly at them before leading them to their rooms. Tsume pulled Yuka into her room with her things and quickly shut the door. Kiba just sighed, walking into his room. It was small, clean, and quiet; something nice.

He laid down on the bed, stretching sleepily. Just then Kiba heard and thump and then Yuka's voice from through the wall. "Tsume-san! What are you doing?"

"Come on now girl, you're what? Nineteen, twenty? You need to relax, let loose…" Tsume urged and he could hear a laugh come from her now. "That's it… show me what your working with at least!"

Kiba just groaned, crushing the pillow over his head now. He didn't even want to imagine what his scary mother was doing to get this girl to "let loose". Just then there was a giggle but it wasn't from his mother. "Tsume-san! C'mon, no need to stare, you know?"

At this Kiba's throat became dry. "I can't help it! When I was your age I'd have been lucky to have those kind of tits."

"Tsume-san!"

Then there was silence followed by a short burst of giggles. Then, the door to his room flew open. Kiba's mom stood there in a long bath robe and a scowl. "We're going to the spring. Going to get this girl to relax for once. We'll be back in a while."

"What the hell?" Kiba said, glaring at his mother. "Not very ninja-like ma." He then growled as she quirked an eyebrow at him, looking over her shoulder. "Just go, have your fun. I'll be here…"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't go then," Tsume said, halfheartedly. "Kiba is jealous that I get to have fun and he doesn't. I'll wait until you two are sleeping then!" She then turned around and walked back into her room, closing the door.

"Tsume-san," he heard Yuka's voice call. He looked up to see Yuka standing in his doorway, looking at the door Tsume just went through. What she was wearing caught Kiba in his own sinful thoughts. She was wearing only a towel around her, covering her from her collar bones to mid thigh. He swallowed hard, looking at her. She was stunning, he'd decided that a while ago but in that skimpy towel he could really admire her long legs and full bust. "Tsume-san, please don't make me go alone. I wanted to-."

"Kiba can take you! He seems to be the party pooper of the night so he can take you to the hot spring!" she called back, and Kiba shot up, glaring at the wall where their rooms connected. Yuka noticed and stepped back, away from the doorway. He could see she was watching him now and he looked over at her, trying his damndest to smother the lustful feelings that surged through him.

"T-Tsume san, maybe I'll just wait. Kiba-kun doesn't look like he wants to... please, unlock the door," she whispered into her bedroom door, making her face turn red. She must have been really embarrassed about what she was wearing but he couldn't figure out why.

"No, you want to go I'll take you. This is, after all, a peace keeping mission," he said, walking toward the bathroom attached to his room. He came back moments later wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and a towel over his shoulder. Now it was Yuka's turn to stare.

His body was amazing, or so she thought. She'd never seen an actual naked man but this was, in her opinion, the closest she wanted to get. Kiba was tall, she already had found, and his messy mop of brown hair fell over his face a little as he stood there, clad in nothing but boxer shorts. The fang marks on his cheeks, which she was becoming used to, were quite becoming of his facial features. He didn't have high cheekbones but his square jaw, deep and dangerous eyes, and ever present smirk made it look too good, almost God like. He probably noticed that long ago. She admired his chest, somewhat broad and tight, the muscles nearly rippling behind them. His stomach wasn't bad at all. He didn't have those overly pronounced abs but she could see them underneath that olive tanned skin of his. What she noticed, and wish she hadn't because her face immediately reddened, was the small trail of hair leading south from his navel to the trim of his boxers. She looked away now but not without a quick mental note to herself. _The carpet matches the drapes._

Kiba felt the air in the room change, the smell too. He wasn't too sure what that was but through the wall his mother was smirking, a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter. She knew what the difference in smell once. Maybe, her son would find out too.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kiba led the way from the rooms to the sauna, he never once looked over at Yuka. She was quiet, almost too quiet and this annoyed him. He wasn't always loud and boisterous but right now he felt like saying anything to get this girl to talk.

"So, have you never been to a hot spring?" he asked, glancing over at her. She shook her head, looking down at the ground. She then looked over at him with a kind smile behind her eyes, even though her lips were downturned into a pout. _What I wouldn't give to have those lips under mine._ Kiba quickly shook this from his mind and turned down a hall to an entrance way in the wall covered by hanging curtains. He wasn't sure, since he had never been to this hot spring, if it was a coed. Sure enough, to Kiba's luck and Tsume's secret pleasure, it was. He sighed shaking his head.

Yuka noticed, looking up at him. He looked like he wasn't enjoying himself and this was something she didn't want to be responsible for. "You know, we don't have to go to the springs. I'm sure there is a bunch near Konoha. I can go to one some other time, maybe when I make some friends!" she said, somewhat too happily.

"You…don't have any friends?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to look at her. She just shrugged, looking at the curtain.

"Eh, it's hard to make friends when you're just trying to survive, you know?"

He just nodded, watching her closely. Then he grinned. Forget what his mom wanted… he saw what she was trying to do this whole time and Kiba was stronger than that. Sure, this girl was stunning but he wouldn't fall for her like that. He had to know her before he could just decide on his alpha. His mother was a cunning she-wolf. Cunning but not cunning enough to outwit the alpha Kiba knew he was.

"C'mon, we can go back," Yuka said, turning around back toward the rooms. Just then Kiba grabbed her wrist, turning her back.

"No, let's go," he said, looking down at her. "You've never been to a hot spring and since I'm your first friend, it is my obligation to see to it that you at least relax and enjoy yourself for a little while."

At this her eyes lit up and then a blush spread across her face. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Uhm, there is just one problem. Tsume-san said it was a ladies hot spring and that I…" she paused, looking down at the ground. "She kind of tricked me into wearing just this towel, you know?"

Kiba swallowed hard again, this time feeling certain dryness in his throat. "O-oh…" he said, looking down at her and then at the entrance to the hot spring. "Uhm, well… you could always get in with your towel on. I mean, if not we can go back and I can find you a t-shirt or something to wear from my room."

"Actually," she said, straightening herself, a slight grin crossing her face. He saw that confidence in her again, the confidence he'd saw the second he met her. "I'll go in, clothes or not. Tsume-san said I needed to loosen up and what better way than to go soak in a unisex sauna naked?"

She then pulled the hair tie from her head, her full head of hair falling to her shoulders. It looked somewhat messy and frizzed but she didn't care, running her hand through the crimson locks before walking straight through the curtains to the spring.

Kiba couldn't help but grin and follow after her, a wolf-like howl escaping his throat. When he followed her in he paused, biting his lip. There were two other guys in the spring, their eyes immediately drawn to the crimson haired vixen in front of them. Kiba could easily tell, from their change in demeanor and attitude that they were planning on hitting on her, or more. Kiba couldn't keep the beast within his chest from lashing out, wanting to tear them for even thinking what they were thinking. This, of course, caught Kiba by surprise. He barely knew this girl and already he was protective. _Damn Alpha bullshit… I can't be this protective over someone I haven't even had the pleasure of spending alone time with. _

"Hey sweetheart," one of the men said, standing in the water. The water covered him from his navel down. "Come on in, the water is amazing."

She just smiled at them and Kiba could feel himself tensing. She didn't smile like that at him yet and she'd barely known them ten seconds. _Not like she's known me for very long either._

"C'mon hunny, join in. We've got sake," the second guy said, holding up a bottle.

"Yeah! Sake… plus were really good conversationalists," the first added, grinning at his slurs. "Oral is my specialty."

Kiba couldn't hold it in any more and he stepped in front of her. "Sorry boys," he growled, glaring at them with hooded eyes. "The lady isn't interested. Now, are you going to get out or am I going to have to come in and get you?"

Both men eyed the shinobi and then groaned, getting out of the hot spring and leaving quickly once Kiba noticed they didn't have anything on. He growled at their behavior and then sighed, looking back at Yuka. Her face was red and her eyes wouldn't meet his. Kiba put a hand behind his head, looking down at her intently. "Uh, sorry I-."

"I could have handled them, Kiba-kun," she whispered, still not looking at him. "I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were," he urged, unsure what to say. "I just… they were perverts. It wasn't right for them to say things like that and to want you to drink with them was worse."

"I know, and I would have handled them the way I handle all the douche-bag pricks that come calling," she said, looking up at him. He could see the ferocity in her eyes. "I'd have ripped their dicks off and tossed them over the fence."

At this Kiba gulped, looking away from her now. _Damn, this girl is intense. _He then felt her hand on his arm and looked down to see kindness in her eyes. This girl changed quicker than the wind. First frightening and then kind; she was nuts. "Thank you anyway," she murmured, looking down now and noticing the look on his face. Then, in a flash her towel was thrown over his face and he heard a splash. When he pulled it away she was wading in the water, her back turned to him.

The silhouette of her bare back made a lump form in his throat. Then she sank into the water with a sigh, her eyes closing simultaneously. She swam over to the edge, sitting comfortably against it. Thank goodness the water was as high as it was. If not he'd have gotten a full face full of her well developed chest. After a moment she opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Hot springs are amazing," she said, watching him closely. "Getting in or are you really a party pooper?"

He chuckled at this, shaking his head before dropping their towels on the ground and jumping in with a howl. Water splashed everywhere and when he immerged from the water he saw she was sitting there, a wide eyed expression on her face. Then a grin broke out. Her hair was soaked, matted to her face now but she didn't care. She splashed him and then sighed, leaning her head back against the rock behind her.

Kiba found a place a good enough distance away not to freak her out and sat down. He watched her as her hands skimmed the top of the water and then splashed about lazily. "I can see now why Tsume recommended a hot spring. It is relaxing."

"Yeah, it is… we have one in Konoha but I always find it too crowded," Kiba commented, looking at her. "That's when Akumaru and I found our own spring."

"Really? Man, you must know a lot about the village," she said looking up at the sky. "Your village."

"Well, yeah. I've been there my whole life exploring and training with my family and friends. I'm sure you'll make some. In fact, I think I know of a girl that you might come quite attached to. I know I am…"

"I hope so," she whispered, looking away from him. There was a weird look on her face now. Kiba couldn't tell what it meant but he just shrugged it off, looking at the sky now.

"Plus, the stars never end in Konoha. You can look up at the sky every night and see them. It's amazing really… we of the Inuzuka are so swayed by the moon phases and it's rituals that we rarely ever miss the stars and their show."

"I've never really looked at the stars," she admitted, looking back up at the sky now. Kiba looked at her in awe. He wished he hadn't because the soft velvet skin that was her neck looked too inviting. He groaned to himself, looking back at the sky now.

"Never? Why?"

"Well, in the hidden rain you are always seeing clouds and rain. There really isn't much else to look at and since I haven't travelled much except to the boarder during the previous war, I haven't had a chance to really look at the stars."

Kiba sat there a second, just staring at the water, his thoughts overtaking him. This wasn't like him at all. He could understand anything; he never hesitated, and was so sure of himself. Now, he wasn't sure what to even say. Kiba didn't notice that Yuka was looking at him. She knew he wasn't enjoying himself, his face a mixture of annoyance and boredom. She sighed, moving to sink into the water further, her face dipping below the surface. Kiba noticed this and looked at her, a slight grin on his face.

"You… okay?" He asked, unsure what to say.

"Sort of," she said pushing herself underwater and swimming to the other side of the pool. Her hair was now matted even more to her head, slicked back over her head and back. She didn't notice Kiba behind her at all as she moved up to stand in the water, her back turned to him. Kiba wished she wouldn't do these things. She didn't even realize what she was doing but Kiba suspected different.

The streams of water running down her back and over her shoulders and hair made her seem like a silken ivory goddess. Her hair, a darker shade when wet, was sticking to her making her push her fingers through it to bring it back down around her face in loose hanging strands. She sighed again and Kiba almost lost it, turning away from her now. He couldn't even look at her. He barely knew her, or anything about her, and already he was ready to pounce on her and show her the alpha he really was.

Just then he turned to face her only to realize she was closing in on him, swimming up to him and then looking at him. "You look sick," she said, tilting her head to the side. "We can leave if you want. You've probably had a stressful day." She then smiled at him, her eyes lighting up slightly. He just nodded, watching her turn away.

"Wait," he said, reaching out to stop her. She stopped, turning around to look at him. "I mean," he said, leaning back up against the rock and looking away from her. "I'm not sick I'm just tired. This warm water is really helping my muscles."

"Oh!" she said, nodding in understanding. "Good, I'm glad it is. I didn't want to be trouble for you. I mean, I knew that one day someone would come for me. Who knew it would be two Jonin-level shinobi for the Hokage of Konoha itself!" She paused, wrapping her arms around herself to stand and move to a place to sit next to Kiba. His eyes almost flew out of their sockets when he saw the not so subtle chest she was trying to hide. "Better him than one of those mist assassins. Had to deal with a few during the war; was not fun…"

"Mist assassins?" Kiba asked, looking down at her dumbfounded. _Was she really that powerful? _"To be honest I can't believe your still here," he commented, a wave rolling over him. _She can fight off mist assassins during a war with Zetsu and our side? She's good._

Kiba noticed the silence and looked over at her only to see a frustrated and annoyed look on her face. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what he had said to offend the kunoichi. Then she looked over at him, those entrancing green eyes catching his. "Well, I _am _here so I guess it's all good. Poor little ol' me and my damsel in distress tendencies. However will I make it in this tough shinobi world?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Kiba knew it from the start.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just surprised is all!" Kiba said, forcing down his anger. She immediately snapped, looking over at him with contempt and bitterness.

"Well, excuse me. Apparently you have no strong kunoichi in your village. Looks like I'll rise through the ranks quickly dog-boy," she spat, moving to the other side of the spring. She sat there for a second, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the sky. Kiba just glared, wondering where she got the nerve. That's it; this kunoichi was going to get a piece of his mind.

"Listen here! I am on a team with a very strong and brave kunoichi," he said, an exasperated look on his face. She just glared back at him. "She's like a sister to me and there is no way I'll let you bash my teammate or any of my comrades. You may have been raised to challenge everything and everyone in your life but in Konoha, we trust and support our comrades!"

"Hmmph," she said, shaking her head at him. "Then quit belittling me," she said almost too softly. Kiba watched her now, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean? I was just surprised you managed to slip through assassin's fingers, enemy clones, and our guys without dying. Excuse me if I think that's pretty amazing," he spat, moving to get out. "I wasn't belittling you. You seriously have some problems." He paused, rolling his eyes at her. "I mean, seriously? I wasn't being offensive, if anything you are. Your just a troublesome woman and-."

SMACK.

She had stood up, walked over to him without bothering to cover herself or anything, and smacked him straight across the face. She didn't flinch, didn't turn her gaze from his face or anything. She looked angry, like she'd kill him then and there in the pools. "Call me troublesome or weak one more time and I'll show you how a real woman deals with pig-headed men." She then pushed him into the water with more force than necessary, making the water splash around the sides. All he could see was her foggy silhouette bend down, pick up her towel and stalk out, leaving wet prints behind her.

_Worth it, _he thought. _Totally worth it. Just a glimpse of that rack was worth it._

* * *

Yuka wrapped the towel around herself and quickly walked to her door. She went to open it but found it locked. "Tsume-san!" she called, tapping on the door. "Please, let me in. I'm not comfortable being out here with-."

Just then the door flew open and Tsume was standing there with an angry face, looking about. "What happened? Who did it? I'll beat them into the dirt with my boots!"

"Uhm, no need. I'm just going to go to bed…" Yuka said, slipping into the room right before Tsume spotted Kiba. She narrowed her eyes at him and he just shrugged before going into his own room and shutting the door. Tsume came back into her room turning to see Yuka throwing the wet towel into the hamper before walking into the bathroom to put her old kimono on.

"No, no…" Tsume said, walking over to her bag and pulling out something. "Here, I wasn't sure what size you were so I just brought some of my daughter's clothes. Not sure what she gave me actually." She hands Yuka a pair of shorts and a simple long t-shirt that said "Real guys bite". Yuka just sighed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Tsume-san could be quite the handful. She looked in the mirror now and sighed, running her hand through her hair.

Her reflection had changed since she last seen it. Mirrors weren't exactly a commodity she had around her old home. In fact, since she ended up there almost ten years ago she hadn't really bothered to look in a mirror. She sighed, biting her lip tears threatening to build in her eyes. She pushed them away though, like she always did.

She didn't know what made her more frustrated. The sudden move from the home she knew, the offer from the Hokage which belittled her powers and skill, or the escort she had to deal with. This Kiba guy was a handful as well. She didn't really care as much about that though. She'd dealt with brash and rude men all her life. Usually that ended up with her looting them or killing them. It happened often and though she was definitely not naive in the way of the world, she was naïve when it came to men. They blew hot, they blew cold, and as long as they got what they wanted it made no difference. She learned to avoid any type of man long ago.

But this Inuzuka was brash, loud, and a complete ass. Someone she could relate to at the very least. She was lonely, she'd admit and though she had never taken a real romantic interest in a man, she had to admit that this Kiba and the life he spoke of in Konoha was something she kind of wanted. _Family, friends, and comrades… interesting_. She never really sought that kind of life before but now that it was within her fingertips maybe, just maybe, she did want it. She shook her thoughts from her head now, pulling on the shirt and shorts. The shirt was tight over her chest raising up to reveal her stomach. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She didn't consider herself a beautiful woman but she did find her shapely face and bright green eyes her best feature. In fact, since she'd last really looked at them, she had noticed they had gotten more intense, greener. She pushed her frizzy thick hair out of her face and groaned, looking down at her body. No bruises were visible but she'd be damned if she forgot the treatment that Konoha had given her and her fellow refugees during the war. It wasn't the nicest due to the nature of the attacks but she helped the best she could. The only problem was during the fray the allied shinobi thought she was a spy, and so held her in confinement until it was all clear. The Shinobi were not exactly kind.

She hadn't lived a life of ease since the start, so she didn't expect it to get any better. She refused to drop that tough exterior and though she wanted more than anything to just find her place in the world, she refused that it be alongside that hot-headed dog-boy and his child-Hokage.

She emerged from the bathroom to spot Tsume laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It looked as if she was thinking and so Yuka didn't even bother to say anything as she crawled into her sheets, rolling over to try and sleep. That's when she heard Tsume's voice. "Hey, Yuka-chan," she said softly. "I know your conflicted and it must feel wrong to just up and leave your home for ours but… I can promise that you'll be welcomed happily into Konoha. It may not be what you're used to but we're good people. All of us," she added at the end a knowing grin on her face.

"Thank you Tsume-san," Yuka said, nodding in understanding. "I'll try my best to love it as much as you and Kiba-kun do."

The trip back the next day was pretty quiet. Tsume only commented occasionally on their position. Yuka said nothing, always running ahead of them. She didn't even want to see Kiba today. She had felt awful for what she did to him the night before but at the same time her pride just wouldn't let her do anything. Plus the way he looked at her that morning when he spotted her doing her morning stretches and light training made her stomach turn. He must really have hated her now. His face was almost pained while he looked at her that morning. She shook her head, speeding up so that even their tracks couldn't be heard.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, coming to Konoha without a fight, on the request of a Hokage. She surely thought she was going to be put behind bars the second she got there. In fact, she still expected it and couldn't help shake the feeling like she'd been set up. It was too late to turn around now, not with two tracker ninja hot on her trail. She was so screwed.

She kept thinking about her past, the fact that she was dumped as a young child at an orphanage for girls. How she was picked up by her former sensei and leader Konan, and how she became the kunoichi she was. Tough as nails, strong as any man could be, and proud, oh she was proud all right. She was proud of where her hard work and determination got her. She was a feared Kunoichi and by the end she hoped that she would be celebrated as well like the great kunoichi's Tsunade and the Mizukage from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

She was so deep in her thoughts she nearly overlooked the fact that a bug had landed on her shirt, making her stop and survey her surroundings. She quickly got rid of the bug and paused in defensive stance, looking about. Suddenly a voice came from the trees. "You are in Konohagakure territory kunoichi. You will identify yourself." Just then a man in dark glasses, a large overcoat, and spiky hair appeared, looking down at her.

"Identify yourself leaf nin," she said, pulling her kunai from her pack, holding it defensively.

"Do you wish to battle? You are terribly outnumbered kunoichi, but I will give you a chance to go quietly."

"Don't tempt me," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Identify _yourself_." She was ready for whatever he threw at her. She knew she noticed something different the second that chakra infused bug landed on her shirt. She could feel the slight wisps of a master. She just wasn't sure of how close he actually was.

"You are dangerously close to becoming food for my insects," he said, his voice distant and slightly intrigued. "Give up-."

"You can give up on me giving up!" she said, her eyes locking on his again. This set the ninja back a second for he just stood there, silent as if pondering something deep and yet far past.

"Identify," he said one last time, raising an arm. "Or I will be forced to end you."

At this she was gone, darting first behind him and beside him, thrusting her kunai at his side. A wall of moving buzzing creatures appeared and she jumped back, gaining a better foothold on the branch. She'd be damned if she had the lower ground. "That was fast," the ninja commented, looking her over. "But I will not show mercy."

She dodged his swarm just in time, their hunger encasing the branch she had just been standing on. She was now on the lower ground. _Fuck._ She looked up to see the insect nin was hot on her trail, coming to stand before her on the ground. She did some quick hand signs now, blowing balls of fire at the bugs who, upon impact, roasted like peanuts. They crackled and then more came, as if there were an endless swarm. She rolled, dodged, jumped, and managed to avoid his swarm before she found she was being forced into a corner. She cursed herself and then moved, creating a shadow clone before maneuvering herself around him. This didn't buy her much time, as she thought. Those bugs could tell which was the real her.

She didn't care. It gave her enough time to build up chakra in her clone to use her special jutsu. One hit and this man would be history. As his bugs went for her real body her clone quickly countered, firing quick bursts of fire at him causing him to raise a defense. _Bingo. _He had let his guard down for a second long enough for her to exasperate her clone and bring the chakra rushing back to her. _He was dead. _

She wove a few hand signs, holding her hand up to him, the green chakra glowing from her palm. Suddenly there was an explosion followed by a few quick movements. Suddenly she was backed against a tree, a hand holding her there. She quickly noticed it was Kiba, his eyes firmly focused on the bug user. He was shielded by a man dressed in the same fashion but older and even quieter. He had shielded that nin from the justsu.

"Shibi-san," Kiba said, looking him over. "What happened?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," the man said, looking him over. "Is this kunoichi with you?"

"Yes, she is!" he said and she blushed, her eyes never leaving the weird man that spoke to them. "Ma and I were about to bring her back to Hokage-sama as requested."

"My apologies," the man said, bowing slightly. He then turned to Yuka. "I am sorry miss. My son and I were simply scouting. Please, forgive our rudeness."

"Yes, I am sorry for the attack. Had I known you were not an enemy I would have refrained from attacking you," Shino said, looking at her. "Please forgive me."

Yuka moved from behind Kiba, still not looking at him. She nodded and bowed to the two men, her face lightening up and a smile gracing her lips. _Damn her _Kiba thought. _She'll smile at everyone like that._

"It is all forgiven. My name is Yuka and I am a new comrade here in Konoha," she said, looking at them, her soft smile seeming to draw both men in. It was Shino who spoke first.

"Nice to meet you Yuka-san," Shino said, moving to stand next to his father. "This is the head of the Aburame clan, my father, Shibi Aburame. I am Shino, future heir and current insect handler of-."

"Psh, enough Shino. Jeesh, she'll learn who you are in time. She's going to be here a while," Kiba huffed, looking around for his mom. She was always lagging behind him.

"Yes, well, it was very nice to meet you Yuka-san," Shino said, bowing again before disappearing with his father.

"Wow," she murmured and Kiba turned, looking at her.

"What? That was Shino. My teammate. He's pretty scary and weird. I wouldn't cross him," he said, looking over his shoulder to see his mom and the hounds come into view. "Man, glad I went ahead of you guys. Missed a damn good sparing session I think. It was pretty intense when I stepped in."

"What are ya talking about pup?" she asked, looking at him skeptically. "Fight? Who?"

"Yuka here took one of the Aburame head on and almost had him," Kiba said, tapping his nose. "Except whatever attacks you were about to release wouldn't have reached him even with his father out of the equation. He's smart. He knew what was coming and put up an extra barrier of insects. You'd have dealt with some serious backfire."

Yuka looked up at him in awe for a second before looking down at her feet again. They were still bare. What was worse was that she couldn't believe Tsume had convinced her to wear something so constraining for the trip back. It was supposed to peaceful for goodness sakes! It was not her loose kimono she was so used to. No, it was a shirt that was way too tight around the chest that practically showed off everything from her ribs to her hips. It was annoying. Not to mention the pants she had her wearing clung to her like skin. She groaned, pulling at the collar around her neck. It was too tight, constricting.

"Still having problems are you, Yuka-chan?" Tsume asked, coming over to her. She quickly whipped out her kunai and cut a large slit down the middle of the collar to her breasts. Thank god Tsume was standing right there in front of her or else Kiba would have gotten an eyeful. Yuka quickly adjusted herself and felt satisfied with the top now. The tightness loosened enough to where she could move and breathe properly, and it didn't look that bad either. Too bad the outfit was all white and red. Some sort of statement I guess.

"Alright! Let's get to the Hokage tower! The faster we complete this the faster I can get home and see my other pups!" Tsume said, ruffling Kiba's hair before taking off ahead of him, Yuka following close behind. Tsume pretended not to notice the look in Kiba's eyes and what they were really focused on. _That's my pup. Finally taken a liking to a good bitch; someone to rival his Ma! Not yet though… she's got a long way._


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, the Inuzuka trackers and their prey!" Konohamaru grinned, looking at the Inuzuka and then at the beautiful girl in front of him. She wasn't much older than him. He stood up straight and gave his best smirk. "Welcome to Konohagakure miss, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, sixth Hokage."

At this Kiba felt anger well up in his chest again. _That brat was trying to flirt._ But before he could say or do anything about it two loud thumps were heard followed by the Hokage lumping in his chair, his eyes large and his hands over his head. "OOOW!" He wailed, half heartedly. Moegi and Yuka both looked at each other, fists raised; a grin plastered to both their faces.

"Very nice," Moegi said, a smirk plastered on her face. She had grown. What she said as a gennin about being the sexiest kunoichi in Konoha, she meant it now. She was taller, her hair softer, supple around her rounded face and round hips. She looked delicious as well. _Sneaky brat _Kiba thought. _That's what he's always smiling about._

"Thank you," Yuka said, extending her hand in friendship. Moegi looked at it and grinned.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kunoichi in Konoha. Don't forget it," she smirked before extending her index and middle finger to her. Yuka looked at it and Moegi jerked her hand, motioning her to do the same. She did and then she linked fingers with her, nodding. "Good, now were rivals and friends."

Yuka looked at their hands curiously. Moegi let go and smiled, looking over at Konohamaru. He was watching them with a grin on his face, standing and extending his arms. "Alright ladies; alright. Enough pheromones around here, Kiba will go nuts," Konohamaru said, smirking at Kiba. Kiba just growled, looking out the window. "Now, please, don't do that again. Moegi," he said a little louder. She skirted right to his side, her eyes on him.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she said softly. Konohamaru grinned and looked over at the girl. "See that she is outfitted with the gear and things she needs for a kunoichi. Also, I want you to fill out that questionnaire with her."

"It's more of an exam Hokage-sama," she said, looking at the girl. "We have to check her height, her chakra reserves, her health, weight, mind competency, and skill. It's going to take longer than a few minutes."

"Well, I know that!" he said looking at her with a light hearted grin. "But rather you than me right? I mean, she already likes you."

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama," Yuka interrupted, bringing both their attentions to her. "But if I am going to be a part of this village, I want to know that I am not stronger than its current leader. No other opponent will do, Hokage-Sama."

At this Kiba couldn't help but stare over at her. Challenging a Hokage directly, in front of witnesses was ballsy, but to mean it was even more so. At this Konohamaru sighed. "This is no way to make friendships and bonds Yuka-chan," he said, moving to sit in his chair. She shook her head defiantly, watching him sit.

"No, Hokage-sama-," she began but he held up a hand.

"Please, call me Konohamaru, of if you want Konohamaru-san," he said, shaking his head.

"Fine, Konohamaru," she said, her anger rising. "I will not desist in this matter. I want to fight you one on one."

"Please, sit, relax, vent… we are all friends are we not?"

"No, we are not. You can tell a person's heart from the blows you exchange in friendly combat. It marks you as equals until proven otherwise," she said, glaring over at him.

The room was silent. Those words hadn't been spoken to them in some time. To hear them replay like that was emotional to say the least. Moegi had covered her mouth and her eyes were wide, as if she'd seen a ghost. Tsume-san and Kiba-kun shuffled uneasily, their eyes downcast in sadness. Konohamaru's reaction was what shocked her the most. He was smiling, a huge grin on his face as if the whole world shined anew for him. He had watery eyes and a cheeky boyish charm.

"Yuka-chan," he breathed, breaking the silence. "Those words have long been forgotten and I believe it is time we bring back that spirit. Yes! I will spar and we shall see who the better is. What say you take on another rival along with Moegi! Only it will be I truly battling."

"Hokage-sama!" Tsume stepped in, stopping their moment of delight. "This is not a game. She has openly challenged you. You cannot just go spar like it is nothing."

"I am not, I assure you. If she wants me to show her why I am Hokage, then I am happy to oblige!" Konohamaru laughed. "Come, Tsume! Call Kakashi, Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara, and Kurenai Yuhi! We shall have them analyze and decide on the girl's fate. Kiba, you are also part of this group. As part of my council you have the right."

At this Kiba froze. "Wait, Hokage-sama, what do you mean to decide her fate?"

"You will decide what rank she will be given, what division she'd be best suited for, and most of all since you've spent the most time with her you can provide an accurate analysis to convey to the others. Now move! We don't have time. Moegi, take her to get ready, we give you an hour. Tsume, Kiba, meet with the others at the stadium. Tell no one else. This is no joke indeed."

"Hokage-sama," Yuka said, grabbing the pack off her back and handing it to him. "To build trust and ensure a fair fight." She opened it and inside was a dozen scrolls. Some old, some hand written in her ledger. "These are the scrolls I managed to gather from my mother's collection as a child and some other seals I've created. Hopefully this alone will prove I am worthy to be a Kunoichi of Konoha."

Konohamaru just grinned and nodded. "Indeed," he agreed, nodding for Moegi to take her. After they disappeared and Tsume had run to get the others, Kiba glared at Konohamaru.

"What is this about?" Kiba asked. Konohamaru was opening the scrolls now, looking at them with intense interest. "Hey, did you hear me brat?"

Konohamaru looked up at him now, a playful yet dangerous look in his eyes. "Kiba, please, I'm your Hokage now. And as for your question, I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean!" he yelled, making Moegi close the door quickly. He didn't even know they were there. It didn't matter. "Why are you doing this to her? You can't possibly make a fool of her out there and then expect to gain her friendship."

"Ah, Kiba-san," he said, standing and crossing to him. "There, right there is your problem. I remember that reckless, carefree, happy Kiba that used to run around with his dog Akumaru terrorizing all the old ladies with cats. What happened? Are you still torn up over the past?"

"How can I not be!" he growled, stepping away from the Hokage. "It fucked us all up. I feel the loss of all my friends. Ino lost her best friend in Sakura, we ALL lost Naruto, and Hinata, poor Hinata…" Kiba groaned. "You've forgotten how she will feel once she finds out who Yuka is. Who she is to Hinata's son, little Jiraiya. She's dealt with this his whole life but now you want to bring in someone who is almost the spitting image of Naruto minus the looks and dick!"

Konohamaru just looked at him dumbstruck. Then he sighed again, grabbing Kiba by the arm and looking at him. "Listen here, Inuzuka, if you've thought that I forgot for one second that my mentor, my brother, Naruto sacrificed his life for peace, your wrong. I'm reminded of it every day when I carry these goggles," he said, grabbing them in his hand. "When I put on my kage garments, when I protect our people, when I make decisions about their lives, and when I make friends. I have never forgotten."

Kiba couldn't help but feel guilty about bringing it up. Konohamaru was devastated. Naruto really was his brother. It was like everyone was Naruto's family really. But he was gone and that pain in everyone's heart was enough to cripple. Ask Hinata, she barely recovered. Kiba sighed, grabbing the ninjas arm, shaking him. "Alright, I know… we've all been affected."

"No, you don't know… unlike everyone else around here you don't seem to truly grasp what Naruto was saying. Bonds," Konohamaru, nearly punching Kiba's chest, his fist over his heart. "That is what truly builds understanding and peace. He worked for it, idolized it. We can only learn from that. Peace can be possible. It's slow and it may take the strength of one man to make us all realize it but at least it isn't too late."

These words cut Kiba hard. Bonds, bonds were supposed to get him through this turmoil, to ease the burning that had cut into him deeply, like a knife? Just then Kiba felt Konohamaru's fist leave his chest only to press his headband to Kibas, grinning cheekily.

"If Naruto-kun was here he'd do this and then he'd say something like Kiba, get your ass in gear. That was an order from your Hokage." Konohamaru then grinned wider and stepped back, grabbing the scroll again and looking through it. Kiba couldn't help but grin as he left the room for the stadium. "And Kiba!" Konohamaru yelled after him. "Don't underestimate her! She's strong!"

Kiba just snickered, leaving the room. _Way to go Naruto-kun. You've managed to clone yourself and make it Hokage._

* * *

"Kiba!" Yelled Kurenai from the railing, appearing from the stairway. The stadium was empty except for Kiba and the group following Kurenai. Everyone was there. Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Neji, Hiashi, Kakashi, and to his utter disbelief, Hinata.

"H-hinata-chan!" Kiba said, looking at her. "Ma, Konohamaru said no one else. Why is Hinata here?"

"Tch, hell if I know," she said, looking out over the stadium.

"Kiba-kun, I've been watching you since you got back. I know what happened. I saw her, I just needed to confirm it for myself. I want to know what kind of woman she is before I let anyone tell her anything about my son." Hinata had a fierce look in her eyes; the one thing that had strengthened her was motherhood.

"So tell us Kiba," Shikaku said after they had all found their seats. "Who is Yuka, what's she like, and more importantly, why has she challenged the Hokage?"

Kiba sighed, running his hands through his hair. "The simplest and fastest answer I could give is that she is Naruto-kun in female form. Clumsy, sort of flighty, never gives up, determined, powerful, and proud. Yeah, that about sums it up… besides the fact that she has a vag-."

"Kiba!" Neji warned, glaring over at him. Those eyes never sat right with him.

"Ugh, anyway, she is a mystery to me when it comes to her jutsu. I've seen her use two the entire time. Almost three but by the time I had broken it up it was done."

"Broken what up?" Hiashi asked, looking down at him. Cold as ever.

"She ran into Shino in the woods outside the village, he thought she was an enemy, she engaged, they fought and she kept pace. She's definitely a genin at the very least."

"And her powers?" Shikamaru asked, looking him over.

"Well, besides some small fire Justus I've seen a seal on both her hands. She's obviously good with them and controlling her chakra. She can communicate to Akumaru through her chakra. She didn't explain it but said she can read the minds and heal with one seal by focusing her chakra, and with the other seal she just said she could destroy. That's all."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then for the first time Kakashi spoke. "Sounds like she's going to be an interesting match for our young Hokage."

At that moment Konohamaru appeared a grin on his face. "Ah! Council, how good to see you. Ready for the show?"

"Hokage-sama…" Shikaku began but Konohamaru waved his hand.

"No , no Shikaku-sama. I won't be swayed. Believe me, Kiba already tried that. I'm going to fight this girl and that's going to be our bond, our friendship!"

"But Konohamaru!" Kurenai said, standing up and touching the boys shoulder. "You're a Hokage and from what we've learned she will be a serious opponent. Don't let your guard down."

"I don't intend to Kurenai-chan," Konohamaru said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, I'm your Hokage! Have some faith."

"Faith is not what you need, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said, looking at him. "You need to keep the peace and stay alive at the same time. Keep that in mind."

"I will, thank you Hiashi-sama," Konohamaru said, moving away from them. "Now, I believe my opponent approaches. Am I right?"

Three byakugan activated and a certain dog nin whiffed the air, nodding his affirmation. "Yup, not even five hundred yards. Better get down there Hokage-sama."

With that Konohamaru was gone, standing at the base of the stadium. Kiba sighed, leaning over the edge now, watching the spectacle. He saw Moegi enter the stadium walking up to Konohamaru. She said something in his ear and then he just chuckled. Then Yuka entered and everyone stood silent. It was something that none of them were prepared for, least of all Hinata. Yuka had picked out an outfit worthy of Naruto himself.

It was a pair of tight black leggings, orange stripes going up the sides covered by a short loose orange skirt hanging about her hips. Around it was a ninja belt and pack. Her top was, in the men's eyes, alluring. She had on a black mesh shirt with a simple orange wrap covering from her breasts to her abs. It sort of looked like a corset of orange but there was no design; just an orange cloth covering her as much as she was comfortable with. What was even more interesting is she chose no shoes, yet again. Her hair was pulled back on her head, tight with loose tendrils around her brow and on her head was a hidden leaf head band.

"Wow," Kurenai finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Kiba looked over to see Hinata's eyes alight with amazement. He could see her lip trembling a bit but her eyes were free of tears.

"Let's see how this turns out," Kakashi said, putting his book down.

Kiba watched in amazement at the spectacle before him. Blow for blow, clone after clone, Rasengan vs. Yuka. It was amazing. Whatever seals and jutsu's she was using kept Konohamaru's attacks at bay, providing quite a challenge for the Hokage. The whole time the members in the stands were commenting on her attacks and moves.

"She's got great foundation, flexible, taijutsu is pretty tight," Kurenai said, looking her over from a distance.

"What is that justsu, Hiashi, Neji?" asked Shikaku, looking at the byakugan users. They were actively following the fight.

"We don't know. She is concentrating her chakra in large but short bursts into the seal. The seal is somehow igniting a burst of greater chakra, spreading it like an invisible layer of gas. The closer she comes to her target, the deadlier her strikes."

"It is almost as if she is using the Hyuuga technique," Neji commented. "But she isn't attacking chakra points. She is attacking weak spots throughout the body, wearing them down."

"Yes, it also seems as if she is getting into his head somehow with her chakra, playing with his mind. His chakra is not completely stable," Hinata added, watching them intently.

"It's not genjustu," Kurenai commented. "How is she finding these weak spots?"

"I don't know, I knew her seal could do something of that nature, that I was sure of the second I saw it," Kiba said, his eyes never leaving her. She was quick, accurate, and what was worse is that as time went on, her stamina never faltered. "Amazing amount of stamina."

"I agree, but I think I may have some sort of an answer to her jutsu," Shikamaru said, looking over at them. "It was a pain but what I've gathered is that those seals on her hands focus chakra to intense amounts, concentrating it until she gets it in contact with you. Once she does it starts to gnaw away at the body parts that seem to be most neglected or injured. Am I right Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, every organ is something that was either already weak or was on the verge. She is slowly breaking him down. But how is she pinpointing them? The chakra automatically goes to the weakest area?"

"Yes, so far as I've surmised. However her dodging is also quite good, too good to hide from my eyes the way she hesitates in her thinking, as if dodging was something she didn't want to do. It's driving me insane really."

"There is more?" Neji asked, looking at Shikamaru. He nodded.

"Well," he began. "This whole time she hasn't once gone in for the kill, not once has she tried to end it. At first I couldn't figure out why but that comment about her chakra was what tipped me off. She's slowly building chakra for a final move; with her other hand."

"So it would seem," Kakashi agreed, watching them with his Sharingan. "But there is something you're all missing. Her movements are intentional. I can see it in the way she's moving, copying her every move. They are intentional and she is using it to her advantage by both confusing Konohamaru and getting him to let his guard down. She is toying with him right now."

"Smart," Shikamaru said, watching the girl. "Wherever she learned her nin skills I have to give credit where credit is due. She has the wit of a Nara but the beastly ferocity of an Inuzuka."

Kiba glared at Shikamaru, a knowing smirk on his friends face. Kiba turned back to the match to see Konohamaru flat on his back, Yuka falling toward him with brute force. Then she did a quick set of hand signs, so fast only Kakashi caught them.

"Wow, she's really fast," Kakashi said, watching the woman intently. She was about to land her blow.

With her hand glowing a bright green she balled it up into a fist, aiming straight for the Hokage's chest. There was absolutely no way he'd get out of that. Kiba was about ready to rush down there when all of a sudden:

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" There was a loud rumble and pop before a loud grumble was heard.

"Ugh, brat! What did you summon me here for! It's too small," the large orange and purple toad groaned. He was right. His whole body filled the bottom of the stadium. "Konohamaru!"

"Whoa, whoa, toad chief… settle down Gamakichi. I need your help, you see this little girl down here," he said, pointing down at Yuka's tensed body standing at the base of the toad's giant leg. "She thinks I'm not worthy of the Hokage title."

"Well you're not! But that's not my business," he grunted angrily, grumbling under his breath about that blonde haired brat and protégé.

"Whaa!? C'mon chief! You said you'd help me out so help. Grind her into your dust!"

At this Yuka took her chance, in a flash she had focused her chakra to her feet and bolted up to Konohamaru. She ran up the toad's leg, over his arm which made him jump slightly before landing a hard blow in Konohamaru's side.

He fell down but not before Gamakichi could catch him in his great hands. "Kid! Hey, how did that feel? Good huh, cause you just got punched out by a girl."

Yuka had had enough. Girl or not, she was going to show them her worth. Kiba's words still echoed in her mind. He thought she'd be made a fool of, he thought she was weak and this she wasn't going to allow. This would be the most chakra she'd ever tried to exude at one time and she was ready to let it fly. She jumped down to the base of the toad, his great belly above her. "Be ready toad," she murmured before concentrating all of her chakra to her arm, quickly performing her hand signs before placing her hand flat on the toad's stomach, sending a seal across it before blowing him nearly fifty feet in the air.

This, however, had caused her arm to rupture, chakra pushing out of it from her skin, making burn holes and burn marks on her arm. She screamed out before jumping sideways, the large toad falling hard toward her. In a flash she felt a breeze and then two arms around her, carrying her wherever they may. She didn't see because her arm was in pain so bad she could barely stand the sensation, the burning making her whole arm shake and tears come to her eyes.

** "FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! FUCK, SHIT THAT HURTS. DAMN IT!" **She screamed. Everyone's ears in the place turned red except for one pair. Tsume just grinned at the string of curses and her son who had not only fallen for the girl but had saved her from death itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuka had gone into surgery almost immediately as Kiba showed up at the hospital, a bloodied and cursing girl waking the whole ward. She had passed out from the medicine the medics had given her and while they had Ino and Shizune working on her, it still took a while. Shizune had come out of what was assumed surgery after two hours, looking at him exhausted. She greeted the faces of Tsume, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Shikamaru. All were concerned and ready to know about her condition.

"Well, there are some interesting things to say but basically she is fine. A few days in post-op and some T.L.C. and she'll be back on track. However, what you may be interested to know is that her recovery will be an interesting one. While examining and poking around in her body I found that she has a massive chakra well, almost as big as Naruto's used to be. What is also fascinating," she said, looking down at her clipboard. "Her injuries are a lot like Naruto's were when Tsunade-sama examined him after his transformation."

"So she's also got strong chakra that can build and heal over time. Is that what the seals on her hands mean?" asked Shikamaru, his eyes watching Shizune.

"Well that could be it. I won't know until she gets well and I can give her a full exam," Shizune replied looking up at the Hokage. "In the meantime no excitements and no visitors past hours; the halls are crowded enough."

"Very well Shizune-sama. We will come back tomorrow around mid day. Hopefully she will be alert by then," Konohamaru said, nodding his understanding,

"Probably, she was healing well and the string of profanities coming from her mouth when she left surgery could only point to her attentiveness."

"Good, see you tomorrow Shizune-sama!" Konohamaru ushering the group toward the door.

Kiba was beyond frustrated. He was sent home to sit in his quiet bedroom, mulling over everything. He passed out a few times, Akumaru near him. When he finally woke up again he had glanced outside to see the sun beginning to rise. He couldn't just leave for the hospital. It wasn't even seven in the morning. There was no way to see her yet and the longer he waited, the worse he felt.

He couldn't help but sit there and mull. He had slept for maybe a total of four hours, drifting in and out. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss it when she woke up. He couldn't sense her moving so he waited, mulling over what his brain just wouldn't let go of. Kiba couldn't believe what she had done, what she did to prove herself to them all. She was an exceptional kunoichi. Powerful, fierce, beautiful; not a common combination. She may have even rivaled TenTen or Hinata. If she kept pace with the Hokage, who knows what she could do in the years to come. Kiba shook these thoughts from his head when he realized that he had put her in this situation, instigating her anger and readiness to fight.

He blamed himself for her getting hurt, for her feeling so angry toward him, and most of all he blamed himself for underestimating her. That must have hurt her the most. He didn't want their friendship to be weird and he really didn't want her to get the impression that he thought she was weak. It was nothing like that. He knew she was strong, fierce like a kunoichi should be but he wasn't willing to admit it, not to himself or her. Pride had gotten in his way.

He wasn't sure what to think of any of this. He'd never been this way, he never fawned or worried over a girl like this. Sure, Hinata but that is strictly brother sister. He worried for the fragile mess that was Hinata after the war. He helped her through her pregnancy, helped her run errands, and does anything he could to make the burden lighter. This though, this was different. He didn't feel like he was obligated to help out. With Hinata he didn't care either way, he wanted to but with Yuka it was different. She was different to him now. Just the thought of her being in pain at the hospital made his stomach turn.

He sighed now, running his hands through his hair. How long the hours could take he never truly understood but after waiting two hours after sunrise to head to the hospital, he knew he'd go insane if he didn't do something soon. The sun was in the sky, shining bright that day. It was a perfect day, or at least it would have been if he didn't feel so horrible.

When he walked into the hospital the smell of the room he was looking for called to him and he quickly walked up the flight of stairs and down the corridor. When he reached the door he paused, looking about. Shizune was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't smell her. Oh well, like she'd care if he sat there.

Just then there was a loud growl followed by an angry slew of profanities. Kiba just smirked as he slid the door to the side, stepping into the room. Her eyes spotted him and widened, then her eyes looked down at her covers, her arm still covered in a cast.

"I told her I didn't need this bullshit, you know? But she still put it on, said to leave it on over night; well its morning damn it! Where is that nurse?"

Yet another way the kunoichi surprised him. Just like Naruto she didn't sit well in hospitals. "She'll be here soon. It's too early for her to be in anyway," Kiba commented, rolling up the stool next to her bed. He sat down on it, leaning forward to rest on his elbows. "So, how does it feel?"

"Itchy," she snapped, grabbing for a kunai from her pack. She quickly grabbed it, slicing the cast off in one motion. Her arm was still burned, red marks all over her forearm, but the holes were sealed, leaving red and pink dots and marks. "Ah," she moaned, grabbing the long tube like instrument. She itched her arm with it, making sure to be gentle. "Better, much better."

"Impatient as ever, looks like you're recovering," Kiba commented, watching her face closely. She just shrugged, leaning back in her bed. He bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to her and looked away, out the window.

She noticed him bite his lip and couldn't help but do the same, looking away from him now. His face in the morning sun was a bit much for her eyes to take in just yet. She then sighed, shaking her head. Kiba heard her immediately and looked over at her, a curious twinkle in his eyes. "What? What's so funny Yuka-chan?"

She just blushed shaking her head. "Nothing, just tired still. Damn drugs. When can I get out of this place? I feel so," she paused unable to think of the word. "caged."

"I know what you mean, I hate hospitals," he murmured, looking around the room. "You'll be out soon. Shizune said you were healing great and your chakra was helping. I mean, you should-." Kiba stopped talking now, watching her face first turn soft and then harden again. _What was this girl thinking?_ "What is it Yuka?"

"Your medics, they examined me then? So they know what my technique is?" She asked, a bitter tint in her voice. "I don't like that."

"Why? You were amazing. Being able to keep up with Hokage level battle is impressive. What is the problem with people knowing how you can do that?" he asked, confused by her reaction.

At this she looked at him, a surprised look in her eyes. "You thought I was amazing?" she asked, watching closely.

"Well yeah, even I couldn't go blow for blow and then come out almost on top."

"Yeah, almost…" she whispered, looking down at her hands. Her arm made her shake her head, a grin coming across her face. "Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at her, shaking his head. Her eyes were alight with playfulness. It was a sudden but welcomed change. Just as soon as their moment started, it ended. Shizune had come into the room, her eyes narrowing at Kiba.

"Inuzuka-san, I told you to come back-."

"Today and here I am. It's after nine now so that means it's visiting hours, right?" Kiba asked, a smug grin on his face. "She's ready to go anyway. Look at her."

"Yeah, thank you Shizune-sama but it's not necessary. I'm fine, see…" she said, raising and lowering her injured arm, flexing her elbow and wrist.

"I've heard that before Yuka-chan! You're not going anywhere without a proper exam and another look at that arm. Now, either Inuzuka-san leaves like a gentleman, or I'll kick him out. Either way, you need to undress and get checked for any irregularities." Shizune made her way over to her side, quickly grabbing at the back of her gown, pulling it forward.

"S-shizune-sama!" Yuka said, gasping loudly. "K-Kiba! Get out, please!" she said, glaring at him. He took that as his cue and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He decided he could wait on the bench outside. What was meant to take a few minutes turned into an hour long exam. By the end Kiba was restless to say the least.

When he reentered the room, after Shizune took off for her rounds, he noticed Yuka was in bathroom, pulling her skirt over hips. Kiba froze. She had just pulled her skirt down to cover her and he groaned when he realized he was staring again. He was about to walk out when her voice drifted from the bathroom.

"You know, you really aren't a very good tracker if you can't even suppress your presence from me," she chided, an evident tone of playfulness in her voice.

"Well, if you were any kind of proper woman you wouldn't let me steel peeks," he countered, a satisfied grin on his face. At this her head popped out from the bathroom, her shoulders bare. She stepped out wearing the short orange skirt and skimpy matching top. Not much else. She had to know what she was doing to him but she just looked at him oddly, as if he were crazy.

"What? Are you insinuating that I'm not proper, Kiba-kun?" she asked, a slight blush coming to her face. She then stole away back into the bathroom, putting on the rest of her outfit with a giggle in her throat.

Kiba couldn't help but physically sigh. She was driving him nuts and he actually started to believe she didn't know what she was doing. That wasn't possible though. A street tough girl like her had to know about her feminine charms. It's probably kept her alive a few times.

She came back out of the bathroom wearing her normal attire now, her headband secured safely around her thigh. Kiba couldn't help but linger there. They were full thighs, luscious and long. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away, spotting Hinata out the window. She was walking up to the building with a small yellow haired boy in tow.

"You have a visitor coming. Just so you know, there is a child with her," Kiba warned, looking over at the sexy kunoichi. "Watch your mouth and your temper." She just looked at him like he was crazy again. She then sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his upper arm, her hip pressing to his side.

"You watch yours Kiba-kun. Also, make sure you don't stare as much. The kid will probably notice," she then pulled away, her hand gently brushing over his. Before he could protest there was a knock at the door.

"Yuka-san, are you up? May we come in?" asked a quiet and gentle voice.

"Ba! Ma, you know she won't be able to hear you, let me do it!" Then there was a loud banging on the door followed by a commanding voice. "Yuka-chan! The respected daughter of Grandpa Hiashi Hyuuga, my mom, Hinata Hyuuga wants to speak with you. Please, open your door!"

Kiba just sighed, walking to the door, throwing it open. Hinata's eyes got big and she smiled genuinely. Before she could wrap her teammate in a hug, Jiraiya was inside the room, latched firmly onto Kiba's long leg.

"Uncle Ki-Ki!" he said, a gasp escaping his little lips. "Ma never said you'd be here. She said we were going to go meet a really powerful kunoichi. You better not have scared her off don'cha know!"

"Jiraiya, settle down. We are in a hospital. We show our respects. Now leave uncle Ki-Ki alone. You haven't even acknowledged the person we are truly here to see," Hinata chimed, grabbing her sons small hand and leading the blonde haired blue eyed boy over to where Yuka was standing.

Yuka looked at the dark haired woman in front of her, hesitant. "Uh, hello…" she said, looking from mother to child. "Hello Jiraiya-bo. You're a feisty one."

"It's Jiraiya Uzumaki, not bo!" he explained, standing beside his mother. He looked up at his mother and she nodded for him to introduce her. "And this is my mummy, Hinata Hyuuga. She's a pretty and polite lady unlike you!" He then stuck his tongue out at her and grinned.

Hinata gasped, grabbing her boy's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "Jiraiya! You listen to me; you don't ever speak to your elders like that. Do you understand?"

The boy bit his lip and looked away before nodding. He then looked back at her, pressing his forehead to hers. "Yes ma, I got it. Be nice."

"Thank you," she said, motioning for him to go with Kiba. "Go on son, go play with uncle Kiba and Akumaru. I have to talk to Yuka-chan."

Kiba nodded, scooping up the boy and grinning at him. "C'mon Jiraiya-kun, let's go visit the pups. By the time we get back your mommy will be done and it'll be lunch time. You can have ramen and dango for lunch on me!"

"Uncle Ki-Ki!" he said, laughing hysterically. "Ramen!" He then yelled. At this the girl in front of Yuka bit her lip. Yuka could tell she was holding back tears. She then turned her eyes to Yuka and they were strong, determined.

"Yuka-chan," she said, moving to sit on the bench in front of the window, patting the seat next to her. "This will take a while, so I'll start from the beginning. It was time you heard the tale of Naruto Uzumaki, the Super-Active-Knuckleheaded Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

Kiba could smell the tears coming from Hinata's cheeks the second they reached the Inuzuka compound. Of course young Jiraiya just laughed and played with his favorite dog and puppies. They were all happy to see the boy and Kiba. They sat around all morning, Jiraiya listing off his favorite ramen, his favorite toys, his favorite stories, and finally his favorite ninja.

"Of course Uncle Ki-Ki and Akumaru are part of the top list, for sure, I can't forget my mommy, uncle Neji, grandpa Hiashi, and aunt TenTen. Of all time though, my favorite ninja would have to be my dad. Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage of the hidden leaf and master of the tailed beasts!"

"Yeah, you really love your dad, huh?" Kiba asked, pulling him close as the boy yawned.

"Yeah I do, mommy told me about all his old fights, his nin'do, and his determination to never give up. That's my daddy! And mommy said when I get older I'll be just as strong as he was with mommy's kekkai…kekkai… oh darn it," he yawned, shaking his head. "Byakugan!" he said, shaking his head. "I can't wait. Then, I can fulfill my dream of becoming Konoha's greatest Hokage."

Kiba just grinned happily, looking down at the young boy drifting into his nap at his hip. _What a kid. Naruto-kun, I wish it were you hearing him now instead of me._

* * *

When Kiba woke from his nap young Jiraiya was in his chest, looking down at his sleeping companion. "Uncle Ki-Ki," he moaned, watching him. "I'm hungry… and I have to potty."

Kiba sat up, grabbing the kid by the waist and carrying him to the bathroom. When he was done they washed their hands and headed for the hospital. It was barely past noon. Lunch time had called. When he rounded the corner, Jiraiya on his shoulders, he spotted a familiar red head. He paused, looking about before approaching her. It was Yuka. She was standing outside Ichiraku, her eyes searching the crowd excitedly. When he came to stand before her she looked up in awe.

"Oh, there you are Kiba-kun… Hinata-chan said you'd be coming."She looked up at Jiraiya softly, her eyes hinting at the story behind her eyes. She knew everything, the entire story of the war and Naruto's struggle. She reached up, pulling Jiraiya to her and hugged him, eliciting a soft giggle from his lips.

"Yuka-chan!" he said, looking up at her. "Yours are bigger than mommies! I can't breathe." She gasped, quickly pulling him away from her chest.

"Oh! Sorry Jiraiya-bo! Here, I'll buy you some ramen and some dango and we can talk all afternoon, how does that sound?" she said, looking at the little boy like she broke him.

He just grinned a toothy, triumphant grin and allowed her to carry him into the ramen shop. They sat there for almost two hours talking, listening to Jiraiya's funny tales of his future adventures and how much he liked his new friend "Yu-Yu" as he became fond of calling her.

She didn't care. She was just ecstatic to know that she had family and that her family had done something so amazingly beautiful. She couldn't believe the tale Hinata had to tell about the man she loved, about Jiraiya's father. It was tragic, beautiful, but more importantly it showed just how strong and amazing these bonds could be. She had started to figure out what these bonds could really mean and what Konohamaru was talking about.

After chatting and eventually parting with the young child and Hinata, it was well past three. Shizune had informed her earlier that day that she would be escorted, when needed, until her recovery was complete and she could begin the process of becoming a ranked member of the Konoha elite. However, for the next week Shizune had expressed that she do no activities, nothing strenuous letting her arm heal fully.

Kiba had now looked down at her, watching her cautiously. It seemed she was mulling something over in her mind. _No doubt her own feelings_. Kiba then looked away, unsure what to say. After standing there in silence for a few seconds he turned and decided to try and say something, anything.

"So, tell me Yuka. What do you want to do now? We ate a pretty hefty lunch so dinner won't be a concern. Want to go explore Konoha? I know all the good places."

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Sure Kiba-kun. I'd love to see your village."

Kiba grinned triumphantly, nodding. "Okay, c'mon. There is a beautiful view that I think you'd like to see. If we get there by sunset it'll be even better." He then nodded, motioning for her to follow him. She did, watching him the whole way as they made their way through the village, Kiba happily picking out his favorite shops.

"This one has the best ninja tools, and this one up here… my friend Choji relies on them for his armor. They are amazing at it. There are also some shops you can go buy anime, manga, pocky, and other things like books and magazines. They are all along this alley. Not to mention there is an awesome shop at the end of the alley that sells homemade ninja bands and jewelry."

"Oh! Really!?" she asked, looking down the alley. He just nodded, pointing down the alley.

"Yup, would you like to check it out?" he asked, watching the excitement in her face. If simple jewelry can make this girl smile like that, he'd buy her something new every day.

"Could we? I promise, we don't have to buy anything at all… I don't have money yet anyway," she said, looking up at him. "But when I do we have to come back here."

"Nonsense, if you want something just say it, it's yours," he said shaking his head at her. Her eyebrows quirked and then a grin spread across her face.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," she said, hugging him to her quickly before pulling away. "Sorry," she said, looking just as excited. "I don't hug but seemed like an appropriate occasion. Was I wrong?" she asked quickly, looking up at his reaction.

Kiba just grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back into his arms. They held her there a second, only a little while and then he pulled away, looking down at her. "Now, that is a hug," he said, moving his hand from around her shoulders. She blushed slightly and he couldn't help but let a smug grin come to his face. _Ha, I made this kunoichi blush._

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kiba was being extremely nice to her and she wasn't used to guys genuinely hitting on her. Sure there were the jerks and the street riff-raff from the Hidden Rain but nothing like this. It was different, confusing, and somewhat overwhelming. But she had to pull herself together. _You're not this weak and desperate. Just smile back and try your damndest to remember your anger for this village, for its people, for Kiba Inuzuka._

She knew deep down she could never really hate Kiba, nor could she hate the people of this village. Their ways had shown her an all new light; a different way to live. She was with Kiba all afternoon, looking through every book shop, spying out all the newest manga and anime. She even got a couple of gifts from Kiba. Well, one she picked out at the jewelry shop. It was a simple black band and on it was the kanji of kunoichi. It had two simple moon stones lain in the material of the bracelet. She saw it and automatically loved it. Kiba just couldn't resist buying it for her.

She protested three times, saying next time they were there she would buy it. Kiba however, was so excited to get her something that she wanted that he practically dragged her back to the shop to buy it with him. It was sweet, even when Kiba cussed out the swindler of a clerk at the fortune telling booth. She knew she should have avoided it. Then, when they were about to leave the market, the sun starting to sink in the sky, he popped up with another present.

"Yuka-chan, I found something for you," he teased, coming up behind her. She gasped when she felt something soft on her back. She turned around quickly revealing Kiba standing behind her quite close. He held his hands behind his back so she knew he was hiding it.

"Show me," she whined, grinning up at him. "C'mon Kiba-kun," she begged, a twinkle in her eyes. He just chuckled, shaking his head.

"It is a surprise, close your eyes," he said, stepping back from her.

"Kiiiiba!" she said, biting her bottom lip. She then sighed and shut her eyes, making sure to watch the ground for his feet. When they came into view she snatched at him, grabbing the soft fluffy present from his hand. She giggled with joy when she saw it. It was a stuffed wolf plush, with fluffy perky ears and a lopsided tongue, making him look like he was grinning. "Awe," she breathed, looking at it and then clutching it to her. No sooner had she realized what she was doing that she bit her lip, not looking at him now. "Thank you, Kiba-kun," she said avoiding his gaze. "For both my presents."

Kiba watched her curiously, unsure what had happened. She was really excited and now she was shy, almost uninterested. "Come on Yuka, let's go check out that view. It's going to be really pretty soon." He watched as she nodded, her nose buried in the soft foax fur of the wolf plush. She sniffed it gently, the scent like fresh linen and musk. It was Kiba's scent. She could tell from here and after spending almost two days straight with him, she would know it anywhere.

As they walked up the street and out the front gates, Yuka couldn't help but feel worried. _Where was this place? Was this his plan to get me alone? That pervy mutt._ Her fears all but disappeared when they started walking up a large hill with trees littered about it. Some were emerald, others olive, and even some of the leaves overhead looked yellow. Yuka couldn't believe there was someplace this beautiful. She'd never seen a forest so lush with leaves and vegetation.

She was so intent on paying attention to the leaves and flowers blooming all over that she didn't realize Kiba had stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking the village. Yuka was stunned. It truly was beautiful. The sun was setting in the west, the golden and orange rays from the sun sparkling over the view. It was the village, light reflecting off windows, lamps being lit simultaneously throughout, and a sparkle of orange light streaked across the sky to rest on the faces of the six former Hokage. It was beautiful and the colors that spread throughout the sky helped to add a backdrop to this beautifully unfolding view.

"Wow," she whispered, looking out over the view, not noticing Kiba standing just in front of her. She had bumped into him, not even paying attention to anything but the stunning view. She didn't bother even looking up at him until she noticed his eyes were watching her. Her face turned red and she bit her lip before turning to Kiba and apologizing. "Sorry about that. It was just so beautiful."

"Fan of sunsets, I take it?" Kiba asked her, moving to sit down in the soft grass. Yuka did the same thing, her legs crossed in front of her.

"Fan of beauty, really…" she admitted, turning her head slightly at the setting sun. "It's more beautiful than I imagined."

"You've never watched a sunset either?" he asked, looking at her with smoldering eyes. He had a brilliant idea.

"No, not like this," she said, inhaling the scent of the hilltop. "The sunsets I saw were sometimes just faded yellows in the far off sky or oranges shining through the clouds every once in a while."

"Then you must not know sunset etiquette," he said, grinning at her. "You see," he began, trying to formulate his words carefully. "It is tradition in Konohagakure, while watching a sunset, to kiss the one you're watching it with in order bring good luck and promote friendship." He blushed at that last part. Friendship had not fully left his mind but he couldn't help but feel like those long legs and that feisty attitude had won away friendship.

"Wow, it is?" she asked, looking over at him. He just nodded at her, a serious look on his face. She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "Well, I guess if its tradition… but I'm no good at it, you know? I feel so inexperienced compared to other girls my age."

"Don't worry about that. I mean, no one wants someone that sleeps around," he said, shaking his head. She nodded biting her lip again.

"Well, then you should also know that this is my official first kiss. I've never really kissed anyone before unless it had to do with my jutsu," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Yuka, its fine. If you don't want to kiss me you don't have to. I was just letting you know. No obligations or-." At this Yuka's hand went to his lips, covering them so he would stop speaking. She just grinned up at him before grabbing his collar roughly and pressing her lips firmly to his. It wasn't a fast, get it over with kind of kiss, nor a slow sensual love making kiss. On the contrary this was a primal kiss, something animalistic yet gentle about it. Her fingertips gently grazed the side of his cheek before moving to hold his face to hers, just a brief second longer to linger her hungry suckles and nibbles on his lower lip.

When she pulled away Kiba's eyes were wide, watching her both lustfully and protectively. "Yuka," he whispered but before he could say anymore she stood up, her eyes seeming troubled, and thanked him again for his gifts before she made her way back down the hill. Getting to the hospital was her top priority right now.

_I can't believe I did that, I kissed him. Oh, he tasted good. Like raw sex. NO! No, stop it. You can't play with him like that. You're here to make friends and claim this village as your own. That should be your only concern; not this… this… _She couldn't even insult him. _Damn it, at least the kiss was worth it. He was good for a first kiss at the very least._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. I'm so ecstatic to have you reading my fanfic. Thank you! It's my first so please feel free to review. I'd love one just to know what someone thinks. I've been typing away at this thing for almost two days so any advice or even words of encouragement would make my night. :)**

**~Kat~**

Kiba sat there for a second, staring after the kunoichi in shock. Her kiss had come just as suddenly as it had left and left Kiba with a burning in his chest. _First kiss? No, she had to be lying. There is no way she could just kiss like that. That was…_ Kiba couldn't even think of the words. He sighed, running a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. Her scent filled his senses and the burn of that soft, yet primal kiss made his whole body tense up.

She had rendered him speechless, almost catatonic with that kiss. The way her lips formed to his, the way she suckled and bit at his lip, was perfect. He couldn't even comprehend the fact that she had just walked away too. Like nothing had happened. This made the beast in Kiba's chest rise again, sending pulsing waves of triumphant pride and annoyance through his veins. This girl played with his emotions, his senses, like a cat and mouse. This realization sent anger through him.

She had managed to ensnare Kiba, to make him feel like he was being toyed with only to tease him even more with that sultry kiss of hers. It was more than Kiba could stand. He stood up, looking out over the now shaded village. The sun had managed to sink into the horizon, the light blues, yellows, and oranges fading in the distance to be replaced by that ever-familiar navy blue star speckled sky. Kiba shook his head, stretching his body and then wafting the air. She was still walking to the hospital. He'd follow her scent all the way just to make sure she got there safe.

What he really wanted to do though was confront her, ask her how she truly felt and why she kissed him like that. He wanted to catch her off guard, to make her feel weak and played. He groaned at the idea of going home to an empty bed now as well. With all the red-haired kunoichi had been doing today and the days before, he couldn't get that body out of his mind.

Just then images of her silhouette in the pools at the hot spring made Kiba's pants suddenly feel tight. He couldn't help but picture those long legs and that chest of hers was something to rival Tsunade-sama. Kiba however didn't really care about size. Sure, Kiba didn't mind getting a good hands full of that supple flesh that Yuka hid behind that outfit but quickly shook these memories from his head when he smelled something different. Yuka had not gone back to the hospital. No, her scent was coming from somewhere else, mixed with other scents. One of them was all too familiar.

Kiba growled and bolted for town, barreling over tree branches and through the gate. The guards just gave him a look as he passed by, looking about. He knew where she was, just a few blocks away but her scent was changing. Something smelled different about her and for a second Kiba's throat hitched in disbelief and anger. _Was that her pheromones? What the hell is that lazy ass up to?_

* * *

Yuka made her way past the guards and onto the streets, the lamps coming to life before her. Konoha was even more breathtaking from ground level. She sighed, biting her lip as she walked toward the hospital. It could be seen from almost anywhere in the village seeing as it was sitting up on a hill. She rounded the corner, making her way down the now glowing street. Lights from shops, bars, and restaurants lit up the street around her. She could feel the soft faux fur of the gift Kiba got her lodged firmly in her ninja pack, his little head sticking out to watch people as they passed by, looking at it with a grin.

She felt bad now. Kiba had bought her the bracelet she wanted and a cute stuffed animal, the first one she ever remembers receiving and she treated him horribly. Kiss and run was an understatement. She bit back her annoyance now, wishing that she would have thought about it more before just leaving him on that hill outside the village. Knowing him he was probably still there pondering over their kiss. That or he was at home relieving some tension she knew she probably caused. _Damn him. _

She was about to turn to look at a shop window when she bumped into something solid. "Oh!" she gasped, taking a step back. She realized she had run right into someone. She gulped, looking up at the man and recognized him almost instantly. He was at her match, watching from the stands. "I-I'm so sorry…" she said, looking up at the nin.

He was tall, his long black hair tied up onto his head tightly in a spiky pony tail. She saw him eye her for a second, taking a step back as well. He had a lazy look in his eyes as he surveyed her. "Yuka, right?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back, as if to rest against some invisible surface. She nodded slowly and he smiled. She was caught off guard by this. His smile was genuinely soft but at the same time it looked half-hearted, as if it was too much trouble for him to smile fully. It turned out as sort of a grimace but the way he was pulling it off was, in Yuka's eyes, attractive. She bit her lip harder looking down at her still bare feet.

The nin's eyes followed and she could hear the low rumble of a chuckle escape his lips. "It's okay Yuka-san, I'm not judging. It probably makes your jutsu easier, right?"

She looked up at him now, her eyes somewhat wide in surprise. He just reflected her with a subtle smirk. "That's right," she said, wiggling her toes oddly. "I'm really not a fan of shoes anyway; never really had a use for them."

The ninja laughed again and this made her face flush. "Well, my name is Shikamaru Nara," he said, watching her closely. "Would you like to join me for something to eat? There is a great barbeque place just around the corner."

Yuka didn't know what to say. This person, who didn't even know her that well, was asking her to have dinner with him. She didn't know if she should respectfully decline or just go with him. It may have been easier to just go with him. She swallowed hard and then all of a sudden her stomach rumbled, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Shikamaru just grinned.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked, nodding his head over his shoulder. "C'mon, you can pick whatever you want. I figured you'd need a good meal considering your still recovering."

"T-thank you," she blurted. She knew it sounded weird saying it so suddenly but she didn't know what else to do. She was never in situations like this. Maybe she was misreading this whole situation. She really was hungry and on the road to recovery. _Why not a late dinner with a cute nin?_

"You're welcome," he said, leading her down a side street to the front of a large restaurant. It smelled of barbeque and meats. Her mouth watered. "It's a great place. Come here almost every day with my best friend." He looked down at Yuka to see her gazing down at the ground, a confused look on her face. He shook his head at her, moving to wave his hand in front of her face. "Let's go in. We can talk and get to know one another over a meal."

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru-san but I'm confused," she said, looking up at him now. Her green eyes reflected in the light from the restaurant making them look glossy. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I almost flattened your Hokage, I practically blew up my arm so now not only am I injured and a burden on the medical corps but I made a fool of myself by not being able to control my skill. On top of that you seem to be hiding something yourself, you know? I can see behind those lazy eyes that you have a lot of questions. You know you don't have to be nice to me just because you want answers. I-." At this she was stopped by a hand, raised slightly to get her attention.

"Yuka-san, you have a lot to learn about this village still, that I understand. However," Shikamaru paused, watching her with a genuine smile on his face. "Here in Konohagakure our comrades are our friends. I want to be one of the first to get to know you. People consider me to be a genius and to be honest, the way you were fighting yesterday made me feel like a damned fool. So, what better way to alleviate that then to have dinner with a pretty kunoichi?"

At this Yuka giggled. She couldn't help it really. The nin considered himself a genius and yet she made him feel like a fool. Along with that he was actually trying to be friends with her. Though she had friends now that Hinata and Jiraiya had found her, she still didn't feel comfortable around others. "Alright," she whispered finally, her blush still evident in her cheeks. "I'll eat with you and be friends with you. I think you've earned enough of my respect to want to dine with you Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru just nodded, pushing aside the door to allow her entry to the restaurant. They walked in and took a seat in a booth just below a window. The breeze from it was nice. Yuka watched as a waitress came over and poured them some tea. She thanked her graciously before turning to the menu in front of her. Shikamaru didn't even bother looking at it. He watched Yuka study the menu, reading almost too quickly for him to comprehend. _Was she really reading all of that, that fast? _

She had decided what she wanted and set the menu down, a smile spreading across her lips. "Alright, Shikamaru-san, ask your questions. I'll try and answer them as best I can."

Shikamaru just watched the girl for a second, taking her in. She didn't falter when staring back at him, her eyes roaming over his face and, to his amusement, body. He knew she'd be troublesome. He couldn't help but roam her looks as well. Sure, he had taken in every move she made during the fight, every step and every jutsu but what he didn't expect was the fiery kunoichi's soft and almost irresistible smile.

"Alright, I only have a few questions because Shizune-sama helped fill in some of the gaps," he said, looking up at the waitress who had come back to their table. After ordering some cuts of pork, beef, and fresh vegetables to sauté on the grill before them, Shikamaru ordered a pot of jasmine tea. When the waitress had left and then quickly brought the tea back Shikamaru gave her a wink, sending a bright blush across her face. "Now, where were we? Yes, questions…" he leaned forward, his elbows propped on the edge of the table and his chin resting in one of his hands.

Yuka stared at him awestruck. This ninja may have been lazy but he knew how to work his magic with the ladies. She sighed now, looking down at her lap. Shikamaru noticed immediately and reached out, grabbing her injured arm and extending it toward him. She gasped slightly and then watched as his eyes roamed over the appendage. He then looked up at her with those lazy dark eyes.

"That's the most you've ever tried to use on that seal, correct?" he asked, running his index finger over her burnt palm slowly. She nodded and he grinned, looking at her arm. "How did you get these seals?" he asked, curiosity tinting his lips.

"Well, it's nothing special I can guarantee. My mother, when I was only seven, infused her chakra into seals that were placed onto my hands right before she died. It was basically the last thing she ever did," Yuka whispered the last sentence, tears threatening to well up. She pushed them back and looked back up at Shikamaru. He was caught by the intensity of her eyes. They threatened to spill tears but at the same time they were deep, solid with determination. It was amazing how reminiscent her green eyes reminded him of Naruto's big blue ones. It was almost mind blowing.

"I see," he said softly, moving his hand from hers. "Well, what exactly does your destruction hand do?" He looked her over and smiled. "I mean, from what I gathered you built up your chakra for a massive attack and over time you build it into your arm, releasing huge amounts of chakra into a seal. This was obvious from the blow you gave Gamakichi-san. However, I am curious as to how you focus your chakra to do your mind reading trick?"

Yuka just grinned, looking down at her arm. "Well, it's sort of a mind reading technique. Basically I funnel my chakra into the body either through direct contact with my own body or by concentrating it to high levels. Doing that creates a sort of vapor because of how thick it is, you know?" Shikamaru nodded his understanding, mentally noting the mannerisms she shared with her counterpart. "Well, anyway I can control that chakra, like a puppet so to speak, to get in and target an area of my choosing. The mind reading is how this works."

"Ah," he said, looking at her curiously. He then glanced down. "An area of your choosing?" he asked, staring at her hand. "How do you know what area to choose?"

"Well, I can see you leaf nin are good. You knew I was targeting with help from Hinata-chan and her family, you know? Not very fair Shika-san," Yuka commented, taking a sip of her tea. "But you don't know how I'm doing it?" There was a twinkle in her eye now as she looked at him. "Good."

Shikamaru just looked at the girl dumbstruck. A grimace had made its way across his face and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was different to say the least. "Well, you know once our good friends Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka get a hold of you; it won't be a secret for long."

At this her eyes got wide and then steely. "So that was Konoha's plan all along?"

Shikamaru then threw up his hand, shaking his head slightly. "No, no it's just procedure to know all our nin's powers and abilities. This way people like myself will be able to place you accordingly."

At this she just stared at him, dumbstruck. "So, they're going to pry into the inner workings of my mind to learn my jutsu? And I suppose you didn't think I knew who the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi was?" She paused, looking down at her lap. "That sharingan watched me the whole time. He copied everything."

"He can, but what does it matter? He doesn't know how you do it either and to be kunoichi of Konoha you have to pass this test. They'll be checking your mental capacity as well," Shikamaru remarked, looking her over. She looked frightened.

She grasped at something under the table and then sighed, looking up at him. "Fine, I'll do this. I want to be a kunoichi of this village and I want to prove to everyone that I can, you know? If this is the way, then so be it."

Shikamaru just nodded as they began eating, randomly chit-chatting about Konoha and it's nin. Shikamaru actually caught himself smiling at her a few times, wondering why it was just so easy to be care free with her.

"You know," Shikamaru said, eating some rice. "Kakashi also noticed something else about your fighting style."

"Yeah?" she asked, grinning through her chopsticks. "And what is that, Shika-kun?"

"Well, he noticed the way your movements delayed, your reactions and the way you threw your opponent off guard. In our analysis we decided that you were intentionally doing so to cause confusion in your opponent, and us. Tell me, is that how to play the game?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips.

She just chuckled, munching on her pork cuts. "Yes, Shika-kun…" she said, her eyes locked on his. "_That _is how I play."

At this Shikamaru laughed, making several heads in the restaurant turn toward him. He just grinned at them and turned back to his meal. This made Yuka smile, focusing back on her own meal. After the meal and some dango, she fixed her eyes on him again.

"Shika-kun," she said, smiling softly. "Please, answer a question for me."

He just paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. He then sat back, sighing. "Troublesome woman," he noted, running a hand over his forehead. "What is it?"

She bit her lip and looked at him with sad eyes. "Tell me, what was Naruto-sama to you?"

At this Shikamaru couldn't help but look down, the past memories flooding him until finally all he could do to stifle a tear was to sigh. He then looked back up at her, a slight smile on his face. "He was my Hokage, the hyperactive-knuckleheaded troublesome loudmouth that not only brought an end to a war between enemies but the war between comrades as well. He shed a light on everyone and not even the darkest of us all could hide from it."

Yuka couldn't help but smile at this, her face lighting up as if that same ninja were right in front of Shikamaru now. He couldn't help but grin back; Naruto had come to life as Yuka sat across from him, as if nothing had changed and everything was okay. After another cup of tea and a short but passionate talk about how young Jiraiya was the spitting image of his father, Shikamaru paid and escorted her outside.

"Thank you, Yuka-chan," he said, walking with her up the road and back to the main street. "This discussion was very enlightening. Please, stop by our compound anytime to research. We have an extensive collection. Not to mention I feel like you would be excellent at Shogi."

"Shogi? What is that?" she asked, eyeing him. "Is that a technique or something?"

"No, it's a game. Stop by sometime and I'll show you. You seem to be a quick learner," Shikamaru said before nodding at her and roaming back toward his home.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" she called after him. He just waved back at her.

Yuka grinned at him and then moved back up the street toward the hospital. It was a long day and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a bed and sleep. As she rounded the corner up the hill she couldn't help but smile at Shikamaru's words. _Hyperactive huh? I guess I am sort of like that… and it's true, I don't give up easily. I am pretty weird… maybe this is a place full of weirdos and I'm just a face in the crowd?_

Just then Yuka noticed she was being watched. She turned, nearly screaming when she noticed who it was. Kiba was standing next to the gate outside the hospital, a scowel on his lips and a glare directed right at her. At first she wondered why and then she remembered. She had kissed him and then disappeared.

* * *

Kiba ran through the gates looking around. He could smell Yuka and that lazy ass Shikamaru up the street. They were standing there, not moving for a minute. Then he smelled the rush of fresh food and drink hit him, nearly throwing him off. "Great!" he groaned, coming around the corner to see Shikamaru walk into the barbeque restaurant. "Fuck," he growled, looking at the door with contempt.

He didn't want to go in there and cause a scene. That is the last thing he wanted. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do when he got here. His thoughts and emotions got the better of him and he just came running over here, expecting Yuka to just come with him. _Great…_

He could still smell them; her scent wafted to him stronger than it should have, as if she was outside still. Kiba followed his nose, leading him around the side of the building to a window. He sniffed it and could almost taste Yuka. She was right under the window and he could faintly hear her words and what she and Shikamaru were talking about. He looked around briefly before jumping up onto the roof, looking down into the window. He had a perfect view of the table and their torsos. The only problem was he couldn't see their faces. If he got any closer he'd definitely be spotted.

He just watched, straining to listen to their conversation. He almost busted through the window when Shikamaru grabbed her hand and arm, running a finger over her palm. _That rat bastard! I'm going to rip his arms off. _He saw Yuka trembling a bit, watching as she sipped her tea, moved her hands and arms over the table and back onto her lap.

Kiba had no idea what they were talking about. A few words drifted to him and he managed to catch the words mind reading, jutsu, Hinata-chan, and then his heart dropped. _Did she just call him Shika-san?_ Kiba tried to listen harder but all he could hear was a soft laugh that obviously came from Yuka. He bit his lip and kept watching as more random words came to him. Then, he saw her tense up, her body almost rigid. She must have been getting angry. _Good, that lazy ass probably said something offensive. _Then Kiba noticed her hands reached down under the table and she started to fiddle with her pack.

His heart skipped a beat. She was squeezing the wolf plush he had bought for her. She then brought her hands back onto the table surface and started drinking her tea. After a few moments they started eating, their chatter becoming a bit quieter, making him strain to hear again. After a while Kiba could tell they were about to leave. The dango had disappeared and they were both done with their tea. He watched as Shikamaru stood, holding out his hand for her. At this Kiba growled, jumping down from the roof and running up the street toward the door. He wanted to punch that lazy good for nothing in the face.

He paused however, slipping around the corner to watch Yuka's face light up, talking and smiling. He couldn't hear them yet but they were making their way up the street now to the main one where he hid in the shadows. He heard them now, his ears burning the entire time.

"This discussion was very enlightening. Please, stop by our compound anytime to research. We have an extensive collection. Not to mention I feel like you would be excellent at Shogi."

"Shogi? What is that?" Yuka asked, eyeing him. "Is that a technique or something?"

"No, it's a game. Stop by sometime and I'll show you. You seem to be a quick learner," Shikamaru said before nodding at her and roaming back toward his home.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" she called after him. He just waved back at her.

Kiba held back the urge to walk right up to her and quickly darted up the road, moving toward the hospital. _Shika-kun? She called him Shika-kun. She never said it like that to me._ He would meet her at the hospital and confront her. It'd be quiet and there would be no pressing ears. He just had to know what that kiss was about earlier. He also had to confirm with her own words that she didn't feel anything for that lazy ass, Shikamaru.

When he got there he sat on the bench, staring at his feet. He was being completely irrational, almost manic the way he fawned and worried over this girl. He had never felt like this before, never knew he could and now that he did his insides were turning in an unpleasant way. He couldn't think straight and with his emotions so imbalanced he couldn't even rely on his instincts.

Just then he spotted Yuka come up the hill, her eyes in a daze, a smile on her face. At this Kiba couldn't help but growl, his eyes turning dark. When she finally spotted him he just glared over at her.

"Yuka-san," he said, looking her over. "Glad to see you made it back. Now I can go home," he said, looking down at his feet. He was lying but just being here, near her, was more than he could take. She smelled like him.

"K-kiba-kun," she said, looking over at him. He looked angry but at the same time Yuka couldn't help but be a little annoyed. _Was she not allowed to have any other friends? _"Please, don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to just leave you out there. I… I panicked, you know?"

Kiba watched her closely, her eyes drifting from his face to the ground. She looked like she was about to go off on him and he waited, hoping she'd want to forget him all together. He didn't want this weird feeling anymore. It was like he just couldn't function right. He knew what he had to do but it never happened.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad but I'm aloud to have other friends Kiba-kun," she said, looking up at him gently. "Shika-kun is nice and the way he was talking about his friends made me realize that I want friends too."

Kiba just stared at her, his expression unreadable. After a moment she sighed, shaking her head and walking past him toward the hospital entrance. If this was how he wanted to end their brief friendship, then so be it. She wasn't in any mood to protest though her stomach turned at the thought. Just then she felt his arm come out and catch her shoulder, turning her to look back at him. He was standing right in front of her, dangerously close.

She swallowed hard, unsure what to do. He then grinned, leaning down so that their faces were inches away. "I didn't know that was what you wanted. You can have as many friends as you want Yuka-chan; I don't care. As long as I'm your first friend I don't care if you make hundreds of others," he said, that grin turning into a coy smirk. "Besides, Yuka-chan, I was your first kiss anyway. Anything after that will just dull in comparison."

At this her face blushed brightly and she moved away from him, his hand gently brushing hers. "K-kiba-kun… your embarrassing me," she said, watching him closely.

"I have a question for you," he said, ignoring her statement and quirking an eyebrow at her. "If I was your first kiss, where did you learn to kiss like that? That was not a first-timer's kiss."

Her face reddened even more and he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. She then smirked at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "Well," she said, moving toward the doors. "You'd be amazed what you can learn in books." She then winked at him and went inside, the door snapping shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba went home that night to his mother's grinning face and a scowl from his sister. He didn't know what was going through his mother's sadistic head but it smelt off. Hana however was mad for a whole other reason.

"Kiba, you inconsiderate horny mutt," she growled. "You forgot about Akumaru's pup's examination earlier. I reminded you this morning when you were here. Didn't you hear me?!"

Kiba vaguely remembers seeing his sister when he had brought Jiraiya over but he definitely didn't remember talking to her. "Damn it," he sighed, looking around. Akumaru wasn't there. "What's wrong?"

"The female pup is weak. She eats little and she sleeps a lot. We don't know if she'll make it to be a ninja hound or anything really," Hana said, glaring over at him. "Akumaru is hurt beyond all words. He's your partner, your other half so to speak. You've known this from the first time you met. What has gotten into you?"

Kiba just stood there frozen for a moment, the words stinging his ears. Hana looked angry beyond all belief and she had every right to be. Kiba groaned, his hand going to his forehead. How could he have missed this?

"I…I don't know. I just forgot. I don't even remember speaking to you this morning and I didn't even bother to speak to Akumaru," Kiba stumbled, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well," Hana said, her tone hinting at the sarcasm and anger behind her words. "While you were scoring whatever bitch on your list, your partner was in serious pain. Get your head out of your ass. You're our next Alpha; act like it."

"Hana," his mother intervened, looking over at her fuming daughter. She reminded her of her in some ways. "Go easy on the pup, he's in heat. You know men's minds go hay-wire when they think their close to getting anything. What's worse is that he's really fallen hard for this one." Hana looked over at her mother shocked and then back at Kiba, her eyes getting slightly softer. "Take it easy," Tsume said, a grin on her face as she turned to look at Kiba.

Suddenly Kiba wasn't at all comfortable with the atmosphere. He watched them analyze him through dark, knowing eyes and knew he wouldn't stand two seconds if they started questioning. "I'm going to Akumaru," Kiba said, bolting past them and out into the yard. He didn't want either of them in on his business. What was worse was now his own sister was questioning his competency to be Alpha. That hurt him most.

When he reached the barn where Akumaru was, he realized he was already waiting for him, a sad look on his face. He looked as if his entire world was crushed and Kiba's appearance would just send him over the edge. He embraced him now, his soft fur and scent comforting Kiba instantly. He could feel Akumaru relax and sighed, rubbing the dogs head and neck.

"She'll be fine boy," Kiba whispered, itching behind his ear. "Hana can help her, I know it. We'll go over to the Nara compound first thing in the morning and do some research. There has to be something in their medical records. In the meanwhile, get some sleep." Kiba sighed, unsure what to do. He needed to help his partner in any way possible. Even if he was annoyed with Shikamaru's tricks with Yuka, he'd do anything to save Akumaru's pup. "Stay here with your pups. She needs you a lot okay? I'll be in the house. I'm sorry I missed it…" Kiba paused, unsure if Akumaru understood. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you then. I am now though, okay?"

Akumaru just sniffed the air, his head firmly in Kiba's chest. Kiba knew Akumaru could smell Yuka on him. What surprised him was that the dog was calm about it. It was like the scent just calmed him, his tail wagging slightly. After a moment the dog pulled away, lying down next to his wiggling pups. Kiba sighed, standing up straight. He didn't know what to do any more.

The more he thought about it the worse it got. So much had happened over the past few days that it seemed like it would overwhelm him completely. His mom pressuring him to find his Alpha not only angered him but the fact that she had been trying so hard to instigate it between himself and Yuka made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

His sister had also questioned his strength; the one person who was always rooting for him was scolding him about his competency as their future leader. And his mom knowing way too much about how he was feeling made him want to run away from both of them. He wondered why he couldn't. He already felt the pressure of the Alpha; why not just give it up? Kiba thought maybe it would be worth roaming free, doing as he pleased.

He sighed at this, walking back toward the house. He couldn't take this. The changes all around the village made his stomach turn. He couldn't hide his feelings for Yuka, he couldn't please his clan as their future Alpha, and he couldn't even take care of his best friend, his partner, Akumaru. Things seemed to be crashing about him. He never felt like this, never backed down from a challenge. He always approached things with a beastly attitude, fulfilling his role without complaint. He didn't understand why now, of all times, he felt so confused.

As he approached the house he could smell his mother making tea. He sighed at this. When she made tea, which she rarely ever did, it was to have a talk about something. It had only happened a couple times but Kiba knew it when he saw it. He growled at this and walked inside, their eyes meeting immediately.

"Listen, ma," Kiba began, watching her. "I know what this is about. You want to talk about Yuka, about me, about what has been happening, and most of all you want to manipulate me into doing things your way. I have to say, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed and process things tomorrow." Without another look at her he passed by, going down the hall toward his rooms. These were the times he enjoyed the privacy of their large home.

* * *

The next morning Yuka woke with a start. A man was screaming from somewhere and she looked about, ready to move if need be. When she realized she was alone in her hospital room, she looked out the window. It was barely sunlight out. She then stood up, moving to the door. She peaked her head out only to see a few med-nin running up the hall toward a man who was wailing about some sort of madness. Yuka watched slowly before going back into her room and locking the door. She could get a light workout in this morning before Shizune came in for her check up. She insisted every morning so why not. After showering and packing some scrolls and ink she was ready to go. Clad in her new uniform she looked down at it, a grin on her face. "The orange Hokage of the leaf, huh?"

She sighed, moving to the window and jumping out. In a bound she was heading toward the open ground she had spotted on her way in. It was a training ground not too far from the hospital and looked perfect to do some light training. When she got there she grinned with excitement. It was abandoned. She couldn't sense anyone around and the idea of being able to try out some new seal ideas made her giddy. She sat down on the cool grass, the dew soaking into her outfit.

She pulled out her scrolls, brush, and ink and began sketching, remembering Kiba's words when she first met him. It had spurred an idea for a seal. The Inuzuka had found her using smell. If she could focus her chakra into a seal to mask her smell, she'd be un-trackable. At the same time she might even be able to do something more with this idea. She already focused her chakra to her feet to be fast. She wondered if she could focus her chakra somewhere else and in turn do what the Inuzuka could. It didn't seem hard and she kicked herself for not thinking about it earlier.

After a few minutes she set the seal down on the ground flat, placing her uninjured arm on it. She slowly began to build up her chakra in that arm, watching the seal glow slightly. Then the seal spread, enclosing her inside it. She looked about, not seeing anything different. She could barely sense it but a weak aura had surrounded the seal, her chakra weaved through it. She quirked an eyebrow and then pulled her hand away, sighing. She'd need to strengthen it but right now her chakra was weak and she didn't know if she should try seriously attempting a new seal.

She stood back up, rolling the scroll and stuffing it into her pack along with her supplies. She hadn't expected it to do that much but it did create an aura which was sort of what she was going for. She looked around now, unsure if she should go for a jog or work on her kunai skills. She wanted to try and focus her chakra in her injured arm but knew it was probably still a bad idea. After a few seconds she sensed someone approaching. She paused, looking over her shoulder to see two people jogging toward her. What they were wearing surprised her.

They were both tall with black bowl-cut hair. Their eyebrows were thick and black, a smile on each of their faces. As if that wasn't funny enough, she noticed that they were wearing matching green jumpsuits and leaf bands around their waists. One man, however, was a bit older than the other, making him seem even odder.

"Alright Lee! Let's get going. The power of youth is threatening to explode!" The older man yelled, his hand in the air. The younger man next to him just smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Guy-sensei! I will complete two hundred laps around the training ground and if I cannot do that I will do one thousand pushups!"

"Beautiful Lee! We're only young once. I will match your challenge," the older man boomed, a smile on his face. Just then they both noticed Yuka and stopped, looking at her curiously. They saw her head band and her attire and nearly did a double take.

She couldn't help but feel awkward under their gaze. She didn't want to ignore them and be rude but at the same time she wasn't particularly good at making new friends. After a minute she decided that the best thing to do was to smile at them, bowing in sequence. "Hello," she said in as kind a voice as possible. She didn't want to laugh at their ridiculous attire and training methods to their face but it was becoming hard with the looks they were giving her. "I'm Yuka."

After a second the younger one spoke first. "Yuka! What a beautiful name. I am Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the hidden leaf!"

"And I am his sensei, the greatest taijutsu user of the leaf, Might Guy!" He smiled down at her. "And you are right, Lee! The name is exciting, youthful! Tell me young kunoichi, why haven't we seen you before?" The older man said, looking her over.

"I just arrived a few days ago. Hokage-sama invited me," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ah! So you're the mysterious kunoichi that sent that toad flying?!" Lee asked, watching her with wide eyes. "You must be remarkable at taijutsu to be able to do such a thing!"

"Actually, my taijutsu is pretty good, you know?" she commented, thinking for a second. "I really don't know how well. I could keep pace with Hokage-sama so, I'm assuming that speaks for my abilities."

"Indeed youthful kunoichi!" Guy said, putting up his thumb before her. "We have heard that you are an exceptional Nin. Tell us, what are you doing out on this early morning?"

"Well, to be honest I was going to do some light training. Still recovering so I just couldn't sit in that hospital bed," Yuka admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah, I know how that feels," Lee said, nodding his understanding. "Do you want to train with us? Some laps?"

"Laps?" she asked, a grin on her face. She couldn't help but giggle at him. "Sure, laps. I need to keep my body in shape as well as my mind, you know?"

"That's the spirit!" Guy said, nodding and tearing up, a big grin spreading across his face. "Come, let us get started!"

The sun slowly rose before them, the chit chat and exciting cries of encouragement making her laugh. They really didn't take their workout lightly either. Two hundred laps around this not so small training field had Yuka out of breath half way through. This was okay, she felt like she was being lazy if she didn't at least keep up with them. When the sun had become high in the sky, the morning starting to warm up, Yuka stopped, reaching two hundred laps with both Guy and Lee.

"That was beautiful Lee! Yuka! The power of youth explodes from you and your hard work. Now! As a reward…" Guy grinned. "Let's get a healthy breakfast. No shinobi goes without a proper and full breakfast."

"Great idea sensei!" Lee said, looking over at Yuka. "Yuka! I will escort you to wherever you want to go!"

Yuka couldn't help but laugh, nodding at him politely. "Thank you Lee-san," she said, watching him closely. She wasn't sure but he and his manic sensei had gotten under her skin. Their friendship and constant encouragement of one another making them seem more like brothers. "How about we get something fresh… I kind of want some fruit and pastries for breakfast."

"Sounds delicious!" Guy said, nodding. "C'mon then; I know the best place. The market restaurant has the freshest fruit and breads."

"Perfect," Lee said, nodding for Yuka to follow. They walked smiling and talking the whole way to the market. Lee would compliment Guy's teaching skills and in turn Guy would commend Lee as his greatest student, his protégé. They would argue, though it was more like an exuberant debate before both of them decided that they were both right. It was comical to say the least.

"So, Yuka!" Guy said, looking down at her. "Tell me, how do you find our village so far?"

Yuka wasn't sure how to answer. She just shrugged, looking about her. "It's prettier than the Hidden Rain. More sun, beautiful views… not to mention the people are really friendly."

"Indeed. Konoha has some of the prettiest views around," Lee said, looking about. "And the people are the best part, Yuka-san."

"How much do you know about our village anyway? Surely the youthful Hokage told you something about its long history," Guy asked, looking her over. He had a smile on his face and Lee mirrored with a comical grin.

"Well, I only know the tale Hinata-chan told me yesterday. She insisted I learn the tale of Naruto Uzumaki…" Yuka said, pausing to gauge their reactions. Lee and Guy had the same look. They had a big smile and tears misting their eyes, as if remembering something very tender. "It's an amazing story, true inspiration. I can only hope to live up to Naruto-kun's example."

"Indeed. All of us can learn from him," Guy said, nodding as they rounded the corner. The street was busy with early morning merchants and shoppers. "Ah, I see their just opening. We will get the freshest fruit the market has to offer." With that he walked over to a building, the outside flashing the word "market". Coming from inside were the delicious smells of fresh pastries and breads. Yuka couldn't help but grin.

After going inside and sitting at the counter, Guy ordered a full order of the fruit tray along with fresh rolls and sweet breads. Yuka was thrilled. It was the best breakfast she had ever had. After chatting about Rock Lee's fierce matchup with Naruto and their friendship, Yuka couldn't help but want to be a part of it, to be a part of their world. Lee and Guy were inseparable it seemed, always encouraging each other and displaying genuine concern for one another. It was interesting to see considering shinobi were some of the most independent beings around. Never showing weakness or bonds.

This village went against everything typical of shinobi. This had her a bit confused and she couldn't help but laugh and enjoy their stories of bravery and the war. It was odd to see a serious look on Guy-sensei's face but the way he looked when he spoke of his fallen comrades only made him seem that much more experienced.

"So, tell me Guy-san," Yuka said, looking at him as he sat back down on his stool. He had just finished telling a wonderful tale about his arch rival Kakashi Hatake. "None of you find it weird that this shinobi village is so open, so welcoming? I mean," she paused, unsure what she wanted to say. "Shinobi are beings of the dark. They fight and face death every day; they are taught to show no emotion or weakness. Why is it that Konoha is so different?"

Guy just grinned, shaking his head. "Because, only exceptional shinobi know what truly makes them strong."

Yuka just quirked an eyebrow at him, a youthful twinkle in his eye as he stood, stretched, and then gave a thumbs up to her, as if telling her something important. "Now listen, Yuka-san. I promise you that village will show you what that is. In the meantime, I think it's time for some sparring Lee! Our mission is tomorrow and your whirlwind kick looked lax. Don't tell me you've lost the power of youth!"

Lee jumped up from his stool now, shaking his head. "No, Guy-sensei! I will perfect it today and if I cannot, I will do one thousand pull-ups!"

"That's the spirit Lee! The power of youth!" he said before jogging out of the restaurant, Lee waving at Yuka and then following his eccentric master.

Yuka just sighed, standing up and leaving the restaurant. It was still early, barely past eight. She knew Shizune wouldn't be in until after nine and she didn't particularly feel like going back to the hospital. Suddenly, she had an idea and a smirk spread from ear to ear on her face. She would go visit the Nara home. After all, Shikamaru said to come over and he'd let her research for her jutsu. Not to mention she really wanted to know what Shogi was.

* * *

After asking two shinobi how to get there, Yuka finally reached the Nara compound. It was quite large, or so it looked from the outside. She walked up to the gates only to be stopped by two shinobi.

"Sorry miss but we can't just let you go in. We've been instructed to ask any visitors business unless they are personal friends of the Nara clan. Tell me, what is your name and business," he said, looking her over with weird eyes. She wasn't sure why but she shrugged, running her hand over her forehead.

"Okay, well I'm Yuka… and I'm here to visit Shikamaru-san," she said, watching them.

They eyed her a second and then nodded, one of the men turning to inside the gates. She stood waiting impatiently as he relayed the info, the other man still watching her cautiously. When the doors finally opened on the other side was none other than Shikamaru.

"Ah, Yuka-chan," he said, a yawn escaping his lips. "I see you've taken me up on that offer."

"Yes, Shika-kun," she replied, walking after him as he turned around toward the compound. "I was hoping you could help me do some research on some medical ingredients. As you know my healing seal isn't injured but it isn't as strong as I'd like. I was hoping to use some herbs in my ink to strengthen the seal."

"Well, I can help with that no doubt," he said in his lazy drawl. "But first we have to play Shogi. I do it every morning."

She watched him as a grin spread across her face. "Sure, Shogi," she agreed, following him into the large home. It was elaborately decorated, like a hunting lodge with deer antlers, plants in potters, and lavish furniture. As she followed him she sensed someone watching them and she looked to the side to see an older woman emerge from a doorway, a grin on her face.

"Shikamaru!" she said, her voice both harsh and curious. "Don't be so rude. Introductions are in order."

Shikamaru just sighed, muttering "troublesome" under his breath before turning toward the woman. "Ah, right, mom this is Yuka, Yuka… mom."

"That was a half assed introduction indeed," the woman said, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. He just shrugged. She then turned to Yuka, her scowl replaced with a soft smile. It was almost funny how quick her face changed. "Nice to meet you Yuka-san; my name is Yoshino Nara."

Yuka bowed in respects, a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Nara-san," Yuka said.

"You as well Yuka-san; tell me, is there a last name with that?" She looked her over carefully, a grin on her face. Yuka couldn't help but feel nervous, unsure how to answer. An awkward grin came over her face and Yoshino's face lit up.

"Uhm, I don't know how to answer… I don't really have a last name," Yuka said, nervously looking at her bare feet.

"Mom, come on, let her get used to you first before you go asking questions," Shikamaru grumbled, nodding for her to follow him. She bowed again to Yoshino and smiled, following him closely. They made their way down the hall and toward a large open doorway. It leads to the gardens, and they were beautiful indeed. Plants of all different kinds, the colors reflected in that summer morning. Yuka followed Shikamaru to another door along the hall. He paused, looking over at her.

It looked as if he was debating something and he grinned shrugging his shoulders. "Come on in. It's just my room. My Shogi set is inside." He walked in, opening the door wide so she could come in. She followed hesitantly, looking around. His room was interesting to behold. The room was littered with papers, some scrolls, and the weirdest looking things. They sort of looked like toys but she didn't think he still played with toys. She also saw that his window was covered with a dark flag, a symbol on it that was also on the banners outside. She assumed this was his clan's symbol. What drew her eye the most was his bed. It was large with a huge dark green comforter making it look oh so tempting. She couldn't help but blush at her sinful thoughts.

He hadn't noticed her analyzing his room, his back turned to a shelf where he kept his Shogi set. He turned around to see her gazing at a set of scrolls on his floor. "Yeah, just some battle strategies from the war. My dad wanted me to look them over."

"Wow, you must have been really important during the war, you know?" she said, a lazy smile on her face. She couldn't help but tease him.

"Indeed, after all… I am a genius," he said, smirking at her and showing her the Shogi set. She just stared at it for a second, unsure what she should be looking at. He just sighed, putting a hand behind his head. "Troublesome… come on; let's go play in the garden. I figure I can teach you best without distraction."

"Teach away Shikamaru-sensei," she said, following him out of his room.

After an hour and some practice rounds, Yuka was getting the hang of it. She had played him twice, both times letting her get the hang of it before he actually played against her. She picked up his pace, her brain keeping up with him for a while, trying her best to think ahead. She wasn't bad at it. She had nearly beaten him when he was seriously playing against her. He was just better.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to try harder next time, you know?" Yuka said, a happy look in her eyes. Shikamaru just chuckled, the rumble in his throat sounding like a purr to Yuka.

"Same here, Yuka-chan," he said, looking up at the sky. His eyes got a little dull and he just smiled. She followed suit, looking up at the sky with him. The clouds were moving across the sky somewhat quickly, changing shape as they floated in stream across the sky. Yuka just enjoyed the view, the blue sky almost perfect.

Shikamaru had looked over at her after a few minutes to see she was staring at the clouds as well, her eyes watching the clouds lazily. He couldn't help but smile at this, his eyes roaming over her face slowly. Just then there was a loud stomp and his mother had emerged from the house, a slightly exasperated look on her face.

"Shikamaru, one of your friends are here. He's refusing to leave even though I said you had company. He said it's an emergency and needs to talk with you."

"Alright I'll-," Shikamaru began but he stopped, an exasperated look on his face as he saw who it was. "Ah, Kiba-san; nice to see you so early. What can I do for you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The love kicks-up in this chapter. Nothing citrus, I assure you but that is coming eventually. The question is, how? R&R to help me decide. ;)**

* * *

There was a silence, somewhat awkward before Kiba answered. "I need your help with some medication. One of the pups is sick and we need something that will help her eat and gain strength."

Shikamaru nodded, his mother sighing. "Alright then, mom, can you go get what Kiba needs?" She just glared at him for a second and then disappeared back into the house. Akumaru came bounding into the garden now, his tail wagging. He spotted Yuka and walked up to her, sniffing curiously. She couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Akumaru," she said, petting his head and under his chin. He just barked, his tail wagging even faster.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you, Yuka-chan," Shikamaru said, looking down at her. "While mom does that what say we go grab some scrolls and books. I think I know what can help you with your seals."

"Alright Shika-kun," she replied, standing up slowly, dusting herself off and straightening her outfit. She glanced over at Kiba to see he was just standing there, looking as if he wasn't interested her presence. It was like he was ignoring her. She smiled at him and he just nodded at her, an odd grin coming across his face.

Once they disappeared back into the house Kiba couldn't help but let out a strangled growl. Akumaru came up to him now, looking at him curiously. Kiba sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing, really…"Just then Yoshino came back, a jar in hand.

"Here you are. Put a good pinch of these in her water or in her food. If she consumes it somehow it will do its job. Tell Hana that it increases appetite and alleviates pain. If the pup doesn't look better in three or four days, come find me and I'll see what else I can find."

"Thank you Yoshino-san," Kiba said, nodding for Akumaru to follow him.

"Inuzuka-san," she called, halting him from turning and leaving. "Who is that girl? I haven't seen her before but somehow she's quite familiar. She reminds me of an old friend from childhood."

Kiba tilted his head slightly, scratching behind his ear. "From _your _childhood? I don't know who that'd be… but she is a lot like Naruto-kun. She's somehow related down the line. She just didn't know it until recently."

Yoshino's face lit up and she nodded, looking over the garden. "Ah, so that's what it is… she's almost a spitting image of Kushina…"

"Kushina?" Kiba asked, wondering who the older woman was droning about.

She just sighed, rolling her eyes. _Man, she sure is bitchier than Ma. _"Kushina is the name of Naruto-sama's mother. She had bright red hair and wears almost the exact same expressions as Yuka-san. It's almost uncanny."

Kiba couldn't help but roll his eyes; for whatever reason he was on a short leash with people who compared her to Naruto in anyway. The wounds still weren't healed and already they were ready to replace him. The older woman just shrugged, moving out of his way so he could leave. "Have a good day Inuzuka-san. Tell your mother I send her my regards… actually," she paused, smirking. "Tell the old bat that she's still losing at mahjong and that if she doesn't pay up, I'll pay her a visit." Then, with a nod she disappeared into the house, leaving Kiba shocked for a moment.

"Mahjong? Ma?" At this he couldn't help but laugh out loud. After a minute he wiped his eyes and sighed, looking around. He wasn't particularly happy to see Yuka here of all places. He still was suspicious of Shikamaru's motives. Before he could turn to leave he heard her voice coming from within, getting louder as she approached.

"But Shika-kun, what if I was to use it and instead of enhancing the chakra bonds it enlarges them. I have to keep it as accurate as possible…"

"Well, there is only one way to find out. If that doesn't work we can try something else, believe me we have the resources," Shikamaru responding, coming out onto the wooden deck where Kiba stood. Yuka followed closely behind, a set of scrolls and some supplies in her hand.

"Ah, Kiba-kun," Shikamaru said looking over at him. "Did you get what you needed?"

Kiba just nodded, smiling slightly. "Yup, everything is good to go. I'm about to go back to the pups to see if we can't do something."

Shikamaru nodded his understanding and looked over at Yuka. "Try out those herbs and let me know. Take the scrolls too. Come find me when you're done. It's a pain but I have a meeting with Hokage-sama this morning. He needs me on some sort of matter."

"Okay Shika-kun; it shouldn't take me too long," Yuka responded, smiling slightly. She then looked over at Kiba. "If you want, I could help you out. I can try my healing technique."

Kiba couldn't help but grin at her proposal. She wanted to go to his house. He felt the beast in his chest rise in triumph as he smirked over at Shikamaru before nodding. "Yeah, Yuka-chan, you can come over. It can't hurt."

She nodded, folding her supplies and scrolls into her ninja pack before looking back over at Shikamaru. "Thanks again, Shika-kun. I'll see you tomorrow night. Ichiraku, right?"

Shikamaru just nodded, glancing over at Kiba with an all knowing grin. "Yeah, Ichiraku at seven."

Yuka smiled and then turned to Kiba. He had a weird look on his face but she dismissed it when he looked down at her with sad eyes. At first she wanted to ask him why he looked so sad but then he smiled, his eyes turning hard again.

"Let's go, Yuka-chan. Ma will be waiting for me," he said, nodding for her to follow him. She waved at Shikamaru before following Kiba swiftly from the Nara compound to his own. Akumaru was close on their heels, barking occasionally in excitement. Yuka just grinned at this, following them until they reached the expansive compound. She followed him in and around the side of the main house; dog's popping out of almost everywhere. There were wolf like dogs, huskies, labs, and even a few big mastiffs, their eyes watching them the whole time.

What fascinated Yuka was that they were very different colors; shades of gray, brown, black, and even red tinted their fur. They were all so adorable and Yuka couldn't help but stare and fawn over the smaller ones, curiously following her as she kept pace with Kiba. Kiba noticed this and grinned, a wicked smirk on his face. _Nara can't even compete with cute puppies. Look at her, she's fawning. _

When they reached the barn where the pups were, Yuka almost squealed at how cute they were. Some were gray and brown and others were pure white. She immediately dropped to her knees, allowing the curious puppies to sniff and wiggle their bodies all over her lap and legs. Kiba couldn't help but stare for a moment at how soft and gentle she was with them. She was cooing at them, petting their heads and snuggling them to her face. She sniffed them slowly, looking at each and every one of their faces. She was smitten.

Kiba in the meantime started grinding up the herbs in a basin around the corner, reducing it to a powder. Just then Hana came in, looking over the smiling girl on the floor; she quirked an eyebrow at Kiba before nodding her approval, a knowing smirk coming across her face. Kiba just growled, looking back at the fine powder.

"Hello," Hana said, coming to stand next to Yuka.

Yuka looked up surprised and smiled kindly. "Hello," she said, looking back at the pups. "They are adorable. Tell me though, where is the sick one?"

Hana just looked at her oddly before nodding over her shoulder. "She's over there near the heat lamps. She keeps shivering because of the cold. We're not sure why…"

Yuka moved the puppies from her lap and stood up, walking over to where Hana had motioned to. She looked down to see a small puppy, no bigger than her palm, shivering and squirming in a basket of soft furs. Yuka moved to the side, placing her uninjured hand over the puppy's body, slowly roaming over it. She then did some quick hand signs before funneling some of her chakra to her hand, glowing green against the puppy's pure white fur.

Hana watched the girl uneasily, watching as she concentrated on the little body before her, her expression changing with every movement. Her nose was scrunched in concentration and then her eyes widened before moving down the puppy's body again. Her eyes then softened and closed briefly before there was another soft glow of green light. Akumaru was pacing beside her hip, looking up at her nervously, his tongue hanging out. She opened her eyes with a slight smile, touching the puppy's ears and pink nose.

"She'll be okay for now," Yuka said, looking back at Hana. "She had some internal damage, I'm assuming during development. I funneled my chakra into her to see what it could be and it looks like she had some cellular damage. Did you detect that on your exam?"

Hana nodded, looking over at the breathing pup. "Yes, we noticed it was something to do with her digestive tract but I couldn't pinpoint it."

"Yes, her intestines had some damage but also her kidneys," Yuka said, walking over to pet Akumaru on the head. "I fixed that no problem but the main issue is getting her to eat and absorb nutrition. She hasn't been and that's why she's so small. Those herbs that Kiba-kun brought back should do the trick."

Hana just nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you so much, I'm Hana by the way." She extended her hand to Yuka. Yuka smiled and grabbed it, shaking it slowly.

"I'm Yuka," she replied, looking up at the slightly taller dog-kunoichi. "I'm glad I could help. I was worried. Akumaru seemed worried to."

Akumaru just barked, the puppies wiggling to his side, playfully crawling over his paws and tail. Hana smiled and then looked over at Kiba. "Hey! Let me measure those out. I don't want you to overdose her." She walked over to him, nudging him to go over and keep Yuka company. This was not what he wanted and just glared at her, a smirk playing across her lips.

Kiba went to stand over by the female puppy, his eyes alight as she started to move about a little more, her eyes opening and her breathing less ragged. "That was amazing, Yuka-chan. How did you detect what was wrong?"

She just grinned, shaking her head. "If I told you that it'd give away my jutsu. I can't do that yet," she teased, moving to pet the puppies playing around Akumaru's paws. She knelt down, cuddling them and smiling. She then noticed Kiba was looking at her and she blushed slightly, focusing her attention on Akumaru.

"Well, that should do it," Hana said, coming back over to them. "I'll give this to her and we'll see where it goes. Thanks again for your help, Yuka-san."

Yuka nodded, smiling up at her. "Anytime," she responded, standing again. She looked over at Kiba, a curious grin on her face. "You think you could help me with my seals? I think your steady hands could help with the herbs I need to use. I can never get them completely ground the right way."

Kiba just nodded, his chest filled with proud thoughts. She needed his help and he'd do anything to help her out. After nodding in agreement she smiled, pulling out a scroll. Now, I think I may want to do this outside. Your nose will be most helpful as well to test out this seal." She turned around now, walking toward the barn door. Kiba followed closely, pretending to ignore Hana's mischievous smirk.

"After moving to a flat area away from the barn Yuka sat, pulling out a blank scroll and her ink and brush. She looked up at Kiba with a grin as she pulled out a pastel and mortar. He sat down across from her now, grabbing it from her and setting it in his lap. She handed him a small packet of herbs and he poured them into the bowl, grinding quickly. It took him a few minutes to get the fine powder that was needed.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," she said, opening her ink and grabbing her kunai. She scrapped up a small amount of the powder onto the kunai and dumped it into the open ink. She capped it again and shook vigorously before setting it down and opening it again.

"What are you going to do, Yuka-chan?" Kiba asked, looking her over. She just grinned, dipping the brush in the ink.

"I'm going to create a seal with my own chakra infused so I can develop something that you inspired," she responded, moving the brush over the scroll now. Kiba watched for a moment, her precise strokes and designs looking more like a work of art than a seal. She then looked up at him, a lopsided smirk coming to her face. "Don't you want to know what it will do?"

He nodded at this, watching her closely. At that moment her eyes almost drew him into her, his already overexposed nose picking up on her scent again. It was so intoxicating to him. He wondered how long he could stand it.

"Well, you said you found me using your sense of smell," she paused, analyzing the seal. "So, I decided to develop this seal that can neutralize the air around the seal, effectively masking any scent."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, looking down at it. He then smirked, his eyes meeting hers. "Trying to shake me off, huh?" he asked, his hand brushing over the seal.

She couldn't help but blush, shaking her head. "No, that's not it! It's just… I'm sure there are other tracker nin that use their sense of smell. If I can develop this it can neutralize an enemy's sense of smell, you know?" she said, all too quickly, her eyes growing wide.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, the rumble like soft thunder, shaking Yuka's restraint. He was so sexy, so unaware of how he affects her. Just then she realized she was staring at his face and blushed even brighter, looking down at her seal now. She took a few deep breaths before clearing her throat, placing her hand on the scroll.

"Uhm, go stand over there, Kiba-kun," she pointed toward a tree about twenty yards away. "I'll let you know when. I want you to tell me if you can smell me out after the seal's barrier goes up."

He just nodded, standing up and moving over to the tree, leaning against the trunk. Yuka couldn't help but bite her lip as he looked at her. The way his dark eyes roamed her face made her feel nervous, almost like there were butterflies inside her stomach. She then took another deep breath, focusing her chakra into her arm again. There was a slight twinge of pain but she pushed it away, the seal glowing and then spreading before her.

She then watched as the seal pulsed, her arm starting to glow a bit before there was a sharp pain. She gasped, the pain shooting up her arm before a barrier came up around her. It was faint, more like a smoke screen. She looked over at Kiba to see he had taken a few steps toward her. She then waved at him with her other hand, motioning for him to see if he could smell her.

He sniffed the air gently before looking back at her. He couldn't smell her but he could smell that weird aura around the seal. He shook his head at her, giving her thumbs up before walking over to her. She smiled up at him, releasing the seal and sighing. "Looks like it works better, though I think that foggy exterior would be out of place in some places. Perhaps I could use a concealment seal within it," she pondered, standing up now.

She shouldn't have done that cause she suddenly felt faint, swaying a bit before falling to her side. At that moment Kiba's arms came around her, stopping her from her fall. She gasped, looking about and trying to focus her eyes on Kiba. Once she had him in clear site she nearly screamed at how close he was. He was only inches away, his eyes watching her with both worry and curiosity.

"Are you alright, Yuka-chan?" He asked, his hot breath hitting her face. It smelled of mint. She couldn't help but lick her lips now, the thought of his lips on hers even more inviting. She then bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun; just a little faint. Probably because of the seal," she admitted, her eyes trailing over his lips and then up to his eyes. She froze. They were deep, dark with something she didn't recognize. It made her feel both scared and anxious. "K-kiba…" she whispered, watching him closely. There was an animalistic way he looked at her now, as if taking her in for the first time. She felt like he was the predator and she the prey. After swallowing hard and gaining her strength she grinned at him, her hands going up to his shoulders, laying her palms flat against them. "What's a matter Kiba-kun?" she asked, a soft rumble escaping her lips as his hands tightened around her for a second.

"Oh, it's nothing Yuka-chan, it's just…" he grinned, his eyes glancing over her face. "You worried me for a second."

At this Yuka bit her lip and this sent Kiba over the edge. He gently moved his hand around her waist, his other hand coming up to touch her just below her ear where her jaw line trailed down to that luscious throat of hers. What Kiba would give to feel it pulsing beneath his lips. He could see her blush deepen slightly before her green eyes fixed on him.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun," she said, a slight smirk coming over her lips. She had to turn this situation in her favor. There was no way she wanted to be the conquest. On the contrary, if anything she'd be the predator. "I didn't mean to scare you." At this her hand went up to his neck, trailing up it to his jaw, her fingers resting gently on the surface. It wasn't completely smooth, the hint of hair on his jaw making her realize just how much of a man he really was. She couldn't help but lick her lips again, this time almost gasping as his lips came crashing onto hers.

This kiss was hungry, desperate, almost overwhelming as he gently massaged her bottom lip with his tongue, hoping she'd reciprocate so he could taste the warmth of her mouth. Yuka's head was spinning and she barely noticed that Kiba's hand had gently trailed down her cheek and over her neck, pausing against her sensitive flesh.

She couldn't believe the sensation and opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to war for domination. She felt his hand move over her side now, trailing up over her hip and to her ribs, making her chuckle at the soft touch. Kiba just grinned against her lips, his own pulling away slightly. He took this opportunity to trail a kiss down her jaw before coming to suckle on the flesh of her neck. He was driving her insane with that tongue of his.

Kiba didn't care anymore what happened after this; as long as he could mark her with his mark, his heated lips doing their job, making her sigh and moan heartily. His soft suckling and caressing would only make the mark stand out more. At least that way every man would know that she was his and his alone. Kiba let one of his enlarged canines run down her neck, the soft skin turning slightly red from his bite. Suddenly Kiba felt her hands on his face, pulling him back to her lips, her tongue desperately searching for his. He complied, allowing her to suckle and bite his lower lip, sending chills down his spine.

It would have gotten heavier if there hadn't been a most unwelcomed interruption. "A-hem!" a voice echoed, clearing their throat. Kiba growled, turning his head to see his mother standing there, a smirk on her face. "Having fun?" she asked, eyeing Yuka's flushed face and Kiba's hands on her body. They quickly separated now, Tsume shaking her head. "Well, at least it's under my own roof. Thank goodness for that!" She commented, turning to go into the barn.

Kiba was the one blushing now, his hand going behind his head to scratch at the base of his neck. "Uhm, that was…" he didn't know what to say, his eyes glancing over at Yuka to see a grin on her face, her blush still tinting her cheeks. He could hear some loud laughing from the barn now, Hana yelling out at them.

"How are those steady hands?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. Kiba just scoffed, shaking his head.

"Your mom and sister are so weird. Is that how they all act?" Yuka asked, looking over at him now with a slight twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hopefully not," he responded. He then bit his lip, looking down at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do now. They'd nearly gone at each other right in his yard, his mom probably spying the whole time. He sighed, looking back at her. To his surprise she was smiling yet again. She then stepped closer to him, her hand brushing his arm.

"You're good at that, Kiba-kun," she said, licking her lips. "Almost as good as me."

He couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. She blushed brightly, his arm going out around her waist to pull her close again. This time he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "You keep teasing me like that," he warned, his breath hitting her face gently. "I may have to show you just how good I really am."

Just then her blush deepened to unbelievable shades, her eyes nervously looking down at the ground. He just kissed her forehead softly, his hand gently squeezing her side. Then his lips downturned into a frown and he pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "Yuka-chan, why are you going with Shikamaru-san tomorrow night? Is it a…" he paused, looking down and then back at her. "Is it a date?"

Her eyes went wide and she watched him, his eyes searching hers earnestly. She shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "Though Shika-kun is nice and attractive…" At this Kiba growled, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think were an ideal match. I am just going as friends. He wanted to talk to me more about my seal anyway."

Kiba nodded, another one of his smoldering looks coming over his face. "Does that mean Yuka-chan has an ideal match already?"

She blushed again, this time stepping back, allowing them some distance. "N-no, I don't think so… I don't really know." She looked up at him, her eyes unsure and worried. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kiba-kun. I like you a lot but right now I want to try and make friends, to become a part of this village like you, like Tsume-san and Hokage-sama."

He just smiled, pulling her close again, kissing her lips gently. She was pleasantly surprised with this. This kiss was soft, almost too much so. "Okay, Yuka-chan. But I'll be here, waiting for you. I've already decided that we are good friends. If you don't feel the same about me then I won't push it."

At this she nodded, her hand roaming up over his bicep and to his chest. "It could happen, Kiba-kun. I've never…well, I've never really taken a guy seriously. Maybe someday I can."

He nodded, releasing her and moving away, a soft smile on his lips. "C'mon then Yuka-chan. Let's get you back to the hospital. It's almost ten and I'm pretty sure I can smell Shizune-sama's anger."

At this her eyes wide and she nodded, gathering her things into her pouch and dashing after him toward the hospital. It had been an eventful morning to say the least. She had kissed Kiba-kun again, this time feeling the lust within her come out. She didn't know she could want someone so much and the way he teased her, kissed and caressed her made her lip quiver. She was confused to say the least about both Kiba and his actions and her own. She was normally never like that; she never let anyone into her world before. Letting Kiba in just that small amount was enough to have her hair stand on end.

_What should I do? Kiba-kun is so kind, gentle, yet rough and primal. It's almost too much. Is that what I want? Kiba-kun? What do I do? I'm losing sight of my goals faster than I thought._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I wanted to thank you yet again for reading and hope you are enjoying the story. I am also taking the opportunity to warn that there is a heavy theme in this chapter, mostly about Yuka's past. There is a semi-sexual moment that may be uncomfortable for some so I thought I'd warn you. Rated M for a reason. In this chapter you get to see the real Yuka and I think you'll be somewhat surprised. Enjoy!**

**~Kat~**

* * *

After satisfying an irate Shizune, Yuka bid Kiba farewell. He had work to do with Akumaru. They were scheduled for another mission in a few days and he had to be ready. He was going out on an intelligence mission with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Choji wasn't so bad but the other two got under his skin. He didn't want to leave her there by herself for the day but he knew he had to leave. Their kiss earlier had made it almost impossible for Yuka to look at him. This kind of frustrated him as well and he didn't leave on a happy note.

Yuka just sat there for a while, the sun shining through the glass blindingly. She sighed, leaning back on her bed. This morning was a very busy morning, what with her workout, meeting Guy and Lee, playing shogi with that lazy ass Shikamaru, healing that dog, and kissing Kiba. It was all too overwhelming and the worst part was it wasn't even noon.

Yuka couldn't help but relax now, letting her mind focus on herself for the first time since she had met the two shinobi from Konoha. She needed to keep up appearances after all. She didn't need them getting any ideas about her friendship, her words. She bit her lip, standing up and walking into the bathroom. _Damn him…_She quickly undressed, locking the door, putting a leg up on the vanity to inspect her inner thigh. There it was, delicately close to her most sensitive area, like a bruise on her seemingly perfect skin; the curse mark.

She had managed, over the past five years, to suppress the curse mark, its powers sometimes overpowering. During the war it was insatiable. It drove her to fight; blood lusted with the scent of that slithering bastard Orochimaru. The mark was starting to throb slightly and she wondered why. It looked dormant just like it had been for the past five years. She put her leg down now, throwing on her outfit as if she had never taken it off to begin with. She was lucky that Shizune had not noticed the mark. In fact, Shizune only checked her vitals, limbs, chakra, internal organs, and her basic movement. She didn't do any searches into her sexual history or cleanliness. She was thankful for that at the least.

Her mind rested again on those dark, slit like eyes. That bastard had driven her to her fate, to this life as the animal she was. She cursed under her breath, moving out of the bathroom to go outside. She needed air. She gulped slightly and looked around. She needed somewhere private, somewhere she could let herself loose and just think. It used to be her little home. Her small shack filled with nothing but scrolls and cheap trinkets. She could think, analyze, and make moves from her home, her base. Here, she was completely out of her element and this charade of loving companionship she forced with everyone made her want to lash out.

No, she had no personal grudge against them. She didn't really care one way or another at this point. Kiba though, he got under her skin and touched too close to home. He was now on the avoid list of her people to interact with. He wasn't very useful anyway. Shikamaru was… that's why she needed to get closer to him. Dinner tomorrow night would set the stage, she was sure.

She moved out the door now, looking about before making her way down the corridor and the stairs. The reception hall was somewhat busy, the mid day rush of people filing in and out with children and elderly. Yuka moved pass them to the reception desk. A nurse noticed her and waved for her to come over. She quickly put on a smile and nodded, walking over.

"Ah, Yuka-san, before you go I would like to let you know that Inoichi-sama is looking for you," she said, a soft smile on the cute nurses lips. Yuka just smiled.

"Thank you very much, I'll go find him immediately," Yuka said, bowing her respects and making her way out the door. She sighed glancing about her. That mind reading shinobi was looking for her. Great, she wasn't prepared for this today. She thought they'd give her some time to heal before they put her under analysis. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned quickly noticing a surprised looking Ino. She smiled, the familiar blonde waving in sequence.

"Hello Yuka-san, sorry to scare you," Ino said, a grin on her face. "It's just, my dad was looking for you earlier and I told him I'd come find you instead. That way we could be more comfortable."

"Oh, hello Ino-san, sorry about that; I'm still a bit nervous," Yuka lied, a smile gracing her lips. "What did you need to find me for?

"Oh! Dad wants me to get to know you and to be honest I was a little curious myself. He said it'd be something kind for me to do to welcome you into the village."

Yuka couldn't help but stare a second before grinning, shaking her head. "Ino-san, please don't insult my intelligence," Yuka whispered, looking her over. "I know who you are and who your father is. He is Inoichi Yamanaka, the man who can see into people's minds. I know this isn't some random friendly visit."

At this Ino's eyes narrowed a little bit but then she grinned, tilting her head slightly. "My, Yuka-san is very smart. It's true, dad wants to pick your brain and get into your mind to see what your real thoughts and ideas are. I told him that was rude," Ino said, putting a hand on her hip. "You're lucky I convinced him I could do it my way. He wanted to hook you up to a machine and get all the answers he'd ever need from that pretty head of yours. My way is much gentler."

Yuka just stared at her for a moment, her eyes widening and then narrowing dangerously. She still intended to do it, whether it is her father's way or her own. Ino noticed and couldn't help but smirk at her. They stood there for a brief few moments, taking each other in. Yuka was pissed now, beyond all belief. The constraint she'd been showing this entire time was stretched thinner than she had ever stretched it before. She could feel her anger rising and the more she suppressed it, the hard it became to do so. Suddenly, Ino laughed.

This threw her off and she just stared openly at the laughing kunoichi. "Don't worry Yuka-san, I won't do anything you don't want. I was just coming to tell you that I want to be your friend. I know it sounds weird after all that I've said but you have to admit, we're a lot alike!"

Yuka nodded slowly, a slight smile coming across her face. The kunoichi took this as an approval and hugged her quickly. She then pulled away, a slight twinkle in her eye. "Yuka-chan must have dinner with me tonight! Do you have plans for dinner? Are you just eating hospital food?" Ino asked, her eyes going wide for a second.

"No," Yuka said, raising her hands in defense. "I've made a lot of new friends around here. Hinata-chan and Jiraiya-bo took me out for ramen and dango yesterday, Shikamaru-kun treated me to barbeque last night and this morning Guy-Sensei and Broccoli took me to the market for breakfast."

At this Ino laughed, grabbing her sides and grinning. "Yuka-chan… It's Rock Lee… not broccoli." Yuka grinned, shaking her head. Ino then nodded, looking her over. "So you know then? Who Jiraiya's father is?"

"Of course! I know well, Hinata-chan told me the story," she said, looking down. Damn it, everyone around here was obsessed with this Naruto-san and it started to get on her nerves. Sure, that was the card she was playing off of, she had to. It was her ticket into their good favors.

"Yes, you know in many different ways you remind me of Naruto-kun… and from what I've heard from Shikamaru-kun and Hinata-chan, you have a lot of similarities. Did you even know who he was before?"

Yuka had to lie. She just shook her head, looking down at her hands. The burn marks on the one hand was slowly healing, still noticeable on her skin. "No, I had no idea. I'd never even heard of tailed-beasts or anything until the war broke out."

Ino just watched her closely before placing a hand on her shoulder. It was surprisingly soft. Yuka was weary of it though, making sure there were no irregularities in chakra or a jutsu being performed. "It's okay Yuka-chan, in time you'll fit right in her in Konoha. The people are nice, welcoming, and the comrades you make are even more so." She then pulled away, placing a fist on her hip. "Alright, I have to get going but I will meet you right here tonight at six, okay Yuka-chan?"

Yuka just nodded before the kunoichi waved and took off down the street. Yuka watched after her a minute and then sighed, shaking her head. She needed to focus on herself, on what she was about to do before interrupted. She looked about now, not sure where to go. Was there anywhere private she could go? She looked over the horizon, looking at tall buildings in the distance and the wide streets that made up the shopping district. Suddenly her eyes caught something and she grinned. Of course, it was the most noticeable thing in the village. That stupid grin just smirked at her from a distance but she knew that she would be alone up there, away from the village almost entirely.

She sped off through the streets, over buildings and through trees and parks. She passed the memorial stone, her eyes catching it briefly. There was a nin standing there but she didn't bother to look at him. She just kept moving toward the Hokage Mountain. She needed the fresh air, the quiet, and the solitude. When she reached the base she started building more chakra in her feet to run right up the side. Keeping balance the whole way over the rough surface of rock she made it to the top quickly, peering out over the village. It looked kind of small from up there but she knew different.

She inhaled deeply, looking about her. She could sense no presence and this relieved her greatly. She sat down with a plop on the ground, staring out over the edge of the mountain side. _Finally! Some peace and solitude! _She couldn't help but sigh loudly, leaning back to lay down, her eyes drifting to the sky. She needed to think and this wasn't just some thoughts about the shallow things that have been happening over the past few days. No, she needed to review everything.

She knew her past wasn't something she wanted to delve into but she needed to think, she needed to remember. She wasn't ignorant like she played with Ino. She knew exactly who Naruto Uzumaki was the day that the Inuzuka came for her. She knew one day it would happen, one day they'd find her just like all those years ago when Orochimaru-san did.

She could remember it so vividly, as if it was happening right before her. It was a cool spring morning, one of those ones where the cool winter air freezes the dew on the grass and the air is biting, almost unbearable. Yuka was standing at her window, a mere twelve years old. Her mother was gone so many years ago that she could barely remember her face. She remembered her soft red locks encasing her as a child but that was all. No voice, no face… just that flaming hair.

She lived in a tiny shack, the countryside littered with frost and falling sleet. It was typical of her home country. She was born here, raised here, and then abandoned here by the one person she thought was too strong to die, too good to leave her alone. That harsh reality quickly sobered the child that was Yuka at age seven. From then on she ceased to be a child, she was too complex, too hurt for that. Her mother had left her complicated scrolls, old letters, and two seals embedded into her palms by her mother's chakra. She didn't even understand these seals.

That's when he found her, broken, confused, and ready to give up. She had mastered most of her physical powers, forcing her body to endure extreme workouts in the most severe conditions. She learned to focus her chakra, using it to make the seals on her hands glow but she never truly released her power until he showed up. Yes, him with his greedy smirk and pale skin. Those eyes will always be in her mind. She was twelve and it had been a rough five years. She had endured hardship, starvation, the onslaught of enemy shinobi that frequently waged guerilla warfare around her home, and the sadness that came with being lonely. Then he showed up, out of nowhere and so suddenly that she hadn't had time to even react.

"Hello child," he whispered to her, his devious tone obvious to her from the start. "Tell me, where did you come by such surprising hair?"

At that age Yuka could only blush before glaring at him in contempt. "My mother gave it to me. Now what do you want? Leave me alone; I don't have anything you want."

At this he just chuckled, looking her over with those horrible eyes. "That's not true. I can see great potential in you, young kunoichi. Tell me, do you want to be more powerful?"

She just watched him as he stood there, those cold eyes analyzing her. Then he knelt down, pulling out a kunai and handing it to her. "Bring this back to me when you are ready for more power. I can give it to you."

Then he was gone, the kunai heavy in my hands. I remembered fearing that man so much that I left my home in search for a new one. That was rough considering everywhere I went I was struggling to make it from here to there. That's when I met her; my sensei. I thought for sure it was a dream. She looked at me with cold eyes first and I wanted to run away but then something flashed in her and she took me in, almost without hesitation.

It was odd to see. I didn't know who she was, what she wanted, or where she came from. All I knew was that she had looked at me with those eyes that had softened when they rested on my face. I wasn't sure why, I never questioned and just allowed her to instruct me, to train me in basic shinobi arts. I got exceptional with my taijutsu, sparring with her frequently and when she showed me how to bring out my inner power, my seals had activated almost instantly.

After training and nearly killing my sensei in the process, I had discovered my power. It was an amazing feeling. However, the short lived happiness I had felt was gone in only a matter of days. My Sensei, the only person I had felt close to since my mother's death, had disappeared, leaving me to my own devices. She was gone, her name only revealed to me afterward by the man who at that time scooped me up into his den of snakes. The name of my former sensei was Konan. I knew her jutsu, some of it at least. She never really battled all out with it but during her training she used paper clones and many paper bombs. I could only imagine how she died a few years later. No one ever found out.

It was then, at age fourteen, that Orochimaru had come into my life fully. He came to me one night in my small home in the Hidden Rain. He didn't speak and I knew that it was what needed to be done. He told me that it would only hurt a second and I nearly had a heart attack when he decided where to place the curse mark. My face had never been redder.

"There," he whispered his breath hot on her leg. "You're my little secret; and now, what to name you?"

Up until that point I had no name. My mother had given me one that I was sure of but at I didn't remember it. I didn't remember much from my childhood and every passing day I tried to remember only made it worse. I had given up shortly after realizing that and never looked back.

"I know," he said, standing away from her and glancing out the small window. "Yuka…"

That was my name since that day on. I adopted it with honor. The transformation of the curse mark was excruciating. I was passed out, fuming and in pain for almost two days before Orochimaru-sama came back to me, the pain dulling to a bruise like effect. He took the kunai from me and said that from then on I would learn jutsu, would train my mind and body to endure anything. It was tough but at the same time it made me who I was. I was strong, sure of myself at that time.

I had learned how to perfect my seals, how to create them and embed my chakra in them. I learned everything I thought I needed from Orochimaru-san. He was powerful, cunning, and ever vigilant in my training. He often spoke of his other pawns, his flunkies so to speak. That was when I learned the tail of the legendary sannin and the boy known as Sasuke Uchiha. I knew then who Naruto was and I knew then what Orochimaru was preparing me for.

I was his ultimate backup, his way of always having the upper hand. By giving me his curse mark he made it almost inevitable that one day he would take my body as his own. He spoke of Sasuke Uchiha as the strongest candidate he'd ever considered, his kekkai-genkai the prize. This Uchiha sounded formidable and the more I thought about it, the more interesting it became. When I questioned Orochimaru about his plans it was then that he revealed his plan. That curse mark was meant to embed himself in me already.

Like it had done with Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi, and a woman named Anko, I was his pawn. To my ignorant delight he called me his most valuable piece, a diamond among coal. She didn't understand why he said this until years later, the last night she saw him.

"Now listen to me Yuka-san," he had hissed, looking her over. "You may not see me for a very long time. Things have changed slightly with my plans for you. In the meantime I need you to fulfill a mission, a task for me."

Yuka couldn't deny him. Whatever he wanted, whatever he asked, she would give. He was the only one who still stuck with her, never leaving her side and always providing her with a purpose, an end to the never ending means.

"I need you to seal your curse mark and hide all traces of my presence when it comes to you. In time there will be those that come looking for you. When that time comes do not resist. Gain their trust, use your cunning and then I will find you."

Those words still echoed in her ears to this day. That had been five years ago and the frustration that had built up since then was palpable. She groaned, coming back to herself, her past shoved back into the deep recesses of her mind. She looked about now, the sun still high in the sky. She couldn't help but stare at the clouds again, her eyes watching the shapes form and move.

She couldn't pull his eyes from her head. Orochimaru said he would come find her and yet there was nothing. Though she knew that the Uchiha and Kabuto were long gone, where was Orochimaru? What was his plan? He had instilled this power into her, gave her immense wells of chakra and the knowledge to defeat her enemies. Why wasn't he back yet?

She couldn't help but slam her fist into the ground, feeling the shudder about her. If this was all Orochimaru's design, and that the reason he had choose her was because of her families strength, then he would surely show up now. This village was still reeling from the war, the Hokage almost as weak as that Inuzuka. She paused, her eyes closing again to picture Kiba's face. She couldn't suppress the rising lust in her stomach. Picturing his rugged jaw, the fang tattoos clinging dangerously to his tan skin, and the way his mouth turned into a toothy smirk only made her want him more.

She had felt the odd attraction the second she met him. He was good looking and though she had absolutely no sexual experience, she knew when she was attracted to someone. He oozed sex after all. She was sure he knew it but she just couldn't help but admire the beast that was Kiba. Hell, guys admired girls all the time. She could admire the more masculine beauty that was the lean Inuzuka. She sighed at her haughty thoughts and groaned, sitting up again looking out over the edge of the cliff.

Her mind was swimming. She didn't know where to go from here. If she kept making friends of these people it'd make it easier for her to get information on Orochimaru and maybe his potential location. At the same time it could also make her extremely vulnerable. They were eventually going to look into her past, her mind, and she wasn't sure if she had the proper barriers to repel them.

There was the sound of someone approaching. _Great! _She thought. She looked up to see someone walking up the cliff side, a scowl on their face. She wasn't expecting the person who had come strolling up the hill toward her. It was Jiraiya. He had an angry look on his face and he almost didn't notice her until he was right in front of her.

When he did spot her his face got softer for a second before huffing a sigh and sitting next to her. "Hello Yuka-chan," she said, looking out over the village, his bottom lip in a pout. Yuka couldn't help but grin at this.

"Jiraiya, what's wrong?"she asked, her eyes watching him lazily. "No dango today?"

"No!" he said, glaring over at her. "Uncle Neji and Grandpa Hiashi are meanies. They don't want me to leave the compound without an escort anymore."

"But you don't have one with you now," Yuka said, looking around for someone watching the young blonde. There was no one.

"Yeah well, I managed to sneak out. They are probably on their way to come get me right now. That damn Byakugan," he mumbled and she was slightly taken aback by his speech.

"Hey, don't use that kind of language. Your mom wouldn't be happy," she commented, watching the little boy again. He just scrunched his nose, looking up at her.

"My dad wouldn't have cared, I'm sure of it…"

Yuka just sat there quietly, shrugging off the child's sad words. She didn't dare question him about it. She couldn't handle tears, much less a child's tears. She couldn't help but glance over at the little shinobi. His bright yellow hair was hanging in his face, somewhat smoothed by the head band he wore. It was simple and black but on it was a red symbol. It looked like a spiral. His little hands were clenched in his lap and his eyes were closed, as if thinking about something. Then, he looked up at her, seriousness in his eyes.

"Yu-Yu," he asked, his eyes watching her closely. "You didn't know my dad, right?" She just nodded, watching him process her reaction. "Then, can I ask you why my mom gets sad when she looks at you too?"

She didn't know what to tell the young nin. She knew why Hinata did such things. She saw a little bit of Naruto in Yuka's actions, her eyes watching and waiting for her dead love. He wasn't coming back and this realization she just wanted to throw in everyone's face. She may have been related to him in some way, the main reason they sought her out, but she wasn't him. She never could be.

As the little boy watched her face he scrunched up his nose, as if in thought. Then he sighed and looked away, punching the dirt next to him. Yuka thought for a moment, thought about what this all truly meant. Orochimaru-san knew about who she was; after all that is why he choose her. But to know that she had a relative of the same blood, a child, he could never see. Maybe this is the reason he wanted to use her, the reason he told her to just comply with them. He needed to get close to the powerful Uzumaki blood that flowed through Jiraiya.

Breaking her from her thoughts was a loud voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see a man with long dark hair tied back behind his head. He wore all white except he was wearing a green flak jacket, typical of the shinobi in Konoha. His eyes were the same as Hinata's and he had a faint scowl on his lips. "Jiraiya! I thought I made it clear that you were to have an escort at all times," he said, eyeing the little boy.

Jiraiya just sighed, standing up and looking up at the man. "But- Uncle Neji- I don't want to be cooped up there all the time. I want to do what I want to do."

"You will do what you're told, Jiraiya," the man said, stepping toward him, an arm outstretched. "Now, come on. Your grandfather wants to have a word with you."

"No, I don't want to go," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms as if it were holding him to the ground where he stood against his tested uncle.

"Jiraiya, you will come with me and not disrespect your elders in such a way," Neji said, his eyes narrowing. "Now come on, let's go."

"NO! You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you Neji-sama!" He bellowed, glaring at his uncle before running past him down the path toward the village. Neji just sighed, looking after the boy. For a second he stood there and then he looked over at her, his face solid and complacent.

"Please, excuse his behavior Yuka-san. He is temperamental," Neji said.

"No problem," she said, giving him a fake smile. "He seems lost, sad really. Maybe you should talk to him; boy to boy?"

Nejji just looked at the woman curiously before bowing and disappearing after his crying nephew.

Yuka just sighed, standing up now. She had a lot to do and a lot to prepare for. She needed intel, a seal that would finally seal away all her memory, and a good plan to keep Kiba at bay. Sometime soon she knew Orochimaru-san would be back. She wanted to be ready for that day and didn't want anyone in the way when it did come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. To be honest I am happy with it cause it sets up for the juicy events in the next chapter but at the same time it feels just like fluff. Hopefully you all can let me know. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Kiba had just gotten done with his training. He and Akumaru had been out on the training ground since lunch time and it had been well past dinner by the time they got done. Kakashi had come along in the process and had offered to help him train with his ninja hounds. Kiba couldn't refuse. Ever since this morning he had been extremely frustrated. He could feel and smell the sexual tension between himself and Yuka and the more it affected his focus, the more he'd train. It was hard enough focusing when he kept getting faint wisps of her scent drifting in and out all day. For once he cursed his heightened sense of smell.

When they had finally finished they made their way to the market, Akamaru following close behind. Ever since that morning his pup had been doing well and though it pained him to leave his pups and mate, he did so without complaining, training with Kiba just as hard as Kiba had been trying. He couldn't help but wag his tail as he approached the ramen shop. Kiba hadn't frequented it before, always going there when Naruto or Kakashi invited him. Tonight though, he wanted something filling and good and since he didn't feel like sitting down in a regular restaurant, he went to Ichiraku.

When he sat down the older man greeted him with a kind smile, his daughter bringing Kiba a beer and some sweet rolls; his frequent appetizer. While he munched on his pastries and drank his beer he let his mind wander briefly. He had a mission in a couple days and though he was requested by the Hokage to go along as a tracker, he still suspected something was different about this mission. The full details about it hadn't been revealed but from what Shikamaru had spoken about he would be team leader, strategically placing each of his teammates like he always did. Usually when Shikamaru set up a mission it was destined to succeed.

What bugged Kiba about this mission was that Konohamaru and Shikamaru were keeping most of the details under wraps. It was supposed to be an intelligence mission, gathering from behind enemy lines. The problem was that Kiba didn't know where to look yet and didn't know what he was looking for. As the only tracker on their team it would make sense that they filled him in but so far there hasn't been a single word. To make matters worse while he was gone he was sure Yuka would be fully healed and ready to undergo examinations from Ibiki, Inoichi, and Anbu.

He didn't have a good feeling about that. He didn't picture Yuka sitting through such examinations with a cool head. When he finished his beer he looked up to notice that the young girl was placing his ramen in front of him. It looked delicious and had thick cuts of meats and egg in it. Kiba thanked her graciously, setting down his Ryo before inhaling the ramen. If Naruto were right next to him he'd have a run for his money. Kiba hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and the hot ramen and thick cuts of meat had teased his stomach a little too much. As he ate his dinner he couldn't help but notice Akumaru was sitting at attention by his legs, looking outside the shop from under the normal hangings. Kiba wasn't sure what he was looking at but after finishing his bowl of ramen he took a deep breath and instantly knew. He could smell Yuka and she was very close by.

He wasn't sure what to do now. To be honest he just wanted to sit there and bury his face in ramen for the rest of the night but that was made impossible by Akumaru's intentionally loud bark. Kiba glared at him before he heard three familiar voices.

"Awe, look! It's Akumaru," Ino's voice said, coming up to pet the dog on the head. She spotted Kiba and with a coy smile she turned to talk to her companions. "TenTen, Yuka! Come on, let's have some ramen. We can sit here and wait for Hinata-chan. She said she'd meet us right across the street so why not Ichiraku instead?"

"Sounds good," TenTen said, coming into view. She spotted Kiba and nodded, a smile on her face. "C'mon Yuka-chan! It's been a while since I've had Ichiraku. It's the best ramen under the sun really…"

Just then Yuka came into sight, her face downcast and her eyes hesitant. "Sounds good," she said, looking down at Akamaru. Placing a hand on his head she pet him gently, smiling at his reaction as he let his tongue fall out of his mouth happily. She pet him more vigorously, his reaction comical as she started to giggle at him. Ino just grinned and sat down on the left of Kiba, looking over at him curiously.

"So, Kiba-kun, are you ready for the mission?" She asked, nudging him slightly. He just shrugged, waving for the girl to bring him another beer and some ramen.

"Ah, more Kiba-san? Okay, same one right?" she asked. When he nodded she smiled, handing him a beer and looked at the three ladies. "What can I get you three?"

"Just get us four green tea cocktails and four bowls of the miso-pork please, Ayame. We are expecting Hinata-chan," TenTen replied, sitting on the other side of Kiba. Yuka was thankful for this and sat on the other side of TenTen, her eyes glued to the bar in front of her. Ino was talking to Kiba now, watching him closely. Yuka didn't really pay that much attention to it but their conversation was crucial to what she had been thinking about all day.

"Oh, come on Kiba! Don't be such a downer dog," she whined, taking a sip of the drink Ayame just brought her. "Cheer up. We have a mission in a couple days and from what I've heard from Choji it's going to be an interesting one. We're going to get the chance to gather some intel on an old slippery friend."

Kiba couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her, wrinkling his nose. "Slippery friend? You don't mean-?"

"Yup!" Ino said, taking another sip of her drink as Ayame brought Kiba his second bowl of ramen. He handed her the money and just shrugged, picking up a thick cut of meat before devouring it. "Hokage-sama has been hearing reports of strange stirrings in the Hidden Sound that he's up to his old tricks. It still astounds me that he's still slithering around, especially after the war. We'd thought for sure he was dead. Guess that slippery snake is up to no good again."

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me to find that he's taken another form," TenTen chimed in, turning around on her stool to lean against the bar. "Isn't that what he wanted anyway?"

"Yeah, basically… but we shouldn't be talking about it anyway," Ino said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Yuka-chan doesn't even know what we're talking about and I feel bad leaving her out of the conversation."

At this Yuka looked up, a slight grin on her face. "I don't mind," she said, taking a sip of her drink and looking up at TenTen. "I think I know what you're talking about anyway. You forgot Hinata-chan told me the whole story."

"Man, Hinata-chan must have covered a lot with you," Ino said, turning to notice that Kiba was just eating his Ramen, a sullen look on his face. He was like this more and more she noticed. Before and during the war he was somewhat carefree, loud, and a complete animal. Now though he lacked the animalistic ferocity that made him who he used to be. What had happened to her friend Ino couldn't understand but she knew, almost better than anyone, what it was like after the war, what the hollow existence felt like without her best friend and that teammate of hers.

"Yeah, she did I guess," Yuka said, noticing Hinata approaching them from down the road. She grinned at them happily and looked over her shoulder watching as the dark haired girl came strolling up. "She told me everything and I have to say that I'm still in shock. Hinata-chan!" She called out, gaining Hinata's attention. She smiled and waved at her before making her way over to them. She sat on the other side of Yuka and smiled down at her friends. She was somewhat surprised to see Kiba there.

"Hello everyone," she said with that soft voice of hers. "Kiba-kun, what are you doing here? Are you coming out with us tonight too?"

"No!" Ino said, glaring over at Hinata. "It's supposed to be a girl's night. We were supposed to hit up a club and then maybe a bar. It was tough convincing Yuka-chan but I did and now we have to go."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Why did Yuka-chan not want to go?" Hinata asked, turning her attention to Yuka.

"She's never drank before," TenTen said, smirking at Yuka. "And we can't very well let her live like that, can we?"

"Ino, did you convince her to come just so you could get her drunk?" Hinata asked, looking over at Ino with a shocked expression.

"No Hinata-chan, that's not why I wanted to go," Yuka said, shaking her head and smiling at the girl. "Ino-chan was nice enough to invite me to dinner. The least I could do is go out and have some fun with you girls."

"You'll have lots of fun!" Ino said, turning to look at Ayame as she brought them their ramen. The girls ate happily, chatting about the latest makeup Ino had developed, a new weapons technique TenTen had mastered, and finally Hinata's plans for little Jiraiya's schooling.

"I don't know what to do really," Hinata said, finishing her drink. She looked over to see Kiba was listening to her, his eyes watching her lazily. Hinata was just surprised he stayed there the whole time while they were chatting. Normally he'd dismiss himself from such "girl talk" as he'd call it.

"Well, what's the problem?" TenTen asked, looking Hinata over. At that moment Akamaru came over to sit next to her knee, a playful smile on the seemingly emotionless dog's face. Hinata pet him gently before looking back at TenTen. "Well, the problem is that Jiraiya will be entering the academy next year. Father wants him to undergo training to release his Byakugan soon but I honestly don't think he's going to have Byakugan."

"Can't hurt to try, right?" Ino asked, finishing her last piece of pork. "I mean, sure your dad is a little intense with his training but if Jiraiya is going to be able to protect himself from his enemies he's going to need a firm teacher."

"Yeah, that's true," Kiba finally said, making them all look at him. "If he's anything like his dad was during training, he'll need someone to lead him on the right path."

At this Hinata just smiled, her eyes looking far off as if looking into the past itself; she blushed when she noticed their eyes on her now. "Sorry, it's just I'm not sure I want him to become a ninja. Father said that as the child of the eldest Hyuuga he would be the rightful heir when the time came. I know we are a ninja clan but it scares me that he could be put in danger just for his name."

"That kid was born to be a shinobi," TenTen commented, looking down at her empty bowl of ramen. "Let's face it. He's almost exactly like Naruto. He has a bit more manners than Naruto-kun did but he has that same determination, that same drive. I think it would be best to just let him become a shinobi."

"I agree," Ino said, shaking her head. "He'll be as hyperactive as his dad but he'll have family, instructors who love and cherish him. He will be stronger than Naruto-kun because of that. Not that we didn't love Naruto," Ino added, raising her hands. "It's just this kid won't be alone."

"I don't ever want him to be," Hinata chimed, looking determined. It was the first time that Yuka had actually seen ferocity in her eyes.

"He won't Hinata-chan," Kiba said, looking over at her. "That kid's going to have so many friends he's not going to know what to do about it."

"And he'll be a ladies' man, Hina-chan," Ino giggled, winking at her. "That cute mop of blonde hair will just draw the ladies in; not to mention he's a Hyuuga."

"Ino-chan!" Hinata said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Enough talk guys," TenTen sighed, looking over at them. "We still have to get out of our ninja garb before we hit the club and knowing Ino over here it will take a good hour."

"Hey, I can't help it if I like to look good," Ino defended. "Besides, Yuka looks to be the same size as me around the hips and waist so I know I have some clothes for her at home but there is no way she'll be able to fit comfortably into one of my tops." With that Ino walked over behind Yuka, placing her hands around her waist and moving up to her bust. She almost gasped out when Ino lifted and then let go of her boobs."Yeah, definitely don't have a top to fit those. Hinata-chan… could you find her something in your clothes?"

"Yeah, of course," Hinata said, watching the young woman with a kind face. "I have some tops she'll probably fit into in my bag. You said to bring over some clothes so I grabbed some of my favorites."

"What's this I hear about a club night?" said a familiar voice and Kiba groaned, turning around. "We could hear you ladies from across the road." Shikamaru popped his head into the shop, his eyes roaming over Ino and her position behind Yuka which made Yuka blush furiously. Shikamaru just laughed and turned to see, to his surprise, Kiba. "You ladies need some company? Neji, Lee, and I were just about to go to the bar anyway."

"Really? Neji never drinks," TenTen commented, thinking a moment and then let a huge smile spread over her face. "That'd be so fun! I never even imagined Neji-kun at a club," TenTen laughed, nodding her approval.

"What? Oh come on, really? What about girl's night?" Ino whined, looking at TenTen.

"Oh come on, it's not like it'd ruin the night," TenTen assured, smiling down at Yuka. "You don't mind if the guys go along, do you Yuka-chan?"

Yuka just shook her head, looking over at Shikamaru. He grinned a bit and then stepped out of the shop, turning around to call Neji and Lee over.

"Ah! Yuka-chan," Lee said, approaching them with a smile. "Hinata-chan, TenTen-chan, and Ino-chan too! This is going to be a fun and youthful experience indeed."

"Cool it Lee," Neji said, coming into view. He looked them all over, that still expressionless face greeting them. "Did you say we were going clubbing?" Neji asked, looking over at TenTen. She blushed slightly before nodding, putting her money on the counter.

"That's right! But you boy's will have to give us an hour. We need to get changed and Yuka-chan needs to pick out an outfit," TenTen assured, standing up. "C'mon girls, meet you boyd at Nin in an hour." Hinata patted Akumaru's head before standing up and following after TenTen.

"Come on Yuka-chan," Ino said, motioning her to follow. "We'll go back to my place. It's the closest. We have some work to do considering we have to find you a sexy little number to wear for the club. You can't go in your ninja gear."

Yuka just nodded, standing up to follow. Before she did she bid the boys goodbye before she followed, disappearing down the street with the loud girls.

Shikamaru sighed, looking down at Kiba who was still sitting at the bar, his eyes on his empty beer. Neji moved to sit down next to him, ordering some tea.

"I am quite surprised by the girls," Lee said, sitting down to allow Shikamaru to sit next to Kiba. "They haven't been out clubbing in a very long time."

"It's probably because of Yuka-san," Neji commented, looking down at the hot cup of tea Ayame set down before him.

"Yeah, if I know Ino-chan she's probably planning something for Yuka-chan," Shikamaru commented, a yawn coming over his lips. "This is troublesome; I didn't think they'd actually allow us to go with them."

"You're the one who insisted we go see what they were doing," Neji said, taking a drink of his tea. "I think it's a great idea, personally."

At this all three of their heads swung around to look at Neji. He pretended not to notice as he sipped his tea. "Neji-san," Lee said, his eyes wider than they already were. "You've never even enjoyed alcohol, let alone music. Why would you want to go to the club?"

"That's easy," Neji said, looking over at them. "TenTen is going and as her official," he paused, the word obviously hard for him to say as he drug it out. "Boyfriend I have the right to go. Believe me, I don't particularly enjoy alcohol, dancing, or music but if TenTen does then I'd be happy to comply."

"Ah!" Lee said, slamming his fist into his palm, a look of discovery gracing his lips. "You and TenTen finally ended up together. Good! That's the power of youth. Our sensei would be most excited to-."

"Lee, if you so much as mutter one word to Guy-sensei I'll make sure you're never able to do those ridiculous morning work-outs with him again," Neji warned, his eyes narrowing. At this Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, Neji Hyuuga, ladies man," Shikamaru commented, looking back over at Lee. "I'd be careful Lee. Neji doesn't seem to be in one of his more playful moods."

At this Neji scoffed, rolling his eyes. Shikamaru grinned at him and then finally turned his full attention to Kiba, who hadn't said anything since they got there.

"Kiba-kun," Shikamaru said, leaning back against the bar and glancing over at his friend. Akamaru was sitting by his knee, his head on his thigh. Kiba listlessly rubbed the dog's head, shrugging in recognition. Shikamaru just eyed him before continuing. "Are you going to the club as well?"

Kiba shrugged, not really sure. There was so much going on in his mind right now that he couldn't really respond. Shikamaru just nodded, looking over at Lee. "Lee, please tell me you're not going in your jumpsuit."

At this Lee shrugged, looking down at the green monstrosity. "Why not? Sure, it's my training suit but so what? I'm not really going to impress, you know?"

Kiba drowned out their conversation now, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts. He didn't expect to see Yuka like that. She was hanging out with the girls which made him somewhat happy but at the same time he felt a great pain in his chest. Like Lee said, the girls hadn't been clubbing in a while. Actually, they hadn't been clubbing at all since they took Hinata out after Jiraiya was born almost four years ago. This made Kiba wonder about what Ino really had planned for Yuka.

Also it made his chest burn when he imagined a drunken Yuka hanging over some random shinobi at the club. Hell, that was enough to make his blood boil. The thought of the girl he liked rubbing up against some guy on the dance floor or flirting with him was more than he could stand. Kiba couldn't help but feel contempt for his friends. Neji may have had a reason for going but Shikamaru and Lee didn't. He wasn't sure why they were going but the thought of one of them even thinking about touching Yuka made him want to claw their heads off.

Suddenly he remembered what Ino had said earlier and raised his head from his arms which were resting on the bar to look at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru," he said, making his friend turn toward him. He eyed him curiously before grinning.

"So, you're going right?" he asked, motioning for Lee to stop staring at Kiba. Lee did that, it was his thing when he tried to get people to do something. He'd stare at them almost to the point of becoming a stalker. It was uncomfortable.

"Eh, yeah I guess but I have a question," Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why didn't you fill me in on the mission we're going on? You didn't tell me that Orochimaru was involved."

At this Shikamaru groaned, covering his face. "I'm going to have to stop telling Choji everything," he murmured. He then looked at Kiba seriously, his eyes portraying the delicacy of his words. "Kiba, this mission is to be top secret. I shouldn't have leaked the info to Choji but that is my fault. I need you, Ino, and Choji at your peak to be able to pull this off. No distractions."

"I'm not a gennin," Kiba growled, rolling his eyes. "I was just wondering why the hell the only tracker nin wasn't included on the details."

"I meant to brief you all before we left so it couldn't get around," Shikamaru admitted. "But apparently Ino knows which means the girls probably know, right?"

"Right, at least I assume so. She was talking about it right here in front of them," Kiba replied, looking back at his beer. He was surprised to see it was full again.

"On the house," Ayame said, a smile on her face as she walked away.

"Thanks," Kiba muttered, taking a large drink. He then looked back at Shikamaru; he was deep in thought. "So, does that mean we're going to the Hidden Sound to hunt him down or just to do some reconnaissance?"

"We're going to gather intel and find the root of these rumors. As far as I can tell it's nothing but whispers but Hokage-sama wants to be extra careful, especially dealing with Orochimaru," Shikamaru said, his eyes focused on something that wasn't there. "We don't need a repeat of the chunnin exams. Not now."

At this they all sat quiet a minute remembering that fateful test that brought them all to what they were today. It was nostalgic, the air about them turning faintly misty. Just then Shikamaru shook his head, his eyes back to his thoughts. Neji sipped his tea and Rock Lee, his usual self, started to tear up, a joyful smile coming to his face. It seemed like he never frowned. To Kiba it was remarkable.

Just then they were interrupted by another familiar voice. "Hello comrades," Shino said, walking up to stand behind Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba turned to look at his teammate, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Shino-kun," Lee greeted. Neji nodded to him and Shikamaru looked up at him with a thoughtful look.

"Hello Shino-kun," Shikamaru said. "What are you doing out and about tonight?"

"I thought I would go see what my friends were up to," Shino said, his tone hopeful. "Anything going on tonight?"

Ever since the war ended Shino tried to be a little more social, lessening his duties with his father to become closer to his friends. Over the past few years he had become less stand-offish and more welcoming, sometimes flashing a smile. It was rare still but it did happen at times. Kiba knew his teammate best, their teamwork and constant missions making them closer friends. Shino had admitted to him, after the war and things had started settling down, that he wanted to be more like Naruto-kun. He wanted to live up to the standard Naruto held us all to and at the time Kiba didn't understand. Now, looking at his friend he realized that Shino must have really been serious, putting as much effort as possible into his endeavor.

"Well, I guess we're all going out with the girls to club Nin," Shikamaru said, a grin on his lips. He knew how much Shino hated to be excluded. "Kiba-kun just agreed so, what about it Shino? You going to make your first appearance on the club scene with us?"

Shino stood there for a moment, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. It seemed as if he was pondering something but then again, no one could ever tell. He then turned his head to look at Shikamaru. "Yes, I will go with you all. What girls though?"

This was an odd question to Kiba and he looked up at his friend with quiet contemplation. "TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and Yuka," Lee said, counting on his fingers. "Oh! And Neji-kun here has made it clear to us all that TenTen is his girlfriend."

"Lee, your mouth is almost as big as Ino's," Neji said, glaring at his friend.

"But Neji-kun, Shino-kun is our friend. We all have to know these things! That's what friends are for," Lee said, clenching a fist and getting a little misty eyed. He was always so dramatic. "Our youthful friendships will be with us until the end! We must make it count!"

At this Kiba rolled his eyes, laying his head back down into his arms, yawning slightly. He felt Akamaru nudge his leg with his nose. He wanted to go home now. Kiba just patted him on his head, scratching behind his ears before he took off toward the compound.

"I agree with you Lee," Shino said, his voice all too serious. "We are all friends."

"Fine, but don't be breathing a word of it to strangers," Neji said, finishing his tea. He then turned in his stool, setting his money down. "Now, since this is casual attire I am going to go change. I'll meet you all there." With that he took off down the road at an almost unnatural pace.

"Man, who knew that guy could get embarrassed," Shikamaru commented, looking back over at Shino. "Why so curious about the ladies, Shino-kun?" He asked, a soft smirk gracing his lips.

"Because you were not specific," he retorted instantly. "You said the girls; you didn't say who the girls were. You can't expect me to follow your logic without that critical information."

"Alright, alright…" Shikamaru said, raising his hands in defense. "Well, that's who is going. Looks like a big crowd. If Choji wasn't busy training with his dad tonight I'd go find him…"

"I just saw him," Shino said, sitting down in Neji's vacant stool. "He and his father were just heading into the barbeque place."

"Ah," Shikamaru grinned, knowing full well that they would run out of meat before the Akimichi men were done. "Then I'll head over there and let him know. I'm sure he'd go…" Shikamaru stood up, stretching his arms before putting his hands in his pockets. Once he left, Lee turned his attention to Shino and Kiba. He was used to Shino being quiet but Kiba was a different story.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun," Lee said, his eyes scanning them. "Tell me, how much do you know about Yuka-san?"

At this Kiba looked over at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. He then shrugged, looking down at his beer. Before he could say anything Shino had spoke up.

"Her name is Yuka, she's from The Hidden Rain Village and is rumored to be a distant relative of Uzumaki Naruto. She is five foot six, one hundred and twenty five pounds, and has what one would describe as ruby hair," Shino paused, looking back at Lee. "As for her jutsu she uses seals to channel her chakra and produce explosive taijutsu attacks that allow her chakra to vaporize in its concentrated state. This enters the body when in contact to slowly wear away at the bodies weak points; previous injuries and the like. We do not yet know how she focuses this chakra to the weak points. However, the seals on her hands provide two different types of uses. One for healing and a technique she refers to as mind reading, and the other expelling chakra and an explosive burst of chakra that, when it comes in contact with someone, destroys part of their cellular structure resulting in fatalities."

There was silence for a second and Kiba couldn't help but look over at his friend curiously. Then he smelt it and his eyes turned a bit darker. He looked away quickly, his head in his arms again. That scent around Shino wasn't his normal scent. Sure the bugs made it fluctuate but this scent was different and it immediately set Kiba on edge. It was all obvious now when Kiba thought about it. Shino asked who was going to the club with them, specifically which girls were and he got defensive when Shikamaru asked him why. Also, the information he gathered on Yuka was a bit too obvious. Kiba wouldn't have thought it sounded weird if he hadn't said she had ruby red hair. This is where he slipped up; he'd never heard him use such descriptive words. Shino liked Yuka.

"That is amazing Shino-kun," Lee said, breaking the silence around them. "I just met Yuka-chan this morning with Guy-sensei. She worked out with us at the training grounds."

At this Kiba looked over at Lee dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out why Yuka would want to work out with Lee and his exuberant teacher. Lee just smiled, nodding at Kiba's skeptical look. Just then Shino laughed. It wasn't an extreme laugh and it surely wasn't loud but Kiba heard it over his friends muffling clothing just as clear as day. Shino had laughed.

"Lee-kun," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if Guy-sensei is the right trainer for Yuka-san."

This sent Lee into a ten minute rant about how great his sensei was which turned into an all out tear fest. It was annoying and Kiba wanted to escape them now. He had agreed to go to the club and with this new information he was sure he wouldn't miss out. If Shino and Shikamaru were going to be there then so was he. However, he didn't feel comfortable going in his leather jacket and ninja gear.

"Hey, guys… I'm going to go get changed before we meet the girls," he said, looking over at Lee and Shino. They were hopeless when it came to casual clothing, almost always wearing their shinobi gear. He sighed, clapping them both on the shoulders at the same time. "I suggest you do the same." Then he grinned, taking off toward the compound. He was going to get be a step ahead of both Shino and Shikamaru. He'd meet the girls at Ino's place after he got dressed.

This plan didn't work out so well. First Kiba got a ten minute inquisition from his mother as to where he was going in such a hurry and why he wasn't bringing Yuka over for dinner. She ranted and barked about the poor girl not having family or a proper meal and that's when Kiba let out a loud groan, glaring at her.

"Ma, she's fine. She's with the girls! We are all going out tonight so you don't have to worry about it. Just shut up will ya?" He barked, slamming his door in her face. He quickly showered, shaved, got dressed, and was ready to go within twenty minutes. His hair was still somewhat wet and he grumbled, ruffling it with his hand to dry it faster. It just made it that much more awkward, sticking up in the most random places. He didn't care. There was no way that he'd look worse than Lee in that green jumper or Shino in that trench coat.

He decided to wear a pair of straight leg jeans, not caring what shoes or belt went with it. He didn't care really. He just slapped on a black belt and a pair of black and comfortable high tops, the jeans bunched up around the top line. His shirt wasn't anything special. In fact, it was a simple sleeveless shirt that fit around his neck comfortably, allowing him to feel the cool air on his already naturally warm skin. He left the house after checking on Akamaru and his pups. He was surprised to see the runt feeding like the others. She used to be too weak to do so and would get buried by small puppy bodies. Now she was hungrily eating, Akamaru not far from them.

When he finally reached Ino's it was a half hour later and he wasn't the only one waiting. Outside her house sitting on the bench across from her door was Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee. Lee greeted him first, a grin on his face. He wasn't very good at choosing outfits and this was obvious by the now black jumpsuit he had on. Kiba just grinned, greeting him. Choji stood up now, stretching. Kiba could smell the nervousness on him and watched him as he played with his outfit. It was simple almost too much so but it gave him a more casual look.

He was wearing a simple white shirt with a brown zip up over it, his jeans loose and his feet covered by nothing but his sandals. Shikamaru had changed his outfit too and much to Kiba's annoyance he was rather flashy. Shikamaru never had a problem with girls falling all over him but tonight it looked like he went the extra mile to assure that they did. His hair was the same as usual spiked into its normal pineapple but he had gotten rid of his flak jacket to replace it by a simple white button up, black jeans, and a pair of loafers. He wore something around his neck that Kiba had never recognized before. It was a simple silver chain but attached to it was a zippo lighter.

"Are you sure we should go to a club? How about a bar or something?" Choji asked, looking over at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Choji, it's a club. It's almost exactly like a bar except there are more chicks and louder music," Shikamaru assured, looking back at Kiba. Kiba just stood there staring for a bit before looking away, shrugging.

Just then Lee stood up and pointed down the road. They all turned their heads to see Neji strolling up to them. What he was wearing surprised them all. He had his hair in its normal pony tail but he was wearing a khaki jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. He had them tucked into a pair of converse shoes. He just nodded at them, going to stand next to Lee as they waited.

"Neji-kun," Lee said, unable to stop staring. "You never wear casual clothes! This is a youthful change of pace for sure!"

"Lee, please. It's one of the outfits TenTen picked out for occasions just like this. It's not my choice," he assured, watching the door thoughtfully.

"She's gotten to you, huh?" Shikamaru asked, a smirk on his face. "Well, at least we can see the human side of the Hyuuga pessimist, right?"

At this Choji couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. Kiba couldn't understand what his deal was but he shrugged it off when he heard the voice of TenTen filling the street around them

"C'mon, let's go Ino! We're leaving without you!" she called back into the house, turning to see the guys. She grinned at them, surprised to see Choji there. "Hey guys!"She greeted, going to stand next to Neji. Her outfit was tasteful, something simple yet cute. She let her usual buns down into loose tails, falling down her back over the white crop top she was wearing. She was also wearing a set of skinny jeans and a pair of almost impossibly high heels. It made her almost as tall as Neji. She grinned up at him, eyeing his outfit casually, a smug smirk on her face at her choice.

"Hey guys," Hinata said, coming outside as well. She was wearing a simple black dress that come down to her knees and a pair of flats. She had also pulled her hair back into a loose tie, allowing some locks to fall to the side of her face. "Hey Choji-kun! Are you coming too?" She asked, looking over at the nervous shinobi. He just nodded, staring down at the ground. "Come on now Choji, cheer up. It's just a club after all."

"Ugh, come on Yuka-chan! It's not that revealing," Ino's voice came from the doorway. She was leaning against the frame, her arms crossed in front of her. Her outfit was a strapless dress that hugged her curves and ended half way down her thigh, the color the same color as her eyes. She was also wearing a pair of tall black heels. "I want to dance, come on…" she pleaded into the house, tapping her foot.

Just then Yuka came outside, standing away from the door so Ino could shut and lock it. Kiba's breath hitched in his throat when he realized what she was wearing. It was a white dress, a single strap coming up over her shoulder. The dress was somewhat tight, the length just above her knees. She was wearing a pair of white heals and her hair was down, framing her face pleasantly.

"Shino-kun is coming too," Lee said, providing them all with a thumbs-up. "He said he'd meet us there."

"Really? Shino at a club?" TenTen asked, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"He agreed to go," Neji assured, shrugging. He then moved closer to TenTen, placing an arm around her side. This was greeted by Ino squealing in excitement and Hinata giggling in approval. The guys just eyed them with a grin, knowing full well that if they even said anything Neji would come unglued on them.

"Alright, we're ready to go then!" Ino said excitedly, looping her arm with Yuka's. She blushed slightly and nodded, keeping pace with the kunoichi as best she could in heals. She'd never really worn them before and it threw her off balance a lot.

As they made their way toward the club Kiba couldn't help but stare after them. Hinata was chatting with Choji about being more confident, something he never thought she of all people would be chastising the nin for. Ino was excitedly chatting with Yuka about all the possible drink flavors and Neji and TenTen were whispering to each other. Kiba couldn't make out what they were saying but he doubted he wanted to.

His eyes drifted over his group of friends, chatting and smiling easily and wondered why he, of all people, felt so sullen. He couldn't bring his thoughts from the woman linked to Ino's arm and the harder he tried to think of other things, the more vivid her face would be behind his eyes. It aggravated him every time he realized he was thinking about her. He had kissed her, so openly revealed his feelings to her, and then avoided her. This wasn't going the way he wanted at all.

She had said she just wanted to be friends and that she wanted to make friends before anything happened. This wasn't a total shut out but at the same time, Kiba couldn't help but feel defeated. More to the point he was pissed off at himself for just laying it out on the line like that. Sure, he'd had girls in the past, casual dates and a few sexual encounters but there was no need for him to lay out his feelings for them. They sometimes threw themselves at him or asked him out without even mentioning feelings or friendship. This was the best part about being single. There were no attachments or worries. This was different.

They weren't in a relationship, she wasn't sucking him off in the movie theater, and he wasn't taking her home to his den for anything sexual. This usually meant that she wasn't technically supposed to be on his radar. There she was though, a massive blip on the screen that left him feeling uneasy and defenseless. He needed to get a grip on this situation, to get a grip on what was left of reality.

While in his thoughts he didn't even notice that they were approaching the club, the music starting to bump over the chatter and talking of passersby. They stood there for a few minutes, waiting for their turn to get in. When they all finally got checked for I.D., stamped, and paid they all made their way to a booth just across from the bar. Neji and TenTen slid in to sit next to one another, everyone else following suit. The booth was large, the main reason they choose it; Neji and TenTen were at the center with Ino sliding in next to TenTen, Yuka close behind. Hinata sat next to her and Choji sat on the end looking about at all the dancing people and flashy lights. Kiba decided he didn't want to feel caged so he sat on the end next to Shikamaru. Lee was sitting next to Neji, looking about with not so subtle excitement.

"So, what drinks do we want first?" Ino asked, looking around at all of them. "I'm ordering for Yuka so everyone else just let me know so I can order at the bar-." Just then a waitress came over, a pen and notepad in hand. Apparently she believed they were VIP guests which wasn't such a big mistake considering they had taken up the largest VIP booth in the club.

"I'll take a jack and coke," Shikamaru said, looking over at the waitress.

"I'll take two kamikaze's, two shots of Jagermeister, and two Mai Tai's," Ino chimed, smiling at Yuka. Yuka just grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Rum and sprite and a pint," Choji said, looking across the dance floor.

"A white Russian and a kamikaze," Hinata added.

"Two long islands," TenTen said, much to Neji's surprise. "Oh just drink it. It's only one," she cooed at him, a smirk on her face.

"A pint of beer!" Lee added, a goofy grin on his face. The waitress just grinned, looking at Kiba. He was the last to order.

"Two shots of vodka, a shot of apple-jack, and a pint of whatever is on tap," Kiba said, not bothering to look at the waitress. She nodded, assuring them she'd be back momentarily before leaving to fetch their drinks.

"Man, Kiba-kun, you're out to drink tonight, aren't you?" Ino asked, giggling slightly. "Whatever, someone has to keep up with me. Miss Hinata passes out after three or four and TenTen can't hold her liquor."

"I can so!" TenTen said, her face flushing red. She couldn't help but glance up at Neji who just grinned, his arm going around her hip again.

"Well, this time I have a drinking partner but she's a bit inexperienced," Ino said, grinning at Yuka. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"That's right, you've never drank have you, Yuka-chan?"Hinata asked, watching her curiously.

"No, never," she assured, smiling slightly. "But it can't be that bad if we are all doing it."

"That's the spirit," Shikamaru said, nodding. "Do it because everyone else is. I like it though it's definitely not a new concept."

"Quit being a smart-ass," Ino chided, rolling her eyes. "Choji! Quit fidgeting, you're fine. Man up and just have some fun!"

Choji just looked at her for a second and then sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Fine but you all know how I am drunk. This is not the best place for that," he stated, looking about. "Definitely too crowded."

"Choji, c'mon… it happened once when you were really really drunk," Shikamaru assured, watching his friend. "You're not going to expand again, okay?"

"Easy for you to say," Choji mumbled, looking around again.

Just then the lady came back with their drinks, setting them down in sequence. After everyone was situated she left, telling them if they needed anything else to just let her know.

"Perfect, now let's drink," Ino said, holding up her kamikaze shot. Yuka did the same, looking at the light green liquid. "Okay, Yuka-chan, if you can't drink it all that's fine but just make sure you don't spit it out or else Shikamaru-kun will get a face full."

Yuka raised an eyebrow, sniffing the drink before shrugging and downing it. Ino's eyes got wide and then she started to giggle, Hinata following suit.

"What?" Yuka asked, looking at them. "Did I drink it wrong or something?"

"No," Ino said with a grin. "It's just that usually you wait for someone to toast something. That's okay though…" Ino drank her own kamikaze, setting the glass down. Her face puckered up a little and then she grinned. "Alright, well, now we can toast to something," she said, licking her lips and grabbing her shot of Jager. "This one tastes a bit different so if you don't like it just spit it back into the glass."

Yuka nodded, picking hers up and sniffing it. Her nose scrunched at the smell but she didn't care. She'd drink it. Everyone else picked up their drink now, bringing them to the center of the table.

"What are we toasting?" asked a familiar voice and they all looked up at the nin standing at their table. Ino nearly gasped in shock and Neji's mouth actually fell open. The looks around the table were priceless; some shocked and others just completely lost. Yuka was the only one who didn't stare.

"S-shino-kun," Hinata finally said, looking at her teammate. They were all amazed. He wasn't wearing his trench coat at all. Instead he was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans along with a long sleeved navy blue shirt, the neck coming down into a V-shape over his sternum. His hair was also different; instead of being frizzed and jagged it was combed, sleek, and fell in parts over his forehead and ears. The only thing that hadn't changed was those same dark glasses.

"Hello all," he said with a slight smile. This threw everyone off and Ino couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at him.

"Shino! When did you get here and why are you dressed like that?"

Shino looked down at his outfit, around at everyone, and then back at his outfit. "I was to lead to believe this was a casual situation, correct?" Ino just nodded, TenTen grinning behind her fingers. "Then, here I am in casual attire."

"Well, who knew it…?" Shikamaru just commented, starting across the table at Yuka. She noticed and quirked an eyebrow, unsure what he meant by his comment. Suddenly the waitress came over, standing next to Shino.

"Hello, would you like anything?" she asked, looking him over with sultry eyes. Kiba did a double take. Girl's never acted like that around Shino.

"Yeah, just get me a water and some sake," he said, looking over at the girl. She nodded, disappearing for a few moments only to reappear with his drinks. She sat them down on the table in front of him, reassuring them that if they needed anything to just wave her over.

"Come, sit down Shino-kun," Lee said, moving to the gap between himself and Neji. Shikamaru followed suit but Kiba stood up, allowing Shino to slink past him. He didn't feel like giving up his seat to his teammate. When they were all seated around the table they raised their glasses again, this time Lee speaking up. "To friends!"

They all nodded before clinking classes with one another. Yuka followed suit, smiling at the others. When she finished her shot she sighed, licking her lips. It tasted of black licorice. This was going to be an interesting night, Yuka could already tell. If she was lucky one of them would slip up and reveal more information that she needed. Ino had already started talking about the mission she would be going on in a few days, giving Yuka enough motivation to pry further into their mission as they dressed at Ino's home earlier. If Orochimaru was involved she would make it her utmost priority to get the Hokage to let her in on it, even if she had to result to convincing him with her womanly charm.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! This will be one of my last updates for a day or two. I know I've been grinding away at this thing for five days but for now I need a break. :) I don't know if that's set in stone yet so don't quote me. For now thought it will just have to work. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some stronger language in this chapter and definitely some sexual innuendo and the like. Again, rated M for a reason. Enjoy!**

**~Kat~**

* * *

The night picked up a little bit after they had finished their first couple of drinks. Rock Lee was surprisingly good at dancing and to Ino's delight Yuka had kept up with her drink for drink. During the two hours that they had been there Yuka and Ino had downed five shots, two mix drinks, and a beer each. This had made Yuka quite tipsy. She could take in her surroundings but didn't dare leave Ino's side for fear of losing the kunoichi.

After asking Choji to move they made their way to the dance floor. Lee was dancing with a group of girls, all of them giggling at his exuberance. When Ino finally convinced Yuka to dance she had moved in front of the girl, grinding to the beat. Yuka soon followed rhythm and was finally getting comfortable enough to dance with Ino. Soon Hinata followed suit, dancing with the girls. After a couple of songs Ino had drug both girls to the bar ordering another round of shots.

"Yuka-chan," Ino said, a grin on her face. "After this you have to stay the night at my house, okay?"

Yuka couldn't help but blink at her words. She knew the alcohol was getting to her head because things started to look fuzzy, almost uneven. Even her false exterior, which she maintained with perfection, was starting to fade. "Sure, I don't care Ino-chan. Maybe we can find some guys before we go, huh?"

At this Ino's eyes widened but she grinned widely, taking Yuka's hand. "Yes, that's a great idea! It's been so long since I've been with a guy."

"Lucky you," Yuka scoffed, a smirk on her face. "I've never been with a man, Ino-chan."

At this both Hinata and Ino's eyes went wide. It was Hinata who spoke. "Really, Yuka-chan? You've never fallen in love?"

"Ugh, Hinata-chan, don't dilute her!" Ino said, playfully slapping her friends arm. "Love has nothing to do with sex. Sex is just lustful, primal… almost animalistic. There is no love involved."

"But, if she's never tried it then maybe she should wait until she is in love," Hinata said, looking over at Yuka again.

"Listen, girls," Yuka said, holding up her hands. "I don't want to debate with you. I was just saying I feel horny."

At this Hinata's face turned bright red and Ino couldn't help but smirk. "Wow, Yuka-chan," Ino said, waving at the bartender for another three shots. Hinata kindly refused and so Ino drank hers and then handed one to Yuka. "I'm glad we got to know you like this. You're almost a completely different person."

"I guess I am," Yuka shrugged, clinking her glass with Ino's before downing hers. That must have hit the spot because now she could really feel a difference. Everything was more distorted, almost unstable to the point of shuttering. She smirked to herself and turned around, staring out over the dance floor. She knew she had to keep up her charade, to watch what she said about herself, her past, and especially her master. She knew she could do it especially since it was so damn important.

However, she wasn't going to keep up the charade of niceness she had put on since she got here. No, she was going to be herself for a while to let loose and for a night forget her damnable situation. She grinned over at Ino and surveyed the room yet again, Ino doing the same. "Oh," she whispered very close to Yuka's ear. Yuka could feel Hinata move closer to her, lacing an arm in hers. It was quite comical the way they looked and everyone at their table noticed, especially Kiba. Ino was leaning into Yuka, whispering things in her ear and scanning the room with an almost dangerous look. Hinata was linked to her arm, looking up at both Ino and Yuka curiously, occasionally whispering to them. Yuka on the other hand had an extremely different look on her face. It was predatory, almost downright ferocious.

"So who are we thinking," Ino asked, whispering into Yuka's ear. "What's your type?"

"Hmm," Yuka hummed, looking about the room. To be honest she didn't think about a type, in fact she didn't even know she had one. "I'm not sure; help me pick them out Ino-chan, Hinata-chan…"

"I-I'm no good at this!" Hinata hiccupped, her face becoming red again.

"Sure you are," Ino said, smiling at Hinata with a devilish grin. "Why don't you use that byakugan and find us a winner, if you know what I mean?"

"Ino!" Hinata gasped, covering her face with her hand. At this Yuka laughed and not just a fake laugh but a whole-hearted laugh.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Ino hissed, winking at her. "Help our girl out."

"You don't have to," Yuka said, shaking her head and looking down at Hinata. "I just need help choosing one. I mean, I don't even know what my type is."

"What? Oh no that is just not going to work," Ino sighed, shaking her head. She quickly grabbed Yuka's hand and led her back over to the table, all three girls wobbling as they walked. When they reached the table they noticed that Lee was still on the dance floor. Everyone else was conversing casually, TenTen still clinging to Neji's hip. "TenTen," Ino said, extending her hand to her. "Come, girl's meeting in the bathroom."

At this TenTen raised an eyebrow and grinned. She looked up at Neji who just nodded for her to go and then moved passed Choji to grab Ino's hand. "Be right back boys, don't go anywhere," Ino said, winking at them before leading the girls to the bathroom. When they finally got inside Ino pulled them to the corner, the room only occupied by two others. "So, Yuka here says she doesn't have a type… or more precisely she doesn't know what it is. We need to help her," Ino said, looking between the three of them.

"No type?" TenTen asked, looking over at Yuka. "How do you not have a type? Don't you even know what attracts you to a guy?"

"No, I don't," Yuka said crossing her arms in defiance. "I never really thought about it because I never really had any reason to pay attention to guys."

At this Ino clapped her palm to her forehead, sighing loudly. "Ugh, Yuka-chan! How is that possible? You're twenty something years old and you still don't know what type of guy turns you on?!"

"Ino…shh…." Hinata warned, looking about.

"I'm sorry! How do I know, I mean I can't really pinpoint a certain type of guy as my type," she tried to explain, fumbling over her words.

"Okay, okay…" TenTen said, looking at her. "We'll start with basics; no need to get into personalities or things like that. We'll start with looks."

"Good idea!" Ino said, looking over at Yuka. Yuka stood there a moment unsure how to respond and to Ino's distaste she just shrugged, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know!" she sighed, feeling a bit frustrated with herself. "I mean, I don't understand how I don't have a type in the first place and now that I have to pick one out; I'm at a loss!"

"This is going to be hard," TenTen said, looking her over. "Well, we could do it this way…" she trailed off, grinning. She then paused, looking from Hinata to Ino. "You guys remember how you got me to choose a type?"

Ino's eyes lit up and Hinata grinned, looking over at Yuka. "Yeah," Hinata said, her cheeks tinting pink. "But that worked out a little bit better than we had planned TenTen-chan."

"So? It'd be the easiest way to figure out what type of guys she likes," TenTen assured, placing a hand on Yuka's arm.

"I'm up for it! I think it's a great idea, one of the best ones of the night," Ino said, slouching to lean against the wall.

"Okay, what are you three talking about?" Yuka asked, raising an eyebrow. The room was spinning slightly to her and she couldn't help but sway a bit. Hinata noticed immediately and put her arms around her to steady her.

"Are you okay, Yuka-chan?" she asked, worry etched into her lilac eyes.

"Just tipsy," Yuka responded, gaining her composure again. She was determined to stay conscious; not only would it be embarrassing to pass out here but she would also have to deal with finding a way to get back to Ino's. She also didn't want to miss out on the first bit of fun she'd had since she got here.

"Alright, so here it is; this will help us determine what kind of guy you go for," TenTen said, leaning in so that all four of them looked like they were in a huddle. "Which one of the guys would you rather have sex with?"

At this Yuka stood up straight, her eyes wide. "Wha-?" she asked, unsure how to even respond to that. "What guys?"

At this Ino sighed loudly and TenTen just grinned, shaking her head. "I mean," TenTen said, lacing her arm through Yuka's. "Out of Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, or Kiba which one would you fuck the living shit out of?"

"How is that even a relevant question?" Yuka asked, her eyes narrowing at her. "How is that supposed to help?"

"It's simple! They are all different, both in looks and personality. You've been around them enough to know some of their personalities," TenTen explained. "And you've obviously seen what they look like so just tell us, who would you rather?"

At this Yuka paused, thinking for a moment. She definitely wasn't attracted to Lee… his sense of fashion and that haircut made him look like a complete moron. Choji was nice and she wouldn't have minded being swept up by the big guy but his confidence was non-existent. Neji was taken but she wouldn't choose a guy like him either. He was so stoic and unapproachable. It almost gave her the chills. That meant it was down to three of them.

"Well, out of all of them I have it narrowed down to three," Yuka commented, seeing the expectant faces of the girls around her.

"Well, that's half! It's a start. Tell us, who?" Ino encouraged, grinning at her.

"Well, I narrowed it down to Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba," she commented thoughtfully, watching their reactions. "If Choji had more confidence he'd be on the list too but he's been pretty self-conscious the whole night."

She watched their faces concentrate in thought. All of them were different when they did. Hinata looked as if she was determining a life or death situation, her eyes drifting off into the distance with all seriousness. Ino just grinned, her nose scrunching up slightly as she thought. TenTen was just smiling, nodding in approval but at the same time her eyes drifted away to her own thoughts. Then she came back with a clap, shaking the others out of their thoughts.

"Alright, so Yuka-chan likes the tall, confident guys with not much to say, but when they do say it, it's pretty epic," TenTen commented, nodding her head. "Yes, Yuka-chan likes the strong and silent types. It also seems that she has a thing for lean muscle and longer hair."

"Perfect!" Ino proclaimed, checking her reflection in the mirror and straightening her outfit slightly. "Now we know what kind of guy to look for with Yuka-chan. What say we go back to the bar and start spying them out?"

"I'm going to help you for a while but then I'm going back to Neji," TenTen claimed, following as Ino lead the way out of the bathroom through a swarm of people. Hinata clung to Yuka's arm as they wiggled through the crowd before making their way to the only empty spot at the bar. TenTen waved her hand at Neji, signaling a single finger to him to let him know she'd be back momentarily. She then turned her attention to Yuka.

Ino was already scoping the crowd, attempting to find someone that fit Yuka's taste. "Oh, what about that one?" Ino asked, looking over at a tall man with medium length hair and a muscular frame. He had light brown hair and, from what they could see, a tattoo on his arm. He stood leaning against the wall talking with a couple other guys, his frame towering over a few of them. She had noticed that he was scanning the group of girls dancing in front of him, his eyes looking almost too predatory. He hadn't noticed them looking yet but Yuka quickly shook her head.

"He seems too arrogant, you know?" Yuka commented, looking down at Ino. Ino just nodded, looking back over the crowd.

"Oh," Hinata said, looking in the direction of the far side of the bar. "Yuka-chan, you're four o'clock. What about him?"

Yuka casually glanced over at the man, her eyes widening slightly. He was exceptionally good looking. He had dark hair, a faint blue tint to it. It was sort of long but you couldn't tell with the style it was in; it was a spiky fauxhawk. His jaw was square with a trimmed amount of facial hair framing it and his eyes were, from where Yuka was standing, hazel. He looked toned, his muscles pressing against the simple white button up he was sporting.

When he looked over at her she just smiled faintly, looking away quickly in embarrassment. "Great," she whispered to the girls. "He saw me looking and I smiled at him. Damn."

"No, this is good!" Ino hissed, moving from her side to stand at the bar. Yuka had a feeling the girl did this on purpose so the man could get a full look of the girl staring at him. He must have liked what he saw because he stood up and walked over to them, a coy grin on his face.

"Ladies," he said, his voice deep and humming. "Can I buy you all a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you…" TenTen said holding her hands up. "I'm good to go actually. I was about to leave my girls to do their thing." And with that TenTen winked at Yuka before disappearing back to their booth.

"I better get back too," Hinata said, smiling at the man. "I've had too much as it is." With that she was gone, waving over her shoulder at the two girls.

"How about you ladies?" he asked, smiling down at them. He had exceptionally long canines which made Yuka grin; she found that sexy.

"I'll have a drink," Yuka said, leaning up against the bar slightly. Ino stood beside her, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Same here," Ino said. "But only one… I feel like dancing."

"Sounds good," the man said, turning to the bar tender. "Three long islands." The bar tender nodded his understanding, turning to make the drinks. He turned back quickly, handing them over to him with a nod.

"A man with a bar tab," Ino said, taking her drink from him gently. "A man after my own heart."

He just chuckled, nodding. "Well, not exactly," he said, taking a sip of his drink, handing Yuka's drink to her with a grin. "I'm a co-owner."

At this Ino's eyes went wide. "You mean you own this place?" she asked, her voice conveying her excitement.

"Co-own actually," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Daisuke."

Ino nodded, shaking his hand briefly, glancing about her. Yuka took it gently, a grin coming over her face. He was cute, tall, and obviously into her. This thrilled her even more and she couldn't help but blush slightly. "I'm Yuka," she said, motioning to Ino. "And this is Ino."

"Well Yuka, Ino… tell me what do you ladies do for a living?" He asked, sipping on his drink, leaning closer to Yuka.

"We're shinobi," Ino said, a knowing smirk on her face. This usually intimidated some guys. However, Daisuke just grinned, nodding in approval.

"Beautiful and deadly… what a combo," he said, smirking over at Ino and then back at Yuka. "So tell me, what brings you to my club tonight? Unwinding perhaps?"

"Actually, I'm just here to dance," Ino said moving into the crowd around the dance floor, leaving Yuka with Daisuke.

"So, what about you?" he asked, his hand going to brush his hair back out of his eyes.

"I'm no good at dancing," she said, eyeing him confidently. "And I actually got talked into coming with friends to this club cause they insisted it would be fun."

"And it's not?" he asked, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. She just blushed taking another sip of her drink. After watching her for a second he smiled, setting his drink down on the bar. "Ah, I see… you don't go to places like this that often, right?"

She nodded, downing a mouthful of the drink before turning, leaning back against the bar, her elbows resting on it gently. This pushed her torso and legs forward making her already long legs look even longer. This he didn't fail to notice and his eyes darkened in lust. She just grinned at him, staring out over the dance floor. She slowly moved her hand up to her hair now, pushing some locks behind her ear. To her surprise his hand was gently stroking her thigh now.

_Well, there went that…_ Yuka thought as she pulled away, turning back around to drink the rest of her drink. After downing it she smiled at him coyly, leaning in and kissing his cheek before whispering, "I have to go find my friends. Thank you for the drink. I'm sure I'll see you around." With that she turned and left him sitting at the bar, his eyes burning a hole in her back the whole time as she walked away. She would have enjoyed leaving that horny dirt bag at the bar had it not been for her slight stumble walking back toward their booth. She knew she was drunk now.

TenTen looked at her with raised eyebrows as she approached, everyone else turning their attention to her. It was just Shino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, and Hinata at their table now. Choji and Shikamaru were actually out on the dance floor with Ino and Lee. She groaned, shaking her head and shoving Kiba to the side to sit down across from Hinata. "Ugh, he was such a pretentious prick," Yuka groaned, waving the waitress over. She came over and Yuka took whatever drink she was carrying on her tray. She wasn't being nice anymore.

She turned back to the table now to see their various shocked expressions. She just shrugged noticing that the only one who was grinning was Shino. "What?" she asked, downing her drink. "I didn't even say five sentences to the douche and he starts feeling up my leg. I don't fuckin' think so…"she said, trailing off. She sighed again, this time looking over to see TenTen grinning at her.

"Did I mention that I like you when your drunk, Yuka-chan?" she asked, sliding a basket of crackers toward herself and Neji and slowly munching on them. "Besides, he was exactly your type; strong and silent."

"He wasn't very silent," she growled, rolling her eyes. At this Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Yuka just grinned at her, leaning back in the booth. After a few seconds she noticed that her thigh was touching Kiba's. This made her suddenly aware of how closely he was watching her and she bit her lip, looking out over the dance floor.

Just then Ino came stumbling over, closely followed by Choji and Shikamaru. Choji had an arm around her waist holding her up slightly. She looked pretty drunk. As she focused on Yuka a look of thoughtfulness came over her face before she gasped, glancing over her shoulder at the bar to see Daisuke flirting with a girl sitting next to him.

"Yuka-chan!" she gasped, moving away from Choji to squeeze in next to Yuka. This had forced the entire group to shift over one seat. "That hot guy is still over there and you're here. What gives? I thought you were going to fuck his brains out!"

"Ino!" Yuka said, shaking her head and clapping her hand over the girl's mouth. "I was considering it, I didn't say I would. Besides, he's such a pig."

"What the hell did she do?" she asked, Yuka's hand coming away from her mouth slightly. She looked angry now and it was almost comical. "I'll… I'll kick his ass Yuka-chan. You just watch; I'll beat his dick so far into the dirt he'll be digging for a week just to find it."

At this Yuka laughed again wrapping an arm around Ino's shoulders with a grin. "Ino-chan," she said, shaking her head. "Not even worth the effort. Besides, what time is it anyway? We still have some time before this place closes, right?"

"It's almost one," Shikamaru remarked, looking over at the drunken girls. "And it looks like you ladies are good to go."

"Bullshit," Ino said, waving her hand at the waitress. She came over almost immediately, a smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I get you ladies?"

"Two shots of tequila and, Yuka-chan, is there anything you want to try?" Ino asked, looking over at her friend through glassy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Yuka said, pondering for a moment before looking up at the waitress. "I heard Kiba order an apple jack earlier. What is it?"

"Oh," the waitress said, writing it down. "It's a mixed shot with half Jack Danielle's Whiskey and Apple Liquor, usually some sort of pucker."

"Yeah!" Ino said, nodding. "Two of those."

After the waitress left they turned their attention to the table which was alight with conversation. Neji, TenTen, and Hinata were talking about something that Yuka didn't understand and Choji was walking across the dance floor to find Lee. They were going to be leaving soon; after all it was almost one. Shikamaru sat down next to Hinata and across from Yuka with a smile.

"So, I see your personality changes when you're drunk," Shikamaru commented. "I knew you had a foul mouth from that match but I had no idea you were so aggressive when it came to men."

"Psh, I'm not aggressive," she said, slurring her S's just a bit. "I just want to have fun tonight, let loose like Ino-chan here," Yuka said, looking over to see Ino was slumped over the table, her head lying on her arm. She was out cold. The waitress had just come back over with their drinks and when she noticed Ino laying there she grinned.

"Did you want me to take back this extra shot of Apple Jack?" she asked Yuka. Yuka shook her head, motioning for her to set it down. If no one else wanted it she'd drink both. After the waitress disappeared again Yuka looked down at the shot. It smelled strong of alcohol but she could also smell the definite apple in it. It was mouthwatering. She grabbed it up and was about to down it when Shikamaru grabbed the other one, holding the glass up to her.

"To aggressive, troublesome, foul-mouthed women," he said, winking at her. She couldn't help but grin before clinking her glass to his and downing her shot. He did the same, his hand coming up to wipe away the corners of his mouth, his tongue darting out over his lips to lick it away. This, to Yuka's distress, turned her on beyond all belief. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him like that again. She pushed that to the back of her mind, noticing that Kiba's mood had turned even sourer. It hadn't been very sweet all night and it aggravated Yuka, so much so that she had to move away from him now. She wasn't going to let him bring down her buzz.

She immediately slid down her seat until her knees reached the floor, crawling under the table slowly and around the base. The floor wasn't sticky to her extreme relief and she had barely managed to squeeze herself around the leg of the table and sit next to Shikamaru before Choji came walking up with Lee. He noticed the incapacitated Ino and sighed, shaking his head. Shikamaru just gave him a smirk and then looked over at Yuka, his eyes roaming her face slowly.

She couldn't help but grin, looking back up at Choji to see him trying to wake Ino. His hand shook her arm but she didn't move, letting out a soft sigh as she slept. "Well," Neji spoke up, looking around the table. "Ino has passed out which means it's time to go."

"I agree," Choji said, grabbing Ino around her waist, lifting her so that she was leaning against him comfortably. He was supporting her whole weight which Shikamaru knew he didn't mind. He'd done this every time Ino got too drunk and passed out. She was usually the one who didn't know her limits. "But wait, how are we going to split the tab?"

"I'll take care of it," Neji said, again making everyone look at him. TenTen just grinned, pressing herself into him more.

"Are you sure, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure, now you guys go outside, I'll take care of the tab."

"Yes, I have had a lot of fun tonight," Lee agreed, his eyes opening and closing lazily. He must have had quite a few beers. "But we should get going."

As soon as Choji lifted Ino out of the way Kiba slid out quickly followed by Shino. Just as she was standing up from the booth, Yuka almost fell over, reaching out only to find Shino in front of her. He quickly turned, his arms going out to catch her before she fell. She cursed angrily at her heals before looking up at Shino. He just smiled, a genuine smile, before allowing her to balance herself. She blushed slightly, thanking him graciously for catching him.

"It is nothing, Yuka-chan," he replied. "We are friends after all. If you'd like you can walk behind me the whole time so that way if you do decide to fall again I can catch you."

She just grinned at him making a mental note to thank the insect-user again when she was sober. "Thanks Shino-kun," Yuka said, following after him as the group made their way to the exit. When they finally got outside Yuka nearly gasped with how cool it was out. She knew that she was warm from the alcohol and the hot atmosphere of the club but she didn't think it'd be this cold out. She shivered slightly, making Shino stop and turn around, allowing the others to pass by them, Neji emerging from the club a few seconds later.

"Are you cold, Yuka-chan?" Shino asked, those dark glasses hiding his eyes. She was actually quite curious to see what color they were. She just smiled at him, nodding slightly.

Suddenly he reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like a folded square of parchment. Then he began to unfold it slowly pulling it apart until it turned into a black hoodie. Her eyes went wide and he handed to her slowly, a slight smile on his face. "Take it," he assured, her hands grasping it gently. "I keep it for times such as these. It is not pleasant to watch a friend shiver, especially when it can be helped."

She couldn't help but sigh, pulling the warm and soft hoodie over her head. It encased her in a cocoon of warmth and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself to fully enjoy the feel. "Shino-kun! Yuka-chan! Come on!" Hinata called back at them and they now noticed that they were all waiting for the two. Shino stepped back, allowing Yuka to walk ahead of him, reaching the group again.

"That was nice of you Shino-kun," Hinata said, smiling over at him. "I didn't even think you owned a hoodie."

"I also own a pair of casual sweat pants," he commented though the way he said it made it sound like he was totally serious, his demeanor reflecting it. Hinata just grinned.

After a few moments they all started going their separate ways. Choji was leading Ino back to his place which frequently happened when she'd drink too much and passed out. Neji, TenTen and Hinata all wished them a fair-well before heading toward the Hyuuga compound. Lee gave them an exuberant goodbye before walking into a building to their right. He lived pretty close to the club in a small apartment of his own.

As Shikamaru, Kiba, Yuka, and Shino all walked up the road toward their respected homes not one of them said a thing. Yuka was too drunk and didn't trust herself to speak; not to mention she was really enjoying the warm hoodie that Shino had provided her.

Kiba on the other hand wasn't in the happiest mood. He had sat there all night in a sour mood to begin with but he was almost sent over the edge when he saw that man at the bar flirting with Yuka. He controlled it as best he could; staying quiet most of the night and avoiding her but eventually it started to wear on his patience, making him almost snap when she slid under the table to sit next to Shikamaru. Just then he noticed that he was walking several paces ahead of the other three.

Shikamaru was dazedly staring at the sky and Shino was as quiet as ever, staring directly ahead but occasionally stealing glances at Yuka. This made Kiba angrier than he already was, growling at himself for being so weak. He slowed his pace until they caught up with them, wondering where Yuka was going to go now. There was no way she could stumble into the hospital this late and with the plans for her housing still not finalized he didn't know where she could go.

"Well, it's been fun guys," Shikamaru said, smiling at them as he turned to go toward his home. Shino nodded, looking over at him as he waved, walking up the road the opposite way. "Night!" he called out waving over his shoulder.

"I should be going too," Shino said, looking over at Yuka. "You can keep that, Yuka-chan, until we meet again." And with that he took off up the road toward his own home, leaving Kiba and Yuka alone. Kiba wasn't sure what to do and it didn't look like she knew either, her bottom lip tucked under her top teeth. She then looked up at him, a curious look in her eyes.

"Ino-chan passed out so now I can't go to her place," she commented listlessly, shrugging as she started walking again, passing Kiba. He turned to follow her, his eyes lingering over her figure; even in that loose hoodie she still looked amazing. Then he noticed that she began swaying, her steps faltering until finally she stopped fully, her hand on her stomach. She let out a small groan, her eyes closing before she hiccupped, her hand going to her mouth to stifle it.

Kiba couldn't help but grin, coming up next to her and leaning over to look at her face. She noticed immediately, her eyes going wide and her face tinting red. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes searching her face. "If you want you can come back to my place. It'd probably best considering the reaction Shizune-sama will have in the morning when she finds you passed out drunk in your room."

At this Yuka froze a moment, unsure what to do. She wasn't embarrassed about going to his home; she was just worried about what his family and everyone else would think if they found her leaving his house the next day in the same clothes she was wearing tonight. She didn't need that kind of reputation. Kiba must have noticed her hesitation because he just sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her along with him up the road toward his family compound.

She allowed him to lead her, her balance feeling horribly off as she stumbled up the street. Her head was swimming, the scenery around her shaking and blurring. She could barely comprehend her steps until she finally noticed that she had reached his family home, the front gates opening when he pushed them forward, allowing her to gain her footing again before he escorted her inside. She hadn't been inside yet and when she did go inside she was surprisingly pleased. It was decorated in lavish furs and simple leather furniture, the foyer welcoming them with the echo of their feet across the hard floor. She quickly slipped her shoes off, stumbling a bit as she tried to unstrap them.

Kiba noticed and grabbed a hold of her hips, holding her in place as she bent down to pull them off. When she did she left them at the door, a sigh escaping her lips. Her feet felt so much better. Kiba was about to lead her through the kitchen toward the hall that lead to his rooms when he heard a noise. He turned around to see his mom leaning against the wall, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. She could tell, without even looking at Yuka, that she was drunk, the smell of liquor coming from both of them

Kiba didn't miss that smirk on her face as he led Yuka past his mom and into the kitchen. He set her down on a chair while he roamed the cupboards for a glass. He filled it with water and brought it over to her, offering her some rolls that were sitting in a basket on the counter. She took a drink of the water before grabbing a roll from him and munching on it hungrily. She had barely finished it with a soft burp before downing the rest of her water. Kiba just smiled, nodding as her eyes became heavy lidded and misty. She was ready for bed.

Tsume, who had come into the kitchen a minute after they did, watched closely as the girl ate and drank, her body slumping slightly against the chair. When she came over to try and help Kiba waved her away, kneeling down to offer Yuka his arms. She looked at him curiously, as if she was unable to understand. He shook his head and then quickly scooped her up, a shocked gasp coming from her as he did so. At first she fought him, trying to stand on her own again however this proved useless as his strong arms were tight around her. She allowed him to carry her down the hall and into a room, sliding the door open and then shutting it behind him with his foot.

He set her down now, her body swaying dangerously as she balanced herself. He held both arms on either side of her as he guided her to the bed, allowing her to crawl over it and land comfortably on his pillow. He turned around to riffle through his drawers for something comfortable to wear when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly opened it to see his mother, a concerned look on her face. He knew what she was thinking without asking.

"No, ma, I'm not going to take advantage of her. I'm just going to bed," he whispered, waving a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at her. "See, no funny business."

"You better hope not," Tsume said, looking him over. "I raised you better than that."

"Yes, you did… now go back to bed," he said shutting his drawer slowly before allowing his mother to disappear before shutting the door. He made his way to the bathroom, stripping down to nothing. He groaned making sure to shut the door before he actually went to the bathroom, expelling the night's drinks in one long glorious moment. Afterward he slipped on his shorts and t-shirt before coming back into the room.

To his surprise Yuka wasn't sleeping yet. She was laying there, her eyes staring at the ceiling as he approached. He watched her eyes find him and then follow him as he got closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was about lay down when he heard another noise at his door. He groaned standing up again and opening the door. Akamaru came trotting in, spotting Yuka and flying to her side, his nose finding her arm. She grinned, petting him slowly before resting her hand on his head.

He sat there staring at her, his tail wagging back and forth when she ruffled his fur, gently stroking up his ears. At this he whined, circling the area a few times before laying down on the floor next to her arm. Kiba chuckled, shutting his door and moving back to the bed. He sat down, looking over at her. She was watching him closely, her arm staying wrapped around her stomach tightly.

"You okay?" he asked leaning back onto the bed still watching her. She nodded, a small smile coming over her lips.

The truth was she was nervous. She'd never been in a man's bed let alone slept there. She bit her lip now, smacking herself for putting herself in this position. She knew it was the alcohol that was driving her mad, making her want to jump Kiba right then. She didn't know how well she could keep her arousal hidden from him. After all, he was a ninja who used scent to track. It was different for him she was sure. She then sighed, rolling over to look directly at him, her hand propping her head up.

"You know, I could have stayed in a guest room," she said, her eyes searching his face. "But you were nice enough to make sure I was okay before falling asleep. I don't know if I should be mad or happy with you right now. You weren't exactly the life of the party tonight…"

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at her with a grin. "It wasn't my scene. I'd rather just hang out with friends playing games or going to a movie. I guess I'm just old fashioned."

Yuka just shrugged, grabbing the blanket from underneath her and pulling it over her body, lying back on the pillow. She still was facing him, her eyes roaming his face. She'd hoped he didn't notice her sexual stimulation and would just fall asleep; at the same time she just wished he'd pin her to the bed and ravage her with his animal-like body.

Just when her eyes were getting heavy she could feel his hand come up to her face, brushing away her hair from her cheek. His fingertips felt hot on her cool flesh, making her shiver slightly. He noticed and grabbed another blanket from the end of his bed, pulling it over her.

"Better?" he asked, watching her as she snuggled up underneath it.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes becoming even heavier with the encroaching warmth. He couldn't help but smile at the look on her face as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Good night Yuka," he said, pulling a pillow closer to him before rolling over so that he was lying on his stomach. His head was turned toward her with a soft smile still gracing his lips.

"Good night Kiba-kun," she whispered, her lips barely moving. That was probably the most restful night of sleep that Yuka had ever had.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this chapter is a little bit heavier into the lemon. Not a full lemon for sure but it's close. :) Something to relieve the stress and tension of the previous chapters. Enjoy!**

**~Kat~**

* * *

Yuka woke the next morning, her eyes still closed as she felt her dry mouth with her tongue. It felt fuzzy, almost sickeningly so. She groaned at this, sighing as she opened her eyes. She immediately realized she wasn't in the hospital when she felt the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding her. It was comfortably warm and she didn't even want to get up. When she turned her focus to the rest of the bed she almost gasped aloud, covering her mouth with her hand.

Kiba was laying next to her, no shirt, his arm lazily draped over her midsection. If it weren't for the blankets she'd be touching him skin to skin. She then gulped, quickly lifting up the covers to stare down at her body. She was still dressed in the white dress from the night before, a sudden rush of relief coming over her. She was sure she hadn't slept with him but the idea crept into her mind as she pushed one of the covers off, feeling suddenly warm. Kiba didn't stir, his arm just comfortably resting across her hip as she lay there on her side, staring into his face.

He was peaceful when he slept, his rugged features softened by the serenity of his slumber. His hair fell over his face onto his forehead, the dark brown color contrasting with his tanned skin. He let out a soft sigh, moaning a bit in his sleep as he opened his mouth and closed it. With this he had a toothy grin on his face and Yuka was sure he had woken up. Then he let out a snore and she almost laughed aloud when he repositioned himself, his arm tightly encasing her to him. She didn't dare move for fear of waking him. It would be an awkward situation if he woke up to her staring at him.

She really couldn't help it though. She was never good at controlling her sexual urges and although she had never slept with anyone, she couldn't help but feel that familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach, her fingers just begging to touch Kiba's bare chest. She wanted to trail her fingers over his pecks and down his chest to those almost unbelievably good looking abdominals of his. Even sleeping he was still oozing sex and Yuka was having a hard time controlling herself. She admired his rugged jaw even closer, the slight stubble forming on his chin making Yuka blush. She wanted more than anything to touch those tattoos, the red tint staining his cheek in a way that made him look like a sleeping beast, ready to pounce. She couldn't help but imagine him waking and pouncing on her. She'd love to know what those hands of his could really do.

She then noticed the muscles on his arms, his wrist resting gently around her hip, her body only a few inches away from him. He had pulled her closer when he repositioned but she didn't know how much closer until she was face to face with those muscular arms of his. It overwhelmed her senses and she felt like a child, an inexperienced little girl who was fawning over a new toy or something. It frustrated her that the only thing that truly broke the façade she had put on was this boy and his alluring sex appeal. It was intolerable to the point of avoidance. She had made it a point to avoid him last night at the club and now that the memories were coming back to her she couldn't help but kick herself in the ass for getting so drunk.

She had never drank before and this was definitely a memorable first time. She watched Kiba's body move, his chest rising and falling with this steady breaths and the soft hum of his voice behind those breaths shuddered through Yuka like an earthquake. If she didn't get out of there soon she'd end up jumping him and that was a line she wasn't willing to cross. She had higher priorities and a grander plan in mind. Not this, not real friendship or relationship.

She bit her lip looking about the room now. Akamaru was no longer by the bedside and the door to the bathroom was propped open slightly, a faint light from the sunroof inside. The bad part about the room wasn't that it was somewhat messy but that the only window leading in had been covered with a heavy curtain making it almost impossible to judge where the bedroom door was. It had to be close to midday from the rays of sun leaking in around the curtain but she didn't want to open it and risk waking Kiba. She hated that she was fuzzy on the details from the night before and didn't know which panel was the door. She didn't want to go to it and have it not open or worse, rip. After sitting there a second she heard a sigh and looked over to see Kiba was stretching, his hand going up to his forehead to rub it before opening his eyes.

Yuka had made sure to close her eyes in mock sleep before he opened his eyes, his hot breath on her face as he leaned in toward her. She almost moved to push him off but felt his arm gently massage her hip before running up her side slowly. It felt so good even over the blanket and it took all of Yuka's concentration to keep her breath even so he wouldn't suspect her. This had proven fruitless because his arm then wrapped around her tighter, pulling her flush against him with a gasp, her eyes flying open to meet his.

"Pretending to sleep?" he asked, looking down at her face. Suddenly she felt embarrassed, wondering if her hair was wild and tangled like it usually was in the mornings. He just chuckled at her reaction, a slight blush coming over her face. She wanted to pull away from him and get out of bed to get away from this situation but at the same time she just didn't want to move. Her brain was screaming at her to get the hell out but her body was nonresponsive, lazy. She just wanted to bask in the warmth of the bed and Kiba's presence.

Just then his hand gently squeezed her side and he sighed, rolling so he was lying on his back, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. He closed them briefly before running his hand through his hair. She didn't know what his problem could have been but she just stayed there, her eyes drifting down his now fully exposed torso. She shouldn't have looked, she shouldn't have even thought about it but she did and what she saw was overwhelming. He really was lean, toned, and a complete animal; something she wanted to ogle at and marvel from up close. She quickly tore her thoughts away when he rolled back over on his side to look at her.

"Yuka-chan," he said, his breath hitting her face again. It was an amazing smell; even though he had been drinking the night before and hadn't brushed his teeth for the day his breath still smelt of mint, a soft cool breath sending chills down her spine. "I can smell you; you're turned on aren't you? You said yesterday you wanted to make friends first but your body is screaming out to me. Why are you fighting it?"

At this her eyes went wide and she looked up at him to see a lopsided grin on his face. "Kiba-kun, you're embarrassing me," she said, shaking her head quickly. This situation had turned from comfortable to awkward in one sentence. Maybe that was just Kiba's way to call it like he smells it but it made her feel insecure, something she had almost never felt before. She wasn't sure how to react to it and before she could he just grinned, a tanned hand coming to brush away the locks of her hair that were now falling in her face. Her breath hitched when his hand trailed over her jaw and then her neck, her bottom lip tucked tightly under her top teeth.

His touch had felt so good to Yuka but she had to keep her head, to stay focused. She needed to act like the shinobi she was and get out of this situation as quickly as possible. Her eyes roamed around her to try and find the words to get her out of this situation but all she could do was stare in awe as Kiba lifted her chin to look at him. They were so close, his hand leaving her chin to trail down her neck and then curves, lingering on the side of her breast before gently grabbing her hip and pulling her even closer to him. They were touching now, thought the blanket was in between them, his hand holding her stomach against his; it was euphoric and Yuka had forgotten almost everything else except for Kiba, his hands surprisingly gentle.

"K-Kiba…" she whispered, a smirk coming to his face when her hot breath mixed with his. "I just can't. I shouldn't…." She trailed off; she didn't know what to say at this point because his hand had pulled back the covers revealing her torso. She shivered in protest, the warmth of the blanket leaving her almost instantly. He gently placed a hand on her hip again this time pulling her flush against him. She almost sighed at the warmth his body provided. He noticed because he pulled the plush cover over them both, his arms going around her waist to hold her to him.

"You can't or you shouldn't?" he whispered dangerously close to her ear. She bit her lip looking up at him to notice he was smiling at her, his canines coming into view. She had never noticed how long they were until now, her face inches from his.

"Kiba, stop…" she said, her eyes drifting down to his toned collar, his arms loosening around her slightly. "I'm sorry but this is all new to me…" she couldn't finish her thought, her mind swimming with the fact that her body was pressing agonizingly close to his. The sensation in the pit of her stomach fluttered making her feel warm all of a sudden.

Then in a flash his lips were on her neck, leaving soft kisses down it until he reached her collar bone, his tongue lashing out to lick her there. She gasped at the sensation and could feel his lips tug into a grin as her soft sighs met his ears. "I'll be gentle," he whispered as his lips trailed back up her neck, his tongue gently flicking her earlobe. He was sending her over the edge and soon she wouldn't be able to control herself. The sensation he was giving her had overcome her brain and all she wanted was to feel more.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, Kiba's tongue daring out to gently lick her lower lip, coaxing her to let him in. She hesitated before opening her mouth slightly. An explosion of sensation irrupted in her as his tongue gently explored her mouth, flicking her own tongue as he explored, teasingly slow. She couldn't stop her hands from coming up to his chest, trailing over his well toned muscles and then his arms as he deepened the kiss, hungrily devouring her lips.

"K-Kiba," she moaned against his mouth as she pulled away for air, his hand trailing from her lower back over her hip, gently skimming the material of her dress. She watched his face, his eyes never leaving hers as his hand moved behind her, unzipping the zipper to the dress so that the strap over her one shoulder slackened, falling down over her arm. He trailed his hand over her shoulder now, the roughness of his own hands sliding down her silky smooth skin, a blush coming to her face when his hand reached the strap. He pushed it down off of her, her eyes going wide and a soft gasp escaping her lips when he exposed her breasts.

Kiba couldn't help but stare in awe, the tightness of his shorts becoming painfully obvious. He knew he had to take it slow with her but he could barely control himself, her scent filling his nostrils. Since he had woke up it was all he could smell, all he could focus on. Her scent was so close and so strong it made it nearly impossible to keep himself calm. He noticed her blush when his eyes left hers to stare at her chest. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before but this time, this time he wanted to touch them, to feel them and hear the sounds that would come from those luscious lips when he did.

He noticed her apprehension and looked back up at her, her eyes watching him intently, expecting; this sent chills down Kiba's spine. Before he could think she had pressed him down on the bed, her legs swinging over him as she straddled his waist, her eyes watching his reaction as she gained the dominant position. She had a smirk on her face as she leaned down, pressing her breasts against his chest playfully, brushing it gently with her erect nipples. Kiba couldn't suppress a growl at this, one of his hands going to her hip to hold her in place as the other went to her left breast, palming it hungrily.

She let out a gasp, arching her back as she sat on top of him, pressing her breast firmer in his palm. He couldn't help but smirk as he started flicking his thumb over the protruding peak, making her grind her hips against him. This sent him over the edge and he quickly grabbed her hips, turning her over so she was on her back, her eyes narrowing slightly at him. He couldn't suppress a chuckle at this as his hands went from her hips to her side, caressing the sides of her breasts before his lips came down to her neck, suckling gently.

She couldn't suppress her gasps and whimpers of pleasure as he suckled, his tongue darting out over her collarbone to trail down to the swell of her breast. His hips were still pressing into her own gently grinding his now obvious erection against her heated core. This sent her into a flurry of sensation, her eyes widening down at him as his tongue darted out to flick the nipple that was between his fingers, his palm massaging gently.

"Kiba!" she moaned, his tongue flicking against her nipple, drawing it into his mouth with a soft slurping sound. This made the heat in her stomach increase, her thighs tightening around his hips.

"You like that, Yuka?" he asked, his tongue flicking over her playfully. A smirk spread across his lips when she just nodded, her breath somewhat haggard. He drew the nipple into his mouth again, roughly flicking it as he suckled, his hands trailing down her sides to her hips pulling her against his hardened erection with lustful furry.

She couldn't take it anymore, his ministrations driving her insane, heating her core like nothing she had ever felt. He noticed and immediately pulled his lips from her breast moving them to her lips, hungrily tugging on her bottom one until she moaned out in pleasure. He could see the lustful look in her eyes, his own roaming down over her body now, wishing that her dress would just disappear. She let out a soft giggle when his finger trailed between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping at the unwanted material. He couldn't help but smirk, putting a finger underneath the rim to pull it down more, revealing her rounded hips and toned stomach.

Kiba had almost pulled the dress all the way down, the string of her panties popping out to greet him. They were black, a single string separating him from what he really wanted. The scent that pulsated from her heated sex made him wild with lust. Just as he was about to pull off the dress and panties completely, she gasped, grabbing him and flipping him over on his back, her thighs around his chest. She straddled him again, her eyes going dark as she looked at him. He didn't know why but that turned him on even more, his hands roaming up from her knees to her thighs, massaging gently as he moved them to her inner thigh, a smirk coming to his face.

The delicious glimpses of those black panties pressing to his chest made his manhood throb in expectation, her eyes watching him closely. Then he felt it, her hand had gone behind her, grasping him roughly through his pants. His eyes went wide briefly, his mouth falling open before she began rubbing, gently caressing his erection through his pants. She smirked down at him, her eyes almost predatory as she moved herself lower, her hips now flush with his, grinding herself gently against his erection as her hands came to the front of her. She was now reaching down between her own thighs to stroke him again. Kiba let his mind wander, watching as he bucked his hips against her hand, making her bounce against him. Her breasts followed suit, his hand automatically going up to palm it again. Her nipple hardened instantly at this and he moaned, setting up to get a mouthful of it.

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside his door and Kiba nearly shot up, Yuka going back to the bed to quickly cover herself. She felt embarrassed, annoyed, and at the same time extremely let down. She took a deep breath making a mental note to never do this again. Not only had he almost seen Orochimaru's seal but he was making her body defy her, going against everything she was here to do. She pulled the strap back up over her shoulder and finished zipping up the dress when she heard Tsume's voice from down the hall.

"Hurry up and get out here! Lunch is ready and you two have slept long enough," she called, another bang heard from outside the door. Kiba, who had shot to his feet, growled at this and shook his head, noticing that Yuka had put her dress back on, officially ending their heated moment. The problem with that is that he still had a painfully hard erection. Her face was flushed red when she noticed and he just smirked, satisfied that he had gotten that far; though his insatiable lust for the girl was starting to overpower him when he noticed her trembling lip and still ragged breath.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying his damndest to calm down. He had let his instincts take over when it came to Yuka, nearly devouring her in the wake. He mentally kicked himself hoping that Yuka wouldn't try and avoid him after this. He was pleasantly surprised when she stood up at the edge of the bed, walking over to him and pressing her body into his. She could feel his hard erection still and couldn't help but blush again, her hands going to roam his still bare chest. She then ran her hands down his abs, gently moving until they were softly rubbing him through his pants. He bit his lip, his canine protruding as he did so.

"I like that look," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "It's predatory," she said, kissing is neck. "Almost like an animal." She grinned when he gasped, his hips bucking so that her hands fully grasped his hardened member. She knew this was working, that if she did this for him he'd definitely bend to her will, giving her anything she wants. She felt a little bad for using him like she was but she couldn't help but blush again before pulling away the hem of his shorts to run her hands underneath them. When she wrapped her palm around him she was pleasantly surprised; he was well endowed. He bit his lip harder, his hands going to her hips as she stroked him, the precum making her hand wet and sticky.

"Yuka," he murmured, her eyes moving from her hand to his chocolate brown eyes. He really enjoyed what she was doing and it made her feel heady, almost proud. She kept stroking, her eyes watching his face as he let his head fall back and moaned, pleasure overtaking his features. She couldn't help but go faster, wanting more than anything to alleviate the obvious stress she had caused him. Her one hand stroked quickly, her other one coming down to run small circles over his abs.

He was so close, she could feel him pulsing in her hand and she grinned when his eyes closed tightly, his hips bucking as his release overwhelmed him. She could feel the hot sticky liquid fill her hand, a grin spreading over her lips as she kept stroking, feeling him tense and then start to go soft. She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as he finally looked back down at her, lust filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his neck gently. She withdrew her hands from his pants, a satisfied smirk as she brought the one up to her lips, tasting him on her fingers. She grinned as he watched her taste him and then run her hands up his chest. "When I'm ready, you'll know," she whispered against his neck.

At this his arms went around her gently, resting at the base of her spine. He could still smell the pheromones from their encounter but the way she whispered to him, the way she touched his chest gently sent chills across his skin. Kiba didn't know what to make of it and the longer they stood there, his arms wrapped around her, the more conflicted he became. It was more than just lustful want when it came to this girl. At first that is what he thought it was, playing on his heart like all the other girls did. He'd love them and then leave them, never having to worry about the emotional repercussions. This felt different, it smelled different.

He sighed softly, taking in the scent of her soft red hair. It entangled him like fire, his eyes closing as her own arms wrapped around his waist, her fingertips sending electric pulses across his skin. It was the most comforting moment he had ever experienced in his life. The sadness of the past seemed to melt away when her arms had started to hold him, her own breath in sync with his. It ended all too soon when she pulled away from him, her eyes looking up into his with sadness. "I should go… Shizune-sama is probably searching all over for me," she said, her voice trailing off.

"You don't have to go," he said, looking down at her with a slight grin. "You can stay, have lunch, and then afterward you can come with me to check on the pups. After all, you're the reason the runt is doing fine now."

She just shook her head, biting her lip. "I really shouldn't keep her waiting," she whispered, hoping he'd just let it go at that. The truth was she needed to get out of there fast before something else happened. The lustful want he had instilled in her only increased by the second and she needed time to think. She knew that making him release, giving him that small pleasure, would make his attachment to her even stronger but she didn't think that it would also work on her. While she was touching him, stroking him, she couldn't help but think about what he would feel like within her, what he'd do to her body if he could do whatever he wanted. It had made her loose her thoughts for a moment, her urge to touch his hardened flesh with her bare hands more than she could endure.

"At least stay long enough to change and eat, Yuka," he said, looking over her face with quiet contemplation. She just nodded, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to fully shake him. He just smiled, pulling away from her to go to his dresser and grab her some clothes. When he found an old top and a pair of shorts he handed them to her; motioning for her to use his bathroom. She complied emerging ten minutes later to an already dressed Kiba, Hinata's dress in her arms. He just grinned at her outfit.

The shorts were too long on her to be shorts so they looked like loose pants that didn't fully cover her legs. The shirt was even more comical. It was a tad bit bigger than he had anticipated and hugged her breasts tightly but hung loose around her stomach. Her hair was still a mess, wildly sticking out in all different directions as she looked up at him. He just grinned, opening his bedroom door and allowing her to step into the hall. They were greeted by an excited Akamaru, his eyes lighting up when he came up to Yuka. She gently pet his head and followed as he led them from the hall into the expansive kitchen.

Tsume was sitting at the table munching on a bowl of rice and what looked like a cut of prime steak. She noticed them the second they walked in and looked up with a knowing grin on her face. "So," she lulled, her eyes roaming over them lazily. "How was your night?"

Kiba just scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the table to sit down. Yuka followed a red tint in her cheeks. She sat down across from Tsume and Tsume couldn't help but grin back at her. "Ma!" Kiba groaned, looking over at her. "Would you stop that! Kame, no wonder why my friends don't come over. You're scaring her."

"I am not!" she retorted, glaring over at him. "She's just embarrassed. She should be! After all, it's not often that a mother actually approves of her son's mating habits."

"MA!" Kiba barked, slamming his fist on the table. "Seriously, shut up."

"We didn't have sex Tsume-san," Yuka said, watching the woman. Tsume analyzed her a minute, her eyes narrowing slightly before shrugging, taking a large bite of her steak.

"Well, eventually he'll be able to. I didn't expect him to be able to right away considering how intimidating you probably are to him," Tsume commented, a smirk on her face. At this Kiba stood up, walking over to the counter to grab something to eat. He growled under his breath as Tsume kept talking. "But I'm glad you didn't just give it up, Yuka-chan. It shows you have morals, character… balls really…"

"Tsume-san, I'm glad you think so but please, don't put so much faith in me," Yuka said, her cheeks blushing again. "I still got really drunk and had to be taken care of. It was disrespectful really."

"That may be true but unlike the other girls you don't just try and sneak out," Tsume commented, taking a drink of her beer. "That's admirable."

"Hungry, Yuka-chan?" Kiba asked, trying to change the conversation. "We have some sushi, rolls, rice, and a bunch of different kinds of meat."

"Uhm just some rolls and I'll try some sushi," Yuka responded, watching as he went to the fridge pulling out a tray of delicious looking sushi. He set it down for her, grabbing some rolls and soy sauce before turning to get her a cup of tea.

"So Yuka-chan, what are your plans for the day?" Tsume asked, taking a sip of her beer. Yuka took a bite of the roll, munching hungrily a she looked at the various types of sushi. She grabbed one and popped it into her mouth, surprised by the rich taste.

"Well, I was going to go find Shizune-sama," she said after swallowing her food. "And then, if he's not busy, I was hoping to talk to Hokage-sama about his plans for me here, in the village…"

"Good idea," Tsume said, nodding her approval. "Do you have plans for dinner tonight? I'm making some of the best deer steaks in Konoha; hunted fresh from the Nara compound."

"Oh!" Yuka said, her hand coming to her forehead. "I forgot. Yes, I do have plans for dinner, Tsume-san. Sorry about that but Shikamaru-kun asked me to dinner the other day and I forgot it was tonight."

At this Tsume raised an eyebrow, looking over at Yuka as she started munching on her roll deep in thought. After a moment Kiba came back over with her tea, setting it down and taking a seat at the table. He had totally forgotten about Yuka's dinner with Shikamaru. She had told him yesterday that Shikamaru was just a friend but a surge of jealousy still washed through him when she mentioned it. This made Tsume smirk, much to Kiba's annoyance and fear. _What was she planning now?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy! This chapter is crucial in revealing Yuka's personality flaws as well as her jutsu. It isn't all revealed but it is hinted. :) Hope you enjoy. Not as juicy as the last chapter but no worries. The excitement is still brewing! Also, I will be on hiatus for a few days. Probably until September 25-26. R&R! Enjoy.**

**~Kat~**

* * *

After pacifying an angry Shizune, Yuka was free to do as she pleased. Her morning was frustrating to say the least and she couldn't leave the Inuzuka compound fast enough. After dropping off Hinata's dress after her exam she took off toward the Hokage tower. If he was available she needed to speak with him. She wanted more than anything to have a place of her own in the village, to set up a safe zone so to speak but she also wanted in on the mission Ino had mentioned.

As she walked up the staircase she heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Shikamaru. He was walking up the stairs not far behind her. "Hello Yuka-chan," he greeted, coming up to her. "Here to see Hokage-sama?" It sounded more like a statement than a question and Yuka just nodded, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yes. I wanted to ask him about a few things," she stated, starting to walk up the steps. He kept pace, his hands in his pockets.

"You made it back last night in once piece, right?" he asked, looking her over.

"Oh," she said, nodding quickly. "Kiba-kun helped." She didn't want to tell him she stayed the night at his home. Those kinds of thoughts in the lazy ass's head would cause problems of a whole other kind.

"Good. You still coming to dinner tonight? I know a place you might like; serves some of the best sushi in the village."

"Of course," she assured, opening the door into the long hallway. "Wouldn't miss it."

At this Shikamaru grimaced, his hand going to the back of his neck. Just then there was a loud slam and a set of voices came drifting down the hall.

"Moegi! Come on it was just one little Icha Icha book," Konohamaru whined, Moegi coming into view as she strolled down the hall. Konohamaru was closely following her, a dramatic look on his face.

"The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf should not be reading such lecherous literature!" she protested, waving the small book in her hand.

"Would you rather I harass you then, Moegi-chan?" he said, a smirk coming over his face. She furrowed her brow in annoyance and kept walking, noticing Shikamaru and Yuka instantly.

"Ah! Yuka-chan, Shikamaru-san… what are you two doing here?" She asked, batting away Konohamaru's hand from her waist.

"Apparently we're both here to see Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, grinning at her. "Have some time?"

Konohamaru stepped around Moegi and grinned, wrapping an arm around both Shikamaru and Yuka's shoulders. "Of course I do!" He said, steering them toward his office. Moegi just rolled her eyes, disappearing down the staircase.

After entering his office and shutting the door, Konohamaru sat at his desk staring up at his visitors. "So, what can I do for you?"

"My visit concerns a private matter, Hokage-sama. I'll wait until Yuka-chan leaves to discuss it with you," Shikamaru said, taking a seat across from the large desk. Yuka sat down in the other seat, her eyes on Konohamaru.

"And what about Yuka-chan? What is her business?" he asked.

"Well, it concerns a few things," Yuka said, looking back at Shikamaru and then Konohamaru. "First I wanted to know when I'd receive my test to become a Konoha nin. And as a Konoha nin I also wanted to ask about when I'd be able to move into my new home. My things are littered all over my hospital room and I fear Shizune-sama is getting irritated."

"Ah! Yes, Moegi has found a place for you," Konohamaru said, opening a drawer and sifting through it. He pulled a scroll out and read it. "As soon as you pass the test from ANBU you'll be placed in a squad. The test is with a good friend of mine so you should learn a very valuable lesson. If you can pass his test then you'll be a leaf shinobi."

"Wait, I thought I had to submit to tests with Ibiki-san, Inoichi-san, and Shizune-sama?" Yuka asked, a bit confused. "You said that it's standard procedure, you know?"

"Yes, well after having the council review you're fighting abilities and jutsu we've decided to do things differently," Konohamaru said, placing the scroll on the desk. "You've got power though I think you may be using it the wrong way." He paused watching her closely. He then grabbed something out of the drawer and set it on the desk. It was a bottle of sake. He took a sip and grinned, putting it back. "Have to hide it from Moegi," he explained when Shikamaru looked at him. "Now, Yuka-chan when I was fighting you I saw something that bothered me. You don't judge your enemy's strength correctly and this could be a big problem on a squad. Not being able to do this leads me to believe you're arrogant."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him. "I kept up with Kage level battle and suddenly I'm arrogant? Where do you get the nerve?" Now she was fuming. Sure, she knew she could have won that fight if it hadn't been for her arm. This kid was just a sore loser.

"Listen, Yuka-chan," Konohamaru stated, shaking his head. "This is what the ANBU test is for. My friend will teach you what I mean. If you submit to the test and pass you will get placed in a squad. Unfortunately, since you are new and inexperienced with missions, you'll start out at gennin level."

Yuka groaned at his words, shaking her head in annoyance. Konohamaru just grinned, looking back down at the scroll on the desk. "Was there anything else you needed, Yuka-chan?"

"Yes, one more thing that I think Shikamaru-kun may be interested in hearing," she said, glancing over at the lazy nin. "I know about the mission and I know who you're seeking out."

At this Konohamaru froze, staring at her thoughtfully. Shikamaru just looked back at Yuka, a confused look on his face. "Ino?" he asked and she shook her head. "Ah, she is so troublesome. So, what about it? Why is it any interest to you, Yuka-chan?"

"I want in on it," she stated, making Konohamaru's eyes widen.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes narrowing at her. "What do you know?"

"A lot more than you think," she stated coolly, her eyes roaming the desk. "The man you seek is Orochimaru. He's a former member of the leaf and an S-class criminal. He used to use the Hidden Sound as a base but is now missing, assumed to be dead during the war."

"What interest is this mission to you?" Shikamaru asked again, unsure what conclusion to draw from her sudden demand.

"Before the war broke out, when I was thirteen, I was forced to watch an entire village of my friends, people I had considered the only family I had left, burn to the ground while he gathered his specimens," she lied, her eyes steady, keeping her chakra flow even. She knew lying created a flux in chakra; it served as a natural lie detector to the trained eye. "He slaughtered dozens right in front of me, claiming to be interested in what secrets their bodies could offer. It was sickening."

"And what do you seek to gain by going with Shikamaru's team?" Konohamaru asked, watching her closely. "Orochimaru has been rumored dead for almost five years. There is no proof he even exists anymore. We are just following up on some rumors."

"Don't treat me like I'm a moron," she stated, grinning at him. "I know that Konoha doesn't send a team of jonin rank shinobi on a mission based on rumors. You know something more than that."

"But what do you seek to gain out of going? If he is alive are you seriously suggesting you can defeat him and exact revenge?" Konohamaru asked, leaning back in his chair. "This mission is going to be ranked A at the lowest. There are strict orders not to engage unless forced and capture if possible. If I were to send an untested probationary shinobi into the field, do you know what I'd look like? A complete fool."

"Then test me, you already know I can handle myself in battle," she stated, looking between him and Shikamaru. "Give me the ANBU test today! I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."

At this Konohamaru looked up, a slight grin on his face. "You're ready huh?" he asked, his eyes lazily scanning the ceiling. "Your interest in this mission leads me to believe that you could be following a dangerous path, Yuka-chan. I could enable your revenge, or prevent it… the question is which would be the smartest move?"

"You think I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. This charade would bring them right in, make them feel for her situation and pain. Sometimes she felt too proud of her acting. "Those people died because of that slippery bastard. I can't let that happen again to someone else."

"Hmm…" Konohamaru pondered, turning to stare out the window. He sighed softly, his hands going to his temple to gently massage it. He must have been thinking about this deeply because his brow furrowed in concentration, his eyes drifting off into thought. "Alright," he said, turning back around. "Here's what we'll do. You'll take the ANBU test tomorrow. That'll give you time to get ready and since you've been given a clean bill of health, it will give you time to train. If you pass, you can go. If not then you'll have serve as a student under the tutelage of one of my close friends."

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him. "You're going to make me train with a master? I'm a Hokage-level fighter. I don't have to prostrate myself for you."

"No one said you were Hokage level," Konohamaru said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Do you accept or not?"

"Oh, I accept," she said, her eye's rolling in disgust. "You just better hope your ANBU friend is ready."

"I'm sure he is," Konohamaru smirked and Shikamaru couldn't help but grin. "Now, for the ANBU test there are a few things you need to know. Firstly, you'll have two teammates with you. They'll be chosen randomly by the ANBU tester so you won't know who it is until the test. Secondly, the test will be explained to you when you get there. It will be on training field number seven; make sure you meet there at 6 A.M. Tardiness won't be tolerated."

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked, standing up to leave.

"Yeah," he replied, picking up the scroll and glancing at it. He then looked up at her over the edge, an evident smile in his eyes. "I wouldn't eat before you go out there. It won't be easy and we wouldn't want you getting sick and jeopardizing your shot at this mission."

She just rolled her eyes, turning toward the door. Just then Shikamaru called out, a grin on his face. "Don't forget Yuka-chan. I'll meet you outside the shrine at seven o'clock."

"No problem, Shikamaru-kun. See you tonight," she responded, bowing before leaving the room.

Yuka left the building fuming. That moronic kid had called her arrogant and accused her of being a less than gennin level shinobi. Yuka growled at this though, making her way down the stairs and onto the street. She had until tomorrow morning to prepare herself and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to test her skills. She needed to work further on her seal and she also needed to build her arm back up to its full potential. She'd train until it was time to go to meet Shikamaru and hope that during their dinner she could get some more information about the mission from him.

* * *

During her training Yuka had lost track of time so by the time she had went back to the hospital, gotten ready, and got to the shrine it was twenty minutes past seven. She hoped he didn't decide to leave but as she approached the shrine she noticed him standing there under a tree playing with something in his hand. He wasn't wearing his shinobi gear but a casual pair of pants and a plain black shirt. As she got closer he turned toward her a slight grin on his face.

"I thought you weren't going to show," he stated, putting a zippo lighter back under his shirt. She eyed him curiously before smiling, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't just ditch you," she assured. "I just lost track of time training."

"I figured that was it, you seemed pretty intent on passing that test," he stated, turning to look at the tree he had been standing under. "Either way, I think you could be a great asset to our team."

"Thank you Shika-kun," she said, smiling sweetly at him. He just nodded back, turning to face her.

"Well, let's get going. I think you're going to like this sushi place. It's always fresh and the food is delicious," he stated, offering her his arm. She hesitated a moment but then looped hers through his, a small grin on her lips. They walked like that for a while, Shikamaru casually nodding at people he knew before turning to look down at Yuka. "This may be a weird question but I have to ask…"

"What is it, Shika-kun?" she asked, looking across the street at a shop window. In it she noticed their reflection and grinned. He towered over her, his lean form contrasting with her more curvaceous body.

"Well," he hesitated, looking over at the window she was starting at and then back at the ground. "I was just wondering if you were pretending when you're around all of us?"

At this she looked up at him, her eyes wide. She was sure he hadn't figured her out; she didn't know how he could have. She hadn't slipped up once this entire time. "What do you mean, Shika-kun?" she asked, her eyes scanning his face.

"I mean, last night at the club you seemed to really let yourself go. I mean, sure we knew you had a colorful language ever since the fight with Hokage-sama but when you're around others you seem more tame, less like that girl who was swearing up a storm after the Hokage fight," Shikamaru remarked, shrugging his shoulders. "It just seems like your putting on a face for everyone."

At this she bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't want him to get suspicious of her and the fact that he had observed her so closely made her a tad nervous. "It's just how I am," she admitted, her eyes drifting to the ground in front of her as they walked. "It's just what I am used to doing. I guess I just adapt my personality to the surroundings. Like last night we were all out for a fun time so I made sure I was having fun."

"But you don't have to fake it, especially around your friends," he said, glancing up at the sky. "That is what we all are now; friends. It's okay to accommodate your friends, Yuka-chan but you don't have to put on a face."

She just nodded, her eyes still glued to the ground. She knew she had to come up with something fast, something to convince the observant shinobi that she wasn't putting on an act. "I'll try not to," she admitted, looking up at him now. "It's just new to me. I'm so used to being on my own, worrying about myself, that I don't realize the face I'm putting on for people. If I seem like I'm masking my true feelings it may just be something I have to deal with."

"Now that you have comrades, friends, you don't have to deal with things alone," he assured, looking down at her intently. "Whatever it is you can go to your friends for help. After all, that is what we are here for."

Yuka just smiled up at him, nodding enthusiastically. "Alright, Shika-kun," she said. "I'll do my best to just be myself with friends. I've made so many in such a short time that I guess I just don't understand how to handle it."

"It's no problem," he said, leading her down a side street. "It will take you some time to get used to it but when you do you can be sure that your comrades will be there to help."

She just nodded, a grin spreading over her lips. He couldn't help but grin back at her as they walked down the street, passing groups of people wandering the shops and restaurants. When they finally approached a building Yuka couldn't help but stare. It was a beautiful three story building with classic Japanese design, the sign outside reading AKA. There were delicious smells coming from inside and Yuka couldn't help but notice that it was a classier place than the barbeque restaurant they had went to before. She couldn't tell it wasn't a fancy place from the groups of shinobi walking out drunkenly talking and laughing at one another. Shikamaru just shrugged at them, leading Yuka inside. The young woman at the podium greeted them, offering to show them to a table. She led them through the entry and into a wide open space, stairs going up each side to the upper levels where there were balcony seats and party tables.

Yuka followed as she found them a table across from a large fish tank full of tropical fish and fauna. She watched it for a moment before turning her gaze back to Shikamaru. He just chuckled shaking his head and looking down at the menu in front of him. She did the same, noting all the different kinds of sushi, her eyes roaming the different cuts and combinations. Just then a waiter came over to their table, pen and pad in hand.

"Good evening," he greeted. "Welcome to AKA, I'm Tekko and will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said, glancing at the menu. "Do you want anything specific?" he asked, looking over at Yuka. She shook her head and he nodded, glancing down at the menu again. "We'll take a bottle of sake and a pot of tea when the meal comes."

"Very well, I'll be right back with your sake," the waiter said, disappearing to the bar.

"So, Yuka-chan, I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked you to go out with me tonight," Shikamaru commented, setting the menu aside.

She paused a moment, looking up at him with interest. She then grinned, looking back down at her menu. "Well, I had assumed it was to speak to me about my seals and jutsu," she stated, looking up at him again. "Am I wrong?"

"Well, it is true that I did intend on asking you about them but I also had an ulterior motive," Shikamaru said, waiting for the waiter to set their drinks down before handing him both his and Yuka's menu. "Give us a few minutes to think about our order," Shikamaru said, looking up at the waiter. He nodded in understanding and disappeared again.

"Ulterior motive, huh?" she asked, watching him grab the two round saucers from the table and place them in front of himself. He grabbed the bottle of sake and poured them each a shot. He handed hers to her and she took it, nodding at him as they drank. She set the cup down, licking her lips slowly. "And what would that be?"

"Well, it may be weird for you to hear but it's been troublesome to me ever since I met you," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I have to ask. Are you and Kiba-kun together?"

At this her eyes went wide from true shock. She didn't expect this at all. She immediately shook her head, her eyes closing in exasperation. "No, goodness no…" she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Listen, I don't know what's up with you leaf men thinking that the new chick is just a new piece of meat but I'm not exactly thrilled about the concept. Kiba-kun has already made it clear about how he feels about me," she groaned, grabbing the sake glass and pouring them both another drink. "But I'm not ready for anything like that."

"But he does like you, right?" Shikamaru asked, grabbing the now full saucer. She nodded, raising her own cup in a salute to him before downing it. He did the same, a grin playing over his lips. "Then this is interesting indeed. You may not understand it yet, Yuka-chan, but you have an alluring appeal that draws men in."

"Believe me, I've noticed," she said, motioning to her breasts. He just shook his head, a laugh on his lips.

"No, not just that… those are nice, there is no doubt," he agreed, a seductive smirk coming across his face. She blushed slightly, looking down at her cup. "But that isn't what I mean. You have a strong will and an even stronger personality. Guy's like that and right now you've attracted a lot of attention with it."

"A lot?" she asked, her eyes going wide. Before Shikamaru could respond the waiter showed back up, a smile on his face.

"Ready to order?" he asked, looking between them.

"Yes, I think we'll just take the combination platter. Please, no squid. I'm not a fan," Shikamaru answered, looking over at him. The waiter nodded, leaving them a bottle of soy sauce and some chopsticks.

"What do you mean a lot?" Yuka asked, her eyes narrowing. "I don't consider Kiba-kun to be a lot," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just Kiba-kun," Shikamaru stated, his eyes roaming her face. "You see, apart from Kiba feeling puppy love you also have Shino-kun quite enamored." At this Yuka brought her palm to her forehead, her eyes closing in frustration. She had totally forgotten Shino-kun's hoodie at Kiba's. Now she had to go back over there or else have to deal with Shino's questions.

"I didn't mean to," Yuka admitted, the realization that she now had two admirers playing to her advantage. "I really didn't. I even told Kiba I wanted to make friends, to be friends and get used to Konoha before I dedicated myself to something else."

"And that is understandable," Shikamaru said, nodding. "However, you also have another admirer that you should be aware of."

"What? Three? I haven't even done anything to deserve this attention," she contested, shaking her head.

"On the contrary," he shook his head. "That habit of yours, of masking yourself to better suit the situation, has gained you the reputation of being a strong but still vulnerable; someone in need of protecting so to speak."

"That is not the case," she retorted, her eyes narrowing. "And any guy that thinks I need protection wouldn't even register on my radar."

"And that's what attracts me to you, Yuka-chan," Shikamaru admitted, his eyes watching her reaction. At first she just sat there, staring at him for a second before dropping her gaze to the table top. They sat there in silence for a second, Yuka trying to spin the situation the best possible way. She couldn't just throw him aside and deny his feelings. He could prove extremely useful however she couldn't just change her words and admit she liked him. That would be too obvious and fake.

After a few more seconds she looked back up at him, her eyes soft and a smile had graced her lips. Shikamaru must have been taken aback because he leaned back, his eyes widening slightly as he watched her face. "Shika-kun," she said softly, almost too softly. "One day I will be able to have the opportunity to feel those types of emotions. It may not be anytime soon but that doesn't mean you should give up. Like I said, I can't just fall for someone so easily. I'm here to prove myself, to become a leaf shinobi and form bonds. That is my first priority."

He just smiled, nodding his understanding. "That is fine, Yuka-chan. I just wanted you to know so that it wasn't such a bother. To be honest it had been bothering me since I first watched you in battle. You're a lot like me, analyzing and strategizing your every move. Maybe that is what drew me in."

"That is fine, Shika-kun," she assured, her eyes drifting over his face. "I don't want you to think I'm turning you down. On the contrary; I may not be promising you my heart but I can promise that when I can afford to feel such emotions I will take yours, Shino-kun's, and Kiba-kun's feelings into consideration."

"That sounds fair enough," he said, a smile spreading over his lips. "But just so you know, I don't think you'll find dog-man or bug-boy to be as good as I am in Shogi."

At this she let out a chuckle, shaking her head at his statement. "I'm not even that good at Shogi," she said, turning her attention to the waiter who had come over with their food. He set the tray of different sushi on the table before setting down the steaming pot of coffee and two cups for them.

"If there is anything else you require, please let me know," he said before disappearing to another table.

Yuka stared at the different types of sushi, the colors amazing. She had never seen so much sushi at once. Shikamaru noticed her surprise and grinned, shaking his head. "Dig in," he said, grabbing a few pieces to set on his plate before grabbing the soy sauce. They ate hungrily, chatting absentmindedly about their friends and the missions they've been on. Shikamaru told her tales of his fellow nin and their quirks laughing along with Yuka when he told her about his first mission with Rock Lee and his exuberant sensei.

"They really are like family," Yuka said, finishing a piece of sushi before setting down her chop sticks. She had eaten enough sushi to last her for a while. The truth was that she rarely ever had it before. She never had the time to prepare it or the money to buy it.

"Yeah, they are, it's almost uncanny," Shikamaru commented, grabbing his drink, sipping on it quietly. "But I do have to ask you, Yuka-chan, do you think you're ready for the test tomorrow?"

At this she quirked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to look at him. "What do you mean? I definitely think I'm ready to pass this test and move to the next step."

"I'm glad you're confident about yourself," he said, setting his cup down. "But I'd like to get a look at those seals of yours when you have the time. My father is fascinated with your ability to heal. It's well above average."

"Thank you," she said, placing her hand on the table, upturned. "If you want, take a look. I have nothing to hide."

At this Shikamaru grinned, pushing the tray to the side so she could lay her hand on the table in front of him. He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand a bit closer to him so he could observe it closer. It looked like the lines on her hand were formed into symbols and a seal, the circle around it roughly etched to fit her palm. It looked like an old seal, something from the history books.

As he observed it, Yuka couldn't help but notice how gentle he was being. He had run a finger over her seal, feeling his chakra enter it. It started to glow slightly and they both watched as it surged a couple of times and then faded. Shikamaru then looked up at her, his eyes portraying his curiosity.

"Did you feel anything just now?" he asked, running his finger over the seal again.

"No, nothing except your chakra," she admitted, flexing her fingers. He chuckled when she did so, setting her hand back on the table gently.

"Well, it is obvious how you infuse your chakra into this seal but what really makes me wonder is how you concentrate your chakra to such intense density. You create a vapor right?"

"Yes," she responded. "I concentrate it to the point of vapor so that way when I do strike, even if I miss, there is a chance for the chakra to still be absorbed."

"So when you do this you don't know for sure if it's hitting?" He asked, his eyes alight with wonder.

"Well, I'm a close range fighter; taijutsu being my main form of combat. When I get within range it doesn't really matter if I know for sure. What matters is that they don't know they are inhaling it until it starts to break them down."

"Great strategy except it doesn't work on everyone. For example it wouldn't work on my jutsu. I'm a mid range fighter, depending on the situation," he said, taking another drink of his tea. He set the empty cup on the table and she quickly grabbed up the tea pot, pouring him another cup. He nodded in appreciation and sighed, glancing back down at her hand. "So how do you not know when it strikes or misses? Don't you target your opponent's weaknesses when your chakra is in their system?"

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "I won't tell you everything, Shika-kun but I will tell you that the attack that uses vapor isn't meant to be a direct attack. The longer the battle lasts with me the weaker my opponent gets because of the chakra they take in. It is simply a precursor to the real technique I use."

"The blast of chakra from your other hand?" he asked, glancing down at it. She nodded, lifting it onto the table and allowing him to observe it. "So it doesn't work the same as the other one? You have to use a different form of chakra control?"

"Basically," she responded. "With this hand I concentrate my chakra to penetrate an opponent to use it either to heal, wear down, or, when I can concentrate it, to read thoughts. The last one is useful for gathering intelligence but it isn't a battle jutsu."

"Indeed," he said, grabbing the wrist of her injured hand and looking at it. It still had a few slight marks from the injury and some fading bruises but it was basically back to normal. He ran his finger over that seal, the glow a little stronger as it grew and faded. "So this one is just a huge burst of chakra that provides an overpowered taijutsu attack?"

"That is the effects of it but it also penetrates the body like a sound wave, targeting the body at the cellular level," she stated, leaning back in her chair. "It's much more precise. I can use my healing jutsu in the same way, targeting the injury at the cellular level like a med nin. It's really not that much different. It's just more concentrated because of the effects of the seal."

"So you target the body's weak points at the cellular level… then what?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, it works like an acid. It literally eats away at the body from the inside out. It's a fast acting jutsu. The only reason that huge toad withstood it was because of his mass."

"That is good to know," Shikamaru stated, letting go of her hand. "And you're still not going to tell me how you target the injured or weak areas?"

"Nope, not unless you force me," she said, a playful smirk coming over her lips. He just chuckled, taking a sip of his tea before setting it down.

"Well then, it looks like I have all the information I need," he stated, stretching slightly. "I am quite interested in how you can concentrate your chakra levels to such an extent. It's amazing especially for healing. It has the potential to do some great things."

"And I intend to," she affirmed, her eyes watching him. He just smiled nodding as the waiter came back over to their table.

"How was everything?" he asked, setting the check down on the table.

"Amazing," Yuka said, a smile on her face. Shikamaru grabbed the folder with the bill in it, slipping in some money before handing it to the waiter and thanking him. He then looked at Yuka.

"So, are you ready to go? You have a busy day tomorrow and I can't imagine you want to be up late tonight."

"Yes, I am quite tired. I finally perfected a new seal that I had been working on. I'm anxious to try it in battle," she commented, pushing her chair back. Shikamaru followed suit, offering her his hand as he led her around the table toward the exit. She looped her arm with his again, a smile playing over his lips as she did. She knew she had to play to his desires or else she'd get nowhere with him.

As they left the restaurant Yuka noticed that the temperature had dropped, making her shiver slightly. Shikamaru noticed immediately and took his jacket off, throwing it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him, hugging it around her neck snuggly. He wrapped an arm around her now, allowing her to walk next to him as he navigated through the line of people outside the restaurant. It was easier to push through the crowd when she was encased in Shikamaru's long arms. When they broke away from the crowd Shikamaru led her up the street toward the market. He was obviously planning on walking her back to the hospital. She didn't mind. It'd give her some time to ask him about the mission.

"Shika-kun," she murmured, looking up at him. He looked down, his eyes giving her a questioning look. "Do you really intend on going to The Hidden Sound just for intelligence, or is there more to it than that?"

At this Shikamaru bit his lip, sighing softly. "I don't think I should tell you the details of the mission, Yuka-chan," he said, glancing down at the ground. He then looked over at her, maneuvering her around a group of rude tourists. "All I can tell you is that if we do find the man that was once Orochimaru we are under strict orders to infiltrate and gather intel. Nothing more unless it becomes absolutely critical to do so."

"Oh, I see," she whispered, looking down at the ground. His arm tightened around her slightly and she couldn't help but grin. He was playing right into her hands and the softer she pushed him, the harder he fell. "I was just wondering. I kind of figured you couldn't tell me much."

"If you pass tomorrow's test I'll make sure to tell you everything, Yuka-chan," he admitted, nodding at her.

"That sounds like you don't think I will," she said, poking him in the side. "That's not very nice Shika-kun."

"I have confidence you'll do great," he said, moving his free hand from his pocket to the back of his neck. He rubbed it slowly before putting it back down at his side. "Besides, I know you're strong and smart. I don't see there being a problem."

"Thank you," she chuckled, noticing that they were approaching the hospital gates. When they reached them Shikamaru stopped, turning to face Yuka.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Yuka-chan," he said, his hand leaving her side. "I don't usually get to enjoy such interesting company."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Shika-kun. I had a lot of fun too!" she said, tugging at the jacket around her neck. "I always have fun with you though. We never run out of things to talk about and that is something truly awesome."

"This is true. You'll have to come over more often to play shogi with me, I could use a worthy opponent," he said, a smile coming over his face. She laughed and nodded, placing a hand on his arm.

"If I ever beat you at that damned game then I'll buy a chicken suit and go strutting around Konoha," she laughed, shaking her head. "That'll be the day, I'm sure."

"You're so silly," he said, poking her in the side. She bit her lip now, blushing slightly. She knew this would tip him off that she was interested. It always worked; she'd blush a little, look all cute and innocent, and then she could get whatever she wanted.

What she wasn't expecting was Shikamaru putting his arms around her, one hand resting on the small of her back the other near her shoulder blade. She gasped slightly when he had done it causing him to chuckle. "I hope you don't mind," he said, gently moving his hand to the side of her face, moving a strand of hair between his fingers and gently curling it. "But I can't resist the urge to at least give you a good night kiss. Will you accept it?"

She blushed furiously, her eyes staring up at him in wonder. She'd noticed he was attractive before but it was different than Kiba. Kiba was rough, unrefined, and oozed sex. Shikamaru wasn't these things. No he was intelligent, almost frighteningly so. He also wasn't oozing sex; he was a sophisticated sexy. He wasn't just putting it out there for all to see but when he did turn it on it almost floored you with its intensity. He watched her face closely, his eyes intently watching her reaction. She just nodded, her lips quivering slightly as he came closer.

She felt his warm breath on her skin and was almost floored by the soft scent of his breath. It smelled like chocolate. She wondered if it tasted like it too. Then it happened; his lips were gently pressed to hers and his mouth was skillfully molding his own lips to coax hers open. She couldn't believe it as he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, her mouth opening slowly. He darted his tongue against hers a couple times, his arms holding her against him firmly. Then he let go, pulling back to look at her face. He grinned down at her and she couldn't help but grin back. Had she known at that time they were being observed she would have pulled away sooner but for the moment she just stood there comfortably encased in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry for such a slow update. My hosing arrangements have changed so i'm using a public library computer! I will try and update at least once a week with a new chapter though I'd really like to do more than that! In this chapter I had a lot of fun. It makes the character seem more vulnerable. You'll just have to see. Please review and let me know about any concerns or ideas you may have for the plot. I love the criticism and can work well with adapting my writing. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

When she made it to the training ground at ten minutes till she noticed that she was the only one there. It was an expansive training ground that housed a river stream and a forest, the sun peaking up over the distant mountains with hues of purple and orange. She sat down now, leaning against the nearby fence; she didn't know who her ANBU tester was and more importantly she didn't know who the other two people on her team were. This bothered her more and she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

Last night she hadn't gotten any key information from Shikamaru. He hadn't mentioned the mission or even its objective. He was smart so she doubted he would just come out and start talking about mission details with her but she knew she had to try. What she was not expecting was Shikamaru's straight forward attitude about liking her. She should have figured out that he wouldn't beat around the bush about it. He was intelligent but lazy. Anything that provided too much of a hassle for him he immediately confronted and solved. It was admirable but it also played to Yuka's strong points. She could play the part for him, be the person he wanted to see her as and in exchange she could gather intel for her master's plans. She knew not what they were but was sure that Orochimaru would not act without a plan.

She hadn't expected Shikamaru to be so calm about his feelings and she definitely didn't think he'd be so quick to pick up on Kiba's feelings. Shino was just a bonus, though if she were honest to herself she'd have to admit that Shino was the most intriguing between the three of them. She didn't know Shikamaru's jutsu but knew that Shino and Kiba's had to do with tracking and this suited her well. Kiba's dealt with smell but Shino's was different, surely something to do with his insects. If she could get close enough to him to figure out what kind of insects he used she could perfect her sensory seal. It was her ace in the hole, just in case things turned south while in Konoha.

It had been a whole day since she had seen Kiba and she couldn't help but think about the morning before and what he had done. She almost felt dirty at the thought of him touching her. After it was over she felt ashamed of herself for letting it go as far as it did. She could have blown her cover entirely if he spotted her curse mark. She didn't know how long she sat there but it must have been long because she had fallen asleep and woke up and there was still no one there. It was well past ten and so far there was no ANBU tester or anyone around. She sighed loudly, slightly annoyed with the fact that she had been there that long. She couldn't help but get impatient now. As she stood back up to take off toward the Hokage tower she noticed someone walking up the street toward the grounds entrance; it was TenTen. She spotted Yuka and waved, jogging up to her.

"Yuka-chan!" she said, a grin on her face. "So, you're the reason for this test, huh?"

"You're the ANBU examiner?" Yuka asked, her eyes going wide. "You're four hours late!" TenTen just shook her head, sighing slightly.

"No, actually I'm supposed to be on your team for this test," she said, setting her supplies on the ground next to the fence. "And I was told it was at ten."

Yuka growled, shaking her head. That brat of a Hokage had tricked her. TenTen noticed the look on her face and giggled, walking up to her and patting her on the shoulder. "I'm not surprised that the ANBU tester is late, considering who it is," TenTen said, shaking her head.

"Don't tell her Ten Ten," came a familiar voice and she turned around to see Shino. He was approaching them, his typical nin gear back in place. "She'll see who it is. How are you this morning Yuka-chan?"

She smiled at him, her arms crossing over her stomach. "Good, kind of hungry… hope this doesn't take long," she said, looking up at Shino who had come to stand next to her. "Oh, and I forgot your hoodie, Shino-kun…"

"Its fine, you didn't know you'd see me this morning," he said, looking down at her. She just nodded, shoving her thumbs in the rim of her pants.

"So, you two are my teammates for whatever kind of test this is?" Yuka asked, looking from TenTen to Shino. They both just nodded. "Well, I don't suppose you can tell me about what kind of test this is…" she asked, a smirk on her face. TenTen couldn't help but chuckle and Shino just shook his head, tilting it slightly to observe her.

Yuka couldn't help but look back at him, remembering what Shikamaru had said the night before. If Shino liked her she'd make sure to be kind to him, though she had no idea how this mystery shinobi would show his feelings, if he ever did. She smiled at him, shrugging and leaning back against the fence. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have my work cut out for me then," Yuka said, stretching her arms in front of her.

"Indeed," came a voice from above and she jumped, nearly falling into Shino. She looked up at the top of the fence to see a tall, white haired shinobi, his nose and mouth hidden behind a black mask. His one hand was in his pant pocket but the other was holding a small book, propped open before his face.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake," Yuka said, standing away from Shino a little bit before rubbing the bridge between her eyes. "Should have figured it'd be you."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner," he commented, looking down at her. He eyed her shortly, his sharingan lazily scanning her face. He then jumped down, standing before the three of them. "Looks like everyone is here so we can begin the test."

"We don't know the rules," Shino stated, stepping around Kakashi to stand a fair distance away.

"Ah! Right, never had the bell test… its simple really," he stated, bringing his hand from his pocket and holding before them two golden bells on red string. "Get the bells from me. If you get the bells you pass. You can use any jutsu you'd like however there is a time limit. If you don't get a bell before lunch time, noon, you fail."

"So, just get one bell? That's it? I don't have to jump through hoops or do some ridiculously hard task?" Yuka asked, a bit of relief tinting her voice. At this TenTen grinned, taking a few steps away from the fence.

"They have to get the bells too," Kakashi said, motioning between TenTen and Shino. "That's their mission. If they fail it will be like failing a mission from the Hokage himself."

"But there are only two bells," Yuka said, watching as he tied them to his waist. He then looked back at the book he was reading, his eyes lazily scanning the pages. "Hey, did you hear me? I said there are only two bells. Aren't you missing one?"

He looked up at her now, his eye narrowing from the obvious grin he had under that mask. "Nope, two bells, three shinobi. Are you ready?"

Yuka's eyes went wide but she nodded, backing away from him and standing in a defensive stance. Now she understood. With only two bells it would make it much more difficult for her to just get one, especially since Shino and TenTen were after one as well. She wasn't going to let them get both bells even if they were technically on her team.

"Alright, well, begin when you're ready…" Kakashi said, glancing back down at the book in his hand.

Yuka took this as her cue and immediately ran at Kakashi, her chakra concentrated into her hand. She'd throw him off balance and then grab the bells when he couldn't counter. However, she wasn't expecting him to side step her, his reflexes fast as he avoided TenTen's volley of kunai. Yuka regained her balance and ran at him again, sending bursts of chakra to her feet at the right moments to dodge around him, temporarily confusing him to get close enough to release her concentrated chakra into his body.

What she didn't expect was his counter attack; a shield of pure earth popped up between them. She backed away but didn't do it quick enough, the wall forming spikes of solid earth. She nearly missed them, propelling herself with her chakra backward. This gave Kakashi a perfect opening to attack her and he took it, weaving some hand signs before hitting her with a fireball. She concentrated all of her chakra just in time to create a shield, lessening the damage done by the fire jutsu. However, Kakashi was quickly countering, avoiding TenTen's shuriken and knives. This proved it easy for Shino to send in his bugs, swarming Kakashi with them. However, it was a short lived victory. It turned out to be a shadow clone, much to TenTen's annoyance.

Kakashi however was standing in a tree, watching them with slight interest. He had yet to put his book down. "You're doing relatively well but time is ticking. If you want to pass you have to get these bells from me. Better be quick too; noon isn't too far off."

At this Yuka became frustrated, forming a few quick hand signs before releasing her fire jutsu. He dodged it skillfully and she grinned, the older shinobi moving right into her trap. She knelt down, placing her palm against the ground. At this a seal appeared and spread surrounding her. It then popped up around Kakashi, his eyes going wide as her trap encased him within an invisible shield. Yuka couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself. She had placed that seal the second he threw her off balance, trying to hit her with his fire jutsu. It was almost too easy. The shield she created about him would encase him in a rain of her concentrated chakra, paralyzing him to the point of vegetation. However, she was not expecting Kakashi to just explode, leaving behind a wooden log.

Another substitution jutsu; and this time Kakashi was too close to dodge. "You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy, Yuka-san…" he said before she was struck, his chakra concentrated so thickly around his fist that it looked like lightening. It hit her square on and she went limp, falling to the ground not far from him. She was still conscious, watching as Kakashi's feet came into view better. She groaned, pushing herself from the ground, moving away from Kakashi in a defensive stance. His eye just narrowed and he put the book in his pouch.

"I see you are finally taking this seriously, Yuka-san," he said, bringing his kunai from his belt and twirling it around his finger, poising to attack. Just then there was a volley of sharp knives, senbon, kunai, and shuriken. TenTen had released her twin dragon volley, making Kakashi dodge only to be encased by Shino's bugs again. This time they lifted him from the ground and began pulsing, like a beating heart.

"Damn it," she heard TenTen mutter. "Another substitution."

Yuka quickly hid, disappearing into the tree tops. She kept perfectly still, slowly scanning her surroundings. There was no sign of Kakashi, his chakra almost completely gone. She then looked down and noticed next to the tree that there was a shiny object on the ground. She squinted at it to get a better look, her eyes narrowing on the gold bell lying on the ground. She quickly sprung, landing next to it and kneeling down to grab it only to be hoisted back into the air by her ankle, a surprised scream coming from her. She then groaned, mentally kicking herself in the ass. She had fallen for such a simple bait and catch trick.

She was hanging there, by her ankle, staring at the bell on the ground. She tried stretching down, reaching it with her finger tips only to have it disappear. She groaned loudly, punching the tree. It started to splinter and the trunk became cracked but it didn't do much else. She quickly lifted herself, grabbing a hold of the rope that was tied around her ankle now. She hoisted herself until she was upright and cut the rope with her kunai, falling with a thump to the soft grass.

"You know, if it looks too easy, seems too easy, than it probably is a trap. You should have learned that on day one…" Kakashi commented, looking down from the branch above her.

She just glared up at him and she saw his eyes widen with shock and then they filled with some other sort of emotion, one she had seen entirely too often around Konoha when people looked at her. They saw Naruto and this annoyed Yuka to no end. She was her own person and she'd prove that to them. She stood up quickly, concentrating her chakra into her feet and running up the tree trunk and swinging at Kakashi. He jumped from the tree, staring up at Yuka now, his head tilted in curiosity. She jumped down after him, chasing him toward the stream with a volley of shuriken. As she was about to strike he wove some quick hand signs and suddenly Yuka was trapped in a vortex of water. It hit her with bone crushing force, forcing her backward to slam against a tree. She could feel the soreness start to creep into her muscles and bones, feeling the ache that came with some cracked ribs.

She coughed, spotting a few blood droplets that fell into her hand. She wiped them away and stood again, this time dodging as he sent bullets of water toward her. TenTen took this as an opening and sent another volley of weapons at him, sending him off balance. Shino quickly came into view afterward sending a cloud of buzzing and flitting bugs at Kakashi who managed to dodge just in time to avoid a large shuriken that TenTen had sent his way. Yuka, who had moved to position herself behind a tree, began weaving hand signs, preparing her ultimate seal jutsu. She was being pushed to her limit in this fight, her moves ineffective against the copy nin. It wasn't far off of noon and the longer the battle was drawn on, the more frustrated she became. She peered about her, noticing TenTen was now firing a rain of senbon down at Kakashi who was weaving hand signs.

Before TenTen could dodge he sent a flurry of fire balls at her hitting her head on. She screamed out before disappearing, Kakashi spinning about just in time to dodge her second attack of senbon. Shino, who had been gathering chakra since his last attack weaved a few signs before placing his hands on the ground. It began to quake around him and then spread until in encased Kakashi, making him loose his footing. Just then the ground started to split around him and up between the cracks and fissures sprouted thousands of bugs, weaving up the sharingan user's legs and rooting him to the spot.

Yuka took this opportunity to attack, sending small bursts of chakra to her feet so that she closed the gap quickly, colliding her infused fist with his side. She heard some cracking and then a loud gasp before he weaved a quick sign, sending lightning out from his body like a flash, burning the bugs at his feet and combining with the water to send electrical currents through it. The lightening struck TenTen before she could dodge and she was hit, the bright flash making her body shake violently before she landed in a heap on the wet mud of the stream bed.

Kakashi was standing on the opposite bank, his arm wrapped around his midsection and his eyes watching Yuka carefully. He looked more worn and Yuka figured he must have used up too much chakra. Her hit had collided with him, this she was sure because her chakra was infused into his body; she could feel it and the best part was that he could do nothing about it. He looked tired and worn and the longer he kept fighting the more damage her chakra would do to his body. She had made sure to concentrate a large amount of chakra into her fist so that when it did collide with his body it would do immediate physical damage as well as the damage done over time.

She didn't have an extreme amount of chakra left but it was enough to defeat Kakashi and get that bell. She concentrated some to her feet, closing the distance between them. She'd resort to taijutsu now. He was physically injured and the more he moved the more damage could be inflicted. He dodged her punch, weaving around her as they fought, his arms coming up to block her punches and kicks. Just when she was about kick him hard in his already injured side he started concentrating chakra into his hand, making her jump back to avoid his attack. It was that all familiar technique the Hokage had used on her as well; rasengan.

Before she could rebalance herself Kakashi lunged at her, Kunai in hand. He was going to hit and as she braced herself for impact she felt a set of arms pull her sideways, making Kakashi jump back. Shino had grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, springing his trap around Kakashi. It was a vortex of bugs which sent Kakashi flying backward, landing in a heap on the ground. Yuka looked up at Shino with a thankful smile before moving around him to deliver the final blow. However, Kakashi had prepared for this and before she could dodge he had placed his hand on the ground, a seal spreading from it.

It was a summoning jutsu and it had hit Yuka directly. She felt teeth sink into her skin and she screamed as seven dogs started grabbing onto her with their jaws, restricting her movement. Whatever poison their saliva held was starting to paralyze her. She struggled, trying to throw them off of her but it didn't work. In her last effort she concentrated her chakra to her pores, trying to release it into the dog's system. This proved pointless because their teeth were hard as bone, making penetration impossible. They had gotten her and were slowly sapping her chakra.

Shino however hadn't stopped. He had managed to gain the upper hand on Kakashi, using taijutsu to throw him off. She watched for a minute as his bugs began swarming around them, encasing them both in a wall of dark pulsing bugs. When it finally dropped she saw Kakashi kneeling on the ground, Shino above him with two bells in his hand. The dogs disappeared with pop and the only one that remained was a small pug, his eyes watching her wearily. She eyed it before moving to stand up again. An immediate rush hit her and she wobbled, falling back to one knee as she did. The poison from the dogs saliva was still in her system and since her chakra was so depleted she couldn't expel it fast enough.

She saw Shino kneel down to say something to Kakashi before walking over to the river bed and scooping TenTen up out of the dirt. He carried her over to the grass and set her down, looking her over. Yuka was becoming hazy now, her body feeling numb and heavy. Then she heard it and almost screamed from the surprise.

"Kakashi," the dog in front of her said, looking over at his white haired master. Kakashi glanced over at him, slowly standing to his feet again. "This girl is going to pass out without the antidote. Should I give it to her?"

"Please do, Pakun," Kakashi said, running his hand over his side. He had to have had at least one cracked rib from the impact of that punch. "If she passes out her chakra will still infect me and I could die."

At this Yuka laughed, falling to her side; the paralysis had started. The dog came up and nudged her limp arm, licking it a few times before moving to do the same thing to her face.

"Hey," she moaned, trying to pull away from his wet and sloppy tongue. "Quit it."

"It's the antidote," Pakun said, licking her face again. "It'll soak into your skin and render the poison harmless. Just sit still a second."

Yuka did, laying there a minute as the saliva dried and her body started feeling less tight and heavy. Pakun backed away, still watching her as she gained feeling back in her limbs. She was able to hoist herself to her feet after a few minutes. In the mean time Shino had been attending to TenTen, checking her body and chakra to make sure she wasn't severely injured. After waking her with a burst of chakra she looked about, her eyes wide in confusion.

"I didn't get a bell, did I?" TenTen asked, her eyes narrowing at Shino. He held them in his hand, letting them jingle together. She just sighed, moving to stand up slowly. With some help from Shino she was standing, eyeing Yuka curiously. Yuka just waved before leaning up against a tree for balance. The poison had left her weaker than she could have anticipated. "Yuka-chan didn't get a bell either?" she asked, eyeing Shino and then Yuka.

Kakashi, who was standing now, shook his head, an obvious grin behind his mask. Pakun had moved from Yuka to Kakashi now, looking up at him in expectation. Kakashi just shook his head and Pakun disappeared in a pop of white smoke. Shino moved from TenTen, allowing her to stand on her own, to Yuka to check her injuries. Yuka couldn't tell what he was doing behind those glasses of his but she had an uneasy feeling like he was watching her very intently. She shuffled a bit and adjusted so she was standing on her own, regaining her balance. She was beyond pissed with herself.

"Well, it looks like you failed," Kakashi said. He was watching her closely, his arm gripping his side still. "I'll inform Hokage-sama immediately."

"Kakashi-sensei," TenTen said, shaking her head. "You're injured. Go to the hospital. Shizune-sama can fix you up as good as new before you see the Hokage."

"It's fine, it's a minor injury," Kakashi said, patting his side gently. He winced a little bit and Yuka couldn't help but grin.

"Minor my ass," she mumbled, shaking her head. Kakashi noticed and looked over at her, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"What do you look so smug for, Yuka-san? You've failed this test so that means you'll just have to start over with the basics. Hokage-sama will be very disappointed with you," Kakashi commented, watching her reaction as it went from shocked to angry in an instant.

"I don't see the point of this ridiculous test. Bells… I had to retrieve bells to pass a test to become a leaf shinobi. How pointless," Yuka spat, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her stomach. "What exactly was I supposed to learn from this? That I can't beat the famous copy nin Kakashi Hatake?"

"No, but that is what you learned," Kakashi said, turning to walk away. "The lesson is lost on you, Yuka-chan. Even Shino and TenTen picked it up after a few minutes but you just missed it entirely."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuka asked, her voice becoming an octave higher. "This test was completely pointless. Exactly what am I supposed to learn by being thrown into a random team that I have to compete against to pass?"

"It's a simple concept, Yuka-chan," Kakashi said, motioning for Shino and TenTen to follow him. Shino just nodded down at Yuka, placing a hand on her shoulder before following after him. TenTen walked over to her and offered her her arm, walking across the training field toward the entrance. Yuka just stayed quiet, contemplating Kakashi's words. When they got to the entrance Kakashi was waiting, leaning against the fence. "Did you figure it out yet, Yuka-chan?" he asked, pulling out his book from his pack.

"No, I haven't. You're fucking crazy," Yuka growled, shaking her head in frustration. She had been loosing her cool ever since she saw Shino with both bells, the anger boiling under the surface threatening to lash out.

"Ah, then I suppose the lesson does no good if you don't learn it," Kakashi stated, flipping a page of his book. "The lesson was all about teamwork, Yuka-chan. Instead of coming at me by yourself and attacking me individually, you should have consulted with your teammates. If all three of you had come at me at the same time you may have had a fair chance at a bell."

"But there were only two bells," Yuka protested, pulling away from TenTen. "If all three of us had come at you it would have made it that much easier for Shino and TenTen to snag the bells before me."

"Exactly, but I didn't say that you each had to have a bell. In the beginning you asked me if I was missing a bell and I said no, that there were three shinobi and two bells. I never said anything about all three of you having your own bell. The test was simply getting the bells from me," Kakashi stated, glancing over his book at her. "If you would have used team work and taken the bells then you would have passed this test easily."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yuka huffed, balling her fist in frustration. She didn't care to hold back her emotions anymore; there was no point. Not only was she unable to go on the mission with Shikamaru and his team but now she had no way to contact Orochimaru. She had no leads and no idea when, or if, he would ever show up for her. She had been suppressing her anger and emotions since she first came to Konoha but right now she didn't care. She let her emotions get the best of her, overruling her better judgment. "FUCK!" she screamed, swinging her fist. It collided with the metal fence and it immediately shook violently, shaking loose from its bindings and falling every which way with loud clanks and thumps. She then turned toward Kakashi, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Next time Kakashi Hatake, you won't walk away with a couple of cracked ribs." She raised her hand, her seal glowing before drawing out some green specs of light from Kakashi's body. She then blew past him, running toward the hospital.

She didn't care that she had just threatened a senior shinobi or that her guise had been dropped, however briefly. She was beyond pissed at herself and needed to take out her frustration on something. If she wasn't careful she'd take it out on someone and that would completely strip away her disguise. If she gave in to anger any more and let herself become consumed by it the curse mark would awaken and take over her entire body. This would blow everything she had worked for, Orochimaru's plans in all. She had to release her anger before she went insane and ruined everything.

Just when she was about to leave the village, heading for the front gates, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She nearly screamed at them to leave her alone but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. It was Shino, running after her trying to catch up. She slowed down until she came to a stop underneath a tall tree, the entrance just across from it. Shino caught up and came up next to her, his hand immediately going to her shoulder.

"Yuka-chan," he said, turning her to look at him. She did and he took a step back, his eyebrows rising behind his glasses. "Yuka-chan, please calm down. It's not the end of the world. You will get another chance to beat Kakashi-sensei."

"That is not what I am frustrated with," Yuka spat, pushing his hand away. She sighed loudly, running her hand through her hair. "I'm frustrated because now I cannot go on a mission that was really important to me."

"There will be other missions, Yuka-chan," he said, shaking his head. "That's what I told myself at least."

"Shino-kun, I know you're trying to help but I feel so frustrated, angry, and annoyed by myself that I can't just roll over and let it go. I can't just forget about this mission and wait for another. It's much more complicated than that," Yuka said, turning to pace for a second, back and forth. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were dark, almost sinister. At this Shino came up to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Yuka-chan, I know exactly how you feel," he said, moving so that she couldn't step away from him. "Please, listen for a second. I was left behind on a mission that all of my friends got to go on many years ago and it hurt me. More than I can possibly explain to you. I was angry at myself for not being around to help but more importantly I was angered that I didn't get the fair chance to show what I was made of."

"You think that's what this is about?" Yuka asked, looking up at him wide eyed. "Shino-kun, this mission is more important to me than anything and now I won't even be able to see the mission notes! All because I don't know how to work on a team; I was never taught this, never relied on others for help because I had my own strength. Now what good does that do me?" At this she bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "It's so frustrating…"

There was a pause, Shino's hands resting on her shoulders gently. She was looking down at her feet, an annoyed crease in her brow. She was sure Shino was just trying to help, maybe even show he cared for her in his own way but it didn't help her current situation. She knew for sure she'd be denied the mission and more importantly she'd be shut out from Orochimaru; her master. Shino was intently watching her, his eyes roaming her always changing expressions. He then sighed, making her look back up at him.

"I know what you need, Yuka-chan," he said, unzipping the front of his jacket a bit so that she could see the lower half of his face. He was smiling. "Come on, you can spar against me until you can't go any longer. Don't hold back either; you won't get any better if you don't give it your all and let these frustrations out."

At this Yuka's eyes went even wider, a small grin pulling at her lips. Shino was more than willing to be her punching bag even when she was this angry. He just nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. "Fine," she said, taking a few deep breaths. Her fist was still balled up and her frustration hadn't died down but if Shino was willing to be her human punching bag she would be willing to let out her frustrations with her fists. She just hoped Shino could handle it. She'd have a tough time explaining to Shizune why there was a nearly dead insect user on her operating table.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all! Thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. I'm actually posting another one tomorrow or Thursday so keep an eye out! This chapter really delves into Yuka's thoughts, her plans, her emotions, and it also reveals a little bit more about Hinata and Jiraiya. They will be playing a somewhat important role later on. it isn't action packed or anything but this chapter definitely helps you understand the way in which Yuka sees things and makes decisions. So, enjoy! **

* * *

Yuka sat on the edge of her bed, her mind lost within itself. She had stayed out late that night, so late that by the time she got back to the hospital it was almost two in the morning. She had spent the whole day in the training grounds with Shino. It was troublesome enough to deal with these leaf ninja but Shino had been different. All day he didn't question, he didn't even protest when she hit him directly with her jutsu. Of course afterward she lightened up, deciding that they were probably better off resting for a while before continuing. The day had not gone at all like she had planned. Her test with Kakashi Hatake was a complete failure.

She couldn't contain her anger over the test, failing to recognize the basics of the leaf shinobi squad. Teamwork was a foreign concept to her and the more she mulled over the concept and the way in which Kakashi chose to test her, the angrier she got. Unfortunately, by his insistence, Shino bore the brunt of it. He took hit after angry hit, giving her the outlet she needed to release her frustrations. She didn't hold back at all. She went full force against Shino, toe to toe with his own jutsu. She didn't have the luxury or the drive to go easy on him. On the contrary, it seemed that during the fight all her pent up frustrations, fears, doubts, and hatred culminated into Shino himself. She didn't see him as a comrade as she had intended from the beginning; no he was the physical embodiment of all she hated, all that went against her true self.

This didn't bode well for Shino. Though he had kept pace with her, dodging, counter attacking, and defending, he still got banged up. Her forceful taijutsu that released her concentrated chakra started eating at him fiercely, so much so that he had to sacrifice several of his beloved insects. Also, the seals that she used to spring traps such as her chakra rain technique were quick, sometimes too quick for Shino to ward off. When they had finally took a break, after more than three hours of battle, Shino had a cracked clavicle, a bruised rib, two dislocated fingers, and some bruising and surface wounds.

Yuka felt bad about it and of course helped heal him, using her own techniques to do her best. Her jutsu was still a mystery to Konoha, especially how she pinpointed things at the cellular level. This was her biggest advantage but soon the Hokage would need some answers and she'd be handed over to the intel division. Ino had promised her that Inoichi would not touch her, that he would let Ino do things her way and this brought some sort of calm to Yuka. Ever since she arrived she'd been afraid of being trapped in a cage while people crashed through her thousands of seals set by Orochimaru and herself. Though Orochimaru had dabbled within her mind, playing on her weaknesses and building her up to be his ace in the hole, he didn't see everything within her. Before she had even met Orochimaru she had placed her own powerful seals within her mind, barriers that even she didn't know how to bring down. She made sure they could never be brought down by anyone; her past was something she didn't want to relive or remember. It was tragic and even now, as she recalled the idea of her own parents, a tear was forming in her eye.

The hospital was quiet at night, almost too quiet. The nurses on duty roamed up the halls only a couple times a night which left Yuka to the quiet darkness of her own room. She had been here, in Konoha, a total of six days and so far she wanted more than anything to just turn around and walk away. Of course she knew this was impossible. It was either stay in Konoha under the protection of the Hokage and his ninja, or face the assassins, mercenaries, and wrath of the rogue ninja world. Though she believed whole-heartedly in her own abilities, she knew that she couldn't win every battle, couldn't escape capture or death forever. Not to mention it was Orochimaru's strict order to go with Konoha when they came for her. She was still fascinated by the fact that Orochimaru had seen it coming and couldn't help but feel ignorant when she realized that all those years ago she had never asked any questions, never once questioned her master why she must comply with Konoha.

She didn't bother to bring it up at the time, confident that Orochimaru knew best. Now, however, abandoned in her orders and in a foreign place, she depended only on her own abilities and instincts. Though she had infiltrated without suspicion she still felt like there was something wrong, almost too convenient for her. She had mulled it over, several times in the past few days, as to why she would be so easily welcomed to Konoha. She knew that the Hokage, an eccentric peacemaker and powerful nin had something to do with it, but his motivation irritated her. The fact was there could be several reasons why they allowed her to just come in without the proper checks and tests. It was customary to lock down new comers in any ninja village, whether they are friend or foe.

It was also customary to submit oneself to the intel division so that they could prod your mind, especially if you were a potential leaf nin. However, steps were skipped when it came to her and this sat uneasy within her stomach. She had decided, after observing the reactions of the nin present at her first fight, that they saw much of their former beloved leader Naruto in her. However, she knew how to play this well, so well in fact that she made sure to learn as much as she could from Orochimaru as to who this Naruto really was. With memories extracted from Sasuke and Kabuto she had found Orochimaru's vast knowledge to be all that she needed to put up a believable mask.

However, their blind acceptance seemed too easy and the comment from Kakashi earlier that day still rang in her mind. It was too easy, it was too obvious that they were all so accepting of her; what was the trap? This had bothered her to the point of irritation and her mind couldn't help but delve deeper into the possibility that they really did trust and accept her. It was not typical of a ninja to believe what they saw but this village was so different that she didn't know what was normal. It also bothered her that if it were a ploy, all the people who considered her a friend and treated her like a trusted comrade perpetuated it and lied directly to her face. This sent her temper flaring. That meant that Ino's friendship, Hinata's eagerness to introduce Jiraiya to her, TenTen's advice, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba's attention… all of it was a lie.

Though a remote possibility lingered in her mind that this was the truth, she pushed it aside in favor of some simple logic. Her doubts had been plaguing her all day but the longer she thought on it, the more paranoid she became. This clouded her mind and judgment and though she had worried for her safety at one time, now she was sure that it would be a huge disadvantage for Konoha to let her go, especially since she was one of the few Uzumaki left in the world. She relied heavily on the fact that her family was so ancient and powerful, that her family had close ties in the roots of this village. This, she assumed, was one of the few things keeping her alive.

If Konoha wanted to eliminate her they wouldn't bring her into their midst, they wouldn't make sure she was integrated with others, and they definitely wouldn't allow her to keep her secrets about her jutsu. However, there was something at work under the mask of friendship and for now she'd be weary of it.

As she lay there in the hospital bed she called home, a familiar uneasy feeling crept up her skin. She wouldn't be able to go on the mission to The Hidden Sound, nor would she be able to look for her master or gather any more intel from Shikamaru or his team. They would be leaving for their mission in a few hours and Yuka had no way to oppose it. It was beyond frustrating. It was the only way she could become closer to her illusive master, to receive his next orders. She knew what he intended to do when the time came. He would take over her body and any trace of her former self would be gone forever; this fact she had realized when he first spoke of Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru explained everything about his jutsu to her; how it worked, what was needed, and more importantly, who she would be to him. He craved the Uchiha eyes but in his wisdom he had anticipated Sasuke's betrayal and decided that an Uzumaki with great wells of chakra and distinctive sealing abilities was a very alluring backup.

Yuka was beyond the call of her former self. When her former master Konan had taken her in, she thought she had found a place to belong. She worked tirelessly next to her master to become a strong Kunoichi, helping her in any way she could. However, she was never exposed to the Akatsuki, never brought to light for any curious eyes. Konan made sure that she kept Yuka well hidden. In fact, it was customary for Konan to never use her name. The fact that she had never revealed her name to Konan lead her to call Yuka "dobe" or "baka" a lot; this she didn't mind. She'd take that name over the forgotten name her mother gave her years ago. Her new name suited her and she enjoyed the fact that Orochimaru had given it to her.

The extreme pain of trying to remember the past misted her eyes again and she wiped them away quickly, rolling over so that she was looking out the window instead of at the ceiling. It was a clear, starry night in Konoha. The faint moonlight that spread over the village highlighted its spectacular beauty. Yuka held an extreme dislike for Konoha, its policies, its leaders, and more importantly, its role in the assassination of her family. It was a close kept secret between Danzo and Hanzo but the murder of her family was a priority for ANBU and its ally Hanzo of the Hidden Rain. She never understood why, in fact she still didn't know why but she knew that her revenge would be swift, almost savory; she could practically taste it.

Orochimaru, her master and the one person in the world that always kept faith in her and her ability, would take his revenge on the village himself, she knew this. In fact, she hoped that some of her own will would mingle with Orochimaru's so that in the smallest way she could gain the peace she sought. The murder and widespread assassination of her remaining family in the Hidden Rain was carried out in one night. This she knew from Orochimaru. He, who claimed to know little about the purge, explained to her that if she sought revenge, if she wanted to avenge her entire family, than he would help her in doing so. This was all she needed to hear at such a young age. She didn't need complicated explanations, deep rooted plans, or any sort of hidden meanings. She needed a goal and a way of achieving it; Orochimaru gave that to her.

Lost in her thoughts of the past and of the possibilities awaiting her she drifted off to sleep. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes again and saw Shizune standing over her in the midmorning sun.

"Good morning Yuka-chan!" she greeted, a pleasant smile on her face. "I've been told to inform you that this will be the last day you are confined to sleep in the hospital. Hokage-sama has instructed me to tell you that he has found an apartment for your lodging. Also, Hinata-chan and Jiraiya-kun dropped this off this morning." Shizune pulled out a letter from her long white coat, handing it to her.

"T-thank you Shizune-sama," Yuka stuttered, sitting up in her bed. She glanced at the clock to see it was a quarter till eleven. She sighed, standing up and stretching before opening the letter. Inside was a hand written note and key from Hinata. She was offering to help get Yuka settled in her new apartment and told her to meet her and Jiraiya at her new apartment at one. Yuka was somewhat thankful for this but then she looked at the bottom of the paper to see an address written next to her signature.

She didn't know where it was; she'd never even been down the street her apartment was on. This would be interesting indeed. Shizune did her last physical exam, checking her chakra and arm before releasing her with a clean bill of health. Yuka was more than ecstatic. She could finally get out of the hospital and have her own private home to do her research and wait for Orochimaru's return. This was her major concern. Even if Orochimaru did find her, he would have a time just appearing in a public place like a hospital.

She thanked Shizune before grabbing up her bag from the closet and strapping it to her back. She made her way from the hospital to the visitor center, intent on getting a map to her new apartment. She wouldn't give some random person the satisfaction of instructing a shinobi to something as simple as an apartment on an unknown street. She was definitely more resourceful than that. When she finally got a hold of a map she took a look at it to see that her apartment wasn't far from the Hyuuga compound. In fact, it was one street over and she found this to be extremely ironic. The famed byakugan users probably wanted to keep a close eye on her; what better way than to give her an apartment close by?

She made her way up the road now, turning down random side streets and alleys until she finally reached the long, expansive road that her new apartment was on. She was beyond surprised. The road was framed with neat sidewalks and tall cherry blossom trees, waving suggestively in the summer breeze. The fencing along the side of the road encased large townhouses, their rich landscaping and high walls fascinating Yuka. As she made her way up the winding road, toward the top of the hill where the road split, she could see the high walls and grand size of the Hyuuga household. It was amazing that modest, timid, and kind Hinata grew up in such a lavish place.

As she came to the fork in the road she walked toward the complexes of townhouses, her eyes nearly tripling in size when she spotted the number she was looking for. The paper said it was building number 44, but she wasn't expecting a whole townhouse. The gate outside was made of brick and black iron rods, the walkway leading up to the large front door framed with beautiful green grass and flowers. It was a small front yard, barely big enough to set up a picnic table, but the large stoop that lead up to the door was made of granite, the high windows framing the large wooden door.

Yuka didn't even know where to begin. She was flattered that it was such a large and expansive home for just one person, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable with it. It was way too big, way too extravagant for her too afford, even on shinobi pay. She pulled the key out of her pocket, biting her lip as it turned in the lock and clicked, the door swinging open slowly. It was a site to behold. The high foyer of her home was made of tile, small wooden steps leading up into the house in true Japanese fashion. There were, along-side the wall just within the door, cubbies to keep shoes and slippers. As she stepped up over the stairs and onto the hard wooden floor she was struck in awe again. The hall in front of her was expansive, stretching back to what looked like a large set of double sliding doors that lead into a room not yet explored. She was somewhat excited as she walked past a set of wooden stairs stretching up to the second floor. The doors separating the hall from the rooms were typical panels, the sliding doors giving way and sliding into one another to create open spaces between rooms.

To her right was an elaborate living space, a large couch taking up most of one wall. There was a coffee table, a few plush chairs, and a television was poised on top of her mantle piece. The room was richly decorated with a few scrolls adorning the wall and a large painting hanging behind the couch. It was a landscape of a tall, singular, mountain; the snow capped top surrounded by beautiful pink cherry blossoms. She couldn't help but picture herself entertaining Ino, Hinata, and TenTen in such a place. That thought quickly faded from her mind when she realized that the room on the left was a dining room, with a long table with western style chairs and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was made of iron, the color contrasting fashionably with the wood of the table which was darker, a deep reddish tint to it.

The view from the dining room was amazing. It overlooked a small garden just outside the sliding doors that lead out onto a wooden veranda. The garden wasn't big, in fact the wall that separated this garden from the neighbors own yard was only ten feet from the veranda. But the intertwining colors of green, purple, white, pink, red, and violet caught her attention; it was littered with orchids, carnations, irises, and peonies. The few rocks that framed the garden were covered by moss and the small tree that covered most of back wall was a small willow, its silvery green wisps slightly swaying in the small breeze.

Yuka stood there for a moment, just taking in the subtle beauty of the small garden, her eyes roaming the many colored flowers and plants. This kind of home, this kind of garden and life was not what she had in mind when she found out Konoha would be coming for her. She expected a cage and constant surveillance by Jonin shinobi. The hospitality the Hokage and the council had given her was most surprising and the way in which they chose to house her was more extravagant than she ever hoped. She sighed loudly, shaking her head and moving from the dining room to the adjoining room that was separated by another sliding door. It went further up the hall and connected to those large set of double doors she spotted when she first noticed the hall.

It was the largest kitchen she'd ever seen. It took up almost the entire back part of the house, twisting around to a large closet and back door. The back door led out onto the wrap around veranda and revealed the willow that took up the back wall where the door peaked out into the garden. The kitchen itself was amazingly upscale. It had granite counter tops, several cupboards, a large double basin stone sink, and smooth electric range that blended with the countertop. The oven, however, was next to the range, hovering above a set of drawers that revealed a broiler. The refrigerator was also skillfully hidden in the wooden cupboards; it was all too extravagant for Yuka's taste. She didn't even bother looking into the elaborate first floor bathroom that separated the kitchen and the living room.

She had to go see the Hokage right away. This place was a two story penthouse that she just couldn't afford to keep. It was too nice, too elaborate for her to be comfortable. She didn't even want to know how much a place like this cost. As she closed all the doors up and made for the front door she heard a knock. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that Hinata was there already. She could hear little Jiraiya's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yu-Yu-chan!" he said, knocking on the door loudly. Yuka sighed, setting down her bag that was still strapped to her back, and went to the door. She opened it quickly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Jiraiya-bo!" She said, looking from Hinata's pleasant eyes to Jiraiya's big blue ones. He was grinning largely, his eyes roaming the scenery behind Yuka. "Come in," she said, moving out of the way so they could step into the house. Jiraiya quickly let go of his mother's hand and pushed pass Yuka into the house.

"Jiraiya!" Hinata said, shaking her head. "Don't be rude." Hinata then walked passed Yuka into the foyer, eyeing it happily. "My, Hokage-sama has spared no expense to make sure you're comfortable, Yuka-chan."

"Don't I know it… that's why I'm going to him this afternoon and requesting he give me a smaller, less elaborate home," Yuka said, crossing her arms over her stomach. "He really shouldn't have to baby me like this. I'd be much more comfortable in something smaller, more like my old home."

"He didn't baby you, Yuka-chan," Hinata said, motioning for Jiraiya to slip off his shoes before exploring the house. He quickly kicked them off and ran down the hall, his excited screams fading as he discovered the back door to the veranda and garden. Hinata grinned after him and then looked back over at Yuka. "In fact, it was my idea to move you into this home. Do you really not like it?"

Yuka shook her head, waving her arms. Hinata was playing a funny game and Yuka knew it. She wanted Yuka to feel guilty about not liking the house so she would stay. What choice Yuka had, she wasn't sure.

"No, it's not that Hinata-chan. I like it, the garden is beautiful and the living room would be perfect for girl's nights but," Yuka paused, biting her lip. "I just feel uncomfortable accepting a home like this, especially since I won't be able to make the monthly payments until I can prove myself to be a jonin level ninja."

"There are no payments, Yuka-chan. This home is rightfully yours," Hinata explained, slipping off her own shoes and stepping up onto the clean wooden floor. "I'll explain it to you but first let's go make some tea, okay? You should have all the groceries you need…"

At this Yuka's eyes went wide. "Hinata-chan," she said, following her toward the large doors at the end of the hall. When they entered the kitchen they say Jiraiya standing on the counter, looking out the window above the sink. He then noticed his mother standing behind him with a stern look and crossed arms and jumped down, a cheeky grin his face.

"Sorry ma, Yuka-chan," he said, looking down at his feet. "I just wanted to see what the view looked like from the window. The garden is really pretty."

"That's alright," Yuka said, shaking her hands at him. "You can go outside and play in it, I don't mind."

Jiraiya nodded, glancing up at his mother who nodded in approval before he took off out the back door. Hinata quickly opened the cupboards, looking for the tea kettle and tea. When she finally found it she started making it, the stove heating up almost instantly. As Hinata busied herself with the tea, Yuka watched out the window as Jiraiya played in the garden. He was happily smiling, chasing the butterflies he had stirred up and stopping occasionally to look at the flowers and plants. Yuka couldn't help but feel jealous of him. She never had that kind of childhood; she couldn't recall feeling so carefree and happy. It was alluring, watching his subtle facial changes when he saw something interesting or when he felt happy. Yuka watched with keen interest, as if he was performing in a play and Hinata couldn't help but notice.

When she finally poured the tea she nudged Yuka slightly, breaking her from her thoughts and handing her a steaming cup. She smiled back at Hinata, allowing her to lead the way into the dining room and then out onto the veranda. They sat there for a second, Hinata watching Jiraiya with a loving gaze. Then she turned to Yuka, her eyes kind and curious.

"So, like I said, Yuka-chan, this house is rightfully yours," Hinata explained, sipping her tea and then setting it down next to her. "The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, took as a bride one of the Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpools. She, as you may know, was the first host of the tailed beast Kurama. Her name was Mito Uzumaki and she is a relative of yours. As we have come to research she is probably closer to your great-great aunt than anything."

"You didn't tell me that part before, Hinata-chan," Yuka said, looking over at her. "I didn't know that the first Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki," Yuka lied.

"Yes, she was. Like Naruto's mother, she was an Uzumaki brought to Konoha to ensure peace," Hinata said, watching Jiraiya run up the stone path after the large butterflies. "But when she first moved here, and waited for her marriage to take place, the Hokage had given her this home as her own until they were married. She stayed here almost a year before they were married. Therefore, since you and Jiraiya are the only one's left of the Uzumaki, it's rightfully yours."

"Ah," Yuka said, taking a drink of her tea. "So, it's already paid off?" She looked over at Hinata with a sad look on her face, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth uncomfortably.

"Yuka, just relax. It isn't a problem at all. This home is rightfully yours. Granted, after the pre-stocked food runs out you'll have to buy some more…"Hinata said, opening her arms as Jiraiya ran up to her, his face red from his exertions. He hugged his face to her chest before grinning over at Yuka. Yuka just smiled back, finishing her cup of tea and setting it aside. She then noticed Hinata looking at her and she quickly turned away when Yuka went to look back at her. Her cheeks were red. It was funny how embarrassed Hinata got even with her friends.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Yuka asked, her eyes roaming first over Hinata's face then Jiraiya's. Hinata sighed, looking down at Jiraiya before looking at Yuka.

"I haven't told Jiraiya," she said, running her hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Haven't told me what?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes going wide. "Did you get me a present?"

"Sort of," Hinata replied, a grin on her face. "I guess it would be unwise to keep it from you, considering you'll find out soon enough." She pulled Jiraiya up to sit between her and Yuka, his eyes roaming his mothers troubled face before looking at Yuka's stern one. "You see, Jiraiya, your father wasn't the last of the Uzumaki. In fact, there is one more Uzumaki left that you may need to be aware of."

"But how ma? Do I have a little brother or sister?" He asked, his eyes lighting up quickly. Hinata just shook her head, her eyes misting up slightly. Yuka could see the tortured look in her eyes. Hinata wanted more than anything to give little Jiraiya a sibling but knew she could never bring herself to do it. She was still madly in love with Naruto. Her eyes were troubled, her mouth opening and closing to find the right words.

"Hinata-chan," Yuka finally said, shaking her head and placing a hand on her arm. Jiraiya looked up at Yuka curiously then back at his clearly troubled mother. At this Yuka stood up and picked Jiraiya up with her, setting him on his feet on the veranda. She stood before him in the garden, the boy almost standing eye level with her on the elevated veranda. "Jiraiya," she began, looking into his big blue eyes. He just stared back at her curiously, his arms crossing over his chest. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad at your mom. She only wants what is best for you." At this Jiraiya's eyes went wider and he looked down at his mom to see she was nodding slowly, her eyes downcast. He nodded, looking back at Yuka with annoyed intensity. "Now, what your mother is trying to tell you is that my name is Yuka Uzumaki," Yuka said, the words flowing off her tongue easier than she had intended. "And this means that you and I are blood relatives."

Jiraiya just stood there now, his eyes wide and his lip trembling. Yuka wasn't sure if the kid was going to burst into tears or burst into hysteric anger. However, she grabbed his now trembling hands in hers, making him look her in the eyes. "I didn't know the story of your father, the history of my family, or about your existence until recently, Jiraiya. To be honest, I'm still battling with it myself; I'd understand if you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Do you want me to stay away from you?" Jiraiya asked suddenly, his eyes searching her own. At this Yuka was truly shocked. It was a simple question but one she had not been expecting from him. Unfortunately, she didn't have an acceptable answer. She didn't want to tell him no because then he'd be around all the time and if she told him yes it'd be too coldhearted and suspicious. Hinata would be both angry and suspicious of her in an instant.

"I want you to do what you want," she said, a slight grin forming on her face. "You said that day on top of Hokage Mountain that Uncle Neji and Grandpa Hiashi were mean because they wanted to control you. I'm not like that, Jiraiya-kun. I won't tell you what to do. It's part of life to learn from mistakes and experiences. Therefore, I'll leave it up to you to decide what you want to do about this information."

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of her cousin and father, her eyes lighting up when Yuka told Jiraiya to do what he wanted. Yuka wasn't going to be like every other adult that he associated with; she was going to treat him like the shinobi he wanted to be. Jiraiya just watched her closely, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yuka-chan," he said, his eyes closing slightly. "There is a lot you need to learn about the Uzumaki."

Yuka's eyes widened slightly, her natural reaction to scold him for treating her like an idiot suppressed by a fake smile. "What do you mean, Jiraiya?" she asked, Hinata moving to turn toward her now sallow faced son.

"I mean, the Uzumaki have very special abilities. They can live for long years, use special chakra to create amazingly strong seals, and they have an intense life force," Jiraiya said, his head hung low. "And my dad and grandma could sense negative emotion with the nine tails sealed within them; like I can now."

At this Yuka's eyes went wide and Hinata just nodded, watching Yuka's reaction. Jiraiya then looked up at Yuka, a sad dullness overtaking his eyes. "Yuka-chan has been through a lot," Jiraiya said, shaking his head slowly. "But there is something else gripping onto you, some sort of hatred that never sleeps. It's dark and it clouds my ability to see your heart."

"Jiraiya, we're going to be leaving soon to go and get some ramen and dango," Hinata said, motioning for her son to go back into the house and put on his shoes. "I'll be in in a minute. Stay by the front door."

Jiraiya just nodded, turning from Yuka and walking back into the house. Yuka just stood there, her eyes narrowing as Hinata stood up. "What did that mean, Hinata-chan?" Yuka asked, stepping back up onto the veranda and looking at Hinata. "What did Jiraiya mean?"

"Well," Hinata said, sighing softly. "Since he was consummated while the tailed beast was a part of Naruto, some of his chakra was transferred to Jiraiya. This is why his byakugan has not activated. The tailed beast chakra is suppressing it until he can learn to control it."

"But what did he mean about emotions?" Yuka asked, following Hinata toward the dining room doors.

"Kurama, the nine tails, can sense negative emotion and danger," Hinata said, making her way into the dining room. "Mito, Kushina, and Naruto Uzumaki could all do it. Since the beasts were destroyed during the previous war, Jiraiya has some limited powers associated with the beast. This leads him to be able to pick up on people's emotions and see what their heart truly desires. He tried using that power on you, just now…"

"He doesn't trust me," Yuka said, stopping in her tracks. She was stunned for several reasons. This five year old kid could see right through her disguise, could sense all her intended revenge, and even knew about the "darkness within her", as he put. Hinata turned back to her now, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Yuka-chan… everyone has a past. Sometimes it is sad, harsh, unbearable, and completely unchangeable. However," she said, turning from Yuka again. "Jiraiya knows something that none of us do. He knows the value of truly setting that sadness and bitterness aside and living your life as it is now and not as the past has shaped it. He is a living example of this."

She then started walking back into the hall and toward the front door. Jiraiya was standing by it, his eyes watching Yuka closely. Yuka just stared at him, her own eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. She didn't know what the young boy truly saw about her but she didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that he saw something dark within her; this could trigger suspicion and a major problem in her plans. However, this all elated when Jiraiya spoke, Hinata slipping on her shoes as he did so.

"Yuka," he said, walking up to her so that he was right in front of her. "You are an Uzumaki; the only one left besides me. I know you are strong and I know you aren't at all what you seem. However, everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves so I've decided that from today on, we are going to be best friends and rivals."

* * *

**Next chapter will be strictly Kiba's POV since he is on a mission with Ino-Shika-Cho. We won't be hearing from Yuka for probably 2 chapters. So be ready for some awesome stuff in these next couple chapters. Lots of action and some rivalry between (that's right! You guessed it) Shikamaru and Kiba. :D Review if you'd like. I'd appreciate some critique of my writing style, the plot, the characters, and all the fun things that go with writing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! Two chapters this week! :) I will try and post another either Friday or Saturday but I won't guarantee that. I have to use the library to write and it's hours those days are limited. Hope you are enjoying it. This chapter is where the plot thickens and things get much more interesting. I love criticism and would love to know what your opinion on the story is. I believe that the action scenes (cause I can't really think of any other way to describe them) are a bit too stunted, formal, and hard to keep pace with. In short I feel like I'm just listing things off. So please let me know what you think. Thanks! ****;) Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Kiba was standing near the front gates, his arms resting behind his head as he leaned against the large pillar. It was an early morning, the sun barely raised as the sky turned from a navy blue to light blue. The fog was rolling over the wet morning grass and the soft rustle of Akamaru's fur against his leg pulled him from his thoughts.

Ever since the morning before last he had made it key to avoid Yuka. It was awkward enough, especially since she had rushed out that morning and hadn't contacted him since. The past day was a stressful one for Kiba. He had been distracted during his entire training session with Akamaru and as a result got hit head on with his sister's jutsu. He could still feel the bruising on his abdomen, the dull pain paling in comparison to the pain inside his head. He had been trying with all his will to push Yuka's image from his mind but every now and again his mind would drift to that morning; he remembered the look on her face and the sounds she made for him. It was almost too much to handle and ever since then he had kicked himself in the ass for not just taking her right then and there. He knew she wanted it; he could smell it that morning. In fact, that scent still lingered and he found it nearly impossible to escape it.

No matter how hard he trained or how far he went to train, he could still smell her faint scent and it drove him mad. He wanted to just forget her, to go back to the way things were before she came along. He was never this weak, never this distracted. He had always known what he wanted, always went after it with the ferocity and passion that was allotted him. Now that this girl was around he couldn't think clear; he became hesitant, weak in her prescience. Even Akamaru picked up on it and Kiba could sense the dog's nervousness. It was dangerous for the master, especially future Alpha, to be so unsure of himself. The Inuzuka had a temper, this he was keenly aware of, but he never thought that the ferocity and the strong willed nature of his clan would be neutralized by a woman; especially women like Yuka.

He sighed, realizing that Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all approaching. He could distinctly smell them each, their individual smell markers warning him that Ino was not in a particularly good mood.

"I just can't believe she failed it! I really wanted her to go," Ino whined. "Kakashi-sensei is so cruel."

"Not really," Shikamaru echoed, his eyes spotting Kiba. "Team work is the foundation of a leaf shinobi squad. We should know this better than anyone, Ino."

"I know!" She protested, coming to stand in front of Kiba. She eyed him sharply before a slight grin broke over her lips. "Kiba-kun doesn't know about it…"

"There are a lot of things I don't know, Ino," Kiba snapped, his eyes roaming over her face and then Shikamaru's. "So, do you want to fill me in on the mission details now?"

"Right," Shikamaru said, pulling out a scroll from his pack. "It seems that the rumors about Orochimaru's prescience in the Hidden Sound originated from a small village just over the border. This is where our informant picked up some disturbing information. It seems that the rural village has had several curious disappearances, mostly young women, between the ages of sixteen and twenty."

"So, how do these disappearances link to Orochimaru?" Kiba asked, turning his attention to Choji who was munching on a bag of his favorite chips. Choji just shrugged, looking back at Shikamaru. "It just sounds like some pervert."

"Well," Shikamaru said, looking down at his scroll. "Our official mission, for the records, is to research these disappearances and see if we can't find the source. However, the last squad of ANBU that travelled through that area brought back some disturbing signs of some familiar chakra interference. It was dangerously close to Orochimaru's own curse mark."

"So, just be cause some ANBU guys come back with some odd chakra markers we're sent on a random goose chase for a dead guy?" Kiba asked, his patience with this entire mission wearing thin already.

"No, one of the ANBU were killed before they could return home," Shikamaru assured, glancing over the scroll one more time before putting it in his pack again. "The team never managed to recover his body but they were sure that he was alive the last time they checked in with him. He was the scout of the group; a trained Aburame member with exceptional sensory skills."

"It fit's Orochimaru's M.O.," Choji said before crumpling up his empty bag of barbeque chips.

"Exactly; people disappearing, odd chakra markers on the bodies of survivors, and it's all happening in the Hidden Sound, his old base," Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's a drag but it looks like we're going to have to at least investigate this incident. If we're lucky it's all just coincidence and bad timing."

"It never is," Kiba groaned, turning to Akamaru. "Well, if he's out there we'll find him. I don't know if I want to but it looks like I don't have any choice."

"We only know of one hide out in The Hidden Sound, a base destroyed nearly 6 years ago by Sasuke and then by Kakashi and your team, correct Kiba?"

"Yes, and I remember how to get there. What's the call?" Kiba asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"We'll travel to the village over the boarder and start there. There has to be some personal belongings for you and Akamaru to work with. If our luck holds out we'll find these girls before it's too late. As leader I need all three of you're at your peak, focused entirely on this mission. I don't want to loose a comrade out there."

"Understood," Ino said, nodding with determination. Choji nodded in agreement but before they could say anything else Kiba had straddled Akamaru's back, ready to take off toward The Hidden Sound.

"Wait," Ino said, looking over her shoulder. "Look, there's Shino and Lee. Lee said he'd see us off but I didn't expect Shino."

"Ugh," Kiba mumbled, shaking his head. As Shino and Lee approached, both of them waving at the group, Kiba picked up on a faint scent. The scent had been plaguing him for almost two days now and Shino was covered in it. This made Kiba dangerously curious and he eyed Shino closely.

"Good morning comrades!" Lee said, clapping Choji on the shoulder. "I just found Shino in the training grounds. He's been out all night training; he almost puts me to shame."

"All night?" Ino asked, looking him over. "You look pretty beat up. Did you do that Lee?"

"No!" Lee protested, throwing his hands up. "He was like that when I found him."

"You look like you could be in pain," Ino said, walking up to Shino and scanning his body with her chakra infused hands. Her face scrunched up and she looked up at him. "You have a couple of bruised ribs, some broken fingers, and a fractured clavicle, Shino-kun. You should go to the hospital."

"I was about to but then Lee found me and said he was seeing you four off. I told him I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you all off. As I understand it, the mission could prove dangerous," Shino said, looking between all four of them. His gaze lingered on Kiba for a moment before looking back at Ino.

"If Lee didn't do this, who were you training with?" Ino asked, her hands roaming over his injured areas to try to heal them so they were tolerable.

"Ah, it was Yuka-chan," Shino said with a somewhat uplifted voice. Both Shikamaru and Kiba looked at him now. "She left some hours ago to go back to the hospital but she trained with me all day; she was pretty upset about yesterday morning's test."

"Ah," Shikamaru said, nodding. "I'm not surprised by the outcome though."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kiba asked, his eyes drifting between them. He didn't have any idea what they were talking about and was somewhat annoyed with the fact that they knew something he didn't.

"Oh, right you didn't get to hear. Hokage-sama gave Yuka a final test to see if she was ready to take on some missions," Ino said, nodding her affirmation. "Actually, she was interested in going on this mission in particular. Why, I don't know because the only one who does know is Shikamaru-kun and he won't tell me anything."

"It's none of your business, Ino," Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "If she wants to tell you, she will. Don't be so hasty to know everything."

"She's my friend! I'm allowed to know!" Ino protested, glaring at him.

"Anyway, Hokage-sama gave her a test with Kakashi-sensei," Shino chimed in. "TenTen and I were chosen as her partners during the test. It didn't go to well. She didn't learn the lesson that Kakashi was trying to teach her."

"The bell test?" Choji asked, opening another bag of chips; this time they were shrimp flavored.

"Yes," Shino replied. "She failed and afterward she was beyond frustrated. I took the bulk of it. It was actually some pretty good training; we both improved I believe."

"Great," Kiba groaned, turning from the group, his hand stroking the top of Akamaru's head. "We ready yet?"

"That is right!" Lee said, watching the group. "I wish you all the best of luck and will be keeping a vigilant watch for your return."

"Thank you Lee," Shikamaru said, nodding. "And yes, we are ready. The village is just over the border less than three miles."

"Right," Kiba said, urging Akamaru to take off, disappearing into the tall trees. Kiba needed away from everyone and knew they could follow him without direction. He knew the land of fire like the back of his hand but the distant memories of his mission with Kakashi-sensei some years ago to The Hidden Sound made his nose burn. It was a distant memory but one he would fear and cherish for years to come.

The day wore on, the sun rising in the sky making the forest they were traveling through warm and stuffy. It made Kiba uncomfortable and he had to unzip his jacket to cool off. He could hear the former team Asuma following him, his keen sense of smell warning them of any dangers. Kiba had checked and double checked several times to make sure they weren't being followed or watched. He also communicated with Akamaru, feeling as if he'd been neglecting his best friend for the past week. Kiba didn't mind hearing Akamaru talk about his pups, how strong they were, what he wanted for them, and more importantly, when he wanted to have more. He was just as bad as his master, Kiba remembered thinking.

Kiba couldn't help but appreciate his best friend then. He was a father, essentially a husband, and a dedicated nin. He may not have been human but his dedication to the protection of his own kind and Konoha touched Kiba every time. He was man's best friend and would soon be the head of his own pack, Alpha of the ninja hounds wasn't a title to be taken lightly.

As they traveled north, Kiba couldn't help but let his mind wander to that fateful journey six years ago. The mission was Shikamaru's first as leader and it was of utmost importance to Naruto. They objective was to capture and return Sasuke Uchiha to the Hidden Leaf. Unfortunately it didn't work out and Sasuke still left for Orochimaru and the destruction of the world from then on. So much had happened because of their failure on that mission. Kiba constantly thought about that mission as they traveled north for the village over the border. Choji and Neji nearly lost their lives that day and Kiba had fought so hard for the sake of that Uchiha bastard that it was only later that he realized he was fighting for Naruto's sake.

Kiba constantly blamed himself for not being able to defeat his opponent that day faster. If he had been there with Naruto he could have helped him in any way possible to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha. If they would have succeeded that day, if they would have brought him back and made him see what was really important than the war could have taken a different turn. The constant reminder of this clawed at Kiba's insides.

Soon they would be coming upon the Valley of The End, the final battle site of the fourth shinobi world war. It was here that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all died, their sacrifice echoed throughout the world. This would be an emotional crossing, to say the least. The sun was peaked and slowly moving toward the west when the great valley came into view. The falls poured over the sides, the huge statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha facing one another in quiet reverence. As they approached the edge, Kiba stopped his eyes downcast at the falls below. It was a lot different than it had originally been six years before.

The basin where the falls fell into the winding river of the valley was widened significantly, the whole area more like a crater lake. At the opposite end of the crater lake, across from the statues and large falls, was a set of smaller falls cascading down into a flowing river that stretched on throughout the lower valley. What was most different was the three solid faces etched in the face of that waterfall. A tribute from the countries participating in the forth shinobi world war, they took extra special care etching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's faces into the face of the waterfall. What was most disturbing about the waterfall, which may have been intended by the previous Kage, was the way it flowed over the stone faces, making it look as if all three figures were eternally crying.

This bore into Kiba every time he saw it. It had been nearly a year since he was here last and it was almost more than he could bear. The four of them all stopped their faces downcast to the stone faces below them in solemn sadness. Ino looked as if tears were going to rush from her own eyes and she was quickly comforted by Choji, who wrapped an arm around her slightly trembling shoulders. His own eyes were misted, closing slowly in devout and loving remembrance of one of his best friends. Shikamaru, as usual, was unreadable. He stood there, his eyes staring at the sobbing faces of team seven with deep remorse and determination. He was the only one, the only shinobi out of the nine of them that didn't shed a tear. Even Neji and Shino had spilled tears at the official funeral and procession.

That day was the saddest, most heartbreaking day ever to meet Konoha. Their newly appointed Hokage was cut down not only trying to save their village and all those in it, but the entire world against the enemy that was once his best friend. It took real guts and determination to stand up to your best friend like that and Kiba remembered vowing, over Naruto's grave, to build those bonds he spoke of between all the great shinobi of the world. He never gave that up, striving to make both Konoha and its allies better for it.

"We should keep going," Shikamaru finally spoke, his eyes closing slowly. "We have a mission to complete."

"Shikamaru!" Choji said, Ino's strangled cry bursting from the shelter of his arm. "Give it a minute. We have plenty of time."

"We don't have that luxury, Choji," Shikamaru whispered, shaking his head. "If we stay here we'll be drawn in by our own tormented emotions. We can't let it cloud our judgment or our mission. Let's go." And then he bounded off, across the surface of the lake toward the opposite bank. Kiba just sighed, looking over at Ino and Choji who were both looking at the ground with trepidation.

"He's right guys, as much as I want to disagree with him," Kiba said, motioning for them to follow. He moved so he wasn't riding on Akamaru any more and took off across the water after Shikamaru. Choji and Ino followed reluctantly, eventually catching up with Shikamaru. Ino had a broken look on her face but Choji's face was intense, determined. It was actually frightening. They would soon be coming upon their destination, the smells of the small village greeting Kiba; it wasn't far off at all.

As they approached Kiba could smell something odd. It wasn't normal, the scent spreading quickly. Kiba recognized it instantly, turning to Shikamaru.

"Hey, there is wide spread panic throughout the village. We may be walking into some problems," Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Right, approach with caution," Shikamaru said, looking over his shoulder at Ino and Choji. He then looked back at Kiba. "Can you smell anything unusual?"

"I'm not sure," Kiba said, his eyes narrowing at the horizon, the small village walls coming into view. "There isn't any smell of smoke and the smell of panic is spreading. I really have no idea what is going on. We may have to get in there and break it up." Kiba was more than excited to be going on this mission. He wanted to get right in the middle of it and forget all about his problems with his clan, his emotions, and Yuka. He just wanted to forget and the only way he could do that was to jump right into a mission, to be in the battle itself on the front lines.

"Alright, Kiba I want you circle around the front gate and come in from the back entrance," Shikamaru said, watching the village coming closer and closer. "The three of us will go through the front and draw attention. I'll throw a green flare if we run into some trouble. Until then, stay out of sight."

"Right," Kiba said, dodging through the trees at the left, circling around the village until he found the side entrance, guarded by one man. He looked older, kind of portly, and definitely weak. He wasn't a ninja, or so Kiba assumed as he avoided his sight and hopped the gate, Akamaru following closely. He looked about, crouching behind a set of barrels, his eyes looking for any sign of another guard or patrol. It was oddly quiet for the panic floating about; in fact he hadn't spotted anyone besides the guard. Kiba signaled Akamaru to get a better look, motioning for him to do a quick recon of the area.

Akamaru did this a lot. It was much easier for a dog to be inconspicuous then a ninja with fang tattoos on his cheeks. Kiba sat there a second; keeping a watch on the road that Akamaru had disappeared down. He also kept an eye on the sky for green smoke. As he snuck around the edge of a brick building toward the main street he heard people approaching, foot steps pounding the earth softly. He sniffed the air, slinking back against the wall into the shadow of the building. It wasn't a familiar scent to him. He could pinpoint Ino-Shika-Cho near the front gates and could smell Akamaru as well, quickly returning to where Kiba was hidden. The voices were faint as they passed, a woman and two men. He could barely hear what they were talking about but what they did say caught his attention.

"-not my choice. If it were up to me we'd fight this evil with all we have; call in reinforcements from Konoha, Kuma, or Iwa even!"

"We have specific instructions not to include any ninja. For now we will have to comply with the demands and be content in that."

"How can we be content?" the woman's voice spoke up, the sound fading with their footsteps. "It's a young woman every week!"

Kiba tried to listen harder but they were too far away now, and Akamaru had come bounding around the corner, quickly relaying to Kiba his information. Apparently there was barely anyone on the streets. Most people were in their homes behind their drawn curtains and locked doors. Even the shops and dilapidated restaurants and gambling houses were closed down. It was mid afternoon and everyone was bound up in their homes as if it was a harsh winter night.

Kiba waited, listened for any sign of a fight or anything but the closer Ino-Shika-Cho approached the harder it was for him to focus on anything else. They were meeting no resistance and were making good time in approaching him. Before he knew it, Shikamaru was standing at the end of the alley where Kiba was hiding, his eyes roaming the dog-nin with interest. "It's odd…" Shikamaru commented, looking about. "We met no resistance. In fact, we didn't meet anyone. Anything new on your end?"

"I saw a group of people, three of them, walking that way," Kiba said, pointing down the road where the group had disappeared. "They were talking about fighting some sort of evil and that they should have called in reinforcements but were instructed to leave all shinobi out of it. It doesn't smell right…"

"Right," Shikamaru said, looking about. Ino was standing next to him, her eyes roaming over the street and then the buildings.

"This place is so dismal," she commented, looking back at Choji who was munching on some more chips now.

"It's too quiet. It's mid-afternoon and no one is out and about doing their business… I think we should do some investigating on those people Kiba spotted," Choji insisted, popping another chip into his mouth.

"I agree," Shikamaru said, looking at Ino. "Here's the plan. Kiba use your nose to see where they went. We'll follow them, get close enough to use shadow paralysis on one of them and then Ino can use your mind transfer jutsu. Choji, you'll be in charge of Ino's body while she's gone. Kiba and I will provide the back up, just in case something goes wrong with the mind transfer."

All three of them just nodded, quickly moving down the road through the shadows and around obstacles. Kiba could smell the people ahead, no further than a hundred yards; he informed Shikamaru who picked up the pace, catching up to the group with little effort. They hadn't noticed the shinobi approaching them, their conversation drifting up to the rooftops where the four nin were following intently.

"I will not tolerate this evil that plagues our village yet again," the man on the right said. He was a bit taller, older than the man on the left. The woman in the middle of them was young, most likely in her early twenties. "If I can make a run for it I could reach Konoha in less than a day. We could get help there."

"I won't risk the lives of the villagers," the man on the left said, shaking his head. "As leader of the village, as selected by the people, it is my duty to protect them and their interests. If one sacrifice a week will pacify the danger maybe he will move on to broader opportunities and leave our village in peace."

"Yes keep telling yourself that and meanwhile young women like your daughter will be taken and Kame only knows what will happen to them in the den of that ruthless-"Just then both men paused, looking down at the girl that was next to them. She had stopped a few yards back, her head hung low. Both men looked at her with pity, believing that their words had upset her. Just then the girl started walking again, glancing up at both of them before taking her spot between them.

"Sorry," they both whispered, resuming their walk.

The mind transfer and shadow paralysis had been a success. Ino was now in the body of the girl, walking along side the men to whatever destination they were headed for. On the rooftops Choji scooped up Ino's body and followed Shikamaru and Kiba as they dodged around chimney stacks and towers, hiding from any eyes that may see them. They kept close to the group as they veered down a side alley and to a set of gates. They led from the village into the neighboring forest whose canopy made the forest floor look dark, almost like night. The three shinobi watched from the rooftop as the two men opened the gate leading the girl out to the forests edge.

"Now," the younger of the two men said. "Be strong. You'll walk straight into the forest and he will find you. He rarely ever shows himself so the pain should be minimal at most."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to tell your father? He's pretty torn up but you are brave for choosing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the village."

At this Ino turned toward the man and shook her head, glancing at the trunks of the trees. Both men nodded, backing away from her as she slowly started toward the trunks of large trees. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru watched intently from the walls of the village, the girl that Ino inhabited disappearing into the forest floor. The two men lingered there only a few seconds before going inside again and barring the doors.

Shikamaru jumped down from the wall now, landing on the outside and motioning for the other two to follow quickly. Akamaru motioned for Kiba to jump on and he did, both of them hoping down to take off after Ino into the forest. Shikamaru followed quickly behind, Choji still carrying Ino's limp body. Kiba could still smell the girl ahead of them, Ino's mind still inhabiting her body. Ino had stopped only a few yards in front of them and waited, peering about curiously.

"Anything from the girl's mind, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at the girl that was Ino.

"This girl sacrificed herself so that her younger sister didn't have to go," Ino spoke, her own voice emanating from the girls lips. "What she does know about her captor is limited. She's never seen him and she's only heard rumors that he's a hideous beast. I should have mind transferred into the village leader. That would have given us more information about the evil they speak about."

"Probably but by transferring into the girl you kept your cover and you've also lead us to the source of this evil," Shikamaru said, looking about. "Stay on your guard. If it is Orochimaru we can expect some problems especially since he's expecting a sacrifice and not four leaf nin."

"Ino, transfer back to your body," Choji said, setting Ino's body down on the ground next to him.

"Not before using the mind destruction jutsu," Shikamaru reminded. Kiba was still looking about, sniffing and waiting for an enemy to come out of no where. It is what happened last time when he encountered Orochimaru. He had somehow masked his scent and maneuvered around them without being spotted. It was a trick of his that allowed him to escape capture rather well.

"Done?" Shikamaru asked and Kiba looked back at him. He was looking at the girl Ino had inhabited. She just nodded before forming the hand sign and allowing the girls body to go limp. Ino quickly stood up, dusting off her purple skirt. She then walked over to the girl and moved her so she was resting against the base of the tree.

"Now what?" Choji asked, looking about cautiously. "Orochimaru isn't an idiot. He probably already knows we're here."  
"That is what I'm counting on," Shikamaru said, glancing about him. "If he knows we're here then he knows we know he's alive. Judging from how he's reacted before we can expect him to confront us directly."

"You want to confront him directly?" Ino asked, her eyes going wide. "Shikamaru, you know that is not what we were-."

"Wasn't it?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at her. "We got here and everyone was shut inside, hiding. It's no coincidence that we came on a day that they make their sacrifices. The girls weren't disappearing, they were being sacrificed therefore it is within our power to put a stop to whatever plagues this village. We really don't have any alternative route to go here. We either confront Orochimaru or whoever it is, or turn tail and allow this to keep happening. What's the call Ino?"

"Shikamaru," Choji warned, looking over at his best friend. "You knew this was going to happen. Why didn't we bring more reinforcements?"

"Because, a small group of elite ninja will be much more effective against someone like Orochimaru, especially since it's the three of us and dog-boy," Shikamaru commented, glancing over at Kiba and Akamaru. They gave him a dirty look before sniffing the air for any approaching enemies.

Kiba smelled nothing and this bothered him. Normally he could smell the leaves, the musky earth, and the faint forest smells that he was so accustomed to smelling. However, right now he could smell nothing; Akamaru was having problems as well, sniffing the ground before looking up at Kiba with worried eyes.

"Guys," Kiba said, turning to them. "There is a problem. Akamaru can't smell anything."

"We already knew that," Ino said, shaking her head. "But it's not always that easy to detect his movements-."

"No, I mean we can't smell _anything. _Not the trees, the dirt, the animals… nothing," Kiba insisted, looking about them suspiciously. "Do you think-?"

"It's a trap," Shikamaru said, looking about them quickly before motioning for them to create a manji formation near the girl at the base of the tree. She was still unconscious. Akamaru stayed close to her, looking about cautiously.

"He knew we were coming but he planned so far ahead to create a trap," Choji said, looking about them. "If Kiba's sense of smell is diminished then it may cause a problem."

"That is a problem, but I'm hoping that doesn't affect his taijutsu or his and Akamaru's team work," Shikamaru said, glancing over at Kiba. Kiba just nodded.

"Ssssuch grown up ninja you are now," came a voice from the tree tops. Suddenly a white creature came into view, its lengthy body stretching from branch to branch until it came, with a soft thump, to the forest floor in front of Shikamaru. The body started to warp and form from a snake like creature to a normal torso of none other than Orochimaru. His cold eyes were scanning each of them, pausing longer on Kiba's face than any other. He then grinned, twisting his lower body around so that he was sliding across the forest floor away from them.

"Orochimaru!" Shikamaru said, watching the rogue ninja slither toward the trees again. "We're here on orders from Konohamaru, seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, to-."

"Ah, so Sarutobi once again holds the title of Hokage," Orochimaru hummed, not really paying attention to any of the nin behind him. "I take it that means that boy, the Jinchuuriki, died after all?"

"The honorable sixth Hokage died sacrificing himself for the sake of the ninja world and in spite of the monster you created out of his best friend," Choji said, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru. He had an assertiveness about him that boosted all their confidence.

"Ah, so I see…" Orochimaru whispered, nodding. "Then it seems that I'm the only remaining relic of the old world, right? Your Hokage was very bold in seeking me out. Tell me, what does the young Sarutobi plan to do once he has captured me?"

"You'll face justice for your crimes against Konoha and the world," Shikamaru said, his eyes following Orochimaru as he slid from one side to the other, pacing between the tree trunks.

"Jusssstissss?" Orochimaru hissed, a smirk coming to his face. "Justice has yet to be dealt young Nara. You see, my grand plans are not yet fulfilled and thanks to you Konoha shinobi, my work may just progress a little faster than anticipated."

"Even if we have to use force, you will answer for your crimes to the world and to the people you've affected," Shikamaru said, his voice calm and collected. "We're not children anymore, Orochimaru. You may be the only Sannin left but every generation improves on their predecessors. I wouldn't count on escaping us without some sort of fight."

"Oh, I don't count on anything," Orochimaru said, turning to face them now. "And if you insist on fighting then I will show you the true difference in power between myself and the four of you."

"You bastard," Kiba finally barked, his canines protruding from his mouth dangerously. Akamaru growled at his side. "You've killed thousands of comrades, friends, and family. You will answer for them even if I have to drag your slimy body back to Konoha myself!"

"An Inuzuka, and an Alpha," he cooed, smirking at Kiba. "Konoha has truly sent its best. The legendary Ino-Shika-Cho formation from the previous shinobi world war and the man beast from the Inuzuka; a powerful combination but I don't think it is enough."

"We'll see," Kiba growled before forming his hand signs. "Man beast clone!" he shouted before barreling toward the slinking white creature that was Orochimaru. "Fang Over Fang!"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted, trying to stop him but it was too late. He had attacked without thinking and this could cost them. Shikamaru quickly knelt to one knee, doing some hand signs before extending his shadow toward Orochimaru. If Kiba missed he wouldn't be able to counter Orochimaru's own attack. Orochimaru was about to dodge Kiba's attack when the shadow reached him, catching him off guard and allowing Kiba to spin into him directly. The dust flew up around them, clouding their view.

"Choji!" Shikamaru said, looking over at his friend. "Now, before he has time to counter."

Choji didn't need telling twice. "Expansion Jutsu!" Quickly he tripled in size, his hair growing almost five times its length. It quickly spread around his body until it covered him, his body starting to rotate quickly. "Spiky Human Bolder!" he called out before he propelled his body forward at almost break-neck speed.

As soon as Choji had collided with the dust Kiba had jumped to the side, clinging with his claws to the side of a tree above them. Choji veered right and then turned back toward them, releasing his jutsu. As the dust settled they noticed that the body that Kiba and Choji had destroyed was nothing more than a clone, the dead snakes piled in the spot where Orochimaru had once been.

"Clone," Shikamaru hissed, looking about him now. "Keep your guard up. He can't be far."

Just then a volley of kunai and shuriken came flying at them, Shikamaru managing to grab the body of the unconscious girl just in time to remove her from harms way. He could hear Choji yell out before landing with a loud thump on the ground. He had jumped in the way of the kunai that had almost hit Ino, pulling them out quickly and hurling them in the direction they came.

"Choji!" Ino gasped, moving to start healing him.

"Ah, so you're a medical nin," Orochimaru stated, appearing before them again. This time his lower body wasn't of a snake but had regular legs. "Tsunade must have trained you well, kunoichi."

Kiba lunged at him again, engaging him in taijutsu. For being a significantly older ninja he moved fast, parrying Kiba's attacks with ferocity. Kiba had gained the upper hand though, Akamaru still in man-beast form as they double teamed the sannin. Shikamaru tried his best to pinpoint Orochimaru's shadow to hold him down but the older shinobi kept moving, keeping pace with Kiba's succession of attacks. Choji, who pushed Ino to the side so he could engage in the fight, was about to pop a food pill when Orochimaru paused. With a quick succession of hand signs they were all pushed back.

"Ten Thousand Snake Wave!" He shouted, a huge wall of snakes forming before them and pushing them back. Before they could counter Orochimaru had come up behind Shikamaru, kicking him hard enough to send his body flying through the air and away from the girl he was trying to guard. Orochimaru grinned, looking over at Kiba. He was lying on the ground, holding his arm painfully.

"The poison from the snakes will kill you, young Inuzuka. Perhaps you should have been more level headed," Orochimaru said before picking the girl up over his shoulder, his body and hers disappearing into a burst of flame.

"Kiba!" Ino said, moving to kneel next to him. He was grasping his arm in pain, the wound turning from red to purple within minutes. Ino placed her hand on his arm, her eyes closing in concentration. "Shikamaru," she finally said, her eyes snapping open quickly. "The poison cannot be drawn out by chakra. I have to use some herbs and an antidote."

"Can you stop the spreading?" Kiba asked, looking down at his arm. It was beginning to swell.

"I can slow it down but it won't be long before it spreads to your vital organs. We have to go back to Konoha."

"We can't!" Kiba said, shaking his head. "We're this close to finding his hideout and what his plan is."

"Kiba, if you don't get the antidote within the next twelve hours you'll be dead. This is advanced venom that I have never encountered. We need to take you back home," Ino insisted, funneling her chakra into his arm to stop the spread.

"I can go back by myself and be back in a few hours," Kiba said, moving to get up.

"No, that's a bad idea. I don't want to separate anyone from the group, especially now that we know for sure that it is Orochimaru. We have to relay our information to lord Hokage. Can you carry him, Choji?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at Kiba.

"I don't need to be carried!" Kiba growled, Akamaru coming up beside him to nudge his side with his nose.

"If you move too much the poison will spread more. You need to stay as still as possible," Ino insisted, standing up over him. She looked frustrated.

Akamaru barked and Kiba quickly slung himself over Akamaru's back, resting his head in Akamaru's fur. "Fine, let's go then," Kiba mumbled, anger growing within him. "But after we get this venom out we're coming back here to finish what we started. That bastard is going down."

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it was so late this week guys and gals. Had some problems trying to set the mood for this chapter. It's a drama filled one. :) Sort of. Anyway! Enjoy. **

* * *

The trip back was painful; the venom began spreading from his forearm to his hand and upper arm. It was a laborious process because every once in a while they would have to stop so Ino could attempt to slow the spread of poison. It would work and recede, the swelling going down slightly only to flare up again an hour into their trip. Kiba couldn't feel his arm; it was swollen, reddened with blotches of black and the festering wound was starting to puss, making it almost impossible for him to keep a grip on Akamaru's fur.

As they bolted through the canopy of trees toward Konoha, Kiba couldn't help his wandering mind from passing out on occasion. He'd pass out, wake up with a jar or a movement, and have to grip ahold of Akamaru so he wouldn't fall.

"Sorry boy," he'd murmur, nuzzling his nose against the ninja hound's soft fur.

It went on like this for a little while, his eyes becoming heavy and his body tensing up to send shooting pains from his arm and up his shoulder. He needed to stay awake, to be conscious when they reached Konoha but the harder he fought it the easier it was for him to pass out. Suddenly he felt something hard and his eyes flew open. He was lying face up, on the ground, staring at the trees above. Akamaru came into view, whining as Ino leaned over him, an exasperated look on her face.

"I may have to use a tourniquet," Ino said, her hands moving over his arm quickly, the green glow emanating a warmth that soothed his enflamed skin. "If we don't get him back he could very well loose this arm."

At this Kiba's eyes went wide and he willed himself to bolt up, standing in front of Ino-Shika-Cho. He knew he wasn't balanced, swaying slightly and shuffling his foot forward to hold his weight. Akamaru was in front of him now, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Kiba-kun," Ino whispered, shaking her head. "You can't move on your own. If you do the poison will only spread up your arm and into your chest. Instead of losing an arm you'd lose your life."

"Then let's move," Kiba growled, moving to straddle Akamaru again. Shikamaru nodded and lead them through the woods again, Kiba's arm throbbing in protest. He willed all of his chakra to his injured arm; doing everything he could to slow the spread. Ino kept a close eye on him, keeping pace with Akamaru to check Kiba's vitals every few minutes.

Kiba's mind wandered now and he wondered what would happen if he did lose consciousness. Would he be saved at the hospital? Would he loose an arm? Would mom be there? Who would take care of Akamaru? So many questions came across his mind and he did everything he could to think of logical answers for them, the slight conversation in his mind keeping him conscious. He knew they were close to Konoha, not much further until he could see those large doors welcoming him home.

He pictured his mother's scowling face when she saw the wound, Hana's worried gasps as they wheeled him into E.R. and Yuka… Kiba felt a twinge of pain in his arm and groaned, gripping his elbow with his uninjured hand. What would Yuka think? Would she even be there? Kiba tried to shake these thoughts from his head but the same image of Yuka's smiling face kept popping up, making him close his eyes to block it out. She was still there, watching him, waiting. It was almost unnerving how her green eyes never left him, how they pressed and questioned him about everything that could possibly exist within him. Then, he imagined those green eyes looking at Shikamaru that way and his temper flared, glaring over at Shikamaru with obvious disdain. The nin didn't notice as he pressed his team further into the trees toward Konoha.

Kiba couldn't understand his jealousy. It came from nowhere. Yuka had made it very clear to him that she would decide when the time was right. She was still a stranger in Konoha and hadn't even received her official headband. Kiba didn't want to push her, didn't want to scare her away with his ferocity but he had never felt anything like this for any woman. What was worse was that he didn't know what spurred it on, what brought that intense feeling that overwhelmed him when it came to Yuka.

The images of his past relationships flung through his mind, one after another. He'd never had a permanent one; never really referred to the women he associated with as girlfriends. It was too simple to call them girlfriends. Their initial thrill, companionship, and love faded as the night turned into day. Maybe that's why Tsume was so frustrated with him.

"Men will be men," she'd once said to him through angry eyes one afternoon. "Just make sure your play mates use the side entrance."

Kiba groaned again, his arm throbbing. It was still swollen and starting to splotch up his forearm into his bicep. He could see Ino watching him with worried eyes so he just flashed her a grin. She shook her head, a slight grin coming to her own face. Then, her eyes went wide and she sped up, catching up with Shikamaru to whisper something in his ear. He nodded in understanding and she bolted off toward the right, leaving Choji and Shikamaru as his escort.

"W-what was-?"

"We're almost to Konoha. She's going to get you some help to meet us at the hospital," Shikamaru said, looking at Kiba over his shoulder. Choji was racing along behind them, watching his friend with a fearsome face.

Kiba just nodded, the familiar smells of the village flooding his nose. He'd lost focus in that fight back there and for the first time was feeling more than frustrated with himself. He let his guard down and fell right into Orochimaru's venom. As they approached the village gate he could see a couple of Shinobi heading their way. Kiba could barely recognize them because his vision was going blurry, their voices barely reaching him as his world went dark. What he wouldn't give for Tsunade-sama to still be around right now.

* * *

Kiba woke immediately, the pain lighting a fire under his skin. He screamed out, his eyes scanning the room. Above him were Shizune-sama and two other shinobi. Both looked shocked that he was awake and quickly moved their hands to his shoulders, pressing him against the cold hard surface he was laying on. His eyes darted back and forth, watching as the two shinobi in long white suits and gloves held him on his back, Shizune's eye's flying wide in shock and then narrowing in concentration.

"For god's-sake! Where is Ino with Yuka!? He's awake again. We need to put him back under…" her voice trailed off, her hands going to his arm. He felt an overwhelming burning sensation, his body arching off the hard surface instinctively as he let out a loud growl. He wasn't sure if it was a throaty scream from his own lips or the screams from the other two shinobi attempting to hold him down because in his pain he had grown long nails, his body tightening and growing to beastly size. He hadn't registered it yet because he was thrashing around angrily, his claws gripping the edge of the solid surface he was on. But there was a loud bang and then a frantic voice. He recognized it as Ino's but could barely make out their conversation, bits and pieces reaching his ears.

"She's on her way with Hinata-chan…"Ino's voice urged. The conversation continued and Kiba could hear Shizune in hurried tones, her voice growing more urgent with every second. The two shinobi in the white coats were restraining Kiba, strapping him down and restricting his arms.

"If she doesn't get here soon we'll have to operate and he may lose his arm," Shizune said, turning away from Kiba. "I've tried reversing it, drawing it out, using my own chakra to destroy it, and I've even used Anko's cells to try and repair any damage but it's all having negative effect."

"Is the venom that advanced?"

"It's something I've never seen before. I can only hope Yuka can pull it out with her powers. If not then he's going to be in bad shape."

Just then another bang and Kiba tensed, his body arching in extreme pain. A sharp pain from his arm went shooting up his shoulder causing his breath to hitch. He couldn't breathe now, his hands trying to go to his throat but they were restrained. He gasped, trying to pull air into his lungs but it wasn't working. Just then there was a loud sound.

"It's reached his throat! It's closing up and he can't breathe! Knock him out and then move out of the damn way," Shizune growled, three familiar faces coming into view before Kiba's world went dark again.

* * *

"You think he'll be awake soon?" a voice asked and Kiba recognized it instantly as Hinata's.

"Should be any time now," Ino's voice chimed. She was closer by.

"He's just lucky he didn't lose that arm," Shikamaru reminded.

Kiba inhaled through his nose and could immediately tell who was all in the room. He was surprised to find so many. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hana, Shino, and Akamaru were all in the room, all emanating a smell of fear.

"You should have seen him on the operating table," Ino said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "He grew claws, fangs, and his eyes glazed over to pure black. His body was huge too. Like it doubled in size right then and there."

"That's an Inzuka Alpha trick," Hana's voice floated in. "Our father had it as well. Kiba is the next Alpha of our clan so naturally he'd inherit this ability."

"Wow, so does that mean you have it too, Hana-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No, I don't believe so. The Alpha is the only one blessed with the ability of the beast," Hana assured.

"Well, we already knew Kiba was a beast," Choji said between bites of his favorite barbeque chips. Kiba could smell them.

"How is a ninja supposed to sleep around here?" Kiba groaned, a slight smirk forming on his face. All was silent for a second and then he felt Hana's hand grasp his good arm.

"Kiba! Oh thank goodness. Shizune-sama was worried about fever," she said, looking him over thoroughly.

"I'm fine, sis," he said, moving to sit up. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and stopped, looking down at it. It was wrapped in a layer of padding and wrap, a smelly substance coating his skin underneath. He could smell it more than he could feel it. He then looked about the room. Ino was standing next to Choji, Shikamaru sitting in a chair just across from him, an intent look on his face. Hana was next to him, her hand resting on his uninjured arm. Shino was standing behind Hinata watching him intently, or so he assumed. Hinata however was misty eyed, her lip trembling. Kiba just grinned at her.

Hinata was so loving and generous; it was obvious she cared for him. They were like brother and sister from the time they were twelve. He'd stick up for Hinata, protect her, and she'd always encourage him. It was more than he could ever hope for in another sister. He then noticed that Jiraiya wasn't with her and his eyes went wide. She must have read his mind cause a grin broke out on her face.

"He's fine," she whispered. "He's staying with Neji and TenTen." Kiba just nodded, leaning back against his pillows again. "He was really worried about you though. Kept asking all kinds of questions."

"Of course he was! I'm his favorite uncle after all," Kiba admits, nodding his head hoping to lighten the mood around the room. It worked somewhat because Shikamaru grinned and he could see Hana's clear reaction of approval.

"So, do you want to hear what happened?" Shikamaru asked, observing Kiba. Kiba sat up now, his arm cradled in his lap.

"Tell me everything," he said, his eyes roaming the room. He was a bit annoyed to see that Yuka wasn't there.

"Well, we got you back to Konoha unconscious," Shikamaru began and Choji nodded his agreement. "We took you right to the hospital and Shizune-sama prepped you. She said you woke up during the prep and were thrashing around and screaming in pain from the wound. Said your features got rougher and your claws and teeth grew to beastly sizes."

"I was actually scared of you," Ino added, rolling her eyes.

"Well, after finally knocking your happy ass back out Yuka showed up and saved you," Shikamaru said. "No one knew how either because Shizune-sama said she had tried everything. Drawing it out, creating an antidote, attacking the cells with her own chakra… nothing worked."

"It was amazing," Ino said in a soft voice. "Yuka didn't even look scared. Like she just knew what to do and did it. I observed as best I could but her area of expertise is beyond anything I can comprehend."

"I heard it was amazing from Shizune," Hana said, looking down at her little brother. "We owe Yuka a huge debt of gratitude."

"Where is Yuka?" Kiba asked, his eyes roaming around the room again. He knew she wasn't here. He couldn't smell her anywhere nearby.

"She went to speak to Konohamaru," Hinata said, her eyes downcast. "She was pissed at him."

"What I don't understand is why," Shikamaru said, looking over at Hinata. "I mean, sure if she'd have gone with us like she originally wanted to she could have healed Kiba right then and there but it seems as if she's pissed about something else. One would assume it's because if she would have went along we might have had a chance at capturing Orochimaru. However, when I asked her what was wrong she shrugged me off."

"I don't understand her obsession with Orochimaru," Ino pressed, looking at Shikamaru knowingly. "Care to enlighten us now, Shikamaru?"

Suddenly all the eyes in the room turned to him. He sighed, putting a hand behind his head to rub the back of his neck. "Ugh, this is such a drag. I didn't want to have to tell others but now I guess I have no choice. She told Hokage-sama and me that her parents were mercilessly killed by Orochimaru in his search for jutsu when she was a child."

The room remained silent for a moment as Akamaru paced about, his tail wagging and his nose resting against Kiba's injured arm. Kiba let this new bit of information wash over him. So that was her deal, that's why she was so determined to go after Orochimaru. She was avenging her parent's murders. Kiba couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl he'd met that day in The Hidden Rain, her eyes fierce as she loomed over him. He remembers it now, that look of desperation and hatred in her eyes. It was palpable to say the least.

"I don't buy into all of it," Shikamaru whispered, looking around the room. "Maybe it's just me, and maybe I'm being way too cautious, but when she came here I noticed something odd. As I watched her during that fight with Hokage-sama I realized that all of her moves were calculated. Down to the last hand sign and step. She wanted us to believe she wasn't calculating her movements and throw us off. I've also noticed this in her day to day activities."

"Jiraiya is a bit more cautious of her too," Hinata admits, looking at Shikamaru. "Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Of course she is," Shino spoke up now, gaining everyone's attention. "Even though I find her to be extremely attractive I keep my mind objective to her intentions." Ino's eyes went wide and Hinata couldn't help but cover her mouth in curious delight. "I noticed after the exam with Kakashi-sensei a few days ago that-"

"A few days?!" Kiba interrupted, his eyes darting around. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, now as I was saying," Shino said, continuing his sentence. "I noticed that she got angry, almost impossibly so and when she did her power increased to twice her normal fighting ability. When I encountered her for the first time in the forest she was fast and had skill but I didn't think anything of it. However, it seems odd that her powers would increase so drastically because of emotions."

"What are you getting at, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, eyeing him.

"I'm saying, she may be hiding herself from our prying eyes," Shino admitted.

"I get it," Shikamaru said, nodding at Shino. He then stood up. "It would explain some of her behavior but I don't think it is a good idea to rouse suspicion amongst ourselves. She may not officially be a leaf ninja yet but she will be."

"Father has had his suspicions of her since day one as well," Ino admitted. "He kept saying protocol should be followed, no matter the victim. That's why I convinced him to let me pry into her mind my way; through honesty and friendship."

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Ino. "We think she is here for a reason that is less than noble. Her moves have been, since she first came in contact with us, precise and staged. It was only the other day when emotion over-ruled her that her chakra spiked and became dangerous, her façade fading. If you ask me she's not here to make friends or rejoin family. She has a bigger plan than that."

Hinata's eyes lit up in first horror and then concern. Kiba, Ino, and Choji were still unsure of what they meant. Hana was gripping Kiba's arm gently, her eyes closed in concentration. Kiba looked around at them, his eyes feeling heavy again. He cursed whatever drugs Shizune had him taking and could see Hinata looking at him in concern.

"Listen, all of you," Shikamaru whispered. "Yuka is smart, cunning, and is definitely an opportunist. Do not underestimate her but more importantly, don't let her detect any suspicion in your words or actions. If she is up to something we'll find out soon enough. In the mean-time let's just keep an eye on her and try to earn her trust the same way we have been. Especially you, Hinata-chan."

"I can't put my son in danger just because I don't want to rouse her suspicion!" Hinata protested, shaking her head.

"You can protect him," Ino assured her. "You'll always be around him when he's around her and I'm sure Jiraiya can hold himself well, even if his opponent is Yuka. At the very least someone with that byakugan will be able to keep an eye on him."

"It doesn't feel right," Hinata whispered, her eyes floating to the ground. "I don't doubt Shikamaru-kun's reasoning or Shino-kun's judgment but I do doubt the intentions she has. Pretending to be her friend; doubting her words and actions would only drive her further away."

"To be honest I have had these suspicions since we met her. We are shinobi… the world isn't always obvious," Shikamaru assured. "But I've genuinely tried to help her, tried to be her friend, Hinata-chan, but everything she says and does is so calculated. I can't help but be suspicious."

"Her behavior at the club threw me," Ino finally admitted. "She was controlled, shy, and quiet before we got some drinks into her. After that she was dominant, like a predator with confidence to back it up."

"That is true," Hinata chimed. "But that doesn't mean she's some sort of enemy. Maybe she was just letting loose?"

"That's the point, Hinata-chan," Choji said now. "If she was herself the whole time she wouldn't have a reason to let loose. She'd be like that all the time."

"We all become different after some drinks though," Hana said, her eyes betraying the surprise she held in her big hazel eyes.

"Yes, but this is different," Shikamaru assured. Kiba could barely stay awake, his eyes drifting shut slowly and then opening again quickly. Hana must have noticed because she squeezed his arm before turning to the group.

"We'll discuss this more later. I'm curious about it as well but right now Kiba needs his rest," Hana said, glancing down at him. "Come to the compound tomorrow to visit him. He should be home by then. He's under orders from Hokage-sama to recover for a few days."

"Will do," Shikamaru said, moving toward the door. He then paused, looking back at the group. "Don't forget; don't let your suspicion overwhelm you. She will be able to tell."

They all agreed, Kiba's world going fuzzy again. His concern for Yuka's true motivation made his stomach turn, his head throbbing in protest. What did she really want? Why did she become intimate with him? Was this part of some sick sadistic game? Could she possibly be ignorant of the effect she's having on those who consider her a friend? Was it all an act?

This last question made Kiba angry, his fists balling up under the soft covers of the hospital bed. If she had been playing on his emotions the whole time, making him believe that she could feel something for him, he'd be more than willing to show her why he was the Alpha of his clan. No one played with his emotions like that, especially some girl who he barely knew.

He noticed Hana was watching him now, his eyes feeling too heavy to keep open much longer. She just smiled softly at him before kissing his forehead. She was always loving toward him; the little brother she'd always wanted. "Don't worry too much about it Kiba," she said. "Yuka saved your arm and your life. It doesn't matter what her motivation was behind it. You can confront her when you're feeling better, okay?"

He just shrugged, his eyes drifting from his sister's face to the bed. "I'm not worried about it," he murmured. She just grinned, nodding and moving to sit down next to him.

"I'll take you home tonight after Shizune gives me the go-ahead," Hana said.

Kiba just yawned now, his body screaming for relief. He hated that he felt so weak and the last thing he remembers before falling back to sleep was Hana's hand on his forehead, softly pushing his hair away from his eyes.

* * *

Kiba woke with a start. He hadn't meant to do so but he shot up in bed, his eyes roaming the dark room around him. He was back at his own home, the smell of fresh mind filling his nostrils. His mother was making tea again. He moved to push the covers from over his legs when he spotted someone sitting in the corner of his room. He nearly jumped up but they closed the gap, kneeling over him with heavy breath. Kiba's first reaction was to push them off and gain the advantage but he quickly recognized the scent, going rigid.

Yuka sat perched above him, her eyes intent as she held his shoulders down with her hands. He could make out the outline of her face and her silhouette but her facial expression was hidden in the dark.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. After realizing that he never knew the girls true intentions, he didn't want to stomach the sight of her, let alone allow her to hover over him like a coroner.

Her hands pressing on his shoulders lightened, her full body weight now focused on her feet. He took this opportunity to move, jumping up so he was standing next to her. However he shouldn't have done that; a throbbing in his arm made a sharp pain shoot across his chest. He gasped, clutching his arm tightly. He could feel Yuka's hands on his arm now, pushing him forcefully back on the bed.

"Stop moving around," she hissed, pressing him down harder. Her hands were warm with the force of chakra. He just groaned, moving to relax his body on the bed again.

"Why are you here?" he spat, his eyes narrowing. He then remembered Shikamaru's words, mentally kicking himself. Kiba grabbed her hand, hoping it would cover his tracks. "I thought you'd abandoned me."

Her hand tensed briefly in his own before relaxing, lowering her body onto the bed to sit next to his hip. Kiba's eyes were adjusting to the dark in the room, his gaze wandering over her again. She sat rigidly, her one hand still in his the other in her lap. He could see her turn to look at him, his hand slowly letting her fingers slip through his. She put them both in her lap now, looking down at the ground before speaking.

"Your mother wanted me to watch over you for a little while. I didn't go anywhere though, I just needed to recover," she whispered, her voice sounding weak, almost trembling. Kiba couldn't help but think that she was quite the actress. He could facilitate her, if only to remove any suspicion she held about his reaction.

"It was one hell of a poison," Kiba commented, glancing at the ceiling. Yuka just nodded, not looking over at him. "Did you hear about what we found?"

"Found?" she feigned, her eyes glancing over at him. "I know you ran into Orochimaru and nearly died. That was too close; hopefully you found his hiding spot?"

Kiba just rolled his eyes, looking away now. He knew it wasn't general concern for his well being that motivated her to ask him about the lair, his stomach turning in protest. This girl was raising anger in him he never knew he was capable of. She kept the act up, her soft voice and gentle concern feeding the mask she was wearing.

The moments slipped by silently, Kiba's mind reeling. He didn't want to force himself to get along with this girl anymore. He didn't want to pretend that she was an innocent girl brought from her home to be sheltered by Konoha. Most of all he didn't want to pretend that she didn't owe him some answers.

Before he could stop himself he shot up, grabbing her by the wrist and slammed her against his wall, her eyes going wide in shock. Kiba glared down at her, realizing that he was almost a head taller than her, his menacing form holding her in place. He hadn't even noticed that he was shirtless; the only cover offered to him a pair of loose fitting slacks. "Enough," he breathed, his nose inches from hers. He could see her bright green eyes reflected in the light leaking from the window above; the moon full and shining. "Enough with the act _Yuka_; why did you save me?"

At first she looked at him like he was insane and then it dawned on her, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Kiba almost stepped back from the sudden icy danger; she looked practically murderous. She then relaxed, a slight grin forming on her face. "Why? Why did I save you?" she repeated, humming over the words.

"No more games," he said, tightening his grip on her wrist. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingers; it was steady. "I know your not truly here to become a part of Konoha. I don't know what your plan is but I can guarantee you're not fooling me. So spill it! Why did you save me?"

At this she just shrugged, her other hand coming up to grip the back of his neck, entangling in the hair there. She pulled on it, Kiba wincing as his head tilted back so that he was staring up out the window. He crushed her harder against the wall now, his body holding her in place.

"Don't patronize me," she whispered, her eyes staring up at him in clear distaste. "I didn't do it because I cared." She then scoffed, a slight chuckle escaping her lips. "You ninja in Konohagakure are so hung up on the notion that bonds and friendship build peace. You can't see what your bonds and friendships have done to others, what it is still doing."

"Don't be immature," Kiba growled, forcing her to release her grip slightly as he peered down at her. "We've heard that argument before and have learned from it. You cannot hold the village responsible for your misfortune. That's just selfish."

"No," she said. "What is selfish is turning a blind eye to the suffering your bonds have caused." She struggled against his hand, trying to slip from his grip but he held her in place, slamming her frame against the wall again with a soft thud.

"You had me fooled for a second," Kiba said, a hint of sarcasm and annoyance tinting his voice. "Your cooperation, you're obviously well rehearsed mannerisms, and the concern you pretended to have for those around you. Tell me, is it fun watching us squirm under your will? Is that how you lost your parents?"

At this her eyes went wide, glaring up at him. "Fuck you. You have no idea what happened, who or where I was," she spat, her free hand clawing into his neck. He inhaled sharply before biting his bottom lip, an obvious quip of his.

"And I don't care. You're prescience here is dangerous, both for the village and for the ones I love," he said, his eyes roaming her now well lit face. For the first time he saw real fear within them. It was amazing, that slight flutter of uncertainly flashing across her bright orbs. "The question is: what to do with you?"

He could feel her heart beat quicken, his long fingers still gripping her wrist. She looked vulnerable, truly weak for the first time since he met her. It was almost a heady feeling and Kiba couldn't help but grin. This, this was how he was with women. He never fed into their bull, they fell for him and he in turn dominated their lives, if only for one night. Kiba then realized what he was thinking, his eyes widening slightly before he regained his composure. That wasn't the real him. Yes, he was dominating, strong and wanted the same traits in his women, but he was never harsh. If anything he was devout and loving beyond any explanation. This was his problem, he was sure.

"You can't do anything," she whispered, her eyes peering up at him through heavy lids. She was confident in the words she spoke, even though this man beast that she'd barely been able to subdue a few days ago looked down at her with predatory hunger. "I've done nothing to harm the people of this village, nor have I in any way betrayed the Konoha. But you are right." At this he growled, his eyes scanning her now rigid face. "Settle down," she purred, managing to move her hand from his hair down over his shoulder, gently trailing his neck and chest. "If you're worried about Hinata or Jiraiya I can assure _you _that they will never be in harms way. In fact, they are probably the most well protected asset Konoha keeps."

"If you even lay one finger on that boy…"

"Settle down pup," she barked, reminding him of his mother somewhat. "They are fine. Everyone will be fine. You accuse me of being deceptive, of having ulterior motives but you're being a hypocrite. You deceive everyone by pretending to be normal but we both know your not. Ever since that war, ever since the death of that stupid Hokage of yours you've been wallowing like a child; lost in anger."

"I don't need a moral or emotional lesson from you," he spat. "Your words mean nothing to me at this point. I want information and answers."

"I don't have anything to tell you," she assured, her nails digging into his chest slowly. She could feel small droplets of blood seep over her fingertips and grinned, flicking her tongue out to clean it away. "But you are right on one point. I am dangerous."

At this Kiba lifted her off her feet, still pinned against the wall. Her arm was above her head, Kiba looking her in the eye with fearsome abandon. Yuka stared in awe for a moment, his eyes glazing over pure black, much like the beast he was forming into. His nails lengthened into claws, drawing a stream of blood from Yuka's wrist as he held her up. His cheeks became more rigid, the structure changing and sharpening like his canines that were now protruding over his bottom lip as he smirked at her. "So am I."

* * *

**WOO. Next chapter is Yuka's POV of what happened while Kiba was recovering. You'll see. Hoping to have it up by next Tuesday night. Maybe doing 2 chapters next week. :D Don't forget to review! Would love some constructive criticism or at the very least some rants. Good or bad. I'm here to learn. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all! Had lots of fun writing this chapter. Please read and review! :D Some major character development. Enjoy!**

* * *

She grinned to herself, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and setting it on the counter. The tea would be done soon and she was sure she'd need some either way; Kiba would be awake soon and when he spots Yuka in his room things may go from bad to worse. Then again, the slight hope that Tsume Inuzuka held was that he'd be happy or at the very least tamed enough for Hana to perfect the seal. _We shall see…_

* * *

"So am I," he growled, his grip tightening, the blood trickling down her arm. She glared up at him, her frustration with his actions barely hidden. She knew getting emotional, getting angry with him would make it worse. He was, after all, a dog. She had to prove her dominance. She was, after all, a master in lying.

"You really think I'm that deceptive, don't you?" she asked, her voice solid yet gentle. She then glared up at him, the pain he was inflicting on her wrist making tears spring up in the corner of her eyes. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulder now, gripping his collar bone. The blood trickled from her nails in small sliding drops. His dark eyes were roaming her face, her feet barely able to touch the ground. Even with pointed toe it barely scraped the surface of the hard wood floor. "You're hurting me," she whispered, keeping her voice level. He really was hurting her. If he applied any more pressure he'd break her wrist.

He glanced from her to her wrist, his eyes roaming over the seal on her hand. Then, as if remembering something important he pulled away, loosening his grip so that she could stand upright, still pressed against the wall. His hand was still over her wrist, moving to hold her destruction seal away from him or any surface. She noticed and smirked, shaking her head slightly.

He just watched her, unsure what to do now. He had made it bitterly obvious that he didn't trust her and the surge of power that was coursing through his body was more than he could handle. He saw the long claws form and could feel the sharpness of his canines with his tongue but he didn't know he was putting so much force into his grip. He felt alive, truly rushed with an unexpected energy that made his vision keener, his sense of smell sharper, and his aggressiveness felt like it was going to overwhelm him.

He knew his impatience fed the aggravation he felt with Yuka but he hadn't intended to become so angry, so dangerous. He noticed her looking up at him now, her eyes slightly wide as she watched his face. She looked somewhat frightened but at the same time her curiosity was alight in her eyes. She was truly fascinated with him. This set him on edge. He wasn't anyone's experiment.

"You're lying to me, to everyone, Yuka," he said. "You pretend to be something but the reality is you're not at all what you seem."

"You don't know anything," she said, her eyes looking away from him now, her hand pulling away from his chest. She'd dug into him with three nails, the blood leaking from the wound trailing down his chest and stomach. She sighed, running her finger underneath each droplet to wipe it up. She then licked it off her finger, shrugging. "You want to know?" she asked, her eyes roaming his. "You want to know about my miserable and short childhood?"

"Don't be self righteous," he said, shaking his head. "If you're going to try and make yourself out to be a victim, you're crazy. You said it yourself a few minutes ago- our bonds are selfish."

"They are," she said, glancing down. "You have no idea what it's like to be a seven year old orphan in this shinobi world. You've been sheltered by friends, family, and that delightful notion that you Konohagakure nin are a family, that you're comrades."

"We are," he hissed. "That is certain. None amongst us would betray a comrade; we are all brothers and sisters in this world. That was a lesson we learned long ago."

"Ridiculous," she said, pulling her wrist from underneath his hand and moving around him in one swift motion. He barely registered it with his eyes, her body moving as if it were floating away from him. He turned quickly to catch her from leaving only to find that she had circled around him to sit on the edge of his bed. "If that is what you believe than that is your own problem. I won't get involved in trying to change your mind. It's your mind, after all."

"Then what are you hiding? Just because no one else has become suspicious of your motives doesn't mean your going to get away with this. I can track you from ten miles away, Yuka," he said, moving to stand in front of her. He then smirked; his nails retracting slightly, his eyes still glossy black. "I've become quite intimate with your scent."

Yuka glared up at him, her cheeks tinting red. She couldn't stop that, no matter how much she willed herself to stop- she blushed. "Shut up," she said, moving to stand but he placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into a sitting position. "Let me go. I'm done here. I've checked your wounds and I've said all I wish to say. The sight of you is starting to make me sick."

"That's convenient," she teased, still not moving. "I guess it'll be easier to get answers from you if you're that desperate to leave."

At this she snapped, springing up and slapping him hard against his face. The force of the slap was so hard that his head was forced to the side, a burning sensation instantly radiating heat. "You're disgusting," she spat, stepping around him but this time he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back so he was standing directly behind her. She struggled against his hand, trying to shrug him off but he held her fast, his other hand going to her other bicep.

"Tell me why," he whispered now. "Why the hell are you putting on this face?"

She sighed, tears welling up in he eyes again. Not from pain but memory. She hadn't acknowledged her memories of her family since before she met Orochimaru-sama. Kiba noticed because his grip loosened and he inhaled slowly, no doubt taking in her scent of fear, anger, annoyance, and sadness.

"Fine," she finally spat, wiping away the misting tears and turning to face him. "You want to know what happened? You want to know why I'm so cautious, why I put this face on?!" By now her voice had raised so that she was almost yelling at him. He just nodded, stepping back from her. She sighed, shaking her head and moving to the side, her eyes peering up and out the window. The moon was almost full, a perfect replica of the moon on that fateful night 14 years ago.

"We lived in a small village, not far from Amegakure. In fact, we took frequent trips when it wasn't raining to the village to attend festivals and things like that," Yuka began, concocting a lie to cover her run in with Orochimaru. "We were happy. I remember my mothers long ruby red hair. It was soft and long, it held me when I was sad and we'd always braid it when spring came around." She paused, a lump forming in her throat. She bit it back, taking a deep breath and shoving it away.

"My mother was going to have another baby," she continued, deciding that the truth about her family and Konan would bring believability to the story. If she was convincing enough it would end his questioning. "Father was so happy. He was building a baby crib and I was going to be a big sister so I started collecting old cloth to sew together as a doll. It was mid summer when it happened."

"We were all outside; mom was tending flowers and herbs in the garden, her belly barely three months along. I was helping father tend our chickens and our cow." At this she grinned, glancing over at him. "Her name was Mura; spots, get it?" she asked, grinning at the name she had chosen as a child for the spotted cow. He just nodded, Yuka noticing that his eyes were back to their normal slit like pupils.

"Well, anyway, I was heading up to the house with the eggs when we heard an explosion. Of course dad came running from the barn and I ran to find my mother. She was standing near the house, watching a cloud of dust rise in the distance. Before we even had a chance a tall man with long black hair and a pale white face appeared."

"You don't mean-"Kiba began but she stopped him, nodding her head and clenching her fists angrily.

"My father had tried to approach my mother and me because we were near the house, unable to get away. He should have known he wouldn't stand a chance," Yuka whispered angrily. "The snake didn't even give him a chance," she lied, remembering the true events with just as much emotion. She swallowed hard, sniffling a little bit. Tears had not fallen yet but she knew it was only a matter of time before they threatened her hardened exterior. Maybe this would be good. "He died, struck down right in front of my mother and I. The grief set her over the edge that she revealed her powers. She should have known better as well."

"She should have known that she was no match for this devil," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "She didn't even consider her odds; didn't hesitate to face overwhelming odds to protect me and her unborn child." At this a tear leaked from her eye and she sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and letting her head hang limply between her shoulders. The tear fell slowly, too slowly for her liking. It felt like an itch, a spreading itch that irritated her almost as much as this conversation.

"I was knocked unconscious. I don't know what she did, or how she chased him away but in her final moments," Yuka said, raising her hands to show him the identical seals on her palms. "She embedded these into my hands. She used her own chakra, the last of it, to pass on this secret jutsu. I still remember cradling her head in my burned and bleeding hands, her long red locks encasing me for the last time. She told me of her secret scrolls hidden under the house and she also told me that I had to stay strong. Those were her last words. Not I love you or I'm sorry but… stay strong."

By now tears were falling down her cheeks freely. She didn't care about them really, they were falling quickly and though no sobs racked her chest she still felt the sadness welling up and threatening to burst. She pushed it back down, wiping the tears from her cheeks quickly. "I became strong, tending the farm and training on my own with the scrolls she left me. However, when I turned ten I ran into someone I didn't expect."

"She was a ninja, travelling with a group of rebels throughout our country to bring peace," Yuka whispered, glancing back at the sky through the window. "She was my first sensei and she trained me well. She trained me to see through others, to keep a strong face, and above all to perfect my jutsu and skills. This, she said, was my highest priority. She also taught me to keep a hardened heart. Though she said it would keep be strong but also weaken me beyond anything I've ever experienced. Her name was Konan."

"The Konan from Akatsuki? The paper user?" Kiba asked, standing up from his spot on the bed.

"Yes, she taught me all I know, all I've ever known," Yuka said, glancing over at him. "She was strict but at the same time her own brand of loving was what made me into the strong shinobi I am today. Unfortunately when I turned fourteen she disappeared, leaving a single letter for me to learn from." Her voice grew cold and annoyed as she spoke now. "The note simply said to follow your heart. It was absolutely useless."

"What I never understood was why she kept me hidden, why she only came to train me once in a while; maybe twice a month if I was lucky. I didn't figure out until later that she was hiding me from Orochimaru. He was still on the look out for jutsu and a strong body to use his jutsu on. Only now do I realize that distance wasn't voluntary. She kept me from the village and from her comrades but after her death I decided to hide in the most obvious place. I decided to hide right under their nose in The Hidden Rain; I was doing a pretty damn good job until the fourth war broke out. Only afterward did I go back into hiding. That is where you came in."

She turned to face Kiba now, her eyes narrowing. "So, now you know. You know every excruciating detail of my hidden past and my childhood. You know my weakness and you know why I put on this mask. It's my way of keeping me from being hurt and it keeps the real anger from leaking out and latching onto others." She then turned away from him and toward the door, crossing the distance quickly and sliding the door open.

"Get some sleep tonight; we can continue this sometime tomorrow. Right now it's late and I've already over-stayed my welcome," she said, shutting the door behind her as she disappeared.

Kiba was floored by her confession. He was floored by how honest it seemed, how she had gotten emotional and how she had spoken, as if everything she had said justified her actions. It was only after a few moments of thinking that Kiba realized she had completely avoided the subject they had started on. He wasn't sure why she thought bonds were useless but he had an idea. She had had bonds before, strong ones and they had done nothing but hurt her. This could be easily understood but at the same time he wondered if that was all there was to it.

* * *

Yuka said her goodbyes to Tsume, apologizing for the longevity of the visit before disappearing to her own home. She needed to get back there quickly to entertain her new guest. As she walked down the gravel path out into the street she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder at the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba had saw through her mask, treated her like she was some sort of toy, and then pried into her past. No, she'd let him see that to gain his trust again. It was crucial. If he was the only one to notice the act she was putting on it would be easy to deceive him; he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. This set her on edge. How did someone like Kiba, an act-now-think-later type of guy figure out her disguise? It was almost impossible. If Kiba knew then that meant that Shikamaru knew. It was the only logical explanation that she could come up with.

Though Kiba had said that she was fooling everyone else but him, it seemed the other way around. She wasn't fooling anyone but Kiba. She growled at this realization and quickened her pace to get home. The seal she'd placed that morning would not hold much longer into the night and she couldn't afford another slip up. Suspicion from Kiba was bad enough but the seal around her home would keep out any unwanted visitors. After learning that the Hyuuga clan were keeping an eye on her she had to make doubly sure that she made a strong enough seal to block their Byakugan. Luckily Hinata was a sport about it.

She did it when Hinata and her had a lunch date the day Kiba and the others went on their mission. She did it nonchalantly, asking the Hyuuga to check and see, as they were leaving her street, if she had left her keys on the counter in her home. She did of course but they were surrounded by an activated seal. The Hyuuga couldn't see them and this was a very good step in the right direction. If she applied the technique to keep smells concealed she'd be set. Of course, all she would have to do was alter the seal slightly to make her home seem normal, occupied but never the truth.

As she turned down the wide road that leads to her apartment she could feel the eyes on her. She didn't necessarily see them but she could feel them, always watching and always wary of her intentions. She'd complete her mission or die trying; there was no turning back from this point. As she approached her front door she pulled out her key, turning it in the lock and entering quickly. She locked the door behind her, making a few hand signs to reinforce the seal already around her home.

She then made her way into the home, past the dining room and to the kitchen, checking the back door to make sure it was locked. All was hidden, the seal working perfect to hide her true movements. She moved to the staircase leading from the kitchen to the second floor, quickly bolting up the stairs and down the hall. There were only three rooms up stairs. Her own bedroom and two empty ones, or so everyone thought. However, that was different now, now that her master was back.

She stood before the door, knocking lightly. "Orochimaru-sama," she whispered, waiting for a response. There was silence followed by a soft hissing sound. Then the door slid open revealing the room that was before her. It had hundreds of seals drawn on the wall, all of them working to restore her sensei's strength. They'd glow green occasionally and then dim, the small amount of light coming from a single lamp on an oval table the only other light in the room. Beside the table was the strangest object she'd seen. Orochimaru summoned it after she had placed her seals, the expanse of it taking up almost half the room. It was a huge stone chair and attached to it were tubes which looked like roots, feeding energy into the thin frail body that was seated in it. He was wrapped in a black robe, his slit like eyes resting on her. She bowed to him, crossing the room to kneel before the chair.

"Orochimaru-sama," she whispered. "Allow me to check your progress."

He adjusted in the chair, his movements stiff and painful. He peered down at her through his long black bangs with dead eyes, his breathing ragged. She held out her hand, placing it just over his chest. Immediately he started breathing easier, her eyes closing in concentration. After a few more seconds she pulled away, smiling slightly.

"It's only a matter of days Sensei," she said, looking up at him. He just grinned, his arm moving so that his cold pale hand could touch her ruby red hair.

"What would I do without you, Yuka?" he hissed, his voice broken. She just nodded, placing her hand on his over her hair.

"I can make you strong once again sensei," she said, funneling some of her chakra from her seal into his arm. This immediately relieved his trembling hand. Whatever he had been up to over the past five years had weakened him tremendously.

"I don't need you to make me strong," he said, leaning back in the chair. The root-like tubes twitched slightly. It was only in the dim light that she realized they were attached directly to the slime and casings of dead bodies attached to the wall. She recognized only a couple faces, ones that she had seen through Orochimaru's eyes. One was his former servant Kabuto.

"Your right, as always," Yuka whispered, looking back at him. "But you will have all the strength I possess; you will find that my body and chakra is strong, adequate for a vessel until you can find the ultimate body."

"I'd found the ultimate body," he spat, his breathing quickening. "The Uchiha eyes, those damned eyes that betrayed me up until the very end."

"The Uchiha are dead," she replied. "They are a weak clan, the eyes nothing but a joke. They can wear out like an old sandal. It is nothing to envy sensei."

"You do not understand," he spat, anger rising in his voice. "Those eyes were the key to the ultimate power, the power of the sage of six paths. Without them I cannot hope to use the rinnegan."

"I'm confused master," she said, looking down at the floor. "I was lead to believe that both dojutsu were destroyed during the war."

"I forgot," he said, his voice softening slightly. "You don't know the whole story." At this he started coughing, his body shaking and his breathing sharp gasps. She placed her hand back over his chest, quickly funneling her chakra to ease his breathing, inhabiting each cell of his body. After a few minutes he was relaxed, his voice steady as he began to explain.

"You know of the two dojutsu's, the sharingan and the rinnegan. Both were used by the sage of six paths in the beginning of this world to tame and separate the ten tails into nine separate beings," he paused, moving to grip the arm of the stone chair. He slowly rose, steadying himself on his own two feet. The roots were still attached to him, not allowing him to move far from the wall. "All nine have the ultimate power. Since the beasts themselves were destroyed in the previous war," he continued, staring out the window at the Hokage Mountain, its silhouette alight in the distance. "There is no trace of that power. However, my plans have changed."

"Changed?" Yuka asked, moving to stand near his side, his eyes roaming to look her over. He just nodded, looking back out the window.

"Yes, you see during the previous war there was one who tamed all the beasts, combined them within himself to become the sage once again. What I didn't know until after his death was that he had awoken both the sharingan and rinnegan within himself before dying. This is what that Uzumaki brat did before finally dying."

"His body was practically destroyed in the final fight," Yuka whispered. "Konoha made sure that any traces of his body couldn't fall into enemy hands."

"Yes, you are right however there is a very alive and very vital part of his body that still exists; and in plain view!" Orochimaru assured, his eyes darting over to look at her. "As I understand, my old rival and friend has been reborn into a child that shares his same name."

Yuka nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "Sensei, if this is true that means that Jiraiya Uzumaki has the kekkai genkai for all three dojutsu."

"Exactly," Orochimaru hissed, his tongue licking over his bottom lip. "This is my ultimate goal. In a few days time I will overtake your body and remain in Konoha, gaining trust and becoming close to the young Uzumaki. Only when he is older, when your body runs its course, will I take his body and awaken his true potential; he will possess the byakugan, sharingan, and rinnegan. He will be the most powerful ninja to ever live, even more powerful than his father."

Yuka nodded, averting her eyes back out the window. She didn't pretend to know Orochimaru's plan, not before now. She knew it would not be particularly advantageous for her but she allowed it to overtake her, allowed it to happen because this was her path. This is what she had been preparing for for over five years. No matter the sacrifice needed, no matter the cost to her body and soul, she would fulfill her duty to her sensei, to the one person who never abandoned her. She would also fulfill her mothers dying wish. She would stay strong.

"That is wonderful," she whispered, nodding. "But be warned, sensei… the young Uzumaki has traits that none can fathom. He became suspicious of me already, before I made contact with you. He has some of the nine-tails traits. He can sense evil intentions and emotions like his father and grandmother before him."

"But they have not banished you," Orochimaru said, looking back over at her. "This is good; the Uzumaki will sense the change in you when I take over your body. However, by then it will be too late and I will have what I came for; a body." He then moved away from the window, slowly lowering himself back into the large chair. "If he does not trust me after I have taken over your body I can make an easy escape. With your powers and my own there is no stopping us. I'll come back for him some other time, much like I did with my previous body."

"I will do my best to gain their trust while I can," Yuka assured, bowing to her master. "Is there anything else you will need tonight, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, one last thing. In order to make your body compatible with mine I will need some of your blood. Enough to get a taste and assimilate with my own blood and chakra," he said, looking up at her expectantly. She just nodded, grabbing her kunai from her side and slicing a large gash in her arm, allowing blood to pour from it. She held it out to him and he took it quickly, his cool almost scaly hands pulling her flesh close to his mouth. She then felt it, his mouth cover her wound and start sucking. He was drawing blood from her and if he asked, she'd give it all to him.

After a few more seconds of indulging he released her arm, his hand trailing over the mark he had left. "You are by far the strongest and most willing of all of my bodies," he whispered, leaning back in the chair. "Your devotion since you were a child has moved me, so much so that I have decided that when I do take your body as my own I will leave some of your traits in tact. I will allow you to personally take revenge on those who have wronged you, Yuka."

"Thank you-"she began but he held up his hand, shaking his head.

"However, understand that you will soon cease to exist; everything you were and will be will be mine. Prepare yourself."

"I understand Orochimaru-sama," she said, bowing again before turning toward the door.

"And Yuka," he said, making her turn back to look at him. "That Inuzuka boy… I want you to find more information on him. I would love to collect some of his cells in that beast form of his to use on my body when the time comes."

She just nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. These next few days would be crucial both in her and Orochimaru's plan. If she was lucky he would be strong enough to do the transfer within the week. She would be Orochimaru's vessel and the ultimate stepping stone to the most powerful and ultimate body; the body of Jiraiya Uzumaki.

* * *

"Yuka-chan," Hinata said, looking over at her. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Ino and TenTen, who had been looking through a couple of racks of clothes, turned to look at her now. Yuka just shrugged, biting her lip. Ino and TenTen gave one another a knowing look before looping their own arms with Yuka's.

"Alright," Ino said, pulling her with TenTen toward the entrance of the shop. "We'll shop some other time. Right now we need a meal, some movies and popcorn, and a long and fun girl's night at Yuka's."

"No," Yuka said, shaking her head. She then bit her lip, realizing she sounded suspicious. "It's just… I haven't even broken my house in. It's been less than three days since I got it. Maybe we should go to Ino-chan's or maybe even TenTen's!"

"My apartment is tiny," TenTen said, opening the door to the shop and leading her out onto the street. Ino nodded, grinning down at Yuka.

"You're place is huge, Yuka-chan," Hinata chimed in, keeping up with the group of girls. Ino looped her other arm with Hinata's as they walked down the street toward the barbeque place. "Besides, what better way to break it in than with your girl friends?"

Yuka knew there was no way out of this. She knew that they wouldn't give up on going to her home, especially since Hinata told them all about how big and beautiful it was. She also knew that if she resisted them going there it would look even more suspicious. "Well, you have a point," she said, a fake smile plastered on her face. "We can go to my place then."

"Great!" Ino exclaimed. "But first we need to go out to dinner. What do you think about barbeque-?"

"I think you ladies should show me how to cook in that fancy kitchen of mine," Yuka said, grinning. This would be perfect. "You three can gather all the groceries we'll need and I'll go back to my place and get it ready. What do you say?"

"Your house is a mess, isn't it?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowing. "I knew you weren't as perfect as you seemed. Fine… we'll go get the stuff; you get your house ready."

"Thank you, Ino-chan," Yuka said, a slight grin on her face. She was about to turn around when she backed right into someone. She jumped, nearly screaming as the person started chuckling. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey there ladies," Shikamaru said, a grin spreading over his face. "What's this I hear about a home cooked meal at Yuka's?"

"Oh," Yuka said, her cheeks tinting red with annoyance as he grinned down at her. He must have taken it as blushing because he just grinned wider. "We were going to have a girls night at my place and…"

"I'm in," Shikamaru said, nodding.

"Shikamaru!" Ino groaned, shaking her head. "Girl's night! Girls…you're not one."

"Oh come on, you ladies tried to do this last time too… going to the club without us would have been rude," said a voice from behind Shikamaru. Yuka leaned around him to spot Shino. He was standing with his arms crossed, a long sleeved hoodie and a pair of casual black pants replacing his abnormally long trench coat.

"Ugh! Do you guys enjoy stalking us?" TenTen groaned, shaking her head. "How is it that you-."

"That'd be my fault," said another familiar voice behind them. TenTen just grinned, turning to face Neji. He was dressed in a casual white t-shirt and bleached and faded jeans. He came up to TenTen and wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, but we were all bored and needed something to do. Figured we'd come find you ladies."

"Ugh, you boys are impossible," Ino said, shaking her head. Hinata just grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, if the guys are going to be there then I guess that means Jiraiya is done with his training for the day?" Hinata asked, looking over at Neji. He nodded and she smiled. "I'm sure mother wouldn't mind watching him for a night. I'll go back to the compound and check and meet you guys at Yuka's. What say we meet there in an hour?"

"Sounds good, the rest of us can go grocery shopping," TenTen said, nudging Neji playfully. She knew as well as everyone that Neji hated shopping.

"Great, see you all there," Hinata said before disappearing down the road into a crowd of traders. Ino now turned to Yuka.

"Alright Yuka-chan, you go get your house ready and we'll meet you there," Ino chimed, looping her arms with Shino's and Shikamaru's so they couldn't protest.

Yuka nodded, bolting off through the crowd toward her home. She needed to warn her master of their guests and to set up a new seal around the room that he resided in. If any one of them came across it she would have a lot of explaining to do and everything would be ruined. As she rounded the corner leading up the main street she spotted someone familiar in the distance. She almost winced, biting her lip harshly before dodging around him and up a side street. If she knew Kiba well enough, she knew he'd have already smelled her and knew exactly where she was going.

She cursed to herself before turning a corner to go down another street that leads to her own. What she didn't count on was Kiba intercepting her. He had cut up the side street as well, meeting her face on as she turned down her own street. She stopped quickly, nearly crashing into him as she regained her balance.

"K-kiba-kun," she said, catching her breath slightly. She hadn't realized she'd been running that fast. "What are you-?"

"Why did you avoid me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on her. "You said last night you'd come find me today and you haven't."

"What is it with you?" she asked, her annoyance coming through in her voice. "I've done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from you. First you accuse me of being some sort of terrorist, then you accuse me of being immature and frustrating, and now you're stalking me, seeking me out for no apparent reason. What do you want from me Kiba?"

He was taken back slightly, his eyes widening slightly before lowering to the ground. She didn't mean to scold him and she didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but the way he was constantly getting in her way made her want to rip her hair out. Not only was his prescience and accusations unwelcomed but she had no intention of responding to the love interest he had for her. It was foolish. Then Orochimaru's voice rang in her head and she gulped, averting her eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I… I didn't mean to sound rude it's just that I was in a hurry and I avoided you because I didn't want to loose any more time on a conversation like this."

"Ah," he said, his voice stiff. "Sorry to get in your way. I guess I'm just crazy for thinking that when you like someone, you want to be around them."

"Kiba… please, not this again," she said, running her hand through her hair. "You know how I feel about that-."

"No, actually I don't because ever since that morning at my house you've been avoiding me or pushing me away," he said stepping closer to her. She mirrored him by taking a step back. "See…" he said, sighing softly and ruffling his hair. "Listen Yuka, I don't want this to be awkward. I've told you that I have feelings for you. It's hard to explain how because like you said, we've only known one another a few weeks. In fact, it's been less than that."

"Which is why this is crazy," Yuka said, shaking her head. "Kiba, please; I'm not denying your feelings or turning you away. I just don't know how to deal with these things. You have to understand that it's not easy for me."

"Then let me help you," he said, taking a step closer. "You've revealed your past to me, you've saved my life, and you've seen right through my charade. You were right with what you said last night. I'm a hypocrite. I act like I'm happy, that everything is fine and moving on when in reality… I'm bitter and angry at everything and everyone."

Yuka looked up at the ninja standing before her, a soft sight crossing her lips. "Kiba…"

"Just consider it Yuka," Kiba admitted, reaching out and placing a hand on her upper arm. "Consider me if only for a few minutes. I cannot explain to you why or how I love you. It's a mystery to me. All I know is that the thought of you leaving, the thought of you being with someone else, and the thought of you hurting makes me-."

"Kiba," Yuka whispered, her body acting on impulse. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest before hugging him tightly. "Please, just be patient."

Kiba's arms quickly came around her and held her close, his scent musky yet floral. She stood there a second actually enjoying the feel of his arms holding her tight, of the warmth he provided. That familiar feeling from the morning a week or so ago started to come over her again and she bit back that feeling, nuzzling his chest slightly before pulling away completely.

"I have to go now, Kiba-kun," she said. "I'll come find you tomorrow and we'll talk all day and night if we have to."

"I can't," he said, biting his bottom lip. "I've got some things to take care of. I won't be around…"

"What? They are sending you on another mission already? That's cra-," Yuka began but Kiba stopped her, holding up his hand.

"No, I have family things to attend to. I'll be more than happy to explain if you'd like to get together tonight," he said, looking her over.

"Damn it," she cursed, looking down. "I can't tonight. I mean, I could have if… ugh."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, at first it was just going to be us girls going shopping and to dinner but then they got this brilliant idea to go to my place for a girl's night," Yuka explained, speaking faster than she intended. "But then Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino overheard us and now their coming over too for a home cooked meal. That's why I was in such a hurry. I wanted to clean up and get ready."

"Oh," Kiba said, nodding. "I see, well then it can wait a couple days." Yuka looked up at Kiba to see that he had an angry look in his eyes; his tattooed cheeks tinted a slightly brighter shade of red.

"You can come too, you know that, right?" Yuka said, a grin spreading across her face. The second he looked down at her the anger disappeared from his expression and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay," he said. "But I will want some alone time with you later to explain myself, especially my transformation you had to see."

She just shook her head. "No need to explain your-self to me Kiba-kun," she whispered but then mentally kicked herself. She wanted to get her hands on some of his transformed cells for Orochimaru.

"No, I want to," he replied. "So tonight, after dinner, we can talk."

"Okay, are you going to be there for dinner?"

"No, I don't think I should. Mom is making my favorite tonight as a get well dish. Besides, I've seen Ino and TenTen cook. It's aweful."

Yuka couldn't help but laugh at this. "Alright, alright," Yuka said. "I'll see you tonight. There supposed to show up at my place in an hour so… I'll see you in a couple hours?" Yuka looked over at the standing clock just to the left built into the railing of the fence. "It's almost five so I'll see you at eight?"

"Wouldn't miss it…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Fun chapter as well. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! PS didn't get enough time to proofread very well. please don't be mad. lol**

* * *

Yuka raced into the house after shutting the door and locking it, her mind reeling. Not only were Shikamaru and Ino coming to her home, but Kiba. This wasn't necessarily bad because she needed his cells. She needed to fulfill Orochimaru's orders but for now she had to warn him. She raced up the stairs and came to a thundering halt at his door, knocking as softly as she could, her voice as even as possible. "Orochimaru-sama? Please, may I come in? It's urgent business."

"Come," he said before she could take a breath, the door sliding open with a flick of the wrist. She closed it behind her with a snap, turning toward her master. He was sitting in his chair, his eyes lazily roaming her face. "What is so urgent, Yuka?"

"Tonight, there will be some shinobi, all Jonin level, coming to my home. One of them being Kiba Inuzuka. We have to erect a barrier and seal around this room to-," but he cut her off, her eyes widening as he held up his hand.

"Who all is coming?" He asked, his chest heaving slightly. She bit her lip, moving to kneel before him. She placed her hand on his chest and focused her chakra. She could feel his lungs were weak, barely able to expand against his protruding ribcage. She sent her chakra to his neurons, easing the pain and sending some chakra to his lungs, alleviating the pressure on them. "Yuka," he wheezed. She stopped, pulling her hand back and resting it on her thigh.

"So far," she whispered, looking from her knees to his face. "I know that two of the Hyuuga, the current heir Hinata and her cousin Neji are coming. As well as Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and a weapons expert named TenTen. There may be others that show up, I am not entirely sure of that."

"Ah, many of the remaining members of the legendary Konoha 10? As I am aware, Sakura Haruno, that pink haired protégé of my old team mate Tsunade, was the tenth member?"

"As I understand it," Yuka agreed. "What would you like done sensei? They will be here within the hour."

"Put up your barrier," he said, his eyes roaming from the window to her. "I will reverse summon to a safe location for the night. I cannot take my chair but I will require some of you're chakra before I go. It will sustain me for the night. In the meantime, get the Inuzuka's blood if at all possible. If not just a cell sample; either hair or flesh. I don't care."

"The others?" she asked, her eyes concentrated on his frail form. She didn't want him to reverse summon in his condition.

"Get what information you can but do not make them suspicious. You're excellent at lying so lie," Orochimaru said, waving his hand.

"As you wish sensei," she said, standing and walking up to him. She placed her hand on his forehead, making hand signs with her one hand. Her hand started to glow green, her chakra funneling in mass amounts into his body. It started to rapid heal, his old form taking more sold form. Instead of looking frail and weak his body gained more muscle tone, more mass and his worn face became better defined, the bags under his eyes seeming less puffy.

He sighed in relief and the haggard huskiness of his voice disappeared replaced by his former, hiss like dominance. "This will do," he said, standing slowly and stretching out his arms. "I will be back sometime before sunrise, before the barrier releases. Do your duty Yuka, I count on it." And then he weaved a few hand signs before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Yuka sighed, turning from his chair and left the room. She crossed the hall and went into her own room, grabbing a set of scrolls and ink from her box she kept hidden in her room. She went back across the hall and started drawing, the seal coming to life as she fed some of her chakra into it little by little. When it was finally done, ten minutes later, she placed it in the center of the room, weaving hand signs before placing her destruction hand on it. She felt a surge of chakra and the seal spread rapidly across the room.

Just like that it was done. The room was disguised as if it weren't even there. She quickly left the room, weaving one last hand sign. The door to the room disappeared and she grinned. They'd have no reason to come up stairs and now that it looks like a plain wall she was sure it was well hidden.

Suddenly she felt light headed, her eyes going wide as she leaned against the wall, trying to balance herself. She used up too much chakra. It would take a lot of time to gain it all back so if an altercation did occur she'd be too weak to do anything about it. She took a few deep breaths, slowly funneling what little chakra she had left to her feet so she could move. She moved to the stairs, slowly grabbing the rail and lowering herself down them. It was a long process and by the time she got to the living area to lay down on the couch it was starting to get darker. The sun was lowering in the sky, the glare from it shining into her home and over the clean hardwood floors.

This home was expansive and too nicely decorated for Yuka's taste. Rich white's and creams adorned the wall and light pinks and greens graced the accents. It was dainty, peaceful and this didn't set well with her. She'd be happier in a two room shack like her old home. She sighed, leaning back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Soon they would be here, inside the one place she could control, the one thing that, even though it was in enemy territory, could be hidden and changed to her liking.

However, as her mind wandered she wondered what would be her best option to illicit information from them. She didn't want to seem nosey and suspicious but at the same time she needed all the information they could give. It was frustrating and the longer she thought about how to go about it, the more impossible it became. There was no direct way to just get info. She couldn't be sly about it because Shikamaru wasn't stupid; Ino acted flighty but her powers over the mind were no comparison to the tricks Yuka tried. Ino was experienced, trained in the way of the mind by her father, the legendary ninja Inoichi Yamanaka. If this weren't enough both Hyuuga heirs would be here, the heir to the most powerful byakugan in generations and the actual heir who not only picked up on Yuka's quips but tried so earnestly to become her friend.

All of this was dangerous. Not to mention Shino, who had spent the most time sparring and fighting against her, had probably already figured out her jutsu and fighting style. It was nerve racking and as she mulled over her options she realized that not only was she vastly overpowered but she was unintentionally lured into a corner. She sat up quickly, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair.

This was going to be a problem. She would have to deactivate the outer barrier before they got her and she didn't know if using up even more chakra would be wise. She groaned, standing up and making her hand signs before placing her hand on the floor. "Release," she said, the shock of the chakra hitting her so hard she needed to sit down. As the seal deactivated she sat down on the couch, taking a few more deep breaths. She didn't have any food pills and the more depleted she was the more obvious it would be to the others.

The others would bet here in less than a half an hour and the only option she had was to hurry up and find something to eat before they did. It would make her less inclined to eat the horrible food Kiba said she'd probably get anyway. Kiba probably ate a lot of those meals for their sake. Yuka then stopped and mentally kicked herself. She hadn't realized it until now but she knew it didn't happen often. She had a cheesy grin on her face, one of those nostalgic idiotic looking grins that the others gave each other. She quickly shook her mind from it, standing again and gaining her strength. Her head felt light but she knew she had to have had some sort of food in the kitchen.

After making two bowls of oatmeal, eating an entire personal tray of sushi, and munching down on some chips worthy of Choji himself, she was feeling better. She washed it down with a large cup of milk and another cup of water. She was surprised at how much better she was feeling now, her eyes feeling heavy. She didn't know how long she'd taken to eat but she hadn't heard any knock on the door. She quickly threw away the remainder of her trash from the impromptu meal and made her way to the living room again, lazily falling into the comfortable plush couch. She sighed, her eyes closing as her mind wandered over what would happen when they got here.

She still needed to gather information from them but the only way she could seriously get anywhere close would be to tell them the same story she told Kiba. It would be more difficult because the time she told Kiba she really got emotional. She'd never spoken to anyone of what happened to her parents. It was true they were cut down but only she and Orochimaru knew the truth of how. Hanzo and Danzo were to thank for that as well as all of Konoha. But she wouldn't reveal that.

No, she'd have to drag up those emotions again and make her pain visible to all of them. This would have to be done and she knew the only way to convince them was to show her emotional and irrational side. To let them see why she kept things controlled and secret; this would be her greatest performance yet.

Before she knew it she heard a knocking on the door. She flew up, realizing that she had fallen asleep. Her body felt better energized and her chakra had been restored to an acceptable level. She straightened her hair and quickly paced to the door, throwing it open to a group that was larger than she expected.

"Hi!" Ino said pushing past her into her home with two bags in her arms. Choji followed carrying two more bags, an apologetic look on his face. TenTen grinned.

"Hey Yuka-chan, you look refreshed," she said, a grin on her face. Apparently Neji or Hinata had used their byakugan before they got here.

"Yeah, you caught me," she said, a grin on her face. "Come in."

TenTen nodded grabbing Neji's arm and following him inside. He politely nodded to Yuka followed by Hinata, Shino, Lee, and finally Shikamaru. He paused, grinning at her.

"Guess it's more of a party than expected," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "Ino insisted on wine, beer, and barbeque. Naturally Choji's cooking. We all know how bad Ino and TenTen are at it."

"I've heard," she said, a grin on her face. He stepped past her and slipped off his shoes, placing them in a rack before looking back at her.

"Some place you've got here," he said, his eyes roaming the ceiling and walls. "Didn't think this was your style."

"It's not," Yuka professed, wrinkling her nose. "It's not yet fully mine. I want to prove my worth as a Hidden Leaf nin before I truly call this place mine."

"Admirable," Shikamaru admitted. "So, do we all get a tour?"

She just nodded, a grin on her face as she turned to shut the door. "Yeah, there are just an extra room up stairs and my room. The downstairs is pretty vast though."

"Oh, so no personal tour of your room?" he asked, and when she turned around to answer him she realized he was standing right behind her, a smirk on his face as he placed a hand on the wall to her right. She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"That's not very proper, Shika-kun," she said, playfully winking. "Not today at least."

"Suit yourself," he said, leaning back on the heels of his feet and placing his hands in his pockets. "At least give me a tour of the downstairs."  
"No problem," she grinned, walking past him toward the commotion in the kitchen down the hall. She was about to open the door to the kitchen when she froze, her eyes wide. She looked around, unsure why her body had suddenly stopped. Then she felt her body turn to face Shikamaru. He was standing in front of her, his hands in some sort of hand sign.

"It's shadow paralysis," he said, approaching her. He grinned, taking a few steps forward until they were face to face. "It's no fun to tease Yuka-chan," he whispered. "I know Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have a thing for you but I'm sure you can appreciate this when I say it's no fun for any of us to be strung along."

She swallowed hard, her eyes slightly wide. Shikamaru noticed and wrapped an arm around her waist, her opposite arm doing the same to him. Soon their lower halves were touching, his hand trailing up her side as her's mimicked.

"I just wanted to make a point, Yuka-chan," he said, releasing the jutsu and holding her there still. "I think you should decide what you want." He trailed his hand up over the sides of her ribs, tracing the swell of her feminine curve. She whimpered slightly biting her bottom lip. He just chuckled a bit before letting go of her and stepping back.

"You definitely don't waste time in telling me what you want," she hissed, turning back around with a slight smirk. She opened the door of the kitchen and walked over to Hinata who was grinning at what Ino was saying.

"It's just so stupid. I'm a medical shinobi! Not to mention an amazing dresser and interior designer. Why should cooking be on my list of things to learn?"

"Ino," Choji groaned, chopping some cuts of beef and pork. His sleeves were rolled up and his hands were making quick work of the knife and meat in his hands. "How do you eat healthy? Just prepared salads and sushi?"

"No, I get healthy dishes from my favorite restaurants!" she protested, crossing her arms.

Hinata just chuckled and so did everyone else around the room. "It's no wonder you've got such extravagant taste. You blow through money like a wino or impulsive gambler!" TenTen said, smirking. "Seriously Ino, learn to cook. It's just something you should know."

Ino just rolled her eyes at her before turning to Yuka. "What about a tour Yuka-chan?" she asked, grinning.

"I've already seen it so I'll stay and help Choji," Hinata said, standing up to go over to the counter where Choji was working.

"Great! Let's start with the garden," Ino said, pulling Yuka into an arm lock like earlier that day. She crossed the kitchen with her to the back door.

"Well, I guess this is the garden," Yuka said, waving her other arm at the willow and the flowers. "It's relaxing and all that."

"It's amazing," Ino said, gushing and naming off almost every flower in the yard. "Whoever planted this went all out."

"Hinata told me that it used to be Mito Uzumaki-Senju's," Yuka said, shrugging. "She told me that because of that it was technically mine."

"That explains the décor," Shikamaru said looking about. As they came to the door into the dining room she pushed it open, revealing the well stocked dining set and table. TenTen gasped and Ino gripped Yuka's arm tightly.

"Oh my! It's a western style table and dining set. It's beautiful and an antique. Look at the wood work and detail," Ino gushed, touching the top of one of the chairs gently. She grinned as the 7 of them made their way around the lushly decorated dining room into the hall. Across from it was the doorway into the living space. It stood ajar and she pushed it all the way to the side, revealing the large room.

They all took in the detail, the high windows, and plush pastel furniture and décor. She could hear TenTen whispering things to Neji, things about colors and styles no doubt. Shikamaru was examining the old books stacked on the far wall's bookshelf. Shino was staring at the view of the beautiful green, red, yellow, and white bushes outside the window that lined the fence row.

"It is a grand home indeed," Lee said, looking about. "It's bright, alive, and youthful!"

"Settle down Lee," TenTen said, grinning.

"It is remarkable. All the furniture is so plush and clean. And the old paintings and photos are beautiful as well," Ino said, looking at an old cabinet along the wall filled with china and tea sets adorned with small pink and gold flowers.

"Most of this was here when I moved in," Yuka admitted, looking about. "This is basically it. The up stairs has a spare room and my room; nothing fancy."

"Ah," Shino said, nodding. "Well it is a beautiful home Yuka."

"Thank you Shino-kun," Yuka said, nodding at him with a smile.

"Come on then, we'll have dinner in that lovely dining room and overlook the garden," Ino said pulling Yuka out of the room with her toward the kitchen. "We'll let Choji and Hinata know."

Yuka nodded, glancing over her shoulder to see that Neji and TenTen were following. The others were behind them eyeing the dining room one last time before entering the kitchen.

"So, we're having dinner in the dining room," Ino said with a grin. "The dining set and view is to die for."

"I was thinking that actually," Hinata admitted. "Sounds like a plan."

"Do you know how long it will take?" Ino asked. "We can get the drinks ready and what not."

"Go ahead," Choji said with a nod. "Shouldn't take any more than twenty minutes to cook this pork and beef and assemble the salad. You bought a family size sushi platter and some sweets right?"

"Yeah," Ino said picking up a bag and pulling out a couple boxes and a larger box with many multi-colored sushi. "It's so good."

"I agree," Hinata said. "So, get those chilled and ready and we'll do the salad and meat."

"Right!" Ino said, grabbing the drinks and going for the refrigerator.

"Neji and I want to enjoy your living room while we wait, is that okay Yuka-chan?" TenTen asked, looking over at Yuka with a grin. Yuka just nodded at them. Lee was enthusiastically offering to help Ino with the drinks which she allowed.

"Yuka-chan," Shino said coming up beside her. "Would you like to go wait on the veranda while the food is being prepared?"

"Sure Shino-kun," Yuka said with a smile, walking around the bar and moving to the back door. "It is quite beautiful in the garden." Yuka opened the door for him and let him pass her out the door. She spotted Shikamaru eyeing her cautiously and she couldn't help but shrug and bite her lip before closing the door with a quiet snap. Shikamaru could try and play the game like that but he'd have to realize that this wasn't shogi. This was her game and she'd play by whatever rules she saw fit.

She didn't know what information Shino possessed but she'd enjoyed his company most, out of all the others. She didn't know why but he was the most settling of all the nin she had met in Konoha. He didn't ask too many questions, didn't pester her with professions of love and devout sentiments, and he didn't mind sparring with her to his maximum potential. He'd even stomached a few blows from her jutsu. This she was sure gave her the feeling of comfort she felt around Shino. She knew his jutsu, knew that he housed within him a hive of all kinds of insects that could devour you whole or poison you with one bite.

Sure, she knew he felt something for her and according to Shikamaru it wasn't fair to string them along. She didn't care either way. She wasn't promising anything to anyone no matter how much they professed their love and devotion. They all set her on edge and her greater devotion to her master and his plans overshadowed all of them.

"Yuka-chan," Shino said, walking with her around the corner of the house. He paused, looking at the garden below. It looked like he was going to say something but he looked away now, sighing lightly.

"What is it Shino-kun?" she asked, the soft singsong quality of her voice dropped to normal. "You've never had problems speaking what's on your mind before."

"That's true however what was on my mind is inconsequential compared to what is on my mind now. I feel as if these thoughts should just stay that; thoughts."

Yuka nodded, looking out over the garden now. She could be more of herself with Shino, even though her true self would get her a one way ticket to a cell. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, glancing up at him. He seemed to be staring at the garden still but Yuka really couldn't be sure. He did have on his thick dark sun glasses.

"Shikamaru said something to me," Yuka said, turning toward him now. She then grinned. "And we know how Shikamaru is. If something is bothering him he'll figure out a way to get it to stop and quick. Naturally the best way to do this was to tell me that it wasn't fair to string Kiba, himself, and you along. Do you think I'm doing that, Shino-kun? Be honest."

"He has his ways of dealing with things," Shino said, turning toward her now. He leaned up against one of the wooden posts with a shrug. "Personally I think that if you've taken this much time to make up your mind than there can be three simple explanations. Stop me if I'm becoming too personal," Shino said, waving his hand.

"One; you really are clueless about how you feel because your past wasn't exactly one where you had to deal with others, especially peers."

Yuka shrugged, peering out over the garden. "Two?" she asked.

"You have an interest in one of us and can't figure out how to break it to the others," Shino said, putting a hand in his pocket.

"That must be maddening," Yuka said, grinning over at him.

"Somewhat," Shino replied, a tug on his lips threatening a grin. "And the third, well the third is a really interesting theory that I've taken some time to mull over."

"What could that be?" she asked, crossing her arms over her stomach and moving to sit on the edge to hang her feet into the garden. Shino followed, sitting next to her.

"The third theory is that you're not interested in any of us because you either plan on leaving as soon as you can or you have ulterior motives."

At this Yuka just sighed, shrugging. "You too huh?" she asked after a moment, glancing over at him. "Kiba has the same theory. He told me so himself when I was tending his wounds. Nearly broke my wrist," she murmured, wrapping her hand around the wrist in question.

"He did what?" Shino asked and she could see his eyebrows rise up over his glasses. "He hurt you?"

"Not really. I could have gotten out of it. It's nothing; he really couldn't help it. It is part of the Inuzuka clan's powers I'm assuming," Yuka said, shaking her head. "He changed while on the operating table too. That was scarier."

"What did he say?" Shino asked still looking at her.

"He said I was dangerous, that my way of thinking and the way I control my mannerisms and movements is like a mask. I think he also said that he knew I was here for reasons that had nothing to do with becoming a leaf nin. He basically accused me of being a terrorist," Yuka surmised, shrugging. "I guess that's just the paranoia of war and enemies."

"He said all that?" Shino asked, his voice sounding exasperated. He then shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "That guy can be a moron sometimes. He's been my teammate for over ten years and I swear… he's just as clueless as he was back then."

"You've known Kiba-kun that long, Shino-kun?" she asked, pulling her legs up so that she was sitting with them crossed in front of her.

"Longer really," he said. "I was never close with him in the academy. He was closer to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji… that's probably why the war and Naruto's death impacted him most. He saw Naruto like Naruto saw Sasuke. Always trying to catch up, always trying to be the best. Like a rivalry."

"I threw that in his face," Yuka said with a soft voice, closing her eyes. "I'm awful. I told him that if anyone was putting a mask on it was him."

"You said that to him, huh?" Shino asked and Yuka opened her eyes to see a smirk on his face. "It's about time someone said something. He's been sulking like a wet dog for a long time."

"You're a lot different than I thought you'd be," Yuka admitted freely, shrugging. "I mean, you're smart, observant, powerful, yet stoic, completely unimpressed either way. How did you do that?"

"Do what? Become a robot?" Shino asked with a slight chuckle in his throat.

"Robot might not be the word I was looking for," Yuka admitted. "But you're extremely level headed." She looked back at the garden again, her eyes staring into some unknown distance. "I mean, just a few seconds ago you pretty much riddled out my entire basis of thought over the three of you boys. You came up with three very probable reasons for my attitude and you've never once showed favoritism to any theory. Not to mention you just complimented and insulted your teammate in the same sentence. You're positively controlled. I wish I had that. That's the mark of a true shinobi."

"You really think that?" Shino asked staring at her.

"Of course; a shinobi is controlled, precise, cunning, resourceful, perceptive, and strong. You're all of these things. The worse part is that you're probably my biggest threat and my biggest aspiration."

"You never have a problem speaking your mind either, Yuka-chan," he said, nodding. "But all those things are not what a shinobi is. That's how you failed that test with Kakashi-sensei."

She looked at him now, her eyes narrowing. "What?" she asked, a little bit of annoyance tinting her voice.

"Don't misunderstand me. A shinobi can be all of these things but what really make a shinobi are bonds."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Yuka said, shaking her head.

"I guess believing it will take some persuasion but soon you'll see, Yuka-chan," Shino said with a grin. "I'm not going to force you to believe it but it is the basis of our village of our entire world."

"I'll try to remember it," Yuka said with an exasperated sigh. She then grinned. "You know, I still don't think Kiba-kun trusts me. Actually, I really don't think anyone does. Sometimes I wonder if Ino-chan is playing mind games with me."

"It's plausible. To you this is still enemy territory."

"Perceptive, as usual," Yuka said.

"But you've only been here a couple weeks. You've grown somewhat close to some of us but you really haven't made your first bond yet. Perhaps that is why you're so conflicted?"

"Do you ever stop reading my mind?" Yuka asked, slapping his forearm. "You know I'm conflicted about all of this. You felt my raw emotion when we battled. Remember?" She traced her finger over a healing scar on his neck. "I won't deny that I have some bitterness left, some anger, and some pent up frustration but I shouldn't have to make a bond right away to gain your trust."

"That would be unfair," Shino admitted, bringing his hand up to rest on her fingers that were lingering on his neck. "But you should know that everyone has their own theories as to what you're really up to. Even Hokage-sama."

She bit her lip, the warmth of his hand surprising on her own skin. "I guess I'll just have to earn the trust the old fashioned way through hard work and kindness."

"That'll be tough for you," Shino admitted, a smirk adorning his thin lips.

"Rude," Yuka admitted, shaking her head. "I can do it; it'll just take some effort on the kindness part."

"You're always kind Yuka-chan," Shino said, moving a little closer to her, not enough to touch her but enough to close the gap between them. She grinned, shrugging.

"Always? I don't think you believe that at all."

"I don't but I know around most people you are and that shows concern for the others at the very least. It's a step in the right direction."

"I'm only concerned with those I care about," Yuka admitted. "Though most of you suspect me and think I'm up to some sort of terrorist plot-." Shino opened his mouth to protest but she put her finger over his lips, smiling. "No, I'm sure most of you suspect me so don't patronize me. All I'm saying is that if you really want to know why I'm so controlled, distant, and awkward you'd have to know my past and that is something that I didn't even wish to discuss with Kiba-kun."

"That moron," Shino sighed, shaking his head. He then grinned, placing his hand over hers to pull it away from his lips. "It's your business, your past. We can't offer judgment no matter how suspicious we are."

"Thank you," Yuka replied. She then looked down, swallowing hard. "But I want you to know. I want everyone to know. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to justify myself to you or anyone else. I just want you to know where I'm coming from, what I've had to deal with since I was a child so that you may know who I truly am."

"You'd willingly tell us this?" Shino asked, a bit taken back.

"Kiba knows and Shikamaru knows a little bit so why not everyone else?"

"I won't lie," Shino said. "Shikamaru told us a little bit, mainly why you were so insistent on going on that mission with them."

"I figured as much. You're all comrades so naturally intelligence will be shared," Yuka said shrugging. "I didn't expect Shikamaru to keep it secret. In fact, after dinner I planned on telling anyone who wanted to listen."

"Sorry," Shino said, looking back at the garden. He pulled his hand away now, biting his bottom lip before sighing. "You think dinner is almost ready?"

Yuka couldn't help but grin at him. He was so controlled and nice. His words may be a bit harsh sometimes but he calls it like he sees it. "Can I try something Shino-kun?" she asked now, a soft note in her voice. He eyed her for a second before shrugging. "I don't want you to get offended or anything," Yuka admitted. "But I've tried this with Kiba and Shikamaru too. I not only feel bad about excluding you but I have to admit my natural curiosity has me wondering."

With that she moved so she was kneeling before him on both legs, her body faced toward him. He tilted his head in curiosity before she gently placed both hands on each side of his face. She watched his reaction before leaning in and pressing her lips to his, softly and slowly exploring their warmth.

Shino was still for a moment before she felt his own hands come to her hips, gently holding them in his palms. She couldn't help but smile at this and he took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He didn't deepen it much, keeping his distance from her but his mouth gently searched hers before she felt his tongue dart out against her lower lip. It was surprisingly soft and sweet. He then pulled away, a slight red tint in his cheeks. She just smiled at him, moving her thumbs over his blushing cheeks.

"You're something else, Shino Aburame," she whispered before taking his hand and pulling him up with her. She then nodded. "It's been at least twenty minutes. Dinner should be close to done. Let's go inside and get a drink."

He nodded in agreement and they both made their back to the door. She let his fingers slip from her hand and glanced back to see a slight grin on his face and let one spread across hers before going inside.

Shikamaru and Lee were gathering cups from the cupboard and Ino was opening the beer and other drinks as they came in. Neji and TenTen were in the dining room rearranging the plates and dinnerware on the table.

"Ah, good, dinner just got done," Choji said turning to spot Shino and Yuka. "Let's get to it!"

Hinata grabbed the steaming pot of barbeque pork while Choji followed her with the beef into the dining room. "Can you grab the sushi platter and desserts from the fridge Yuka? Shino?"

"No problem," Shino said moving to the refrigerator. He swung it open quickly before grinning over at Yuka. "Sweets?"

"Sure," Yuka said holding out her hands. He handed her two medium size boxes and followed her with the tray of sushi into the dining room with everyone else.

Dinner went by somewhat quietly. They were all too busy enjoying the barbeque and sushi that by the time they were done only a few words of praise were spoken between the nine of them. Shino, surprisingly, was the first to speak between them after they had finished.

"So, Yuka has something she wants to tell us all and I think that it's important that we all listen," Shino said, taking a sip of his beer before taking a drink of his water. "Would you rather tell us now, Yuka-chan, or after we clean up?"

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously, eyeing the two of them.

"Well, I guess telling you now would be okay but you have to understand that it's not exactly a pleasant story to tell you," Yuka admitted. "When I told Kiba I got pretty emotional."

"We are all comrades here, Yuka," Lee said with enthusiasm. "Anything you wish to tell us will be welcomed."

"It's about how you lost your family, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes meeting hers across the table. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to, in fact I need to," she said, leaning back in her chair. "The truth is none of you trust me." At this they were all silent, even the talkative and youthful Lee was silent. She sighed now, closing her eyes. "It's understandable," she admitted. "I don't truly trust any of you either." At this she could feel all eyes on her and she opened hers, a cold look in them. This set Ino and Hinata back, their eyes growing slightly wide.

"I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Kiba; you ninja in Konohagakure are so hung up on the notion that bonds and friendship build peace. So blinded by it that you can't see what your bonds and friendships have done to others, what it is still doing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing. "We fought a war and lost thousands of friends and comrades over that stupid and immature notion."

"But here you are, healthy and happy as I can see," Yuka countered, her arms folding over her stomach. "None of you have any idea what it is like to be a seven year old orphan in this ninja world. What's worse is being a seven year old orphan with a powerful clan history. You're peace, your happiness was won from the blood of my clan, or have you already forgotten?"

"Yuka-chan," Hinata said, her hand over her mouth now. "What are you saying? That you intend harm to Konoha?"

"No," Yuka threw up her hands, shaking her head. "No, absolutely not. The only person that I consider family, the only one that I truly care about is your son Hinata. Jiraiya is what is left of my crumbled clan. If I could give my life to keep him safe, to make him strong, I would."

"Then what is the problem? Why do you say such things?" Shino asked.

"Because you don't understand my words; I don't want revenge, I don't want suffering and I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I did. That is why I was so keen on going on that mission with Ino-Shika-Cho."

"This isn't making sense. I mean, we all know Orochimaru killed your family but is that really it? You just said you didn't want revenge," Shikamaru chimed in, watching her.

"I don't. I said that your happiness was won by the blood of my clan. I was simply saying that I don't want revenge for that. I seek revenge for my parents. I don't want to pretend like I'm some sort of clan avenger like that moron Sasuke. That doesn't concern me. I wanted to go on that mission to destroy Orochimaru. As I understand his jutsu allows him to slip his soul into different bodies and extend his life force. So tell me, what do you think of one of the last remaining Uzumaki as live bait?"

"Unthinkable!" Hinata said, her eyes growing wide.

"Not Jiraiya, Hina-chan," Neji said, looking straight at Yuka. "She means herself."

"What?" Choji asked, his eyes going wide. "You're crazy."

"Absolutely crazy," Yuka admitted. "But I'm going to propose this idea to Hokage-sama."

"He won't let you do any sort of S-ranked mission like that," Shikamaru admitted. "You'll have to do some major convincing."

"That's why I'm telling you all this. What a better team than the legendary Konoha 9?"

"All of us? You really think it will take that much to do such a mission?" TenTen asked.

"Not to mention all 9 of us haven't actually been absent from the village simultaneously since the war," Shikamaru admitted.

"If I'm going to listen to some sort of plan I have to know where it is coming from," Neji insisted. "What makes you think all nine of us would just leave the village open to an attack on the whim of someone that we haven't even known a whole month?"

"Because I'm more than willing to tell you about what happened to my parents and me on that day so many years ago. I'm going to tell you how my mother managed to fight and keep Orochimaru at bay whilst pregnant. I'm going to tell you, after I speak to the Hokage, the complete secrets of my palm sealing jutsus."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all! So this chapter was by far the hardest to write for me. I wanted to portray Yuka's struggle but also her warped sense of what needs to be done. I also wanted to make Kiba look less like a bitch. ;) So enjoy! BTW this chapter is longer than all the others... I think. Yeah, it's close to 9k words but it does dive in deep. Also, if you're not caught up with the manga there may be some spoilers/spoiler hints. Please read and review!**

**BTW! I do NOT own ANYTHING Naruto related except for my dvd's, gama purse, and hidden leaf tattoo. ;) All the awesomeness is Kishimoto-san's!**

* * *

"Complete secrets?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes going slightly wide. "You mean how you focus your chakra at the cellular level?"

"I have other capabilities," Yuka assured, taking a sip of her wine again, balancing the cup in her open palm. "You see, in order to tell you those secrets you'd have to understand the secrets of my past; how I came to be."

"I can't wrap my mind around this," Neji said, his eyes never leaving Yuka. "You tell us our bonds are harming others yet you have such a strong connection to young Jiraiya. Tell me Yuka, did you honestly think you could just offer up the secrets of your jutsu in exchange for trust and camaraderie?"

"I'm not offering anything in exchange for anything. Kiba made it very clear that no one in this village trusts me. If I'm going to change that I believe I should be honest. Isn't that what you all want?" Yuka eyed everyone at the table, her gaze lingering on Neji and Shikamaru. They seemed the most skeptical.

"What did you mean by our bonds are harming others?" Hinata asked, her eyes flitting between Yuka and Neji. "Like Neji-niisan said, we've fought a war to protect our bonds, lost hundreds… thousands…" Hinata's voice grew quieter. "You realize that whatever you say about bonds really won't change our minds. We are dedicated to bonds and true understanding. A war didn't change that so what makes you think you could, even if you would?"

"I don't want to change anyone or anything," Yuka confessed. "But when I first came here it is the first thing I noticed. Your bonds, the effort you put into cementing them and maintaining them. It is especially odd for a shinobi village. To be honest I'm sure when I first got here I was envious. I believe that is the best word to describe such an emotion."

"You're not explaining yourself Yuka," Choji admitted. "We've fought with our hearts to maintain the bonds that are precious to us. We've loved and cared for everyone in this village; how is this hurting anyone?"

"It's still hurting me," Yuka admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Because of your bonds, because of the student that you're precious third Hokage couldn't bring himself to kill all those years ago, my family suffered; I suffered."

"That's ignorant and selfish," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "You may be angry, and you may feel bitter and jealous of our life here in Konoha, however it doesn't mean that you can't have that life now. You're just letting the bitterness of the past consume you."

"I'm not letting anything consume me," Yuka hissed, trying to keep her voice calm. "I don't care about your bonds; I don't care what you fight your wars about. All I wanted you to know was that your bonds have hurt me, have personally scarred me. At such a young age to have gone through such hardship and fright made me bitter, distant." Yuka paused for a moment before sighing and waving her hand. "I'm telling you this before I tell you what happened all those years ago because you have to understand that I'm slowly changing myself, slowly letting go of the bitterness, so to speak."

There was a pregnant pause, the silence in the room only broken by Choji shuffling in his chair. Yuka then sighed, standing up. "I've ruined dinner haven't I?" she asked. "So sorry about that Choji, Hinata, Ino… It was delicious. Maybe some other time we can have this conversation. It seems like I've struck a nerve I did not mean to. No disrespect to any of you or your struggles, especially you Neji-san. I meant only to explain myself."

"Then explain yourself," Shikamaru said, motioning for her to sit back down. "You're right. We don't trust you. Hokage-sama has said nothing to any of us about his true intentions for bringing you here. He says it's to protect you and bring you into our community so that you can find the bonds that were lost to you. However, it doesn't mean these past thirteen-fourteen years have not worn on your sanity; on your perceptions of who to blame for such tragedy. Any idiot would understand that."

"Which raises even greater suspicion," Neji assured, the severity gone from his voice. "A girl going from an abandoned orphan to a controlled and skilled shinobi without any definite direction is quite a feat. Even the genius Sasuke couldn't have pulled that off."

"I had help," Yuka admitted. "Someone you may have been slightly familiar with. Perhaps now is the best time to tell you what I told Kiba; at least then everyone will be up to speed."

"Please," Hinata insisted, watching her closely.

"Fine, I'll tell you about my short and seemingly miserable childhood. Like I said before… I find it hard to keep my emotions in control when I speak of it. It's still too painful."

* * *

The long silence pressed in on her like a weight and soon she could barely hear any of them breathing. They were all quietly contemplating her words, her story. She hated that no matter how much she tried to hold it back, a tear had slipped through her mask. This time though, Hinata had nearly knocked her over with her body as she held Yuka. Yuka couldn't stop the tears after that. They flowed harder than they had in years. She had to hide her face in Hinata's sweat shirt to stop the embarrassing tears.

She both hated and loved this weakness at this point. She seemed to be putting on a convincing show and though to her the pain wasn't a show, it still convinced the others to be a little less harsh and more understanding of her past. She was sure that her story would smooth the edges she'd ruffled only minutes ago but at the same time she worried that she was trying too hard, forcing the idea of her childhood at them as if offering up her life's work for judgment. She did not desire nor need these things. She needed trust, understanding, and above all she needed information.

"I'm so sorry Yuka," Hinata whispered, stroking her long red hair. She sat right next to her, making Shino move from his chair so she could be close to her. "Nothing I can say or do will change your horrible past. I know that but please let me be your friend. We are all here to offer you that, to give you that opportunity to determine a future that is separate from that horrid past."

"That's right," Ino said, nodding enthusiastically. Lee just grinned, nodding in agreement. "The pain from the past will never ever fade, Yuka." At this Ino could do nothing to hold back her own watery tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. "Some of us know that better than others. In fact, we've all lost someone dear to us."

"Your past cannot define your future," Hinata whispered, a small smile on her face. She hadn't shed a tear once, unlike TenTen and Choji who couldn't help the tears that rolled down their cheeks when Yuka spoke of her dead mother.

After only a few moments of soft words of encouragement from Ino and Hinata, Yuka wiped her face, clearing away her tear streaked cheeks. "I don't expect I will ever get over this. It will always be there."

"We know that. We don't expect you to just get over it in a few short weeks. In fact, we'd be idiots if we so much as hoped for it," Hinata whispered. "We distrusted you; we brought you to a foreign village in the hope of making a friend out of you. We had no idea it was so painful, so frightening."

"Frightened?" Yuka said, a bit of her pride coming back into her voice. She sniffed before sitting up straight, shaking her head. "I am not frightened of anything. I'm not frightened of making new friends or of loosing loved ones again. No, the thing I am frightened of the most is being powerless to stop myself from pulling away."

"We won't let you," Ino insisted and she saw TenTen nod out of the corner of her eye.

"But you already have," Yuka whispered, looking down at her lap. Her plan was going almost too perfectly. What she was planning on saying now could change everything. "I mean…" she sniffed, her voice breaking. "I'm not Naruto. No matter what you all may think, no matter what similarities you see between us you know better than I that I am not him. I'm Yuka of the Hidden Rain. I cannot and will not be his stand in."

There was a short pause and then a hand touched her shoulder. "Spoken wisely," Shino said, coming to stand beside her. "You want to make friends; you want all of us to see you as your own person with your own struggles. I admit the likeness between you and Naruto is uncanny; however I believe that it is you, Yuka that can teach us a great deal about friendship."

"Shino-kun?" Yuka asked, her eyebrows rising. "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do. Just like Naruto showed us the true ninja way, so will you with your friendship. I admit to not trusting you before, in fact I was wary of you and always making side notes to better define your personality and powers," Shino said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "However, I can see now, though the shinobi in me would scream in protest, that you're determined, slightly beaten and broken, and certainly unorthodox; that doesn't make you an enemy."

"I agree," Shikamaru said, nodding in agreement. "The shinobi amongst us will always be wary of you, always watching. However, the human within us all is crying out for you and your struggle. I agree that if Orochimaru had been dealt with a long time ago by the Third Hokage, we wouldn't have any of the problems we have today. I am bitter about that." Shikamaru then sighed, his eyes focusing on something she guessed was in the far past. "But Hiruzen Sarutobi suffered because of his student. It was almost impossible for Ino, Choji, and I to kill our sensei, even if it wasn't really him. I couldn't imagine what was going through Hiruzen-sama's mind when he faced Orochimaru by himself."

"I agree. Things are never so simple," Neji said, a soft grin coming over his face. "Though, to be honest I have thought about murdering our sensei more than once." He nudged TenTen with a smile, something she obviously wasn't expecting because she blushed before grinning back. Lee however wasn't amused.

"Kill Guy-Sensei? Never! You may be a gifted genius Neji-kun but there is no way that Guy-sensei would ever loose to you!" He protested, standing from his chair and raising his arms. At this she could see a grin break out over everyone's face, Lee looking around with amused horror.

"Settle down Lee," Choji said, waving his hand. "Neji-kun didn't mean it, of course. He was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood with talk of murder?" Lee asked, his always large eyebrows shooting up higher than any eyebrow should.

"Lee, you can be so clueless sometimes," Ino said, standing and walking over to him. She tugged on his ear, a cheeky grin on her face. "Now sit. I think it's time for Yuka to enlighten us a little more." At this Yuka's eyes went wide and she looked around, unsure what they meant. Ino just grinned, returning to her seat.

"What do you mean, enlighten you more?" Yuka asked. "I don't want to reveal anything until I've spoken to Lord Hokage. I want him to be the first to know the true depth of these seals."

"That's fine, we aren't asking that," Hinata said, shaking her head. "You see, I think there is one thing that is bothering us all. Why did Konan keep you so well hidden and trained when she wasn't even going to use you?"

"She kept me hidden from Orochimaru," Yuka said, her eyes drifting to the table. "Orochimaru always knew that I hadn't died. He knew that and hunted vigorously until he came across a new prize all those years ago. After failing to get Itachi's eye's he came looking for my family, the remainder of my clan. He knew of the strength the Uzumaki harbored and their proficiency in seals. Only after he set his eyes on Sasuke Uchiha did I feel safe."

"Orochimaru isn't stupid," Shikamaru commented, his eyes lazily gazing over everyone. "He's a genius. When he sets his mind on something he doesn't stop and is always prepared for the worse. It sounds, to me, like Yuka was to become his back up. He knew the instability that came with the Uchiha eyes. My question is, why did he stay away?"

"Excellent point," Lee said. "When he failed to acquire Itachi's eye's it probably had him worried. Yuka could have been a desperate attempt at a quick and obviously powerful nin."

"That's not his style," Neji said. "Orochimaru doesn't easily give up a prize worthy of having. He sees all his jutsu as a prize. To let Yuka, at such a young age, slip through his fingers was just careless."

"Exactly, which makes me wonder what powers your mother possessed in her," Shikamaru paused, unsure how to word it. "Condition."

"I've asked myself that for years now," Yuka admitted. "Whatever jutsu or seal she used to ward him off was never passed to me."

"It wasn't in the scrolls she left you? Nothing?" Ino asked, her eyes flitting between Yuka and Shikamaru.

"Not a thing. The scrolls were helpful though, don't get me wrong. Before I met Konan and started my training I had set my mind to becoming a shinobi. I had already decided that I would learn all I could."

"Then that leaves only one option left," Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru is planning something big, too big for any of us to comprehend." He paused. "I knew there had to be a reason for Orochimaru just showing back up and I think I've found it. It's you, Yuka. It's obvious he is targeting you as his future body, his vessel so to speak."

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, her eye's wide. "Don't say something like that. You have no evidence."

"No," Yuka said, raising her hand. This would work to her advantage, she was sure. If she could convince them that she was the victim instead of the threat she could gain not only their protection but trust. This had her reeling with possibility. "It makes perfect sense really. Leave it to Shika-kun to come up with such a diabolical thought." She then looked around. Most of them looked shocked or contemplative but Shikamaru just grinned. "I mean, I've never met the guy but I was always wary of him. Konan had warned me, only a little bit, about the man known as Orochimaru and of the members in the Akatsuki. In fact, I only ever met one other member of the Akatsuki. The orange haired man with the piercings on his face."

"He was a puppet," Hinata whispered, her eyes downcast. "Used by Nagato to fulfill his warped sense of justice. He truly wanted peace but was taken in by the man once known as Tobi."

"I don't know anything about that but I know that for those years that she trained me I only met this man once. He was frightening to say the least. Had to battle against him to prove that I had the fortitude of mind and will," Yuka remembered, bringing forth true memories of her training with Konan.

"Then we have to assume, for the time being," Shikamaru said, raising his hand to Ino's protests. "That Orochimaru is after you. It would be about the right time for him to reanimate into a new vessel. Surely this isn't some sort of coincidence?"

"Agreed, in fact I think it's best if we bring this to the attention of Hokage-sama right away," Neji announced, moving to stand. "It is our duty now, as council members and future council members to make our concerns known."

"Right now?" TenTen protested, standing next to him. "Neji Hyuuga, you're so rude sometimes."

"I'm so sorry," he said, bowing to Yuka and then taking TenTen's hand. "I have to though. You know I do. This new information could seriously mean life or death to one of our comrades. I think it's worth a fun night cut short."

"Fun," Ino said with a smirk. "It was supposed to be a girl's night, then a dinner party, and now it's turned into an all-out strategy and tear-fest with poor Yuka as your target."

"We are sorry about that," Shikamaru said, rising from his seat. "It's just-…"

"We know, we know," Hinata said raising her hand. "Your mind is already five moves ahead Shikamaru. You decided a while ago to go talk to Hokage-sama. Just go. We'll help Yuka with her dishes and things and then give her a good night's rest. Maybe a girl's night some other night would be best."

"I swear, next time it won't be crashed by the guys," Neji said, pecking TenTen on the lips lightly before bowing to the others in the room. She just smiled and let him leave, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Shino all following behind him.

"Looks like we'll get that girls night after all," Ino said shrugging.

"No, not tonight. Yuka has been interrogated enough for today. I think it best that we help her clean up and let her have the night to herself," Hinata insisted. "Besides, if I'm not mistaken she's expecting another guest tonight."

Yuka looked at her now, her eyes going wide. Hinata just grinned and stood up, starting to gather up the dirty plates and cups. Ino quickly joined in and soon all four girls had the table cleared off and the dishes rinsed ready for the dish washer. Yuka had never had a dish washer before so she felt a bit stupid asking how it was run. Ino could see the questioning look in her eyes though and grinned.

"I'll explain it and show you how to run it," Ino said with a slight smirk.

"Oh yes, that will go over lovely," TenTen said with a smirk. "Hopefully it doesn't blow up."

"Shut up!" Ino snapped, loading the dishes and silverware. After a semi-lengthy explanation of how much gel to use in the soap slot, the dishwasher was running. The girls were lighthearted and happy the rest of the visit, smiling and chatting with Yuka about the food, her plans for tomorrow, and what she planned on doing about the Hokage.

"I plan on telling him everything I just told you. It's that simple," Yuka confessed. "If anyone will know what to do about Orochimaru and his plots, it's Hokage-sama."

"I agree," Hinata said, moving to throw the last container away, the kitchen looking just as spotless as it had when they got here. "It was a fun night tonight but I'm sure Jiraiya is just going to bed. I want to give him kisses before he falls asleep so I think it's time I be going."

"Your mom will be surprised when you show up home tonight. Didn't you tell her you were staying out?"

"Yes but its fine. It's been a while since I've talked to my mom like we used to."

"Sounds nice," TenTen confessed, grinning at her. "Your mother is too kind. Even your father seems to be kind enough to allow me to live with Neji-kun."

"He's always liked you, TenTen," Hinata confessed.

"Yeah! We all know that. He likes you just as much as Neji does," Ino said with a wink. "You're a clan leader's wet-dream when it comes to future in laws. I mean, you're respectable, powerful, well brought up, and you let Neji touch you. That's like the ultimate package."

"Ugh, shut up Ino! You're so mean. Neji is smart, kind, a great listener, and he's-."

"Weird," Ino suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I was going to say romantic."

"Romantic?" Hinata scoffed, following TenTen as she went down the hall toward the front door. "That doesn't sound like Neji-niisan at all."

"You'd be surprised with what kind of person he really is," TenTen said with a slight blush. "Now enough of that. I won't have you prying into my business like you did Yuka's."

"Well that is because Yuka is nicer than you."

TenTen opened the door and a rush of air hit them, the temperature outside had dropped and sent a chill down Yuka's spine. Hinata wrapped her sweater tighter around herself and Ino just grinned, stepping out onto the elaborate marble stoop.

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay Yuka-chan? What time would you like to meet for dinner? My shift at the hospital ends at one," Ino said, tapping her chin. "I suppose we could have a late lunch instead."

"I might be busy tomorrow, Ino-chan," Yuka said quietly. "I still need to talk to Hokage-sama."

"Oh, that is right! Alright, alright…" Ino said with a nod. "Next time it'll be strictly girl's night. We need one to help Yuka out. I'm sure she knows that she has a few male admirers." Ino winked comically, a smirk on her face. "And I think it's time we helped set her up."

"Oh yes, cause that's what she needs is us getting into that business as well," TenTen said, rolling her eyes.

"I think she already knows what she wants anyway," Hinata said, patting Yuka on the arm. "Like I said, she's expecting company tonight."

"Oh! Naughty… who is it?" Ino asked with enthusiasm, TenTen holding her back from smothering Yuka in questions.

"When she is ready to tell she will," Hinata said, waving lazily at Yuka before taking off down the road. TenTen gave Yuka a hug and took off after Hinata, catching up with her and whispering excitedly. Ino's eyes went wide as she stared between Yuka and the other girls. Ino then sighed dramatically, a goofy pout coming over her face.

"Well fine, don't tell me but I'll figure it out sooner than you think," Ino said with a wink before hugging Yuka tightly and disappearing down the street after her friends.

Yuka sighed softly and stepped back into her now quiet home, closing the door with a snap behind her. It was not surprising that the information she had told them stirred curiosity and paranoia in Shikamaru and Neji but she was surprised to see that Shino also looked concerned. Without thinking her fingers went up to her lips, tracing them with the tips of her fingers, her eyes closing to remember what Shino's lips felt like. It wasn't anything extremely exciting but over the course of a couple weeks she's kissed more boys than she has in her whole life.

First Kiba, then Shikamaru, and now Shino; it all felt wrong to her but at the same time she knew that her emotions weren't a deciding factor in the ultimate plan. She knew, since she first met the two leaf tracker nin that her personal feelings, her emotions, and her timidity would all have to be destroyed in order to complete her destiny. A destiny, she'd admit, was picked out for her at a young age. Her heart was truly set on closure, of gaining the power she needed to achieve the revenge she sought against her enemies.

Everyone else thought the enemy was Orochimaru but she knew better than that. The more they tried to smooth things over the angrier she became. In fact, she wasn't sure if the tears from earlier were tears of anger at their shallow judgments or real tears from pain. Either way it felt awful. She'd prided herself, from the beginning, on being able to lie and to put on an outward appearance. It was her job and the longer she did it the easier it got. However the notion that she was insensitive, completely robotic and untouchable wasn't true. Everyday she felt that familiar ache of loss; haunted by the sickening and tightening feeling in her chest that twisted her hatred and anger like a vice. It was more than she could bear at times and it showed. Whenever her emotions, her memories, or her doubts plagued her she'd work herself raw, either in training or mastering her seals. Usually this took up a lot of chakra and in the process she'd loose consciousness. She knew better than to let her chakra drop to complete zero but at times she'd come close only to wake up days later with no memory of why she'd passed out in the first place.

The notion that she felt nothing, that her outward appearance and actions was all a mask would be inaccurate to say the least. She still felt, still bled, and still cried in pain from her past but she wasn't about to let it make her into some sort of victim. That was never an option. That is probably why everyone was suspicious; the solidarity she portrayed was misinterpreted as callousness and falsity. Dropping that armor and exposing her weakness was all part of a strategy to seem more humble. Gaining their trust was just a first step.

It was a stroke of genius to turn herself into the victim instead of the predator. That was a welcome turn of events and she'd made sure to let them come to it on their own, saying very little to push their suspicion. She hadn't expected them to immediately want to talk to Hokage-sama. That was just another welcome turn of events. It got them out of her house just in time to wait for Kiba.

Though the evening had turned from a casual dinner party to an interrogation, she didn't loose the true focus. None of them had noticed the disguised room upstairs and Kiba had yet to arrive so her seal would really be tested. His nose was superhuman, almost impossibly so and she worried that her seal wouldn't protect Orochimaru's scent or prescience. She'd find out soon enough. She didn't like leaving it to such great chance but if the Byakugan users and insect tamer didn't notice the room it was almost certain that Kiba wouldn't. Even if he did she could easily distract him from it with her own scent. He'd said it before; it was hard for him to focus on anything else when her scent was so strong.

There were still several problems to work out with this plan. She still needed a cell sample of his and she also needed to work out how she was going to approach him when he did get here. If she convinced him that they were close, exclusive, then she would loose her chance at getting closer to Shikamaru and Shino. The problem with both of them is that their significantly sharper than Kiba. Kiba fought first and thought afterward. That was rarely the case with Shino or Shikamaru. She knew this for sure with Shino. He was just a fierce and strategic as she was. She rarely caught him off guard.

She had to seriously consider choosing one of them and manipulate them to get what she wants without being obvious. If she could gain the trust of one of the most powerful clans in this village it would give her, not only an advantage in jutsu for Orochimaru, but potential inside information that is sensitive to elders and council members only. If she could achieve this she may be able to make this a lot easier for Orochimaru. That was the ultimate goal; the smoother the transition for Orochimaru, the easier it will be for him to fulfill his goals.

The truth behind his jutsu was frightening. When he first told her about it, as a child of fourteen, he explained the complicated process it would take. Her body would have to be prepared like a cadaver. He'd pull the soul out and in turn replace it with his own soul. By doing this his body would last at least another four years; maybe longer? Orochimaru was always secretive toward her. Though he revealed his true plans to her years ago as a child he just recently revealed his hopes that her body would be a permanent solution to his jutsu.

Unfortunately he never explained why this was. In time, he had said, the truth would be revealed but if anything, Yuka was impatient. At this moment she looked over at the clock. It was almost eight, the minute hand ticking away in quiet contemplation. Yuka sighed, moving to sit on the large couch again, laying on it in one swift motion. She covered her eyes and forehead with her forearm as she lay there, her mind wandering. It often did but with the days events she wasn't sure of what to contemplate first.

The truth was, since she'd been here, she never really thought about herself. Granted it was never in the game plan to take personal considerations into account when you've already sworn your body and soul to the service of another, but still. She'd never once let herself go and think about what she truly wanted from this whole thing. Besides the revenge that was rightfully hers she didn't know what else she'd gain out of it. She sometimes wondered if the price of her body and soul was, in fact, the appropriate price for her revenge. Of course every time these thoughts popped up she'd push it away, angry at herself that she'd even contemplated the true worth of her parents against her own soul.

Of course they were worth it; they were worth more. She'd trade any hopes of a peaceful afterlife to assure they were simply at peace. There was no question in her mind that the last of her clan and the only Uzumaki that could bring the pride of her clan back was her. By destroying the hidden villages that destroyed her clan's homeland and forced them into hiding she would gain the ultimate revenge. The name Uzumaki would never be forgotten, no matter if it was from that ridiculous Hokage of theirs or her own actions when Orochimaru inhabits her body. Either way her revenge would be satisfied and the world would be forever changed.

This was the hope she clung to. Innocent lives truly meant nothing to her. It may have been childish and completely selfish but she believed that if she could not have a happy life, a long and loving relationship with her own parents, what made others think they deserved such things as well? It mattered not if they were born in the comfort of a ninja village or a farming valley. The pain that one experiences when forced with the loss of the one that is most important to them will only make you stronger. She was living proof of this.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she jumped up, moving from the living room to the front door in a few quick strides. She bit her lip, her hands checking her body. She then swung the door open and was greeted by a tall form leaning in her doorway.

"Yuka-chan," Kiba said, a grin forming on his face. "How was dinner?" He turned his nose up, sniffing the air before looking back down at her. "Barbeque, sushi, and sweet cakes?"

"You're good," she said, moving out of his way so he could come in. After he stepped in she shut the door and found that he just grinned, motioning for her to lead the way. She'd forgotten that he hadn't been in here yet. She bit her lip, plastering a slight blush on her face as she motioned toward the elaborate and well decorated living room.

"Wow, this is…" Kiba paused, unsure of the words. His nose twitched a little bit and she could tell he was taking in the scents and layout of the house from just that one gesture. "This definitely isn't your style."

"You can tell too, huh?" Yuka asked, a grin on her face. "That's what some of the others said," she admitted. "Personally, I'd be more comfortable in a smaller less elaborate home. Wait until you see the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, glancing around. "This place is pretty expansive for one person. Maybe it's the Inuzuka instinct but we prefer to all live close together, like a pack under one roof."

"Don't all clans do that?" Yuka asked, allowing him to follow her down the hall past the dining room. He glanced in at it and then continued following. That was something appealing about Kiba. He didn't really care for ornate or complicated things. This she could agree with, at the very least.

"Not all clans," he said, following her through the door into the kitchen. "But this is pretty impressive." He marveled for a few minutes at the kitchen, mainly the size of the refrigerator. He then grinned, turning back to her. "So, I told you I had something to tell you, didn't I?"

"Yes, something about family business and why you're leaving the village so soon after a serious injury," Yuka said, a hint of crossness in her voice. Kiba just grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, you see there is a reason I'll be gone tomorrow night. It has to do with the Inuzuka clan secrets and what not. I can't tell you too much but you've already seen what a beast I can be," Kiba said, sliding to sit on the counter now, his hand going to his chin in quiet contemplation.

"Does this have to do with that transformation?" Yuka asked, her voice somewhat broken. She remembered that blood thirsty look in his eyes, the overpowering chakra that surrounded her, but most of all she remembered that gruff, almost animalistic growl of his voice when he spoke. She needed to get a hold of those cells. If she could utilize them into a seal it'd neutralize his transformation ability and render him useless when he did fight. This, she could see, may be useful at a future date.

"Yes," Kiba said, his voice quieter than normal. "If I scared you or hurt you I didn't mean to. You have to believe that-."

"I believe you," Yuka said, interrupting him. "Hurt me, I mean," she added. "I wasn't scared."

"Sure," Kiba said, a playful smirk spreading across his features. "Anyway, you saw how I transformed and what it did to me. This wasn't supposed to happen for another year. It's uncommon for a future Inuzuka alpha to start his transformation so early."

"This is normal for your clan?" Yuka asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No, just the alpha or future alpha," Kiba admitted. "To be honest, it's only hard to control around the full moon of the month."

"So now you're telling me you're a werewolf?" Yuka couldn't help but be sarcastic, a skeptical tone in her voice as she spoke. "Seriously? I can understand some similarities to wolves but to be able to turn into a beast like that is just… dangerous."

"I thought you said you weren't scared," Kiba teased, sliding off the counter now to stand in front of her. "I'm not a werewolf and the only reason that I couldn't control myself was because I was in surgery and had just woken up to someone strange in my room."

"The surgery I can understand but you really did scare me, no matter how much I don't want to admit it," Yuka said, turning away from him. "I mean, seriously! Transforming into some sort of wild beast was not what I pictured at all."

"That's why I am here. To apologize and try to explain myself," Kiba said, moving closer to her. She sighed, stepping away from him again.

"So I take it a moon lit stroll would be out of the question?" Yuka asked, walking to the back door.

"No, I can do that. I'm not a werewolf," Kiba protested following her out onto the wooden veranda. The sun was gone from the horizon, the light blue rays fading with the blackening sky. The moon was already rising over the black-navy expanse and the thousands of small stars littering the sky cast a soft glow on the elaborate garden. Yuka moved to the edge of the veranda, sitting like she did earlier that day with her legs hanging into the stones and plants below.

"So, you don't change with a full moon but you are effected by it?" Yuka asked, glancing over at him.

"I won't explain everything because my clan would never forgive me but I will tell you the basics," Kiba admitted, moving to lean against the post across from her. He didn't sit but stood there, leaning against the poll and staring at the star-lit sky. "Every alpha of the clan has this ability. It's run through our clan for generations, fathers passing it to sons and so forth. My father left before I was old enough to imprint a scent so naturally mom had to explain everything to me." He grinned at this.

"You try having that woman explain the mechanics of the process that she's never experienced," Kiba said with a scoff. "She claims the female alphas have something similar but it only comes out in two situations. Either when an alpha is pregnant or is in dire need. Naturally she was more than vague on this point."

"How does she get it then? Does that run in your clan too?" Yuka asked, her eyes glancing over him. He just shrugged, his eyes still on the sky.

"She says that the male alpha, when he chooses his mate, passes it to her. Like I said, my mother isn't the best at explaining things," Kiba confessed. "But anyway, it runs in the family. I was destined to be an alpha since I was born. So, I've known this transition was going to happen ever since I was old enough to become a ninja. However, Ma never said it could come at any time like it did the other day. In fact, I think she was surprised it happened so early as well. Like I said it isn't natural for alpha's to develop so early. Hana has been running tests and the like."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Yuka asked, her eyes roaming his body. She really wished she hadn't done that. Kiba had always been lean and fierce but from what she'd seen him do and the way the light hit him at this angle made him look downright dangerous and not for a typical reason; dangerous as in desirable. She hated when her body betrayed her like this.

"No, nothing wrong or anything," Kiba admitted. "In fact, Hana thinks that it's just because I am the only male born to my generation. The rest are all females including my cousins and sister."

"Oh," Yuka whispered, looking anywhere but his direction.

"There is one last thing that is important to tell you, the reason I won't be here tomorrow or tomorrow night…"

"I figured it out. It is a full moon and you have to endure the transformation and train and all that stuff to be ready to take on your alpha duties," Yuka said, waving her hand. "I get that. It's you're duty to-."

"You're mostly right," Kiba said with a chuckle. "I have to go to our secret compound outside Konoha. It's in the mountains, our natural terrain and our original hunting grounds. It's where our clan started hundreds of years ago." He then moved to sit next to her, a soft smile on his face. "I have to stay there for several reasons but the main reason is to keep myself and everyone else safe."

She looked at him for a moment, a grin still on his face. Even in the most serious of situations he held fast to that cheesy toothy grin. It was almost cute. "Keep yourself safe? What does that mean?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," he confessed.

"I think I can understand it," Yuka insisted, her voice solid. "Seriously, what do you mean keep yourself safe?"

"It's a secret, Yuka," he whispered. "All I can tell you is that when I disappear around the full moon every month you'll know what it's about. Most people will figure it out but I wanted you to hear it from me."

Yuka sat there a moment, contemplating his words, her eyes roaming the ground in front of her. She didn't know how she felt about this. Sure, it made it that much more difficult to get the cells from his transformed self but it also meant he was leaving the village to some unknown location to keep himself safe. What if something did go wrong? What if he was killed while in this secret place and she never saw him again?

Yuka almost cried out with that last thought. Not only because it came from no where but because it added another complication to her already complicated mission. She actually cared, actually felt that uneasy feeling that crept into her stomach when things weren't going to go at all like she'd planned.

"Yuka?" she heard him say and she looked over to see him eyeing her face. In fact, the intensity with which he was looking at her made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"You still don't trust me, right?" Yuka asked, remembering his threat from the night before. "You don't trust me and can't be around me when you're transformed. That's why you're leaving, right?" She didn't even know where these accusations came from, her mouth acting before her brain did.

"No," Kiba almost barked, his hands coming to her upper arms, turning her to look at him. "Yuka, that's not it at all. It's something that has to be done on my own, you have to understand that. When I'm finally able to control the transformation and its effects I'll be able to stay here even during the full moon."

She said nothing, looking down at her lap. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to reveal that she was in pain. She hated herself for it even more than she hated him for bringing these feelings out. It was ridiculous. Not even a half an hour ago she had a solid plan, an outline on what needed to be done with him and about his love but now that she was directly faced with it, all she wanted was to embrace it. She mentally kicked herself.

"Yuka?" he asked, his hands gently releasing her arms to roam up and down them, trying his best to get her attention. "Yuka, I told you earlier. I don't know why or how I love you but I know it's there. I feel it every time I see you, talk about you, and especially when I smell you. You're everywhere for me. That's something important to the Inuzuka. You have to understand that we choose our mates differently-."

"How can you love me if you don't trust me?" she asked, her eyes still averted from his. "Love is temporary. People change their minds; change themselves, and the world changes all around them… love isn't forever. People die even if they are in love."

"I don't know what to say to that," Kiba admitted, his frustration coming through in his voice. "I know you're still hiding something from me. Call it instinct or intuition; either way there is something that I can't place about you and it drives me mad. That doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"I don't think you know what love is," Yuka admitted, moving away from him to stand in the garden. She stepped over the plants and flowers, going to the path leading to the steps across from the dining room. Kiba stood and followed after her, cutting her off at the top of the steps.

"What does that mean? I know what love is, I've felt it," Kiba growled, his eyes roaming her face. "If you don't like me, if you don't want anything to do with me than tell me now. I want to walk away from this with some pride."

"See!" Yuka exclaimed, stepping around him toward the house. He quickly followed, pinning her against the door that leads into the dining room. She glared up at him, placing her hands on his chest to push him away but he didn't budge. "You do this every time! You corner me when I try to get away."

"Call it the wolf's strategy," Kiba stated, a slight smirk on his face. "I'm a predator. When I want something I get it by whatever means necessary."

"Get away from me now, Kiba, or I'll hurt you," she warned, her voice portraying the anger she felt. "I won't be responsible for-."

"Come off it Yuka," Kiba protested. "You said love doesn't last but you're lying to yourself and to me. You still love your parents, right? So how can you say love doesn't last forever?"

"Because you just said it yourself; you said if I don't like you to let you know so you can walk away with pride. How selfish!" Yuka protested, her palms pushing against his chest enough to make him take a step back. "Why do you play these games with me?" She asked, slipping through his arms back toward the kitchen door.

"What?" he asked, catching up to her and turning her to face him. "You don't like being toyed with, Yuka?" A smug smirk was spread over his lips and could see that he was being more than sarcastic.

"I've never nor am I right now toying with you! You're being unreasonable," she hissed, putting all the force she could in her shove to move him out of her way. It worked, Kiba stumbling back a few steps before regaining his posture and following after her. As she swung the back door open to go inside he grabbed it, stopping her by grabbing her other hand in his free one.

"Yuka, I'm not being unreasonable. I just want to know how you feel about me," Kiba assured, squeezing her hand slightly.

"You're really something," Yuka protested, pulling her hand out of his grip. "We've barely known one another two weeks," she continued, walking across the kitchen toward the door into the hall. "And you're already talking about love, trust, and all this other shit when you're being this selfish!" She turned around to face him now, standing in the narrow hall that separated the living room and dining room. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, genius; I've never loved, I've never really had an interest in any guy before, and in reality I could never be someone for you."

"But you haven't answered me. It's simple really. Do you have any feelings for me, or not?" Kiba asked, the aggravation evident in his stature and voice. He nearly ground out the last sentence.

Yuka stood there a moment. She'd let her emotions get away with her, clouding her mind. She needed to think this through for a moment, if only for a split second to decide her course of action. Kiba was here, in front of her, professing love and at the very least a friendship she could benefit from. However, something else stirred in her and it made her feel sick, heavy really.

If she turned him away she could loose him forever. There were so many aspects to that reality that she didn't have time to fully realize what impact that would have on her. She was developing some sort of fondness for the dog nin but she had convinced herself, since she noticed it, that it was something that needed to play out. However, the reality of it was harsher than she'd expected. His words struck a nerve and no matter how many times she played them through in her head it rang true. She either felt something for him or didn't. It was that simple; but why couldn't she decide? Was it that hard to draw out that emotion?

If she turned him away he'd be gone, out of her life and not only would she be unable to gather his cells for Orochimaru but she'd be unable to find out if these feelings were genuine. On the other hand if she decided to admit feelings it would turn both Shino and Shikamaru away. She wouldn't be able to use them the way she needed either. The possibilities of Shikamaru's family's research in medical ninjutsu would be priceless. The Aburame clan's secret insect jutsu was unstoppable; if she could develop something to top them she'd have nothing to worry about. Orochimaru would be set.

"Yuka, seriously…" Kiba sighed. "It's not that hard. Just answer me."

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes darting to his face. "Yes, I have feelings for you. I have since the day we kissed for the first time. It was amazing. I just don't know what to say about this, or do. It's obvious that you're not the only admirer I have."

"Shikamaru and Shino?" Kiba scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "They've got nothing on me, and you know it. I make you crazy, I push you're buttons," he stepped closer to her now, a playful grin on his face as his arms came to wrap around her back in a hug. He then chuckled. "I make you feel awkward in every way. You know you love it."

"It's not fair to them, Kiba," Yuka whispered, pushing him away again. "I can't just decide on you so fast. Shikamaru and Shino both have great qualities!"

"Do you really think I'm going to believe you have feelings for them too?" Kiba asked, skepticism written all over his face. "You're joking. Shino is full of bugs and Shikamaru is so damn lazy…"

"I know these things," Yuka admitted, looking over at him with annoyed eyes. "That doesn't mean their any less man than you are. You've got some ego problems Kiba, that's for sure."

"Did they get you all riled up the other morning?" Kiba asked with a smirk. "Don't think I've forgotten how much you enjoyed it. I could smell it."

Yuka glared at him for a second and then turned, walking toward the door. She grabbed the handle and went to pull the door open when Kiba's hand stopped her, leaning over her back so his hot breath tickled her neck and ear.

"You love me," Kiba said, the smile evident in his voice. "And in time you'll be mine. I won't give up on that possibility, no matter what sneaky underhanded thing you may be hiding."

He then leaned away from the door, kissing her on the cheek. She pulled the door open for him to leave, glaring at the floor as his hand grazed her cheek and then lips before departing into the cool night air. The echo from Yuka slamming, and possibly splintering, her door could be heard down the street as Kiba retreated home, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! :D I'd love to know who's all reading and what you think. I change a lot of my style with reviews and constructive criticism so please let me know what you think. ;) LEMON will be coming up in the next 2-3 chapters. Just FYI.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all! So good news and bad news. Good news? Only 9 chapters until the end! :D Maybe that is bad news? I'm not sure. But also some other good news: This chapter reveals a lot about Kiba's family history, Kiba's feelings, and it centers mainly around Kiba. Bad news? I am starting school so I might not update more than once a week. I want to keep it at a minimum of 1 chapter a week but I am starting school, National Novel Writing Month is coming up in November, and I may have some more changes to my living conditions. BUT! I am having a lot of fun playing with this story so I hope you are all enjoying it! Don't forget to review! I do love those. (PS: More bad news: I am in too much of a hurry to proof read. Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, or grammatical mistakes. Oopsies!)**

* * *

Kiba sat at the table in his kitchen, his mother busying herself behind him with food. Tonight he was going with his mother, and a couple of clan elders, to the secret Inuzuka compound in the mountains. It was well hidden from the outside world, the exact location only discoverable by smell. It was an elaborate underground base with training temples and the tree of past alphas, their names etched in the long lines of Inuzuka history. He descended from these mighty shinobi and it gave him a deep sense of pride. His mother, however, was not expecting his alpha changes to happen for another year. This threw off their plans completely.

"So, get a good meal today and then we'll head out. It's about a four hour hike up the mountain to the compound so you'll need to eat plenty," Tsume fussed, setting down a tray of three different cooked meats, fresh bread, and some hard boiled eggs. "You won't get anything to eat at the compound but you only need stay there over night. Hurry up and eat so we can go let lord Hokage know where we're going. You're sisters working tonight on a mission so she won't be accompanying us."

"Alright Ma, settle down. You're fussing and it's starting to annoy me," Kiba sighed, grabbing some bacon and eating it. After twenty minutes of his mother complaining that he wasn't eating fast enough, they finally left the compound, ninja gear and all. Kiba couldn't help but let his mind wander for a bit. He'd taken this beaten path to the Hokage tower hundreds of times. He could almost do it in his sleep.

Kiba sniffed the air, a smirk coming over his face. Yuka was out and about and if anything he imagined she was still quite annoyed with him over his behavior last night. He didn't care. He knew he was right and that Yuka would soon realize it. Kiba had convinced himself that this wasn't just a half-hearted delusion about her feelings. He could see it in her. It wasn't a sixth sense but he was sure that she would be his very very soon.

She absolutely loved what he did to her, what he could do to her as well. She would never admit it, her embarrassment over it clouding her obvious attraction to him. The truth was that he knew all of this, knew that he was the one who instigated it, and knew that if Yuka really didn't need him, for whatever reason she needed him in the beginning, she'd be rid of him. This didn't turn Kiba away but attract him more. This girl wasn't playing hard to get in the fun typical way girls play; she was playing hard to get to guard her heart against him.

She was coarse, brash, smart, powerful, caring, innocent, and above all she was cunning. He'd have his hands full but he was sure that if she had ulterior motives his actions last night would have riled her up and maybe even changed her plans. He would find out her secrets, he was sure of this but he knew that she'd never let him in fully. Suddenly a smell met Kiba and he scowled, shaking his head. It was Shikamaru. Kiba couldn't deny that Yuka's words last night, about Shino and Shikamaru, got under his skin. It bothered him more than anything to know that the girl that he claimed, that he loved, was considering two other suitors; two of his comrades.

"Kiba! Are you def?" Tsume's voice came, breaking his jealous thoughts.

"What?" He growled, approaching the main gates of the Hokage tower.

"I said we are meeting the elders at the checkpoint at the base of the mountain. Hokage-sama may want to escort us that far at least."

"Is he allowed to leave the village like that?" Kiba asked, making his way toward the steps leading up to Konohamaru's office.

"He's the Hokage. He can basically go anywhere he wants," Tsume spat, rolling her eyes. "Honestly pup! Where is your head?"

"Full of Yuka-chan, Tsume-san," came a voice from behind them. Kiba knew that scent anywhere.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsume said, turning to greet the girl.

"How did you know that, Hina-hime?" Kiba teased, crossing his arms. "Are you a mind reader now?"

"No, but I know you were her guest last night after we all left," Hinata said, Jiraiya popping out from behind her legs.

"Uncle Ki-Ki!" He said with a cheesy grin. It reminded Kiba so much of Naruto's.

"Hey Jiraiya," Kiba said with a grin, kneeling down and ruffling his locks of blonde hair. "What are you up to today?"

"Ma and I are going to see Konohamaru after we get some dango!"

"So how about it Kiba-kun? How was your night with Yuka-chan?" Hinata asked, her eyes narrowing slightly on the dog nin.

"Not as great as you think it was," Kiba admitted, shrugging. "I had to tell her I was going to be gone. Not to mention we had things to discuss."

"Things, huh?" Hinata asked, looking over at Tsume knowingly. Tsume just grinned proudly, puffing out her chest a little bit.

"That's my pup! I take it you've chosen her to take part in the ceremony?" Tsume asked, watching Kiba closely.

"Ceremony?" Hinata asked, her eyes alight.

"Uncle Ki-Ki! What happened to that puppy! Is she better? Mom said I could have one if I show I'm responsible!" Jiraiya was now circling his mother's feet and Kiba, a grin on his face. "So can I have Akamaru's puppy? Pleeeease?"

"She's not old enough pup," Tsume said, ruffling Jiraiya's hair. "She isn't even three weeks old. Let's wait before we make a decision."

"Okay but I want to come see her today. Can I?" Jiraiya asked looking up at his mother hopefully.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya," Kiba said kneeling down to his eye level. The young nin's eye's went wide in confusion and horror. "We won't be home tonight. I have some things to take care of. I promise you can come see her tomorrow if you'd like."

Jiraiya just nodded, a grin breaking across his face. "I already have a name for her and everything," Jiraiya admitted with some pride.

"What ceremony are you talking about, Tsume-san?" Hinata asked Tsume, gently stroking Jiraiya's arm.

"Oh! That's right, you don't know. Well, Kiba has started the alpha transformation early," Tsume explained.

"What? I didn't think that happened for another year at age 24?" Hinata questioned, her glassy violet eyes widening.

"It isn't supposed to," Tsume said with a shrug. "But it isn't unheard of for Inuzuka alphas to gain their powers early. One of the first alphas was fifteen when it happened."

"Do you know why it is happening so early?" Hinata asked, Jiraiya tugging on her hand. She looked down at him to see the dango cart was strolling through the courtyard.

"I'll take him over to get some dango, Kiba will explain it to you," Tsume said, holding her hand out to Jiraiya. His eye's lit up and he followed her over to the cart, his voice carrying back to them.

"I want sweet dango! Like cherries!"

"So what does she mean?" Hinata asked, turning to look at Kiba. "Why so early?"

"Well there are several theories but there are only two that we really refer to. Hana thinks it is because I am the only male born to this generation. Obviously my sister and cousin's are females; something about high testosterone and hormones."

"Really? So what is this ceremony then?"

"Well, the second theory kind of feeds into this problem," Kiba said, stepping closer so they weren't over heard. "You see, in the past Inuzuka alphas only gained their powers early when the clan or those around them are in immediate danger. They used to think that the transformation foreshadowed tragedy."

"So, what does that have to do with a ceremony?" Hinata asked with a skeptical look.

"Well, you see when an Inuzuka alpha can control his transformation he will choose his own alpha," Kiba whispered. "And this alpha is his mate for life. For the Inuzuka marriage isn't as important as the bond we create between our mates. When a male alpha finally claims his mate he passes to her a special power that keeps her safe during times of child bearing and disparity."

"So, you want Yuka to be the one you choose, right?" Hinata asked, a little too excitedly.

"She won't go for it; at least not any time soon," Kiba admitted. "And I haven't mentioned any of this to her. I mean, I have mentioned the transformation and leaving on full moons but she doesn't know about the alpha's ceremony."

"She's not going to like that," Hinata said with a curt nod. "She's very independent. Instead of choosing her you should just let her fall for you."

"Yeah, that would be the Hinata way to do it," Kiba said with a grin. "But the things that I had to discuss with her last night were just that. I basically told her that I loved her, that I was the only guy for her, and that she could deny but I knew she loved me too. Then I think she broke her door trying to shoo me away."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, her lips forming a shocked O. "You just bombarded her with it and so suddenly?"

"Well, yes and no. She knew how I felt already, that was discovered the first time we kissed. She wasn't actually bad at it for a first time-."

"You kissed?" Hinata gasped, a smile on her face. "She never said anything to anyone! I'm going to have to talk to her about this. She needs a friend to help her out with boy matters."

"Help all you'd like, Hinata-chan. But I'll make it clear to both Shikamaru and Shino that she's mine. I won't give her up."

"Who knew," Hinata said, turning to face Tsume and Jiraiya who were both approaching with a stick of dango each. "I have confidence in you as my teammate but I can't take either yours or Shino's side on this, Kiba-kun." She grinned when Jiraiya waved his dango at her. She waved back and looked over at Kiba. "Don't underestimate her Kiba-kun. You may love her but even Jiraiya senses that she has an ulterior motive. I don't want to loose my best friend, okay?"

"Never," Kiba said with a smirk, Jiraiya coming up to tug on his jacket.

"Are you going to see Konohamaru too?" he asked, taking a big bite of dango.

"Yup!" Kiba answered, grinning at Jiraiya.

"C'mon then," Tsume said, ruffling Jiraiya's hair one more time before turning toward the stairs. "Let's go Kiba."

"See you later Hinata," Kiba said with a grin. She just nodded, taking Jiraiya's hand and leading him to the bench under their favorite tree in the courtyard.

"So, what does Hinata have to say about the ceremony?"

"She's excited. She's Yuka's friend and thinks that she could be dangerous if I don't handle it properly," Kiba admitted.

"Hmm… I always liked that girl. If I didn't know she still loved Naruto I'd be more than happy to work out an arrangement with Hiashi Hyuuga for her hand for you. A strong clan alliance for sure."

"Hinata?" Kiba protested, shaking his head as he followed his mother up the stairs. "She's like a sister. That's like arranging Hana and I to-."

"I get it," Tsume said cutting him off. "Anyway, we have to explain to Hokage-sama what is going on if he's fuzzy on the details so let me explain. This really shouldn't take that long and we'll be on our way to the base."

"Sounds good," he replied, following her to the top step and around the corner. They walked down the hall quietly before standing outside the Hokage's office. Tsume knocked and then a familiar voice echoed through.

"Come in!"

Kiba and Tsume both walked in faced with more people than expected. Konohamaru sat behind his desk, Moegi standing at his side as Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Yuka stood across from him. "Ah, perfect," Konohamaru said, waving for Tsume to come over. "Tsume-san, tell me… we already know Kiba is the best ninja-hound tracker in your clan. Would he be up for another mission in a few days?"

Tsume looked at him curiously before turning to stare at Kiba for a second. She looked him up and down before shrugging. "Yeah, sure he'll probably be recovered by then. What's it about?"

"We need you for our team again," Shikamaru said, waving from on the other side of him. "Exact same formation as Sasuke Retrieval except Lee is in place of Naruto and Shino is our backup."

Kiba just shrugged, glancing over everyone's face, lingering only a moment on Yuka's. She didn't look at him directly. She smiled at Tsume and scanned over him a moment, waiting for his response.

"I guess I could do it but what is it all about? What's our goal this time?" Kiba replied, approaching the desk.

"I'm glad you asked!" Konohamaru said standing up and looking out the window. "Because of information Yuka provided along with a very very long night of debating this issue, we agree that Orochimaru is after another body for his jutsu. In fact, he has someone very specific in mind." He glanced back at them and his eyes lingered on Yuka. "Yuka-chan is the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan as far as Orochimaru knows. That doesn't guarantee Jiraiya's safety but it does show us that Orochimaru is desperate for a powerful body; he scouted Yuka years ago and now he is back to take what he wants."

"Orochimaru against the whole force of Konoha?" Kiba scoffed, his eyes lethargic as he watching Konohamaru. "He may have got me last time but I promise it won't happen again." Kiba had a sadistically twisted smirk on his face, his eye's darkening until the slit like pupil covered the entire eyeball. Konohamaru stared at him for a second and Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino, who hadn't seen the transformation yet, looked shocked. Tsume sighed pushing Kiba to the side so she could go over to Konohamaru. She whispered something to him and he looked down at her with slightly wide eyes before sighing.

"Alright, give me an hour you four," he said motioning to Yuka, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji. "I'll fill Kiba in and be back here by then. I expect to see all of you. If we are going to do this I have to discuss it with Tsume."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Neji said, turning toward the door. Yuka followed and so did Shikamaru and Shino, the door snapping shut behind them.

"So," Konohamaru said, sitting back down in his chair. Moegi was scribbling something down on her scroll, her eyes listlessly roaming the page. "You're going through the transformation already?"

"Ugh," Kiba said, shaking his head. "I'm never going to get used to this kid talking to me like that," Kiba mumbled. Tsume glared at him for a second before Konohamaru started laughing.

"Sorry Kiba-kun," he admitted, raising his hands in defeat. "I can't help it. I talk to everyone like that. I am the Hokage and if I don't at least pretend to be greater than everyone else we may be in danger."

"So, you know about the transformation? How long have you known?"

"Tsume-san came to me last night," Konohamaru said. "She explained it in very good detail. I think it's fair to say I know more than you."

"I'm the alpha," Kiba growled, that familiar heat surging in his chest. "I know everything about this transformation, about its implications, and more importantly it's meaning to our clan. You're an outsider brat."

"Kiba! Don't talk to your Hokage that way," Tsume demanded, her eyes shooting daggers. He brandished, sighing before running his hand through his hair. This always seemed to calm him down.

"So, you're here because…?" Konohamaru said, eyeing them both.

"We're taking Kiba to the Inuzuka compound in the mountains for his first full moon transformation. He needs to be analyzed and what not so we're leaving here after we speak to you. It is customary, as the fifth and sixth Hokage have not had to do so, that the seventh Hokage escort us to the meeting place at the base of the mountain."

"That is right!" Konohamaru said, motioning for Moegi to hand him something. She did from her clipboard and he scanned it. "Yes, grandfather's personal notes tell me many things. He made notes about clans and their customs. It seems that it is basic ceremony to present a gift to the Alpha as a gesture of good faith and love as well as escort him to his clan's ancient lands."

"Yes, the fourth Hokage and Kiba's father did so as well," Tsume spoke and Kiba could have sworn he heard some sort of softness behind it, like a bitter sweet memory.

"Right," Konohamaru said, nodding. "There hasn't been one since then, right?"

"Correct, Kiba was the first born male of our clan after his sister and his two cousins from his father's sister."

"So, lone wolf Kiba huh?" Konohamaru asked, eyeing him. "The only male in your generation."

"Yes, but his cousin's pups are all males," Tsume commented. "Three boys from the eldest and two boys from the youngest."

"Yes, born during the fifth Hokage's reign, too young for war… I seem to recall a few Inuzuka runts following me around at the academy."

"They're the life of our clan," Kiba assured, looking back from the window at Konohamaru.

"I couldn't agree more," Konohamaru smiled. "Now, as for a gift… I took the liberty of choosing it myself. You can think of it as a personal choice but either way I think Kiba will enjoy it greatly." He held his hand out and Moegi placed a box in it. It was a plain white box, nothing special about its size or shape. It was a bit bigger than the adolescent Hokage's hand.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as Konohamaru extended it to him.

"A gift," Konohamaru stated as a matter of fact. He then grinned. "Just take it and open it."

Kiba nodded, taking the gift from his Hokage. He opened it slowly and his eyes went wide when he saw it. It was a set of kunai made of pure silver. Their hilt had the hidden leaf symbol etched into it and on the blade was marked the two fangs of the Inuzuka. What Kiba liked most of all was the engraved words on the underside of one of the blades. It was beautifully etched and it read: "Inuzuka Kiba: Thirteenth Alpha of the Inuzuka-Wolf Clan." He looked at the other one, flipping it over and found that it also said something. It read: Blood, Honor, and Love; My Nindō.

Kiba couldn't help but grin at this etching, looking back at Konohamaru with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"No need for that! I had them in mind for you as a gift for a while now. I just couldn't figure out when to give them to you. This is as good a time as any!"

"Right, now that that is out of the way I'd like for you to escort us, Hokage-sama," Tsume insisted, walking toward the door. "We are in somewhat of a hurry. As you've seen, Kiba isn't exactly the most patient nin when he's going through the transformation."

"Yes, quite frightful," Konohamaru agreed, moving around the desk. He smiled at Moegi before moving toward the door with Tsume. Kiba pulled the kunai out of the box and put them in his pouch, making sure that they were safe and secure. It was by far the best gift he'd ever gotten.

"What about this mission?" Tsume asked as they descended the stairs from the hallway leading to the Hokage's office. "What kind of mission are we talking about?"

"Well, it's not really a mission but more like a charge," Konohamaru explained, following Tsume down the stairs and through the courtyard. Kiba spotted the group that was just in the Hokage office standing under a tree on the far side of the courtyard. Hinata and Jiraiya were with them as well, their conversation quiet. When Jiraiya spotted Kiba he yelled out but Kiba ignored him, following Tsume and Konohamaru.

As they left the courtyard he heard Konohamaru's comment about the mission being a guarding and if possible retrieval mission. "What does that mean?" Kiba interrupted, catching up to them so he could listen easier. They moved through the crowd of people on the main road and up toward the main entrance.

"Well, you see the evidence of Orochimaru's return is overwhelming but the problem was asking ourselves what he wanted. Naturally the information about Yuka having to escape him as a child makes sense. He's massing at our boarders because he plans on obtaining a body. What better one than the last remaining Uzumaki with extreme sealing and healing powers?"

"He'd never get close enough," Kiba growled.

"That's what we are hoping for. That is why we are talking to Tsume about this mission. You see, Tsume-san," Konohamaru began, waving at the gate guards as they made their way out of the village. "We need somewhere secret, absolutely hidden from Orochimaru and his followers. This is why I am asking you about the Inuzuka compound in the mountains. I know taking outsiders there is strictly forbidden but I am asking, as your Hokage and hopefully a dear friend, to reconsider that."

"You want to hide Yuka there?" Tsume asked, the doubt dripping from the tone in her voice.

"Yes, but please let me explain. You see, it seems that it may be possible, though unlikely, that Orochimaru has spies in Konoha. If we can get her outside Konoha to a controlled location with constant guard from natural elements and the Inuzuka trackers we can neutralize Orochimaru by drawing him in with bait."

"I should have a say in this ma," Kiba protested, looking over at her. "After all, after I control my transformation and choose a mate I will be Alpha in more than name."

"I agree," Konohamaru said with a nod. They sped through the forest floor, jumping along tree trunks and branches and back down the ground. They had slowed to a jog now and were a good distance away from the gates.

"Well, let me see if I get this straight," Tsume said. "You want to use the Inuzuka mountain compound to hide and I'm assuming restrain Yuka Uzumaki?" Konohamaru couldn't help but grin.

"You caught onto that, did you?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about? Restrain?" Kiba asked as he jumped over a fallen tree trunk, lunging over it. It reminded him of running through the forest with Akamaru. He missed his ninja hound. With his new puppies, Kiba's new duties as alpha and a ninja, and Akamaru's dedication to his position amongst the ninja hounds, it was rare for them to see one another anymore. It broke Kiba's heart to loose his best friend but every night, when he sleeps in his own bed, Akamaru is right there, lying at the foot of his bed waiting. That always brings Kiba some sort of comfort.

"Well, you see Kiba-kun," Konohamaru said. "We have no idea what Yuka's real purpose is for being here. She came without a fight and-."

"She wouldn't have fought anyway," Kiba insisted. "Ma and I would have been able to neutralize her. That is why you sent us."

"Among other reasons," Konohamaru said with a smirk. "But I expected her to put up some sort of fight. I had no idea she'd come so quietly. That is what bothers me. Though we all trust to her to the extent that she hasn't done anyone here harm, we can't eliminate the fact that she could be a foreign spy or something."

"I don't think that's it," Kiba admitted. "She's hiding something, I know this. She tries telling me that it's just her past and the pain from her parent's deaths but to be honest I believe there is more to it than that; much more."

"But it is something, and until we can be sure that she isn't a danger to our village we have to keep an eye on her. In fact it was Shikamaru and Shino's idea. Since she hasn't undergone any prying or poking from the intel division or from Inoichi, we can assume that there is something she doesn't want us to know."

"Shikamaru said that, didn't he?" Kiba asked, following his mother and Konohamaru through the tree trunks. The base of the mountain was a good distance from the village but from the base to the hidden compound was all lead by smell. This is why it was so well hidden. None but an Inuzuka can find it.

"Yes, but Shikimaru is right. He suggested letting Yuka think it was her idea to be put under lock and key as protection for her, not from her," Konohamaru admitted. "He's brilliant sometimes but I could see that he was having some difficulty treating a comrade like that."

"Comrade? He barely knows her," Kiba scoffed. "Besides, sometimes I think Shikamaru and Shino are too logical when it comes to a situation like this. I've gotten her to break out of that mask she's wearing. It wasn't easy but I just had to hit the right mark and she shows her true colors."

"Really?" Konohamaru pondered, Tsume still leading the way.

"So, what you're saying is that this is all an elaborate plan to bait Orochimaru to Yuka in a place far enough away from the village to not do harm to innocents, but close enough to capture him with the force needed?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, that's it. That and the fact that Yuka thinks it's her choice. If she's going along with this quietly and making this choice on her own it can only lead to three possible conclusions."

"Sounds a lot like Shikamaru," Kiba groaned, shaking his head as they dodged around some more trees and through the canopy.

"Actually, this part is mostly Neji and Shino," Konohamaru said with a smirk. "Shikamaru agrees but it was mostly them. It makes sense anyway."

"Well, let's have it then," Tsume said, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air. "The elders of our clan are waiting for us about a kilometer ahead."

"I'll make it quick then," Konohamaru said. "She could either one: be genuinely scared for her well being, which seems to be the least likely. Two: she is planning something and being away from the village might actually help instead of hinder her in some way. Three: She's expecting Orochimaru and is already resigned herself to allow him to take her. This last theory had us debating for a while because we weren't sure if she has a curse mark. None of us have seen any such sign but-."

"She doesn't," Kiba admitted, wrinkling his nose. "I've seen most of her body and in any case, I can smell that evil jutsu from a mile away. It tarnishes the bearer."

"But you haven't seen all of her and that is what we are debating. We are debating what her move could be if she really was expecting Orochimaru and intended on giving herself to him," Konohamaru said, sighing slightly. "It was a long debate. Why would she go all the way to the Inuzuka compound of her own volition? Why would she allow herself to be under constant surveillance and lockdown if she intended on giving herself to him? More importantly, why would she agree to go to such a secluded area where we are almost sure Orochimaru won't be able make an appearance? There was a lot to answer."

"I hadn't realized she'd become such a liability," Tsume admitted.

"Neither did I until Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji came to me with their concerns. The truth is, when I brought her to the village I knew that she would be in danger. That is why I sought her out. Of course I said it was because she was the last Uzumaki and all that bull. But it was more than that. Orochimaru has been on the move for months now; this was select information that only certain people knew. We were tracking him and it was quite curious. He'd gone to almost every nation on this continent, even the Hidden Mist. The one place he avoided, the one place that he hasn't been to in the eight months we've been watching him was the Hidden Rain. Curious don't you think?"

"You think he's got his influence over her, don't you?" Tsume asked, approaching the rendezvous. She could smell the two elders waiting for them.

"Indeed but I don't know what kind. That is why I am officially asking you, as current and future leader of the Inuzuka," he motioned from Tsume to Kiba. "To consider allowing us use of your facility."

Tsume stopped a good fifty yards from the elders, waving for them to wait. She then turned to Konohamaru, a slight grin on her face. "I don't see a problem with it as long as we can keep the location of the entrance to the compound secret. Blind folds, seals, whatever you want to use. I don't have a problem with it because I think there is no better place to face off against Orochimaru for the final time. If she is planning something, if she is under his influence, then we can be sure that she is sure of him finding her. The secrecy may not be needed for everyone but definitely Yuka. As long as you medical staff ready and available when the time comes and a good plan I have no problems at all, Hokage-sama."

"I do," Kiba said shaking his head. "This is sacred Inuzuka ground. Bringing outsiders has never happened since the very first alpha and that was only for Hashirama Senju!"

"You know your history, good for you pup," Tsume spat. "Is that the only problem you have with this? Concealing the location?"

"No, of course not; I have a problem with how we are going to keep a constant watch when the Inuzuka are the only one's who know the location."

"Shifts of three sound adequate enough," Tsume said with a sigh. "These are minor details. We can spare a few Inuzuka here and there. This is an official mission after all."

"Yes," Konohamaru admitted. "Currently just a B-rank mission but it will escalate."

"What about my transformation? Before I can control it it will be dangerous for anyone but an Inuzuka to be here during those times."

"It won't last that long. We'll bring her here after your own business is done and by the next full moon Orochimaru should have already made his move. The time to take a new vessel is extremely close," Konohamaru assured. "So, what do you say Inuzuka Kiba?"

"I don't like it but I won't deny my Hokage," Kiba said after a moments pause.

"Excellent! Well, I hope you enjoy the gift and I will forward all the mission notes to Tsume-san when we draw them up. See you tomorrow Kiba-kun!"

Kiba waved after him, Tsume turning toward the elders now as Konohamaru disappeared back the way they came.

"Late, Tsume-san?" the older man asked, standing in front of her now. "I see our rambunctious and young Hokage has adhered to tradition. How prudent. Tell me," the old man said, turning to Kiba. He looked like an old dog; he had long eyebrows and a long beard and mustache that covered his chin and down his neck half way. His long white hair spiked and tangled on his head, making the gray locks look like small ears. If Kiba didn't know this man as his great uncle he would have thought him to be ridiculous looking. "Are you ready, young Inuzuka pup, to take over the responsibility of transformation and the alpha?"

"As I'll ever be," Kiba remarked. The man just smirked and turned around to face the old woman behind him.

"I see the pup hasn't lost any of his attitude," she cackled, her laughter like a wounded howl. "Good, you'll need that in the months to come. Let's get moving. It's still another three hours hike to the compound. We should make it there before dark."

They all took off up the mountain now, Kiba easily keeping up with the older Inuzuka's. Kiba just grinned at the old lady. She was his great aunt and sister to his father's father. She was the only remaining Inuzuka, other than Kiba and Hana, to belong to the main branch. Of course his mother was part of it but she was betrothed to his father since she was born and wasn't related by blood. The Inuzuka, in order to provide the best continuation of their powers in his parent's day, married their main branch to several lesser branch females to produce the best candidates for alpha males and females. If he wanted to be technical, his parents were fourth cousins. His mother's great grandfather was his father's great grandfather's brother.

The genealogy of his family would probably be best contemplated with extreme caution. He didn't need to know much to know that clans used to inter-marry and ally themselves with other clans. For all he knew he could be related to Shino. This sent a chill down his spine and he couldn't help but smirk. His mind was already wandering and they weren't even fifteen minutes into their trek up the mountain.

After a couple hours and several thoughts about Yuka, Akamaru, his family, his duties, and finally Orochimaru, they came to a large stone face on the side of a cliff. They weren't as high up the mountain as Kiba would have imagined, his lungs adjusting to the slight elevation change. In fact, he was sure he'd been here before. The face of the rock looked familiar and the way the ledge was naturally carved out with wind and water made it look that much more secluded.

Tsume stepped forward toward the rock and pulled out a kunai. She cut her palm and placed it flat against the rock. She then did a couple of hand signs with her free hand, her eyes closing. Her hand glowed red for a second and then her eye's snapped open, the entire eyeball black. The stone in front of them started to slide and shift and they watched as an archway was revealed to them. It was wide with tall pillars framing it. The pillars were made of human and wolf skulls, each set of eyes hollow. They watched Kiba as he followed his mother and the elders into the archway. The hall was completely dark, the echoing of footsteps the only deviation from it.

Kiba followed closely, squinting through the dark to see his mother and the white haired elders turn right and then left, through an elaborate maze to a large open area. Kiba's breath caught when he immerged from the dark hall. It was like an arena, the hard dirt and moss covered floor below expanded into an oval encased by tall walls. It came up into a dome; the only deviation from the tall walls was the balcony that they now stood on. "This is the arena," his uncle said. "This is where you will be for the first few weeks. In the arena you learn to tame the beast within and gain control. If you're lucky it won't take very long."

"Yes, you're free to come up her and train anytime your duties are not to the Hokage or the clan," the older woman echoed.

"Thank you," Tsume said, waving for them to leave. "I'll take first watch. You two should get some rest after that hike anyway."

"Rest? Ha, I don't know the name of the word. I'm more fit than I was in my prime!" Kiba's aunt protested, following his uncle down a set of stairs into a room with a large metal door. Kiba looked over at his mother and she just smiled.

"Now, this will be where you will master your transformation," Tsume began. "You'll stay down there all night. As you can see this dome is naturally lit." She pointed up to the top indicating the different windows and natural shafts cut into the rock to let in natural light. It was a yellowish orange.

"The sun will be going down in an hour or two. When that happens the moon will have a pull on you and anything that triggers your emotions will bring on the transformation. It is best to train your mind. Think of things that are neutral, unimportant or insignificant."

"You've been through the transformation?" Kiba asked, his eyes going slightly wide. She shook her head with a slight scowel.

"Of course not. In fact, I've only ever seen it once and that was a very long time ago," she whispered the last part, shaking her head and then grinning. "But never mind that."

"The idea of being caged up doesn't really sit well with me," Kiba groaned, moving down the stairs toward the door that the elders had just gone through.

"Well, there are several other parts to this hide out but you won't discover those until you can control your transformation," Tsume said with a shrug. Kiba tried pulling the door open but it didn't budge. "Yeah, if you want to get down into the arena you have to jump. The walls are infused with chakra and a substance to repel transitioning Inuzuka's from getting out. You will be a danger to everyone who is around you. Remember that."

"Right, so a caged dog it is," Kiba groaned throwing himself over the edge and into the arena. He landed with a thump and sighed, moving around the arena. It looked worn and smelled old, like dirt and musk.

"Enjoy yourself pup!" Tsume said with a smirk. "Because when that moon rises you'll be in the worse pain of your life."

"Thanks a lot Ma!" he called, waving his arm over his head. He then rolled his eyes, moving to lay on the soft moss and dirt covered ground. He needed to think about everything, he needed to mentally prepare himself for this transformation. He also needed to prepare for the mission he'd go on to keep Yuka locked up. She wasn't going to like this place, he could already tell; if he felt caged then she'd feel suffocated, almost crushed. As he stared up at the ceiling her face drifted through his head, his breath hitching in his throat.

His mother had warned him of thinking about things. If his emotions were going to be in that sort of state of being he needed to banish all thoughts from his mind. However, the only lingering thought that he just couldn't get rid of was Yuka; the softness of her skin, the pout in her lips, the deep green pools that were her eyes, and of course that beautiful ruby red hair. It was rich, darker than a ruby but just as shiny and luscious. It was almost irresistible; Kiba wanted more than anything to touch that hell, to smell her against him and in his arms. That was the most amazing feeling he had experienced so far.

He had to tear his mind away from such things, he had to think about what was best for him and what was best for Yuka. He would never want her to have to see him like the beast he was turning into but she did and what was most surprising was that she wasn't afraid of him. No, she wasn't even deterred by such an appearance. Maybe he was taking this too fast, jumping on the first possibility but this girl was different than all the others.

She was harsh, calculated, controlled, and had a temper that could rival his own. She made him laugh, made him want to go off the deep end, but more than anything she made him feel happy. If that wasn't a good enough reason to love someone then Kiba didn't know what love was. Soon, night would be coming and the moon would stream into his prison, making him into the beast that he knew he needed all his chakra to control. He was not going to allow this wild feeling of abandon change him, make him into some sort of lone-wolf like his father. No, he wouldn't give in to such weakness and dishonor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all! So sorry it has been so long. Almost two weeks! However, never fear. I have a chapter right here for you. This one is, though a little shorter than my previous ones, a turning point. Soon the proverbial shit will hit the fan. So enjoy and please pleas please... review! **

* * *

Yuka followed Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino down the stairs and over to Hinata. She was playfully talking to Jiraiya and smiling at them as they approached.

"Ah, did you all see Kiba-kun too?" Hinata asked, looking down at Jiraiya.

"Indeed," Shino said. "He's going through some rough stuff. I think as friends we should all try to cheer him up."

Everyone turned to look at Shino, eye's wide in shock. After a moment Hinata giggled and nodded, standing up. "I agree. That's very kind of you Shino."

"Can we throw him a party with cake and ramen?!" Jiraiya asked, grinning up at his mom.

"It's not your party Jiraiya," Hinata giggled. "But I'll make sure we have cake!"

"Great idea," Neji said with a sigh. "But it won't be at our house! The last time we had a party there some people got extremely intoxicated."

"Hey! Ino appolagized," Hinata corrected.

"Still, we should have something more suited to Kiba. After all, he is a dog. They belong outside in the fresh air and what not," Neji retorted with a smirk.

At this Yuka couldn't help but smirk. Shikamaru noticed and grinned. "Well," He said with a sigh. "I say we all have a big job ahead of us. That transformation is no joke."

"He told me about it," Hinata admitted. "It does some intense things to his mind and body."

"Yeah, he changed on the operating table," Yuka reminded. Hinata nodded with a sigh.

"Is that why his mood was so foul?" Neji asked. "He better be able to keep this under control. We can't have him turn out as a liability just like his fath-."

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata snapped. "Don't you dare bring that up." Even Jiraiya shrunk away at the seriousness in her voice. "You know that has nothing to do with Kiba and he's always tried to rise above that."

"We have to take it into account Hinata-hime," Shino's voice hummed. "He's just as much my friend and team mate as yours. I care even though you may not think so. We have to be cautious. Look at what happened with Sasuke."

"Kiba is not like Sasuke-kun," Hinata snapped. The way she used the familiar at the end of his name still hints her love and eternal sadness for team seven's sacrifice.

"Still," Shikamaur intervened. "We are only doing what is best."

This must have really made Hinata angry. She glared at all three of them for a moment before her faced landed on Yuka's. It then softened. Yuka didn't understand why but it was probably because of the look on her face. Yuka didn't know anything about this and so she was rightly confused but it was, she feared, more than that. She'd let slip a scowl and Hinata picked up on it.

"Uncle Ki-Ki!" Jiraiya yelled out suddenly and they all turned. Kiba had clearly heard, they knew it, but he didn't even turn in their direction. They've never seen him snub Jiraiya before but this time he didn't so much as look at the child. The seriousness in his face, the expression on it, hadn't been that intense since the war. Hinata watched closely as Tsume, Konohamaru, and Kiba all disappeared from view down the main street.

"They must be leaving for his confinement," Neji remarked. Hinata looked over at him with sad eyes.

"He'll be fine," Shino said with a solemn tone. "He's stronger than all of us."

There was a long silence, all of them just standing there in quiet contemplation until Jiraiya jumped up on the bench beside them and spoke in a voice that, until now, was only reserved for Hinata.

"Uncle Ki-Ki is going through some changes and he is sad, more than sad…" he said with a solid yet commanding voice. It startled all of them including Neji. Hinata of course was grinning. Jiraiya had only used this type of speech once around Yuka and it still mesmerized her. For being a small child he was turning out to be a real genius.

"He's hurt, afraid, eager, and most of all he's conflicted. What he needs now are friends, not enemies. Distrusting and questioning him will only drive him away."

Hinata just grinned wider and hugged Jiraiya softly, a kiss placed on his cheek. "You're right, as usual my beautiful son," she whispered to him.

"See what you did Neji," Shikamaru joked with a slight grin. "You got us all shown up by a five year old."

"Hilarious," Neji said with a slight grin.

"So, what are we going to do? We have an hour until Hokage-sama returns and will want us present. What say we get something to eat?" Shino says with a forced cheeriness. They all grin and shrug.

"I have to meet with Hokage-sama when he gets back. It's something important so I'll be more than happy to come with you all," Hinata said grabbing Jiraiya's hand and kissing it. He grinned at his mother before turning his deep blue orbs on the rest of them.

"I'm actually going home," Yuka said with a nod. "Sorry but I don't feel like hanging out today Hinata-chan," she added with a soft voice.

"It's okay," Hinata assured. "You seem stressed anyway. You've barely said a word since you got out here."

"Sorry, I'm distracted." Yuka then turned to leave, waving over her shoulder at them. She knew this was cold but she needed some time to think, if only for a moment. Orochimaru had returned, as she had planned, the morning after and her seal was still holding but she needed to relay the information she had for him. She hadn't expected Konoha to act so fast but in two days she would be leaving Konoha to go into hiding. Where, she was sure, would be kept secret from her but she knew that if the Inuzuka were involved, it would be somewhere easily tracked by smell.

She walked up the road through the streets toward her house, her eyes glancing back and forth between the vendors and their customers. She never noticed, until now, that most people in Konoha look average, with average jobs and average abilities. Why would anyone want to live in a ninja village anyway? Subject to attacks from enemies and powerful jutsus. Konoha knew this better than anyone. The initial destruction from Orochimaru eight years ago left a huge scar on all that were alive at the time. Although, the permanent destruction of Konoha was brought about by none other than Konan and Pein. She never met the real Pein, Nagato, but Hinata had told her that he was a distant relative of none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

As she made her way through crowds and toward the street her home rested on, she got the feeling she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder to see no one she recognized, all the chakra signatures balanced. She didn't see any Anbu, any out of the ordinary movements or faces; in fact everything was almost too normal. Then she felt a tug on her uniform and she looked down to see little Jiraiya, his eye's wide with wonder as she looked down at him. She hadn't meant to but she had been somewhat startled by the child and had nearly drawn her knife on him. His eyes were wide as she pulled her hand away from her kunai.

"Sorry Jiraiya," she said with a sigh. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I was practicing my ninja skills," he said, a slight sense of awe tinting his voice.

"Is there something you want?" Yuka asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Yes, and no…" Jiraiya said with a sigh. "You see, I know you're really powerful. Maybe not as powerful as my dad or Hokage-sama but you are powerful. I bet you'd have a tough time with uncle Ki-Ki."

"I'd run circles around all of them," Yuka snapped and she immediately covered her mouth, Jiraiya's eye's going from awe to anger. "S-sorry," Yuka said with a shake of her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… well, I'm just a little on edge."

"I can tell," Jiraiya said with a shrug, his eyes staring down at the ground.

"Jiraiya, I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry I offended you but if you don't have anything to say then I'd like to get going," Yuka said, moving to turn around. Just then Jiraiya's hand came out to hers and he grabbed it. Yuka looked down at him hesitantly. She was more than awkward about this. In fact, she wasn't used to dealing with little intimate things like this and she quickly knelt down to look at him. "What is it?"

"I… I want to be trained by you," Jiraiya confessed, his eye's searching her face. "You're the last Uzumaki, the last to know the great sealing powers of our clan. I want to know everything."

"You're mother, grandfather, and uncle would never approve," Yuka said, brushing it off. She then squeezed his hand gently. "Besides, I'm no good at things like that anyway. I've never trained anyone and to be honest I think its best if you just focus on you're byakugan."

"You have to train me!" Jiraiya said a little louder. Yuka rubbed the back of her neck, shaking her head.

"Jiraiya, listen," Yuka said with a slight smile. "You may not want to hear it but you are the future heir to the Hyuuga clan and more importantly you're the only thing left of your father for you're mother to cling to. You have to be strong for her and I don't think I can do that for you."

"No, I know you can. In fact, I'm sure of it. My father would have wanted it this way," Jiraiya professed. "Hokage-sama already promised to take me on as his student when I make chunnin but I need more than just gentle fist and byakugan to do the chunnin exams next year!"

"Next year?" Yuka asked, her eye's wide. "But you'll only be six."

"Exactly, the youngest chunnin in Konoha history. Even younger than Itachi Uchiha, who graduated the chunnin exams at age 10," Jiraiya assured with a slight grin. "I will be the Hokage by the time I am Konohamaru-sama's age and surpass them all."

"You're going to get yourself killed. Why is it that important to you?" Yuka blurted. She then shook her head, standing straighter, dismissing her question entirely. "I have to go. If you really want to be that powerful seek out a greater master."

"No, I won't," Jiraiya said stubbornly and she looked down at him to see he had a scowl on his face. "You have to train me."

"Ugh," Yuka sighed. "Fine!" Yuka murmured. "But in order for me to train you, you have to pass a test."

Jiraiya's eye's lit up as he watched her. He could barely keep his voice down. "Test! I can do that! What is it?"

"Shh…" Yuka said kneeling down. "The test should be simple if you plan on passing the chunnin exam at age six. Every great ninja knows that you have to mislead your enemy and make them move the way you want; in short you have to learn how to manipulate. Your test is to convince your mother to allow you to train with me."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide from first excitement and then horror. "But… uncle Neji and grandpa Hiashi will never go for it! They are the ones who make the decisions at our house. It isn't even fair!"

"Sorry, but that's the test kiddo. If you can master the art of manipulation, you can master being a chunnin." With this she ruffled his hair and sprinted off, losing him in the frantic calls following him. Hinata must not have realized he went missing.

Yuka made her way up the street toward her home, the gates and frames like a prison. It was too suffocating, almost intensely so. She unlocked her door, stepped inside, and weaved a few hand signs. This made her seal waver slightly, like a ripple. She knew the byakugan could see through her walls so she had to make sure it looked like she was doing normal things. This is where the illusion seal comes in. A genjutsu contained to one area with a seal that affects the vision. It was a stroke of genius created by, according to her mother's records, her great grandmother. She quickly made her way up the stairs now, stopping in front of that familiar door and knocking.

"Come in."

Yuka slid the door open and immediately was embraced by a spicy smell. She wrinkled her nose slightly and then looked around. Orochimaru was standing in front of a table ladled with medical instruments as well as a bloodied body. Where he had procured it she didn't know but when he brought it back with him that morning he got to work immediately. He looked up at her with slight interest before setting down the instruments and moving to his chair. He sat down, staring at her for a moment before she spoke.

"They've figured some things out, as you might expect," Yuka said calmly. "They know that you are dangerously close to taking another body. They also know that it is mine."

"Took them less time than expected," Orochimaru said contemplating something. "This new generation of ninja has quite the master strategist. Tell me, is it still Shikaku Nara?" Orochimaru didn't look at her as he asked. It was like he already knew the answer.

"Officially yes, but his son Shikamaru Nara is dangerously close to taking over that job. He's a lazy ninja though; unless it comes to his friends and protecting the village he's pretty damn lazy."

"Doesn't surprise me," Orochimaru said, pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. "What else?"

"They do not believe that I am a part of the scheme. In fact, they've decided, after speaking with the Inuzuka, that I'll be moved somewhere off site, away from the village for safe keeping. They are using me as bait."

"They are quite cunning," Orochimaru said, moving to sit more comfortably in the hard chair. He glanced over at the body on the table before sighing. "Well, this changes some things but not drastically. I knew they'd react with suspicion and precaution. However, I doubt any of them know what is really hiding within Jiraiya. They don't know what I truly seek within that child."

"You mean the ocular jutsu?"

"That and much more. Like I've said before, that child holds the culmination of all three dojutsu that originated from the sage of six paths. He's got the potential for immense chakra as well as sealing powers. It is the ultimate body; more desirable than any other I have ever encountered."

"What do you want done? Young Jiraiya has asked me to train him but we both know his guardians would never allow it. They want to take me somewhere, soon. If it involves the Inuzuka we can assume that it is somewhere only found by smell."

"I don't have any problems with this," Orochimaru said, turning from the table to sit in the large chair. "There are other ways to track people, as you know. That curse mark will allow me to know exactly where you are."

"What about the other nin? They will be having plenty of Inuzuka guarding me as well as other ninja from the village on high alert. What is your plan?"

"Calm down," Orochimaru snapped. She nodded now, looking down at her feet. She always felt like she was being scolded by him. She didn't mean for it to happen but she constantly felt like she was making mistakes when it came to Orochimaru.

"Now, here is what we are going to do. They are going to take you to this safe spot, wherever it will be makes no difference. They think that you believe this to be your idea and are therefore going because it will, in either circumstance, benefit you. This they will be counting on. That is probably why the Inuzuka were chosen to guard you."

"Do you want me to just go with it, let it happen and wait for your signal?" Yuka asked, unsure what he could be planning.

"Essentially," Orochimaru hissed. "I only have so many hours to complete this jutsu to transfer my soul into your body. Therefore, I'll create a scene in the village which will be the signal for you. The second you hear the commotion I need you to neutralize any enemy within the vicinity. Then, I'll reverse summon myself to you."

"Will you be strong enough to reverse summon yourself, Orochimaru-sama?" Yuka asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'll be weakened when I do finally reach you, so much so that I won't have the chakra to provide any sort of security. That is your job before I get there. Secure the area by putting up a seal barrier. If you can do this then Konoha will be none the wiser. Remember, this is an infiltration mission. Your body will sustain me, as powerful as it is, for a few years; it will outlast the jutsu because unlike the others you are giving your body willingly. It will not reject me so quickly."

"I will not reject you Orochimaru-sama," Yuka said, falling to her knees in front of him. His eyes, full of ambition and malice melted her barrier. For once she allowed him to see just how dedicated she was to his cause. She needed to destroy Konoha and everyone within it. It wasn't a question of right or wrong but a question of what would be best for future generations. Powerful shinobi villages were the evil in this world. They were the reason for any sort of war. With her body Orochimaru could gain the ultimate body, and at a very young age. Jiraiya was his target and as far as Yuka was concerned, the child would be better off as Orochimaru's vessel.

"I will not bore you with the jutsu details. If I do it will cloud your judgment on what needs to be done. So, I will tell you this: Go with the Inuzuka and be compliant. Wait for my signal, erect a barrier, and then I'll find you. Be prepared Yuka. This jutsu is not for the faint of heart."

"I am prepared, Orochimaru-sama," Yuka affirmed.

"Good. Do you know when you'll be going underground?"

"No, I won't know until my meeting with the Hokage later on today. I came back to fill you in as best I could. I should know more within the hour," Yuka replied, moving to stand again. "Is there anything you need to prepare yourself, Orochimaru-sama?"

He looked at her a moment, taking her in before a sly smirk came over his face. "Now that you mention it I would like you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Yuka assured, a slight smile on her face.

"Come closer," he ordered, holding out his pale hand. She looked at it only briefly before placing her own hand in it and stepping closer. She was now toe to toe with him, staring down into his cold eyes. He pulled her hand close to his face now, observing her outstretched palm. He ran his long and pale fingertips over her palm, tracing the faint lines of her seal before touching each fingertip with his own. He then pulled her hand in closer. "I have been working on this theory for quite some time. I've given you a curse seal, it is true. But unlike my other curse seals, this one doesn't transform you into some sort of chakra infused beast. Do you know why?"

"No," Yuka whispered, her eyes never leaving his face. He just smirked back at her, running his fingertips over her palm again.

"Because, your seal was always meant to be a reverse summoning seal. You understand that you were, first and foremost, my ultimate back up. The only body I could depend on to sustain my life force. The fact that you've stayed hidden and secret all these years was not a mere coincidence."

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama," Yuka insisted, her fingers coming into contact with his colder, longer ones. He watched them only for a second before looking back at her with quiet contemplation. After a few moments of silence he moved his hand to the top of hers, pulling her palm so it was parallel to his face.

"I will give you a final seal, a curse mark that will integrate into your own seal. It will be indistinguishable from your current seal and will empower it. The ability in your destruction hand will increase ten fold."

"Orochimaru-sama…" she whispered, watching as his lips curled into a smirk before she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. She let out a soft gasp before seeing the blood on his lips and chin drip down onto the floor. He pulled away slowly, his eyes glued to her hand with intent concentration. She looked too, amazed at what she saw.

Her own seal was glowing slightly, a soft red behind the dark black of Orochimaru's own seal. Then it spread, like snakes, slithering into the red seal and making it glow a bright purple. Then, it was gone. As if it never happened, the blood on her hand drying just as quickly as it was drawn.

"It will be painful, integrating my own seal into the ones you possess," Orochimaru confessed, his hand still holding her wrist. "But it will pass. The seal will probably glow, on and off, for the next day or so. If you have to, wear gloves to disguise it."

"I will," Yuka said as he released her wrist. She took a step back and his stood, looking down at her now through his long mop of black hair.

"You will serve me well Yuka Uzumaki," Orochimaru said before turning back to the bloodied body on the table. "Start considering what kind of seal you will need to use to disguise the house in your absence. If you are to be gone more than twenty four hours, a stronger seal is necessary."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Yuka said, turning to leave. "I will be back with more information. In the mean time gather your strength. If there is anything that I can bring you to slate your hunger or thirst, let me know."

"Soon I will have what I crave," Orochimaru murmured, focusing his attention to the lifeless body on the table.

Yuka took this as her leave and closed the door behind her with a slight snap. The pulsing in her hand, the slight ache under her skin where Orochimaru placed his seal was becoming stronger. She quickly turned to her room, digging in an almost empty drawer for a pair of simple shinobi combat gloves. They cover the palm but leave the fingertips open for jutsu's. Exactly what she needed at this point.

She was making her way down the stairs toward the door when she heard a knock. She froze instantly, her eye's narrowing. She hadn't expected a visitor. The proper barriers were not on in the house so if anyone with a byakugan walked in, or even Kiba's nose or Shino's bugs, her whole cover would be blown. She had to answer her intruder and make them stay outside.

She quickly went to the door, opened it and then snapped it shut behind her as she stepped out onto the stoop. She wasn't expecting Hiashi Hyuuga to be standing before her. She bowed instantly, her eyes on his feet. "Lord Hiashi-sama! I wasn't expecting such a nobleman to be at my doorstep."

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked, looking her over curiously. She knew he had already scanned the house with his eyes, looking up and down. Luckily he couldn't see past her barrier when he was on the outside. She turned and locked the door behind her, shaking her head in unison.

"Sorry Hyuuga-san. I have an expected meeting with Lord Hokage soon," Yuka said, straightening to look at him. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Yes and no," Hiashi said. He then looked at her intently, his eyes roaming her body. "So tell me, Yuka, what did you tell my grandson?"

Yuka sighed now, remembering those exact words from Jiraiya less than a half hour ago. "He wanted me to train him. I told him I wasn't the right person. He insisted and I told him that he'd have to pass a test."

"And that would be?"

"I told him he had to convince his mom to let him train with me," Yuka said moving to walk down the stairs to the sidewalk. "Listen, I know you don't trust me and neither does anyone else but that kid just wouldn't let up. I don't know what his fascination is with me but I can assure you, I don't want to train him anymore than you want me to."

"Then it's settled," Hiashi said with a slight nod. He started to walk down the sidewalk with Yuka now, coming to the gate. "Jiraiya has confessed dreams of being the youngest chunnin in Konoha history. He'll be six next year and that is when the chunnin exams will take place. Since e seems to be unresponsive to my or my nephews training, we've decided that it would probably be best to have you, a fellow Uzumaki, train him in the sealing arts."

"Excuse me?" Yuka asked, drawing up short. Hiashi walked forward a little before realizing Yuka had stopped.

"Is that a problem? You said you wanted to train him, did you not?"

"No, I said I didn't want to train him. I haven't even been officially labeled a ninja in this village," she protested, her eyes wide. "And I can't deal with kids."

"Unfortunately he's passed your test, Yuka-san," Hiashi said with a slight shrug. "He convinced his mother. It took a few minutes of persuasion but as far as the Hyuuga are concerned, training him in a controlled environment somewhere within our compound should be adequate enough."

"You're really serious about this, Hiashi-sama?" Yuka asked again, moving to follow him now as he started to walk again.

"Very serious," Hiashi affirmed. "Danger is always close at hand for a shinobi. We all known Jiraiya is special. He has something that no other ninja has. If he is to protect himself from enemies he needs a teacher who understands him. Who better than you?"

"Anyone! Shino, Neji, Lee, Choji, even Kiba! Hell, have Ino teach him. Just not me."

"You made him a promise, Yuka-san," Hiashi said. "You must keep it to him. Believe me, he'll tire of your way of doing things and be coming back to the Hyuuga way within the month. Just bear it and maybe he really will learn something."

With this Hiashi bowed humbly to Yuka and took off down the road toward the Hyuuga compound. Yuka could do nothing but watch in awe.

Unbeknownst to her, or anyone else, a sinister face was watching from her upstairs window.

* * *

**Don't forget that review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally! The entirety of chapter 23. In this chapter you see Yuka's soft side, her true soft side brought back by not so savory memories. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kiba woke on the cold stone floor, his skull instantly throbbing in immense pain when his sore eyes beheld the bright day sun. "AH!" he screamed out, pulling against a set of bindings that he hadn't noticed before. "What the fuck?!"

There was a shuffling on the stone floor and then a yelp, the sound magnified within Kiba's throbbing head. It felt as if there was a chisel going to work on his temple, the constant darts of white pain making his stomach turn. He spit harshly, the taste of acid and salt filling his mouth. Suddenly there was something next to him, a person it sounded like. "Kiba," the voice cooed softly. Kiba whipped around to see who it was, his fangs still born. The transformation had not yet subsided. His dirty nails were now dirty and long claws, his entire body bulked to its absolute maximum. He felt as if he were being pressed harshly against a solid surface.

When his eyes focused he saw that his sister, Hana, was standing next to him with a needle. He instantly shrunk away from her, growling harshly. "Get away from me," he spat, his eyes narrowing. Hana just shook her head, her eyes going slightly wide.

"Kiba, listen to me. The transformation is nearly complete," she insisted, her hand grasping his enlarged shoulder. "You just need a sedative so it's not so painful."

"No! I have to control this. I don't know how long I've been out but-…"

"A few hours," Hana answered holding up her hand. "Listen just a moment. After the moon was visible in the chamber you- well you did something interesting. You transformed like we had expected but it was something that event he elders weren't sure about." Kiba just stared at her, impatiently ignoring the searing pain in his temple. "You went a bit crazy, trying your damnedest to get out of here. You kept howling, growling, and nearly killed a couple of the guards to get out of here. Before you passed out from the sedative I had to force into you. Ma had to use her fang over fang technique to subdue you."

"I was supposed to master this myself. Sedating me helps me accomplish nothing!" Kiba growled impatiently, pulling at his bindings.

"We had no choice. I rushed up here in the middle of the night to sedate you myself. Put Ma in the hospital, broken ribs and a broken leg."

At this Kiba's eyes went wider, his arms falling slack onto the dirty cool floor. Hana took this moment to try and insert the needle. Kiba didn't even protest as she gave him half the needle. "How do you feel?" she asked, looking over his body curiously.

"Slow," Kiba admitted, the haze falling over his thoughts. The throbbing headache, though not gone, was dull.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you alone for another couple hours," Hana insisted, moving to stand.

"Wait, what happened? Tell me everything…" Kiba managed to mumble, his cheek now resting on the floor.

"I'll try, at least before you pass out. When I got here the place was in near chaos. We had to bring in a few relatives to get the job done but luckily Ma had held you off until we got here." Kiba couldn't respond so he just lay there, breathing, nodding for her to continue. "Well, when I got here Ma was barely avoiding your attacks. A few of us jumped in and managed to wear you down enough to get you tied down and sedated. Ma is in Konoha. Ino said she'd be fine after a day or two of good rest."

"I can't believe I let it overpower me like that," Kiba murmured, his eyes still closed. He could smell the must of dirt and blood on the floor and the floral scent Hana wore.

"It takes time, so don't worry about it. I only gave you half a dose so you can stay conscious, if you wish but you're chakra is all over. Try not to exert yourself," Hana assured, patting his shoulder again before turning to leave. She vaulted over the high wall and disappeared with a snap of a door. Kiba groaned loudly before rolling to his back, looking at the high ceiling. The sun was streaming in slowly. It had to be just after sunrise; the birds were alive with songs and calls outside the chamber.

Kiba didn't remember much after changing. He remembered the moments leading up to the transformation. The moon was just out of view and he remembered feeling anticipation, his chakra anticipating the change. It was odd. At first he thought maybe it wasn't going to happen, nothing happening except a sense of disappointment. And then he felt the sharp pain in his spine. It was crippling and he fell to the ground before blacking out. He couldn't remember anything other than the pain and the surging ache that persisted even now that he lay here on the floor staring at the domed ceiling.

He wasn't tired, not at all. If anything his mind was racing. He felt lazy, almost unable to move but his mind was doing all the moving for him. He tried desperately to remember what happened, what he did to his mother, but nothing came to mind. It was all lost, like his life just paused at that point and then picked back up again only minutes ago. What was he doing before he blacked out?

He was just standing there, waiting for the moon to show its face. He was anticipating it and then it knocked him out. Is that how it is supposed to go? No, something was different. Kiba inspected his hand now. The deep tanned skin was smooth but his muscles were stretched, bulking against his skin like it would burst forth with the slightest movement. He noticed his claws were still long, dark and stained with blood. Had he done that?

Just then he remembered. The last thing he remembers before the pain, before the world went dark and he no longer controlled his body. He remembered seeing Yuka's face, in his thoughts, smiling back at him like he always pictured a true smile of love and affection. It was a beautiful thought but why was she the last thing he remembered? She wasn't there, Hana never mentioned it and he wasn't sure why he wanted so badly to leave the holding cell. Surely this has happened before? Maybe with his grandfather or even, though he hated the thought, his father?

Something about his transformation was off, wrong for Kiba. It felt strained, almost unnatural. He had no one to learn from, his grandfather killed during the third shinobi world war. His father… Kiba couldn't even think about it. It hurt his head more than the sedative could pull him from. He hurt his mother though, that thought wouldn't leave him. He had put her in the hospital, whether it was intentional or not. He was her last protector, her pup. This turned his stomach fiercely. The acidic taste filled his mouth again.

He hadn't realized it until now, when he ran his tongue around his mouth, that he had fangs, real ones. Sharp jagged and pointed teeth replacing his once smoother, rounded ones. What was becoming of him? What does he truly have to sacrifice for his clan?

Suddenly there was a creaking noise and then the noise of someone's footsteps. Hana appeared again, jumping down from the wall to come to stand next to him. "I've been running some tests," she drawled, looking down to make sure he was still conscious. "The simplest way I can say this to you is that your testosterone levels were extremely high, so high that the beast immediately took over. Irrational, moody, and angry; like you were injected with steroids. It's irregular to say the least."

"So, what will that do? Just make it harder to control the beast?" Kiba asked, his eyes closing. The sedative was getting to his mind now, the unusual haze fading into pure dark. He just wanted to let go and sleep.

"Not if you can control your hormones. Just go get laid already," Hana growled, kicking his side gently before disappearing.

Kiba just groaned, shaking his head. The thought alone of getting laid was now taking over his final thoughts. His mind was still hazy but the picture of Yuka coming out of that hot spring played over and over in his mind. He knew exactly who he wanted, what he wanted and she wanted nothing to do with him. Whatever clever game this woman was playing wouldn't shake him. He wanted her and would have her.

* * *

"So, what is the plan then?" Shikamaru asked, standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Konohamaru was considering something, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Well, as I've said. We know Orochimaru is after Yuka for his next body, his next reincarnation. If she is officially requesting protection by Konoha she has to understand that it isn't going to be to her liking."

"I understand that Hokage-sama," Yuka assured, nodding her head. She was standing between Shikamaru and Shino, watching Konohamaru with utmost attention.

"Then, I think we can accommodate you. The Inuzuka, Kiba and Tsume, have agreed to hide Yuka. However, since they are using the facility currently there is a wait. We will make the move tomorrow night at midnight. In the dead of night it is easier to be covert. They have also agreed to place several Inuzuka, including Kiba and Tsume, as round the clock guards. When the time passes, we figure about two days, we will move her back into the village." Konohamaru pauses, looking over at Yuka. "However, there have been suspicions raised about you Yuka. Some ninja, especially some of our higher ranking Jonin and Chunin, want you tested and evaluated."

"As I understand, Ino Yamanaka has postponed her father's inquiry on you. I have been advised, time and time again, that this is a mistake so in order to subdue my fellow nin, I have decided that the only way you will be allowed to come back into the village is if you have a full examination. Is that fair?"

Yuka just nodded, unable to speak. The work on her seals would have to accelerate if she was going to keep her mind hidden.

"Very well, then tomorrow night meet here, in front of the Hokage tower at midnight. Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru will be escorting you, along with myself, Kiba, Tsume, and two other Inuzuka to the drop off. We, as non-Inuzuka, cannot go any further. This, you all have to understand, is a tradition of the Kage and the Inuzuka for generations. Their sacred ground, their original hunting grounds and ancestral burial site, is unapproachable by any accept an Inuzuka. They've given us a pass. Don't abuse it."

"Understood," Neji nodded, bowing and then turning to leave.

"Yuka, I have something to talk to you about before you leave and then you can go," Konohamaru said, taking a paper out of his desk. Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji started filing out, parting out of the way when Moegi pushed through. She just grinned at them cutely and then shut the door behind them.

"Hokage-sama," she said, turning her attention to him. "Make this meeting quick. You have some pressing issues to attend to." She came up to stand next to him. He looked up at her and then back at his desk.

"My schedule says I have a whole hour for lunch and relaxation!" Konohamaru protested, his mouth agape.

"Exactly," Moegi hissed, nudging him with a wink. He looked at her a moment before she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. His eyes then suddenly widened and a grin broke over his face.

"Right," Konohamaru said with a smirk before looking back at Yuka. "Now, like I said this is sacred Inuzuka land. You'll be blindfolded and escorted via ninja-hound. You'll not know where it is and you will not be let out for a full forty eight hours. If everything goes smoothly you'll be escorted back to undergo interviews by two of our leading genjutsu and mind control experts. Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino. When you pass you will be given the title of genin. Our village runs on a ranking system like many others so in order to become a chunin you have to pass the exam."

"Next year, right?" Yuka asked, remembering what Jiraiya said.

"Correct. Now, pack lightly; clothes and essentials are all that is needed. It is only two days."

Yuka just nodded before Konohamaru waved his hand for her to leave. She turned around and quickly opened the door, ignoring the startled and excited gasp coming from behind her. She made her way down the hall toward the stairs, quickly taking them two at a time to get to the ground faster. She had to perfect her seal tonight or else her mind would be open to anyone who pried it. She was about to leave the courtyard when Shikamaru popped out of nowhere.

"Hey," he said with a slight grin. "You look a little stressed. Come with me?"

"Hey, and I am a bit worried," she confessed, ignoring his last suggestion. "I'm not too wild about being caged up with Kiba and his mother."

"Yeah? I wouldn't be too excited either. I bet Kiba is excited though, that idiot," Shikamaru commented, turning and placing an arm over her shoulder. "Not to worry. We'll have a nice dinner and then we'll go someplace special, somewhere nice and quiet."

"Oh really?" Yuka asked, trying to play coy. She blushed, placing a hand to her mouth like she's seen Hinata do several times when she blushes.

"Don't play ignorant Yuka," Shikamaru insisted. "Remember what I told you. You'll have to make a decision soon," he said running his hand down her arm to her hip. "And acting coy really isn't going to keep Kiba and Shino at bay for long. They don't understand your mind games. However, I happen to be ahead of the curve."

"That's your downfall," Yuka whispered, leaning into the crook of his neck and teasing his skin with her breath. "You think you're ahead of the curve when, in reality, the curve doesn't exist." She kissed his neck gently before breaking from his hold and running up the road toward her home. She needed to escape that situation. She swore her hormones were overpowering her more and more.

Yuka was almost home when she was stopped again, just outside her gates. "Yuka-san, might I have a word?"

Yuka couldn't help but bite her lip when she realizes who it is. "Yeah, sure Neji-kun. What can I do for you?"

"My uncle has informed you of his intent?"

"Yes, earlier actually. What I don't understand is how it happened so quickly. First everyone is suspicious of me and now everyone wants me to tutor and train Jiraiya. It's screwed up."

"My uncle believes it will push him to his limits for something he wants. Even if he doesn't open up his dojutsu with your training it may teach him something valuable. I expect you to be at the compound after your evaluation with Inoichi and Ibiki-san," Neji insisted, stepping closer, his steady silvery pools watching her.

"Whatever you say," she shrugs. "Hokage wants me to take the same chunnin exam as him so, I'm all for some practice. If he can keep up with me he'll pass that exam with flying colors."

"Good," was all Neji said before he bowed and took off toward the Hyuuga compound. Yuka just sighed and turned around, going through the gate and up to the door. As soon as she closed the door behind her and locked it, she made a bee-line straight for Orochimaru's room. She knocked only once before the door flew open and Orochimaru was before her.

He inspected her only a moment before grabbing her by her arm and pulling her into the room. He inspected her again now, moving his hands up and down her arms before he trailed her sides, her hips, and finally his icy hands crept down her legs.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Yuka asked, quivering a bit.

"I was extracting any traces of the boy, Jiraiya. Tell me, what did those Hyuuga men want?"

"Yes, apparently I am going to be training Jiraiya," Yuka said, a hint of pride in her voice. Orochimaru inspected her a moment and then smirked.

"Is that what they want?"

"That is what he wants. He requested it specifically. He wants me, the last Uzumaki, to train him in the sealing arts," Yuka said, her eyes watching Orochimaru. He hadn't moved far from her, his hand still around her wrist tightly, his other hand trailing over her hip and waist.

"Are you alright, Orochimaru-sama?" Yuka asked, watching him nervously. He made her feel awkward, almost frightened when he touched her like this.

"Fine, except we have to decide how this will go. After I take your body I will be in the perfect position to gain his trust. He'll be quite powerful," Orochimaru mused, looking at the wall behind her with detached eyes. Then they focused again, glazing over with dilated eyes. He looked back at her now.

"There is something I never realized, though," Orochimaru cooed, the velvet smooth of his voice making her shiver. "I'm sure I'll find out in time. Tell me, my lovely Yuka, are you still innocent, still untouched?"

At this Yuka swallowed hard, nodding slowly. "I am, untouched by any man," she whispered, her eyes avoiding Orochimaru's gaze.

"Perfect, I have plans for this body and any unexpected pregnancy would be most unwelcomed," he hissed, his hand trailing over the curve of her side, lingering over the swell of her breast.

Yuka couldn't believe it but she was out of words, unsure what to do or say at this point. She hadn't thought about it before but if she didn't lose her virginity before Orochimaru took over her body, she would have no say in who it was. She was no longer a teenager so why couldn't she choose, why should she wait?

Orochimaru noticed her stiffness, her uncertainty immediately and sighed, running his hand back up over her stomach, his palm covering her right breast. He squeezed gently, moving to stand behind her. His hand slithered, quickly and uncomfortably, up over the hem of her top and under her black bra. His cool fingers instantly came in contact with her now hardened nipple, sending sparks flying behind her already closed eyes.

"I should take you for myself," Orochimaru hissed, licking her neck. "But sex, it's so animalistic, so time consuming; especially with an innocent virgin."

"Orochimaru-sama," she whispered, his fingers pinching a little harder before withdrawing his hand completely. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked, moving around her toward his large chair.

"Yes, uh…" she stumbled, paused, unsure what else she was going to say. "I… they are moving me tomorrow night at midnight to a secret facility for 48 hours. After that I am required to undergo testing and questioning by Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. If I pass I'm gennin. I may even be competing in the exams with Jiraiya himself."

"Perfect your mind seal and strengthen the seal around the house. I'll need it for cover until I come to you," Orochimaru said, sitting in his chair and closing his eyes. "Now leave. The next time I see you you'll be mine. Remember that my Yuka."

Yuka just nodded, her eyes downcast. She quickly left the room, sliding the door shut with a snap behind her. She needed to perfect that mind seal but more importantly she needed to decide whether she had really thought this through. She hadn't even considered her virginity or who it would go to. If she was honest with herself, she always thought that wouldn't be an issue with Orochimaru. She never thought of him as a sexual being, in fact she was sure he didn't care. However, his needs were overpowering her own. She couldn't just give herself to him or any random man that he chose. She needed it to be good, at least for the very first and last time.

The problem was that she didn't know who it would be. She could just go find someone on the street or in a bar that was so disgraceful. What if she gave herself to someone she knew, someone somewhat trustworthy. The trust wasn't really what she was concerned about though; she was mostly concerned with how it could benefit Orochimaru later. However, for once in her life, she'd like to make a decision that was her own, that only affected her. Too bad she had given that up so many years ago.

For now she would perfect her seal, her mind seal needed the most attention. She just hoped it held against Ibiki and Inoichi's prodding. It worked much like amnesia. It made me forget, temporarily, all the things that I sift through. Memories of Orochimaru or any of his plans had to be gone at least for a few days time. By then Orochimaru would already have possession of her and can grow close to Jiraiya. By shielding her mind it would also apply to Orochimaru's, suppressing it enough to induce her own memories so that he was not discovered. It was risky for her because if Orochimaru were to forget who he was during the transfer of his soul he could ultimately damage it.

That was a risk she wasn't going to take. She had to perfect it. As she sat for almost three hours, testing different inks, patterns, and ideas, she realized that the right application of chakra to the symbols for her mind induces a euphoria, allowing her to access more memories to place under seal. Though she had several seals done by Orochimaru himself, he never figured out how to fully suppress and lock away true memories. The best she had was this seal, her best work yet.

* * *

It was dark outside when Yuka left her room. She'd been in there all afternoon and most of the evening working on her mind seal. It was perfected; even the smallest detail wasn't overlooked. The seal, when she finally finished implanting it, targeted the memories that she choose to suppress, the memories she'd sealed in the first place. Just after Orochimaru took over her body he would activate the seal and suppress all of her memories of him, allowing her own brain to do most of the work. He still hadn't fully explained how he did this but Yuka trusted his jutsu wouldn't interfere in the mind seal.

It was just a matter of time before she was no longer Yuka, no longer the last Uzumaki. She would be Orochimaru, legendary sannin and most powerful ninja in the world. She had long ago gotten used to this idea but something she never calculated was his influence on her sexuality. She never really thought about it being anything but a necessary act to procure children; she never really understood, until recently, what kind of thrill it could provide. It had her at a loss for words. Her options were minimal.

She could allow things go on their normal course and allow Orochimaru to decide her fate in this matter or she could decide for herself who she made love to for the first and last time. She couldn't help but think of it like that. It would be her first time but it would also be her last because after her body was overrun she would no longer exist, no longer want or need anything, This confused and frustrated her to say the least; she hated that something so simple, so easy for everyone else, came so difficult to her.

She could throw caution to the wind for one last time and loose her virginity to someone of her choosing, someone like Kiba. This thought alone stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't even realized she'd made her way down the stairs and into the hall. She wasn't sure where she could be heading but as she stared out the window of the living room she noticed the full moon was rising high.

Was Kiba okay? Was he in danger? Why did he choose to tell me he was leaving? Is he really going to risk his life to save me from Orochimaru or is he just doing it for his village? His Hokage? There were so many questions and not enough answers to satisfy the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what to do. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon and the longer she stayed here mulling over those questions, the more frustrated she became. She quickly shook her head from those thoughts and went to the front door. A short walk to clear her head would be all she needed.

As she stepped out onto the sidewalk, after locking the door, she noticed that the village was oddly quiet. It wasn't that late, barely nine. As she walked toward the market she noticed that many people were gathered in a procession across the river. She squinted to try and get a better look but all she could see was a mass of people holding lamps, lanterns, and candles. She slowly crept closer, crossing the bridge to come up behind someone familiar.

"Yuka-chan," a voice said and she looked over to see Choji. He was carrying a candle framed by a paper cup. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect it either. Tell me, Choji-kun, what is this?" Yuka asked, watching the solemn faces pass by her illuminated by dull gold and orange lights.

"Oh, every year on this night we hold a procession, sort of like a funeral procession, for all the fallen shinobi of the hidden leaf village and their allies. It's mainly to commemorate those who lost their lives during the great wars and our Kage. Konohamaru usually does a small speech at the end of the procession."

Yuka just watched, several sad and some crying faces passing her. A woman with long brown wavy hair and bandages wrapped around her like clothing passed by. She glanced over at Yuka with curious eyes and Yuka recognized her instantly. She had, hanging onto her hand, a young boy. He had dark brown, almost black hair and his eyes were just as his mothers. It was Kurenai Yuhi, the woman who was at her fight with Konohamaru and attached to her was the grandson of the third Hokage, Kaname Sarutobi.

"This is sad," Yuka sighed, looking about at the faces, some tear streaked and others hollow, almost ghostly.

"There were a lot of lives lost," Choji confessed, watching Kurenai and Kaname disappear within the crowd heading to the cemetery. "I miss my sensei every day of my life. It's terrible the fate of a ninja but in some ways it makes us stronger, makes us closer. Of course, you know this better than I do." Choji gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, his kind round face settling her restless mind, in some ways. "Would you like to come with me? It's a beautiful night for a remembrance."

"I… I don't think I should."

"What? Why not?" Choji asked, his eyebrow raised skeptically. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Yuka sighed, rubbing her temple, biting on her thumbnail uncertainly. "I'm not a leaf nin. I think it might be disrespectful to just show up there."

"It won't be, and it would be really good to show you care about the grieving widows and children who lost parents." Choji then shrugged, throwing up his hands. "I'm not trying to be political or proper about it but, it'd be nice to see your humble sadness. Show some people that you are capable of it."

She nudged him playfully now, her nervousness still buzzing in her head. She didn't know where it came from because she hadn't felt this in a while. Uncertainty was creeping over her and she wondered why.

"Well?" Choji asked, smiling down at her kindly.

Yuka had to make a decision, she knew it and the odd thing was that she wasn't sure what she should choose. Technically this was her last free night in the village, her last night as herself. Shouldn't she enjoy it? Try and make friends, even though her interests really weren't in the right place? She wanted to make friends, to know what it felt like to let someone in but she also considered what it could do for Orochimaru. She bit her lip for a moment, looking down at the ground uncertainly.

Her mind was still rushing, back and forth trying to think about what could happen in the future, would she be happier? Would there even be a point to thinking about it at all? It was all so confusing and frustrating; she needed to not think about it and just do what she pleased. That would bring her the small sense of comfort she sought in these final few days.

"Okay, Choji-kun, I'll go with you," she finally sighed, looking up at him. He had a soft smile on his face, a genuine loving smile that Yuka couldn't help but reflect. His face just made her want to smile at that point, and why should she care? Let everything loose; for once be you.

"Then let's go. It is a solemn occasion, and the speech is usually heart-wrenching but afterward, in honor of the fallen I go to the barbeque buffet," Choji confessed, a bright twinkle in his eye. "If you're not busy you are welcome to come."

"I'd love to," Yuka confessed, remembering that she hadn't eaten since that morning. She was suddenly aware of her aching stomach.

"Great, so what are you doing anyway? Just thought you'd come see what the fuss was?" Choji asked, walking in sync with her as they followed the parade of people. They wound onto the sidewalk and across the road into the memorial garden and resting place of Konoha.

"Basically, I just needed some fresh air," Yuka confessed, pushing with Choji through the stagnating crowd surrounding tombs, memorial stones, and a walkway. Choji pushed them to the same grave that Kurenai and Kaname were standing at. Both their heads bowed in silent remembrance. Beside her stood Ino, her head bowed with a silent tear streaming down her pale cheek. Choji instantly walked up behind them, wrapping his large arms around their shoulders. Both women instantly burst into tears against his chest.

Yuka even noticed tears sliding down his own cheeks. She kept silent, starting quietly at the memorial stone that read "Asuma Sarutobi", the hidden leaf symbol prominent on the stone's face. After a few moments of just staring at the stone Yuka heard some chatting. She looked over to see Shino had joined them, silently paying homage to Asuma. He then turned to a timid Hinata standing behind him. She walked up to her sensei and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kurenai instantly fell into her dark hair, crying softly.

Yuka actually felt her heart wrench, tears swelling up behind her green orbs. She truly felt their pain, unsure if she just felt sorry for them or if their loss had actually reminded her of her own. She felt it now, slip silently from the corner of her eye and down the crease of her nose; a wet, salty warm tear. What was this? Is this me finally letting go? Was this me trying to feel, to remember those painful memories that I've suppressed? By now she couldn't stop herself. She felt angry, frustrated, but most of all helpless, completely sad. She let her wall down, let herself live as herself for just once and her immediate reaction is helplessness and anger.

How weak. Yuka quickly looked away from the stone, wiping her own tears away and hoping no one saw. She hadn't cried out but she let a strangled groan escape her throat. That might not have gone unnoticed. She bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes on the stone now, unable to look back up to see if anyone was watching her. Her mind, if it was possible, was reeling even faster.

What was this? Was this her last wish? To just let it out and be unguarded? Was she doing it involuntarily? It was so hard to understand; especially since she didn't truly understand who her true self was. Her ninja self, the seasoned and genius student and kunoichi was only a part of her, not what she used to be, who she used to be. She tried to remember now, pulling forward any memories she could of happiness, of a family, or anything but the only memories she kept seeing were broken ones, harsh ones of training and isolation.

She didn't know why it was so important, why she was so desperate to remember something, something good. The last happy memory she had of her mother was that morning, that morning when they were talking, working together on small chores; nothing significant. They spoke about the rain, the place they lived… this she could remember. Then the scream, the anger, and the fear hit her. Chaos, death, blood… Yuka bit back her anger. It was that leaf ninja, the man with the bandages and those eyes; Danzo. He was dead though; murdered. What was she doing this for now?

That thought brought on a headache instantly. She felt a dull ache in her brain, unable to think clearly. She felt somewhat weak, lightheaded. She settled her shaking legs, standing straight and holding herself around her waist. She needed to calm down; the last thing she needed was more suspicion and doubt. It was kind of hazy, everything fading away for a moment. Yuka could feel her stomach turning slightly but then a voice caught her attention. It was louder than anything around her.

"Tonight is a night of remembrance," came Konohamaru's voice. Yuka focused enough to see he was standing on a veranda, up a set of a couple steps. Behind him were stone monuments and etched words. He was wearing a traditional leaf shinobi uniform. Green flak jacket, navy under shirt and standard navy pants and sandals; he only held one thing that symbolized him as Hokage. He held his red and white hat, the symbol of greatness.

"Remembrance for loved one's lost. Fathers, mothers, sons, brothers, sisters, daughters, lovers, and dear, dear friends and mentors; all taken away by the chaos of the old shinobi world. We have all lost many, both during the first three shinobi wars and the attacks of the Chunnin exams where we lost my grandfather, our third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. This ceremony, this quiet eulogy, is in remembrance of all our brave mentors and loved ones. So, in silent prayer I'd like to take this time to remember all those we've lost including," Konohamaru paused, taking a deep breath.

"Including Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya and Tsunade, legendary sannin, our brothers and sisters lost to the fourth shinobi world war, Itachi Uchiha, and all the Uchiha who were brutally used and murdered for the sake of our freedom. My uncle, Elite Guardian of the Fire Daimyo Asuma Sarutobi, and finally, our beloved team seven; including legendary medic Sakura Haruno and our beloved sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a silent pause, the wind not even bothering to blow through and break up anyone's silent prayer. There were several soft cries and sniffing but mostly there was a sad and solemn silence. It pressed upon her ears like a weight. Then there were several people shuffling around, moving back toward the entrance. It was a small, quiet ceremony of remembrance but everyone around them began shuffling out.

Choji, who had shuffled around toward Yuka was watching in silence. Yuka wondered why it was such a small ceremony, why such an abrupt and solemn speech. When she looked up at Choji she could see he was a bit bothered by it as well. It wasn't his usual genuine smile, but he just smiled at her and then nodded toward Ino and Kurenai. They were both casually conversing; the solemn look still evident in Kurenai's eyes. Ino's, however, were still a bit misted.

"They hide it well, but this ceremony always chokes them up," Choji insisted. "But Kaname has grown into a fine young ninja. A year ahead of Jiraiya and sharp. He doesn't talk much though." After a few minutes of silence Choji said goodbye to Kurenai, Ino following suit, talking in hushed tones to both Kurenai and Kaname. Shino, on the other hand, was walking with Hinata toward them.

"Hello Yuka-chan," Shino greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"That's exactly how I feel, surprised," Yuka assured watching as Kurenai knelt down to speak to Kaname. Ino came over to them, wiping her eyes and attempting to fix her make-up.

"You going to dinner too?" Shino asked, watching her curiously. Choji nodded exuberantly, wrapping an arm around Ino's slacken shoulders.

"She is, and we're going chat, and smile, and for the first time in a very long time we're going to forget the sadness, the loss. Okay?" Choji asked, nudging Ino slightly. She gave him a small smile her blue eyes still misted with unshed tears. He sighed then, pulling her into a broad hug, encasing her entire body in his arms. She cried softly, for only a moment against him. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded, his hand cupping her chin. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and nodded over his shoulder.

"Go with them, Kurenai will need you tonight," Choji assured, pushing a long blonde strand from her cheek behind her ear. She just sniffed, wiping her eyes before nodding. She then hugged Choji again before turning to kneel next to Kurenai. Yuka could understand Ino's depression today. She'd lost Sakura, her best friend since she was a child, in the war. She acted like she wasn't as drastically effected by Naruto and Sasuke's death as others but everyone could tell it wore on her. The death she was still bitterly sick about was Asuma's. After watching him die before her eyes and then having to battle his reincarnated spirit during the war, she had had enough.

Choji watched her a moment and then turned back to Hinata and Shino. "So, dinner you three? I'll treat!"

"How can we refuse?" Hinata smiled, Shino smiling slightly at her over his long trench coat.

Yuka just smiled at them, linking her arm with Hinata's. She didn't even bother masking her smile, didn't bother pretending to be nice. She was genuinely humbled as she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She couldn't help but smile as them as they made their way out of the memorial park down the road. Choji had adopted an infectious smile and soon everyone, including Yuka, was smiling and laughing back, as if the ceremony hadn't even happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**One of the more touching chapters revealing Yuka's true self and thoughts. Not so bad of an antagonist, eh? Love it, like it? Review! Please. Enjoy. It's a bit long and there is some mild lemon in the end. Nothing crazy.**

* * *

Yuka sat and chatted with the three leaf shinobi well into the night. They spoke about Konoha, the chunnin exams, their funny missions together, the great food Choji bought, and of course Jiraiya's request.

"I have to admit, I'm still skeptical," Hinata had urged. "It's not as if I have another son. He's it… and if you train the same way you fight I can tell he'll be pushed to his limit."

"I didn't want to do it. You should have just told him no, Hianta-chan," Yuka admitted. "He proposed it to me and I didn't really want to. So I had to test him."

"Indeed, my father was annoyed with the decision but I told him if it's at the compound it's safe."

"That's another thing… watching me so closely with those byakugan is going to tear apart any advantage I'd have against you Hyuuga. Unfair for sparing in my opinion," Yuka joked, sipping at her cup of sake. Choji and Hinata just laughed, grabbing some more barbecued pork. Shino, who had slid into the booth next to Yuka, was smiling and eating, making small remarks here and there. It was relaxing and for once Yuka didn't feel threatened.

"I'm glad you've come along Yuka," Hinata admitted. "To be honest, Jiraiya knew before I did that you'd show up. Call it intuition or the power of the kyuubi's chakra. He knew the second he met you what he wanted."

"Smart kid, very smart," Yuka admitted, eating some beef. "I'll do what I can."

The thought of Orochimaru taking over Jiraiya's body flooded Yuka and she bit back the stifled cough in her throat. It wasn't something she wanted to think about now. It would only make him stronger, safer. It was for the best.

"Well, I think I'm full," Hinata admitted, rubbing her stomach. "And it's late. Past ten. Father will be furious if I'm out much longer. I better go and check on Jiraiya and Neji anyway. TenTen keeps them in line but I swear, Neji loves that boy like he's his own." Hinata moved to stand up and Choji followed her up.

"I'll walk you home Hinata-chan. I could use it. After all, it's a nice night. See you tomorrow Shino-kun, Yuka-chan," he said, laying his money on the table for the meal. He waved back at them and Yuka couldn't help but smile.

She then turned to Choji, a slight blush forming on her face. She was going to just let it go, some flirting wouldn't hurt. She'd never get this opportunity again; this was it.

"So, Shino-kun," Yuka said in a soft voice. "What would you like to do? It is quite late."

"Well, other than the escort mission tomorrow, I don't see what else I have to do. Perhaps you'd like a moonlight walk or training session?"

Yuka giggled at his last suggestion, shaking her head. "A walk sounds relaxing. I'd like, for one night, to forget I'm shinobi."

Shino just smiled, standing out of the booth and offering to help her out. She placed her hand in his and felt the warmth encase her long thin fingers. "Thank you," she whispered when they were face to face. He just nodded, a slight twitch in his cheek hinting at a smile.

"So, a moonlit walk," Shino said, leading her from the booth to the door. "Where to?"

Yuka contemplated it for a second and then looked over at the Hokage Mountain, staring at the moonlit silhouette. It was peaceful, quiet… too quiet. "Is there some natural springs or something nearby? They are so relaxing."

"There are the hot springs on the west side of the village. They are relaxing and you can hear them from the bridge over the river. Sound like a good view?" Shino suggested, pushing through a group of late night stragglers in the alley. They made it to the main street and Yuka just nodded, her arm hooking through his.

They strode in contempt silence, smiling at one another every once in a while. It was a beautiful walk, the moon full and shining down onto the ground, lighting everything with a bluish glow. Only with Shino could she be this comfortable in complete silence. Maybe it was the thought of him being a living hive. Unlike a lot of people this didn't bother Yuka. To have so many lives dependant on you, an in exchange you dependent on them; it's a beautiful relationship.

She couldn't help but scold herself mentally for that. _Great, you sound like one of these leaf shinobi after all. _Yuka was about to turn the corner when Shino paused, leading her away from the street and along side a brick building. When they emerged from its shadow they were right along the river, running perpendicular to the alley they'd just taken. Shino grinned and led her up a set of stairs along the back of the brick building towards the bridge suspending over it. The reflection of the moon on the water was gorgeous. As they reached the bridge Yuka could make out the rhythmic turning of the water from the spring somewhere ahead of them. It was a sight to behold.

"Sugoii…" Yuka breathed, looking down the river at the stars reflecting off the already star spangled surface. She'd never seen anything this beautiful, this mesmerizing. She doubted she ever would again. _There it is again; that doomsday clock. _

After a few moments of standing on the bridge in silence, Shino couldn't help but chuckle. "You look so… fascinated. By everything. The moon, the sound, the view, the water, me… why?"

She couldn't help but blush deeply. It was all fascinating; the relaxing tranquility of the view and being in the moment was something to be enjoyed. "I can't help it. I'm just… being myself."

At this Shino quirked an eyebrow and then, behind his eyes, she saw something shift. Something odd, as if observing her closely like a bug or project.

"What is it?" she asked even more embarrassed.

"Oh," he said shaking his head. "It's nothing. I just… you're so different. You're less inhibited; more willing to let your guard down. It's… well it's almost like I'm seeing you for the first time."

"Oh," she whispered, looking down at the shiny surface of the water. "I'm just-I'm getting used to everyone; doing my best to just fit in."

"Why?" Shino asked, a certain kind of conviction in his voice. She'd never heard a real bite like that; not from his mouth. "You and I are so different. We see things for what they are, what they inhibit. Why would we be like others and want to fit in?"

This was an odd question and it took her back. She didn't know how to answer that. She didn't think she was much different from others, she didn't think of herself as something special but someone on a different path; a set destiny.

"I'm not sure. I just… it is what's expected of me," she replied finally, looking up at him.

His eyes, which were that same hypnotizing color, captured her as he studied. She couldn't help but let the tint rise on her cheeks. It was thrilling, almost exhilarating to have this man, who she barely knows, talk so sweetly, look at her so closely.

Suddenly he reached a hand up to her neck, touching it with his finger tips.

"Shikamaru is right," Shino finally said, running his fingertips over her neck and jaw line. "You are odd. I think it's safe to say that you are someone to watch."

"Oh?" she breathed softly. "And what else has Shikamaru said?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she breathed out the last word. She couldn't help but grin at his puzzled reaction. She then moved closer, a bit hesitant to touch him but her hand went to his bicep, gently touching the light rubber like mesh of the shirt he was wearing.

Shino just smiled, his hand trailing over her chin to cup it gently so she couldn't move as he advanced. "That your one hell of a master manipulator. If I'm not careful, you could ensnare me; that could be very dangerous." He was now toe to toe with her, looking down the bridge of his nose.

She felt it before she saw it. He moved so quickly she barely noticed his arms encase her there, on that bridge, and kiss her hungrily. This was different from the kiss they shared before. This was somewhat hungry, excited, but mostly it was full of restraint. She could tell he was controlling himself. Yuka, on the other hand, wanted to deepen it.

It felt amazing, a heat rising in her lower stomach. She pressed urgently, her tongue dancing over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He allowed it, pulling her body against his protectively. He was doing something to her that she hasn't felt since… she paused now, her eyes flying open to view the full moon smiling back at her.

_Kiba._

After a moment she pulled away slowly, pulling on his bottom lip softly before looking down, a deep blush on her face. She had to make her decision between Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. Orochimaru is most interested in Kiba and if she was honest with herself, so was she. The thought of him touching someone else like he touched her, the idea of him struggling under Orochimaru's control; it stopped her in her tracks.

She realized she couldn't do that to any of them. Get close to Shikamaru and let Orochimaru twist his brilliant mind. Shino's secret family justu, hidden since ancient times, revealed to use against his clan. And Kiba… what was wrong with him? Does Orochimaru know something she doesn't?

She slowly pulled away from Shino's hands his eyes drifting over hers. "What is it?"

She didn't know how to answer him so she decided, once again, to lie.

"It's just… I'm so confused." She covered her face now, taking a deep breath. His arms were no longer around her but he was so close, almost touching her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's not you. It's just… Shikamaru says he likes me; you seem to like me, and so does Kiba. I can't keep this up. I like all of you, equally and separately. How do I deal with that? I've never even had to contemplate it!"

Surprisingly Shino just grinned. "I see, once again it's Kiba. Yuka, I'll be honest with you. You're the most focused, dedicated, brilliant, adaptive, and fierce kunoichi I've met in a while. I'm attracted to you but even I can see that you've already made up your mind." Shino then smirked. "The worse part about it is admitting that Shikamaru was right."

"What?" Yuka asked, her eyes narrowing. This didn't sound like something she wanted to hear. "What does that mean?"

Shino just shrugged, running his hand along the smooth railing of the bridge. "Well, you see Shikamaru was playing in the beginning. Trying to get to you psychologically so he could reveal your weaknesses and be able to counter you. He had all he needed on your fighting style after watching your fight with Hokage-sama. However, he wanted to really see what would happen if we threw you into a situation you seem to have no experience with."

Shino shrugged. "I genuinely like you, at the very least as a close friend. Shikamaru, however, wanted to see how you'd react to his advances. So far you've handled it as he expected. He said he threw you a curve ball by making his suspicion public."

Yuka took in all the information, unsure if she should be mad or relieved. She was a little bit of both.

"That did step it up. That lazy jerk made me feel guilty," she admitted, her eyes narrowing.

"Really?" Shino asked, obviously not expecting that reaction. She immediately looked up at him, shrugging. She then shook her head and looked across the water, the reflection of the moon taunting her. _Kiba._

"What do you mean Shikamaru was right, though?" She asked finally, unsure if he would even tell her.

"He said you'd fall for Kiba. He knew it the second that fight was over."

"That weasel," Yuka groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What else has he figured out then?"

"Not much, but I'm sure Kiba will be thrilled," Shino joked with a quirky chuckle. His laugh was comical.

"I'm sure. That jerk even said it to me before any of this. After Shikamaru made his suspicions of me known Kiba talked to me. He said I loved him and that he knew it. Said I'd come around. I had no idea I even…" Yuka stopped now, her thoughts going silent. She couldn't possibly think this through with Shino standing there.

* * *

After Yuka left Shino last night she went back to her home, steering clear of Orochimaru. She knew the plan. He'd come on the second night, unexpected and undercover and perform the ceremony. It was all down to the last 48 hours.

Unfortunately, she didn't get much sleep that night. She was tossing, turning; worried about everything that was to happen that next day. She thought through the possibilities, all the scenarios and decided that even with her small taste of freedom she was ready to fulfill her path. She would give herself to Orochimaru and it would be the end of everything. All her suffering, searching, wondering…

Her thoughts plagued her mind all night. Was she still suffering? What was this feeling? Where did that fire go? That hatred? I can't back out of this. I won't. I've worked for this for years. I will avenge them. _Wait… Danzo was dead._ So was Hanzo. All her enemies, those responsible for her family's deaths were gone. She had nothing left. Nothing but a duty, a debt to pay. Orochimaru gave her strength, the skill to be able to bring down her enemies. And Konoha was one of them.

It was their fault her clan, the Uzumaki, were dead. Feared and hunted, our village destroyed and our family scattered, like ashes. The symbols they carry on their flak jackets mean nothing. They are ignorant of the true hatred she possessed and the revenge she sought. Yuka doesn't even remembering falling asleep but what wakes her is the pressure of her seal weakening, pressing on her. She quickly shot up from the couch she'd been perched on and formed a hand sign, tightening the seal.

It had to last at least another 24 hours. By that time Orochimaru will already be gone from her home. Wait, no… she'd be gone from her home. She bit back an annoying scratch in her throat.

After gathering her pack and weapons she met Neji, Shino, Tsume, Konohamaru, and Kiba at noon. She was right on time, the courtyard mostly emptied for their departure. When she approached she could almost feel Kiba looking at her before she saw it. What surprised her most was that Kiba looked worn, almost sick. His skin was a sickly darker color and his eyes were still framed in black.

"Don't worry about it," Tsume interjected. "He's sound. Our business didn't go as expected."

"Hmph… looks like he's going to keel over. Maybe we should reconsider this strategy," Neji interjected, looking at Konohamaru.

"Shut the hell up Neji," Kiba growled, his eyes darting over to him. Neji sincerely looked surprised. His voice was an octave lower than expected, making it sound completely hollow.

"He'll gain a better handle on it by the time we get there. He's just recovering," Tsume insisted, looking at Konohamaru. "It's just the effects of the moon," she said jutting her finger at the sky. "It's still out into the day because it was full. Don't worry about it. Let's move on your command, Hokage-sama."

"Ugh," Yuka finally sighed, ready to stop beating around the bush. She stalked up to Kiba, his eyes going wide as her hand was outstretched against his chest. She barely touched him but he acted as if he was burned, flinching away from her as best he could. She funneled her chakra into him, pulling her hand away slowly so a great wave of chakra existed between her palm and his chest. She pulled a littler harder, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she made hand signs with her other hand.

"What the-?"

"I'm bringing up his chakra, lowering his heart rate, and giving him an easier time of breathing. I'm not even a medic and I could see he was having a time of it," Yuka hissed, yanking her hand away from his chest harshly, a spark of chakra evaporating between them.

She then pulled away from him, standing next to Shino. She was going to torture Kiba this whole time. At first she felt sorry for him but now she just wanted to cause him mental discomfort. She inched a little closer to Shino and he must have caught on quickly because he moved a step closer to her as well, their arms almost touching. She could see Kiba's eyes narrowing slightly before a scowl overcame them.

"Alright, lets go!" Tsume insisted, glaring at Kiba. "Get control pup. This can't happen every time."

"Right," he snapped, turning full tail and taking off through the courtyard to the far gate.

Kiba growled at the sight of Shino and Yuka standing so close, talking so quietly between them the whole way to the checkpoint. The way she smiled at him, the way she spoke, and the way her hand found his arm was enough to bring out that monster threatening to break free of Kiba's body. He had to resist several times, his chakra wavering. Whatever Yuka did to him reinforced his chakra alright but his body felt odd, like it was mechanically absorbing her essence. It bugged him because no matter what he did, even if he travelled up wind of her, he could smell her.

Smell her anger, smell her fear, smell her moves; what he didn't want to smell was her hormones spike every time Shino touched her. He'd kill him. That was for sure.

As they made their way through the treetops toward the mountain base shrine, Kiba decided to catch up to Tsume and Konohamaru. He needed to get Yuka out of his mind. He'd have a whole two nights with her, alone, in his family's secret base. He didn't need to be worrying about anything right now. When he caught up with them they were in a heated, yet hushed discussion. Neji and Shino hung back next to Yuka.

"-would be better," Tsume hissed as Kiba caught up. She looked at him closely before nodding.

"Tsume-san, as much as I agree with you I also believe that extra measures should be taken. We cannot danger your, or Kiba's, life. He's the future alpha and you are the current. It would be so irresponsible."

"I understand that, but we can handle it. There are a dozen of us watching the base and will be a patrol of six watching the mountain. We shouldn't need-."

"Ma," Kiba interrupted. He shook his head at her when she looked and she sighed. She had to get used to sharing decisions with him. He was her alpha in all but official document. "What are you asking Konohamaru?"

"I'm asking that we let a few anbu, at the very least a few Hyuuga, to watch the mountainside from the base. To cover all possible scenarios."

"Why not Ma?" Kiba asked, looking her over. She jumped down to the ground now, running along the underbrush. They followed quickly. They were almost to the shrine.

"Because it will be suspicious, extremely suspicious if anbu are patrolling the base. It's like a big spotlight."

"I hadn't considered that," Kiba admitted, slowing down until they stopped completely in the same clearing they'd been in a day ago.

"So, what is your call?" Konohamaru asked, shrugging. "Tsume is right. It would give away the location."

"I hadn't considered that at all but I have an idea. Have the anbu, or whoever you choose, patrol every six hours. It will give us a wide enough birth to keep in contact yet not enough to make it suspicious," Kiba suggested. "We'll handle the actual fortress and mountain. You watch us from down here."

Neji, Yuka, and Shino caught up to them and Konohamaru nodded, bowing to Kiba. Neji watched them curiously and then Konohamaru spoke.

"This is as far as we go gentlemen," he said, moving to stand next to Neji. "The Inuzuka can handle her from here. See you in two days Yuka-chan." Konohamaru outstretched a hand and she smiled at him, shaking it lazily. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. Neji nodded at her and took off after Konohamaru. Shino smiled at her and she walked up to him, hugging him gently. She didn't know why but she did. After all, this is the last time she'd see him. She wished she could have spent more time with Hinata last night; Yuka was sure that they could have been friends in a different place and time.

Shino pulled away and looked down at her curiously, her eyes refusing to meet his. He then leaned down and whispered to her, in a breath before he disappeared into the trees after Neji. "It's not forever."

Those words hung before her for a moment before she heard Tsume make a noise. There were two other escorts standing there, all with the familiar facial markings. They must have been Kiba's relatives. They approached playfully, to her surprise. One had a raised hand even though he was wearing his ninja gear. He looked like he was barely sixteen. Tsume walked over to him and began scolding him. Yuka, for some reason, found it comical. She looked like a mother wolf scolding her playful pups. Yuka had forgotten Kiba was still there, his eyes on her the whole time.

She had to force herself to look at him now and she was glad she did. He wasn't so sickly looking, wasn't so weak and shaken. In fact, his eyes reflected that familiar hunger she usually saw when he looked at her. This time it didn't make her uncomfortable. She tried to return the look but he only smirked back at her.

"Ready then, Yuka-chan?" he asked, stepping closer. Her eyes went slightly wide and he held out his arm to her.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, stepping closer to him, her shoulder brushing his arm. He bit his lip, a toothy grin turning into a sexy grimace.

"You will have to be blindfolded. This is sacred land. You're the first outsider here since the First Hokage," he admitted, moving closer to her again. He pulled a cloth from his leather jacket and she grinned. "You can do it, or I will…"

She bit her lip, deciding for the remainder of this façade, to enjoy herself and Kiba. This was her only chance. She slowly pulled her hair to the side, over her shoulder and turned around so her back was to him. "Please," she whispered, her eyes focusing on Tsume who was speaking heatedly with the two younger nin. She felt Kiba step closer, his body nearly touching hers as he wrapped his arms around her front to place the blindfold over her eyes.

"How's that?" he asked, gently pulling at the final knot in the cloth. "Too tight?"

"No, it's just fine," she admitted, opening her eyes again. She really couldn't see anything. She stuck her hands out, trying to feel her way across the clearing but she stumbled. Before she could even fall she felt his hands gently grab her waist, pulling her up and against him. Even though she couldn't see him, even though she was facing away from him and he couldn't see her, she knew that they were both blushing. The heat was intense, almost too hot.

"Sorry," he whispered dangerously close to her ear. "Here comes Ma, I'm going to hold you on my back. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

She nodded before he grabbed her wrist and stepped in front of her. "Put your hands out and grasp my shoulders," he said and she did, reaching up to find them but they weren't there. "Down, I'm crouching."

She blushed again and then leaned down, feeling the muscular detail of his muscles under his leather jacket. She gently ran her palms over them before grasping them gently. Before she even had time to counter she was off her feet, his arms wrapped around her calves to hold her in place as she grasped his shoulders.

"-and another thing, don't just give away your position! For kame-sakes! You're a ninja. What if we were enemies in disguise? Never give up your position first unless you can't help it."

"Lighten up Ma," Kiba chuckled, shaking his head. Yuka held tight, hoping not to slip. She gripped his hips with her tights, a bit embarrassed. "We're ready. Let's get going. I want this to go as smoothly as possible."

"Good luck with that! Aunt Tsume hasn't stopped bitchin' since-," then there was a sound of a growl. The voice, a young male, trailed off.

"You haven't heard bitching yet, pup," Tsume spat from beside Yuka.

"Uhm, can we just go?" Yuka asked, turning her head in the direction of Tsume.

"Right! Lead on," Kiba said before Yuka felt air surging around her. They were moving upward at a very fast and steady pace. She heard nothing but shuffling rock, gravel, stones, and the occasional howl of a dog. It was no wonder Kiba was in such excellent shape. He probably grew up on this mountain with Akamaru.

After a while of silent moving she felt Kiba's hands gently squeeze her thigh, making her grip on his hips tighten. She felt him chuckle before feeling his hand gently caress her skin. She bit her lip now, feeling the heat rise in her cheek immediately.

"Sorry," he whispered, squeezing her thigh one last time before holding her steady on his back.

"How far?" she whispered in his ear, her fingertips going from his shoulders to caress his neck. She didn't care if Tsume or anyone was watching. Shino wasn't that kind of guy anymore. Not to her. Shikamaru played one hell of game; beat her just like he did in shogi.

"Not far now, a few more minutes and we'll be at the lowest entrance. It's a secret one."

His voice was gravelly, something that Yuka had overlooked before. And she could feel his muscles flex and move beneath her. Was he always this powerful, this toned? She felt that familiar heat within her stomach and she couldn't help but take some deep breaths. She needed to control it, to control her body. She knew he would be able to tell exactly what she was feeling, what her body wanted. So would everyone else. It was embarrassing to the point of sickness.

Kiba must have sensed it because he paused in his steps, slowing slightly. "Keep going! I'm just slowing down to save energy," he said and she could hear Tsume grumble under her breath. After a moment Kiba spoke. "Are you okay? Your chakra spiked and you feel cold, almost clammy. Are you going to be sick? We are at a high altitude."

"No, I just… I just got a little queasy. I'm fine. Please, keep going," Yuka said hopefully, his muscles tensing slightly.

"Yuka, please don't lie to me. It helps no one. If your sick we need to stop and see what the problem is or else turn…"

"No, just get to the place. Once I get on my feet again I'll be fine. I'm just not used to someone carrying me," she admitted, trying not to anger him. She bit her lip and lay her cheek on the back of his neck, her lips grazing it as he moved. She tried desperately, steadily regulating her breathing until Kiba picked up the pace again, reaching even higher altitudes.

After a few moments Yuka felt like passing out. It was a different altitude all together. It was thin and a bit constricting. She wanted to jump out of Kiba's arms and catch her breath but knew that wouldn't work. Then she felt it beneath her; solid ground. She took a moment to steady herself, swaying a bit before letting go of Kiba's shoulders. He grabbed her arm now, the warmth from his own fingertips encasing her forearm.

"Ahead of you is a door. You'll have to step over the frame…" he led her over a gravel-like area before coming to a step. She lifted her leg and stepped up over it onto a solid, almost hollow surface. She heard a door shut behind her and then she felt Kiba's hands on her face. He slowly pulled the blind up over her eyes and she had to refocus to see. They were in a dimly lit hall that spanned straight ahead of her.

"You're within the sacred Inuzuka clan mountain fortress. It's where our clan first organized, first perfected our technique," Kiba explained, turning around to face the expanding hall. "Come on, I'll lead you to the main hall you'll be staying in. It's the best we can offer."

"I don't mind," Yuka whispered, coming up beside him. She saw something behind his eyes flash and then he smiled down at her, a sort of forced smile.

"Let's go check it out then. You're room isn't to far from my quarters so I can walk you there," he admitted, moving down the corridor at great pace. Yuka kept up with him until he turned down a side passage, making her halt completely.

"Kiba?" she whispered, looking around. He didn't answer. "Kiba." She said a little louder, irritated that he just lost her like that. She turned right and looked about. It was just another long hall. "Kiba." She repeated a small bit of anger in her voice. "Kiba, this isn't funny!" she admitted, her eyes narrowing. This was the worse feeling in the world to her right now. She paused, regaining her balance.

Unfortunately, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths didn't help. It only made her dizzy, sick and a bit tired. "Oh god," she whispered, moving to stand against the wall. She could see the darkened shadows down the hall and the way it made the corridor look like it was getting smaller and smaller. "I can't breathe," she murmured, shaking her head. "Stupid." She groaned, taking deeper breaths. She couldn't let this take hold of her. She'd never felt this but she knew she had to find her way out, had to. Her breath was coming more raged and her lungs were heaving. No matter how desperately she heaved she couldn't get any oxygen into her lungs. She was hyperventilating and the shock and panic was throwing her chakra way off. She couldn't even heal herself.

"Kiba!" she whined desperately. "Kiba, please come back. I can't breathe. Kiba!" She was sliding down the wall now, her legs giving out.

Just then she heard rushed footsteps. "Yuka?" his voice came and she almost cried out. She had no idea what came over her. She felt helpless, more so than ever before. Something so small as a dark corridor in a mountainside fort incapacitated her, made her sick and useless. Suddenly she felt his hands, pulling her up from her crouched position against the wall.

"Yuka," he breathed, a sigh of relief washing over her. It smelt of a beautifully floral musk. "Yuka, I'm sorry. I kept going forgetting who was following me. I…"

"You did that on purpose!" she accused, grasping his arms desperately. "I saw it in your face. You fake-smiled at me."

"I… that's not why I did it though. I didn't mean for this to happen. Besides, you're fine. You are just hyperventilating. Look, just try and stay in rhythm with me." He pulled her close, holding her against his chest that was steadily rising and falling.

"No!" she said trying to pull away from him. She was desperately trying to gain her solidity back, her state of mind. Up here, in this mountain surrounded by Kiba she felt light headed, unclear, but most of all she felt desperate. "Why? Why did you fake-smile at me? Damn you, Kiba Inuzuka. Tell me! If you didn't mean for this to happen then tell me why." She was as far away from him as she could get while she shrunk against the wall.

"Yuka!" he said, a little louder than necessary. It reverberated around the hall. "I wasn't trying to do anything! I didn't do that on purpose. I was fake smiling because… damn you Yuka. You have me all confused." He paused. "I was fake-smiling because of the way you were talking to me. You were acting like I was Shino or someone. I know that kind voiced, quiet, and shy Yuka isn't the real one."

At this she glared at him, her voice still rough and her breath ragged. "You don't know anything. Shino knows; Shino knows me. He's seen it," she spat, unable to control her words. She didn't care. In these last few hours of herself she could do as she pleased. "He and I see eye to eye. He likes me, but damn him!" She moved to stand now, leaning against the wall. Kiba mirrored her, an angry look on his face.

"Damn him. Shikamaru was right," she groaned, slamming her fist into the wall. She then took a deep breath and moved so that she was pressing Kiba against the opposite wall, her body blocking him from stepping around her. "Shikamaru was right; just like you were right." Kiba just stared at her a moment, irritated that she was still pinning him there. The words didn't click until he realized she was staring right at him, her deep green pools refusing to move from his own darker ones. They stood there in silence, staring at one another for several moments.

"You were right, Kiba," Yuka whispered, her eyes drifting from his now. "I hate you for it." She backed away now, her breathing coming smoother. She refocused, forcing her body to adjust. As she leaned against the far wall he smirked, his eye's almost lighting up like lamps in the dim corridor.

"So you admit it, and everyone knows it then? Shino? Shikamaru!?" He asked, moving to stand next to her, leaning his forearm on the wall beside her. "You admit that you're mine."

Yuka was taken aback. She nearly shoved him through the opposite wall, glaring angrily. "Excuse me?" she spat, glaring over at him. "I am no one's property. I am my own." She walked a little ways down the hall, grabbing torch from the wall. "You said I loved you and you were right!" She assured, pointing the torch at him. "But I hate you for it. I hate you so much I can't stand to even look at you right now." Then, before he could say anything she walked off, down the corridor.

Kiba just smirked after her until he realized she had no idea where she was going. He would hear it from Tsume if he let her wander. He sped after her, around the corner and after her bouncing torchlight.

"Yuka, don't walk away. Come on, you don't know where you're going!" he called, catching up with her. She had stopped right before a cracked door, the bright almost bluish light illuminating her face. The sound of laughter and excitement flitted into the corridor. Yuka got closer now, listening intently.

"Hama, come and choose a pup! You're sister Shunka has already chosen," a woman's voice came softly. There was the sound of a child giggling and some cute barking.

"Hachi! I've found a name for her," a girl's voice came. "Our alpha's name is Tsume, right?"

"Ick!" came a young boy's voice. "She's so mean! I've chosen this one. He looks dangerous. I like it! And I have a better name anyway, Shunka!"

"Shut up Hama! You're name is probably stupid!"

"No it's not!"

Yuka couldn't help but grin at their argument. Kiba, who was standing behind her, chuckled. "She is pretty mean."

"She's you're mother. You'd say that…" Yuka retorted, moving to take a peak and get away from him.

"My name is not stupid! Hachi! Tell her to take it back."

"Well what is it then, big-baby?" Shunka goaded.

"I'm going to name him after our strongest alpha ever! Kiba!"

Yuka laughed out loud now, drawing a bark from a puppy. She backed away from the door and Kiba moved around her, a playful grin on his face. He opened the door and heard a gasp from the small girl.

"That's flattering and all, but if he's so fierce looking why not name him Takeshi?" Kiba suggested, gaining a laugh from Hachi. Yuka placed her burning torch into one of the torques on the wall and moved toward Kiba now, peering in through his shoulder.

"Takeshi," the little boy breathed, the girl moving to stare at Yuka. Her eye's got wide and she moved around Kiba, straight toward Yuka. She stopped and looked up at her, eyeing every part of her body curiously.

"Tattooed seals? I don't see any! Hama, you liar." Yuka burst into short laughter, a big smile on her face. "You said she healed Tsume with tattooed seals! Where in the name of Kame did you hear that?"

At this Yuka stepped into the room, raising her palms for them to see. Her left seal began to glow green, outlining on her palm. She then stretched out and touched Kiba, moving her hand back slowly. "Guilty, I do have tattooed seals."

"Amazing! You saved my Tsume as a puppy!" the girl squealed, grabbing Yuka's hands and inspecting them, smelling. "Distinctive. You smell good, fresh. Maybe that's why Kiba-san likes you so much."

"Shunka!" Hama gasped. "Shut up! That's not cool!" He then sighed, growling softly in a way very similar to Kiba's.

"Flattering, and honest. She's brilliant," Yuka interjected, changing the subject.

"I'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha; maybe even as great as Tsunade-sama!" The girl encouraged.

"I'd believe it," Kiba admitted, smiling down at her and the pup at her feet. "Take care of her. That's one of Akamaru's first. His runt."

"Yes Kiba-sama!" the girl exhaled, watching him dreamily. Yuka smirked, waving at them as they left the room.

Once in the hallway Yuka immediately turned back to him. "Let's go. Take me to my cell," she sighed.

"Cell? No no… you love me. It's settled. I've made my choice. What she said in there was partially true," he shrugged, moving toward her.

"What do you mean, partially?"

"She smelled you, said you smelled fresh, good…" Kiba shrugged. "It's difficult to reveal right now. I don't know what my mother wants me to say."

"What does this have to do with your mother? It's you and me. So explain yourself," Yuka retorted, annoyed already.

"Alright, come with me. We can talk in private," he assured, moving down the hall at a brisk pace. She kept up, following him down the corridor and around several different corners before reaching a set of large double doors. "Through these is the balcony that leads into the main training arena. There are three but that is the big one. Down here," he paused, moving down the hall that ran perpendicular to the one they were on. "Is the way to your rooms, mine, and the infirmary is further down. We'll talk in my room."

"No, mine…" Yuka intervened, shaking her head. "Show me the way."

Kiba nodded and lead her further down, a small flight of stairs to a hall of five doors. "Right here," he said, moving to the first on the right. "Is mine." He then moved down further to the second door on the left. "This is yours."

She nodded, reaching for the handle but he stopped her, moving to stand between her and the door. "Yuka, please listen to me."

"Inside, then I'll listen," she urged. She didn't like her business discussed openly and who knows what ears could be listening. At least she could seal her room.

Kiba pushed the door open with a click and she walked in, looking about. There was no window but the inside was lushly decorated. Leather couch in front of the small wood stove and a fluffy bed covered in soft white and gray animal fur. There was also a desk on the far wall. She pushed through, setting her pack from her belt and on her back down on the bed. Kiba had just shut the door when she turned on him, the dim light in the underground room doing nothing to help this situation.

She quickly grabbed a small scroll from her pack, laid it on the floor, and placed her hand on it. Doing a quick seal she flattened her palm on the paper. A pressure overtook the room and then muffled everything. Now it was sealed. She turned to Kiba, his eyes wide.

"Still don't trust anyone, do you?" he scoffed.

"Never," she admitted. "Now explain before I kick you out."

He just sighed, moving to lean against the back of the couch. "You smell good to me," he began. "You're scent is my scent. The scent I've been looking for since I first grew into puberty. I can tell now. I didn't know when I first met you but I do now. You're mine, marked for it."

"Stop saying that. You're mine, my scent… what does that mean?" she groaned, running her hand over her forehead.

Kiba strode over to her, blowing cool air on her forehead before sighing. "It means that I want you. More than anything in this world, more than any words could possibly explain."

"Kiba…" she sighed, trying to back away, slowly stepping a few inches away. "I don't like the way you say it. I'm not yours. I… I'm not something you can own; ever."

"That's not it," he insisted, shaking his head frantically. Before she knew it his hands were on her shoulders. "It means something different. The Inuzuka… they mate for life. They find that one and that is it. My father… he couldn't handle it," he admitted, seeing the skepticism in her eyes. "That's why my mother is Alpha. But I…" he stopped, backing away from her now.

"I don't know what I'm saying. I don't… I can't… you're wrong, somehow you're wrong," he whispered, looking her over again. "I don't know. I just… you put on this charade, this face and I never know when you're truly meaning what you say, what you do. You're that type of person; someone who manipulates others through your façade. I don't even know why I'm…"

It was her turn to shut him up. She quickly closed the gap between them, her hands frantically finding his chest, clutching his shoulders as she pressed her forehead to his. "No… shut up… stop saying these things. It… it hurts," she whined, realizing that tears were in her eyes. She felt that same helpless feeling, breathtaking and heartbreaking that gushed her tears forth, rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you. Kame, I hate you so much for making me love you. Just forget it all… please."

His arms were around her now, holding her fast. He looked down into her eyes, his own searching, analyzing… learning all he wanted to know. "I can't… ever. If you love me tell me now, tell me that you're mine forever and in exchange, I'll do the same for you."

Yuka was speechless. Kiba, now, looked so changed. He was fiercer, something about the way he demanded her love and the way he was so confident in her love made her gush, her heart fluttering a mile a minute. She couldn't breathe and had to just stare, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt light headed; what could she say?

Orochimaru was going to take her body. If he fell for her and she allowed it Orochimaru would manipulate him in any way he could after she was gone, dead. She didn't want to hurt him, not any more. She suddenly felt panicked, her mind realing through the possibilities of holding Orochimaru off so she could defeat him, to keep her life. But how? How did this one boy change everything? I hate Konoha, I lost my family because of them, and I will dedicate every ounce of my being to repaying my debt to Lord Orochimaru. He is my sensei, my reason for existing. She couldn't betray him. Kame help her now. She didn't want to hurt Kiba but she had to. She had to hurt him one last time so he knows, so she is sure, he never loves her again. _Hurt him to save him._

But for now she would enjoy something she's never known. Something she wanted to do unspoiled, totally as herself. She'd never let Orochimaru decide this; ever.

"Kiba," she whispered hoarsely, glancing up at him. His deep eyes were watching her. "Kiba Inuzuka," she said a bit more officially, her hands roaming his shoulders and neck, feeling the tight muscles mold under her hands. "Make me yours, right here, right now, my love…"

Kiba looked at her skeptically, his eyes roaming her face. She needed this; she wanted this more than she could even explain. To enjoy something once before she was gone; to experiment with what she knew would be a tragic end.

"Kiba, I can't hold it back anymore. I love you; I love you more than anything in my life. I can't stand the idea of you being someone else's and I can't live with the idea of being anyone else's. Kiba… please…" she whispered into his neck, kissing gently.

"You mean this," Kiba asked, his eyes searching hers now, holding her back a distance. "This is it, my it… my love. I can't ever love again after this. I won't. If you don't mean every bit of it don't play with me."

"I will always love you no matter what happens," she assured, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her hips to his. She needed to feel him close, to inhale his scent one final time. It was the truth. She would love him until she was no more and even after. He finally wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body to his.

"I love you Yuka Uzumaki… you are my alpha and that is all I will ever, ever need…" he whispered, cutting of her startled gasp with a deep, hunger filled kiss.

"Kiba!" she gasped, feeling him lift her against him, his hands holding her hips against his own.

He didn't reply but gently kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, and down to the nape of her neck. By now he'd laid her in front of him on the fluffy bed, his hips between her thighs.

"You've never…?" Kiba asked, unsure how to proceed. Yuka helped him by ripping his shirt off with incredible force. She pulled hers off in one swift motion, revealing herself to him.

"Never, but you can show me, Kiba-kun," she breathed, nipping at his collarbone.

"I can show you a lot," he admitted, his hands going to her hips again.

* * *

After that first night in the compound she was exceptionally glad she put up the sound barrier.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It's been a while so that should hold you over. Was going to do a full lemon but... eh, no smut this time around. ;)**

**Don't forget that review! -**


	25. Chapter 25

**There is a spoiler in this chapter. I finally finished the second part of it so check it out. :D The spoiler is bolded so if you HAVEN'T BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE MANGA, avoid reading it. I marked it with arrows and little stars. It's s sad spoiler really. :(( Enjoy! And please please please review.**

* * *

Yuka had slept so deeply, so comfortably that night that the next morning when she woke up she believed herself to be dreaming. She was laying on a soft surface, the warm and soft blankets covering her almost entirely. She blinked a few times, her hair falling in her face as she stretched slightly. She was about to move out of bed when an arm snaked around her waist, holding her securely against a warm, and musky, man. _Kiba._

"Where you think you're going?" he mumbled against her neck, his hot breath raspy in the morning.

Yuka bit her lip. She couldn't just run away from him, not now. She had to keep up this façade. She had to make him believe her so that when she did betray him he'd never forgive her. She needed him to stay as far away from her as possible.

She sighed softly, pressing herself against him. "Nowhere now,"she whispered, her hand going down to gently squeeze his forearm. She hadn't even realized that she had nothing on but her panties. She blushed immediately, crossing her arms across her breasts. Kiba noticed and chuckled, kissing her shoulder gently.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Kiba whispered, his hand going underneath her to wrap her completely against his body. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and temple. "Not around me."

"I… I can't help it," she whispered, feeling even more mortified.

"Relax, Yuka," he murmured, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "It's not like I haven't seen you before. I had an excellent view last night."

If it were even possible, she blushed deeper, her eyes going wide with that realization. The details of last night came flooding back to her. The positions, the words said, and the feel of Kiba holding her, touching her, doing things that she wasn't aware her body wanted. He'd been everywhere, touched everything- _The Cursemark. _She gulped, her head spinning. _Shit, shit… why didn't I think about that? What got into me? I'm so fucking stupid! _

"Yuka, please," he whispered again, moving so that he was hovering over her, his bare chest visible to her now. It was scarred from scratches, bruised from biting, and she swore she saw dried blood on his neck. She couldn't stop the tears that misted her eyes. Kiba immediately noticed her eyes, the way she stared at his chest, and he could have sworn he saw true fear in her eyes.

"K-Kiba," she groaned, her hand going up to touch the bruise on his collar. He winced slightly and she pulled away. "What did I do? I'm so sorry I…"

"No, it's not that bad really," he insisted, taking her hand in his. "Really, I'm not in pain or anything. Besides, there like battle scars for me."He flashed a cute smirk and she couldn't help but grin, her eyes averted from his bare chest, abs, and hips. He was completely naked. She hadn't even realized until he'd been there, hovering over her.

"Kiba, how did they happen though? I didn't think I…"

"Oh, it's okay. Really… it was your first time and everything and that can sometimes happen. I mean, it was really painful for you," he said quickly, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, you have a couple of your own," he whispered this last part, gently running his fingertip down from her earlobe to her collarbone. "I didn't mean to but we were going at it and I couldn't control myself and I just… bit."

"You bit me?" she asked with a slight chuckle. "You really are an animal."

At this he smirked, moving so his hips were in between her legs, gently lowering himself so his forehead was against hers. She jolted slightly so he made sure not to press against her, figuring she was still sore. She gently reached up, one hand on his chest, roaming slowly, and the other wrapping around him, resting on his back. She caught his eyes and she just couldn't look away. They were the deepest color she'd ever seen. He gently trailed his fingertips down her cheek before moving so his body wasn't smothering hers. She moved slightly so she could lay almost interlocked with him, as one being, staring up into his eyes.

"Yuka, can I do something?" he asked, his eyes watching hers intently.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing bad I promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise…"

She gently spread her hand flat against his chest, massaging gently with her fingertips. His chest was so hard and his muscles were strained as if they'd hold her like that forever. "Okay," she agreed, glancing up at him. He grinned and then leaned in, his eyes watching hers as he put his hand under her chin, cupping it. She closed her eyes, expecting a kiss but instead she felt his nose gently bump hers before he moved it slowly back and forth. She giggled before realizing it and he chuckled back, his other hand squeezing her hip so she was still encased close to him.

"There," he whispered, pulling away. "I knew you'd like that."

She sighed, smiling back at him. His expression was so beautiful. He had a slight smile on his face, his beautifully straight teeth popping out , the canines well pronounced as usual. She loved his smile. She loved him. _Damn it. Don't say that. Just shove it aside, now. You need to get out of this situation soon. The plan will be executed tonight._

She gently placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away before he had the chance to deepen it. "It's probably useless to pretend nothing happened but we really should get up for the day," Yuka whispered, her hand going up to run through his untamed locks. "I can't imagine Tsume-san is happy."

"She never is. But I'm sure she'll have some choice words this morning," Kiba admitted, pulling her against him one more time, sighing softly at her scent. It smelled so amazing.

She basked in his warmth for a moment, feeling so protected and so amazing. This feeling would be gone, all too soon, so savoring it now would be all she'd have for the rest of her small, and short, life. He slowly pulled away and she pulled him back, holding him hungrily. She couldn't stop, she couldn't let him go. Not yet. Kiba must have noticed because he adjusted, sitting up slightly so he could cradle her. She wasn't sure how many minutes she sat there like that but eventually Kiba started to trail his fingers over her shoulders, her sides, occasionally gaining a gasp or a soft "naughty" from Yuka as he touched and teased.

She pushed off him now, standing so her back was facing him. She quickly grabbed for her uniform and pulled on her skirt and pants. If there was any luck that Kiba didn't see the cursemark last night, she had to hide it now. It was aching though, a subtle ache; something that was probably overlooked earlier due to her soreness from her activities the night before. She quickly scooped up her shirt and belt but she couldn't find her bra. She peered about before turning right into Kiba. He was standing, naked, in front of her with her bra dangling from his fingers.

"Looking for this, love?" he asked a sexy grin on his face. "I don't know why you ladies have to wear these. Personally, I think I'd enjoy it if you never did again."

Yuka just smirked back. "Kiba, I'm a kunoichi. If I didn't wear one on mission it might get cold. What would I do to hide myself then? Surely my teammates would notice. What if the enemy noticed? It could be horribly worse for me…"

"I'm sure you're teammates wouldn't mind," Kiba scoffed, his brow knitting in annoyance. "That closet perv Shino. I know what goes on in that mind of his. He's a dirty dirty nin." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. He still held the bra. Yuka was covering herself with her shirt. She sighed and tried to grab it from him but he was still muttering about Shino.

"If Shino is a closet perv then I'm sure Shikamaru is a downright perv," Yuka admitted a slight smile on her face. "He isn't very touchy feely but that would explain those comments that night at my place. I bet he reads those Icha Icha books along with Kakashi-sensei…"

"Excuse me?"

Yuka hadn't noticed, her mind wandering with the subject but Kiba had gone stone cold, his eyes narrowing at her. Her eyes widened and she quirked an eyebrow as if she was observing a new species of animal. Kiba had an unreadable expression on his face and she didn't like that.

"What?" she asked, reaching out for her bra again. He handed it to her quickly, his eyes wandering her face.

"Shikamaru… he's said stuff?" Kiba asked, his voice straining to stay low and controlled. She could tell.

"Who hasn't, Kiba?" Yuka asked, a bit taken-back that Kiba was becoming so jealous so quickly. It kind of made her feel good but she didn't want to press it. She quickly slipped on her bra, adjusting herself before pulling on her shirt and jacket.

She hadn't noticed but while she was doing that Kiba had slipped on his own pants and mesh shirt. When she turned to look at him he looked annoyed, slightly sickened. She bit her lip and then moved over to him, forcing him to look at her.

"Kiba… what is wrong? He can say what he wants; look at what he wants… I'm yours. I… I thought I made that clear last night," she whispered the last part. "Maybe I was wrong."

Kiba sighed and then shook his head. "No, no I shouldn't be so jealous," he groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry; the idea of Shikamaru even touching you makes my skin crawl and my blood boil."

"He kissed me, just once," Yuka admitted, her eyes downcast now. "I should have told you that before. I didn't even think about it but I have to be honest with you. He kissed me and I kissed back. Also… I kissed Shino too."

Kiba didn't say anything for the longest moment and then he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, obviously they weren't very good at it."

Yuka looked up at him with wide eyes, a grin breaking over her lips. "Not very good at all," she admitted, standing on her tip toes to gently peck him on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tight, his lips hungrily seeking hers. After running out of air Yuka finally pulled away, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"Wow," she breathed, kissing his chest through his shirt. "You're amazing."

Kiba just chuckled and let her go, grabbing his shoes and his gear. Yuka did the same and soon they were exiting the room, Yuka deactivating the seal around it. The second she did she heard a loud noise from out in the hall. She almost laughed out loud at who it was.

"That good for nothing mutt! I swear, if he doesn't get his ass up soon I'll go in there myself!" Tsume yelled, the voice of a young man rising above hers.

"Tsume-san, please. He stayed up late last night on guard. He didn't leave his post until well after two. I'm going in to wake him soon, I promise. He'll be downstairs before breakfast is done being served."

"I trust you Daisuke," Tsume spat. "You wake him up or else he'll be in a world of hurt."

"Yes ma'am!" he said, and Yuka could hear her cursing start to fade down the hall. She bit her lip and looked over at Kiba. He was just shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around her one last time, lingering on her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Might not get a chance to do that the rest of the day," he whispered, hungrily suckling on her lower lip. She quickly grabbed his arms, kissing him back before pulling away slowly. She didn't want it to end. He gently ran a hand down her back, palming her bottom before winking and slipping with her out the door.

"Ah! Kiba-san. I knew you couldn't be far," Daisuke said. "I had no idea you were in there with Yuka-san."

"You knew something you sneaky brat," Kiba smirked, walking up to the boy. He was barely sixteen, his looks a bit different than Kiba's. He had burgundy hair, slightly red in tint but the marks on his cheeks were black, not red. He shared that toothy grin though.

"Well, I kind of figured so I had to cover for you," Daisuke admitted. He then smiled at Yuka. "Nice to meet you Yuka-san. I'm Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you," she admitted, reaching out to take his hand. He just grinned and inhaled deeply, a smirk on his face.

"I can see why you like her. She smells amazing," he admitted, shrugging.

"No sniffing my mate pup," Kiba growled, shaking his head.

"Ah, so it's that official is it? What will Tsume think?"

"She's not that scary," Yuka spoke up, a smirk on her face. Kiba grinned back at her in proud affirmation and Daisuke just looked frightened.

"Oh great, way to go Kiba. You found one just like your mom," he joked, nudging Kiba playfully.

Kiba laughed, punching him in the arm before offering a hand to Yuka. "Breakfast?" he offered.

"Sounds great," Yuka admitted, stepping around Daisuke with a smile. "And I'm not like her. I'm much, much worse."

* * *

The day was slow after that. After Kiba was pulled aside by Tsume for a talk Yuka decided to go check out the training ground she was shown. It was much like an arena and it made her curious. Of course she always had to be escorted so after she ate Daisuke offered to show her around. She accepted, making mental notes about where certain rooms were and where logical exits may be.

"So, how old is the Inuzuka clan anyway?" Yuka asked, looking at the old paintings on the wall of the hall they were in. It led between the cafeteria-like area to the arena.

"Very old," he admitted. "I'm no expert but I am fascinated about our families heritage. It turns out that our clan is as old as the leaf village itself. Apparently the lands owned by the Senju and the Uchiha both bordered ours. There were so many different clans and groups in the land of fire that the first Hokage had a hell of a time convincing them all. We, the Inuzuka, were always allied with the Senju. Of course, other than you, the only person who has seen our hidden base was Hashirama Senju."

"I feel honored," Yuka said, following him into the large open arena. This would be the perfect place for their escape. Orochimaru would be coming to her sometime tonight, before the sun is completely set. He said this and gave her instruction to neutralize all possible foes beforehand.

She looked about now, looking at the craftsmanship of the large room. It was expansive, seats spanning the pit that housed grass, plants, a few average trees, and some boulders. The pillars holding the roof were all made of a heavy wood, carved with different patterns of wolves chasing prey, howling at the moon, and bearing their teeth. It would have been intimidating if she'd never known the Inuzuka before. The ceiling stretched up and revealed five windows letting in a generous amount of light. This room must have been where the whole clan had met at one time… for what she could only imagine.

"I guess we can wait until Kiba gets here. Would you like to spar?" Daisuke asked, looking her over.

"Spar? No weapons? Just Taijutsu?" Yuka asked, a grin on her face. "I could use the practice. Where is your ninja hound?"

"He's patrolling outside. We use the hounds for recon." He shrugged and then grinned. "It's okay though, I don't need him. We Inuzuka are masters at a special taijutsu," Daisuke admitted, jumping down from the stands to the arena floor.

"Alright, we'll see," Yuka said, following him down. She smirked, throwing off her jacket and belt of weapons. "Taijutsu only; let's see what you can do Daisuke Inuzuka."

After sparring for a good twenty minutes, Yuka noticed a change in her chakra. It was all too familiar and it almost god her injured when she failed to avoid Daisuke's attack. She quickly danced around him, making sure to avoid his powerful frontal attacks. Suddenly she felt it, a tearing and burning sensation rushed down her leg, her eye's going wide as Daisuke's attack hit her head on.

She hadn't countered that time. Her leg was numb and she was laying on the ground when she heard his voice over her. "Yuka-san! Yuka-san! Oh shit, Kiba-sama is going to kill me."

"Quit overreacting," Yuka murmured. "You just got me good." She could still feel the shooting pain in her leg and thigh so she quickly forced herself up so she was sitting. Her head felt a little light but she quickly blinked into focus. "I'm fine. I can heal myself, remember?"

Yuka moved her hand over her leg and started to funnel some of her chakra out of it. She almost gasped aloud when she realized that her chakra was reacting. She acted like it did though, the faint green glow around her hand ebbing the pain slightly. She forced herself up to stand, her leg still a bit stiff. Daisuke immediately came to her side, offering his shoulder.

"Oh, please don't make a big deal out of this," Yuka assured. "Really, I got distracted by my thoughts and let my guard down. You caught that. Very quick on the uptake… you'd be someone I'd like on my squad."

"Really?" he asked, helping her walk toward the steps. It was more like she was limping but she quickly pushed that out of the way when she started climbing them. If Kiba saw this he'd want her checked out by a medic and they'd definitely notice the chakra imbalance.

As Daisuke led her over to the seats along the arena, Yuka moved so that she was heading toward the corridor. He noticed and quickly caught up with her. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" he asked, a bit of panic in his voice.

"No, I just want to go check myself out in the bathroom. Do you think that would be okay? I mean, you can follow me to the door," Yuka assured, moving with him down the hall they had come in at.

"No, that's fine. I won't mind I'm just trying to make sure Kiba doesn't try to murder me later."

"He won't! You're panicking over nothing. Besides, I've had worse than this. I went up against Hokage-sama for goodness sakes."

"I heard that. I heard it was amazing to see. Something no one in the village has seen in a long time," Daisuke gushed. "Did you really try to blow up one of his toads?"

Yuka chuckled. "No," she grinned. "I tried to get him off balance so I could strike at his fleshy side. I guess toads are more difficult than that."

"Yeah, I remember as a kid taking cover and hearing the tale of the great toad battles when Naruto-kun was still around. He beat some of the greatest ninja in the world with those toads. And before him the legendary sannin Jiraiya used them in the great ninja wars!"

"It's a fascinating history," she admitted, looking down at the ground. "But I never knew him. In fact I never even got to meet him. I just heard things from everyone else, you know?"

"Some say he lives on through Jiraiya-bo," Daisuke said, moving to open a door for her at the end of the hall. She stepped through and followed Daisuke's lead. He led her down a flight of stairs, slowly leading her so she wouldn't fall. When he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned down a corridor she realized she was back in the corridor they had left from that morning.

He led her to her door and smiled. "You do have a bathroom inside your room. It's the door leading from the closet. You have to walk through the closet to get into it. Just let me know when you're done. I'll keep a watch for Kiba-sama."

"Thanks," she said, going inside her room and closing the door behind her. She immediately grabbed her scroll out of her bag and sealed it to the floor. The room went quiet and Yuka quickly ripped down her pants. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over so she could see what was bothering her.

The cursemark had spread. Instead of it covering just a small part of her inner thigh it had stretched to cover her whole inner thigh, part of her hip, and down her let almost to her knee. It ached too, a profound angry chakra tearing through her.

_Was this part of the plan? Was this a side effect of Orochimaru's curse mark jutsu? _

She quickly grabbed a small scroll from her pack, drawing blood from her finger before drawing some symbols and seal over her cursemark. If she didn't seal it her whole body would be covered and the power of the cursemark would break free.

* * *

Kiba sauntered down the hall, a smirk on his lips. Last night had been amazing, more amazing than he could have imagined. If there was any doubt before, it was silenced now. Yuka was amazing; gentle yet firm, shy but bold… everything he'd ever wanted in a mate. If she could let her guard down, be herself with him, he could protect her from anything, or anyone.

Something bothered him though. Before now she'd acted so controlled, so defiant and solitary. Now, ever since Hokage-sama ordered her to be locked down, she's acting odd. Where she used to be cold, calculated, and adaptive she was now warm, moved by emotion, and easily likable. The suspicion had waned from Kiba's mind but it didn't disappear. He wasn't sure what she could have achieved in some sort of grand plan by becoming his. To be honest it would probably severely hinder any plans she may have. The second Tsume finds out what has gone down it will be all about the Inuzuka.

Kiba paused at this, standing outside a set of doors. He could hear muffled speech behind it but he wasn't worried about that. He was thinking about what he'd done to Yuka. She had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to be his and his alone. She had no idea what kind of life the Alpha's had. He had overlooked any concerns about the future and thought with his dick again. By being with Yuka he had made a decision for her. _Damn it!_

Just then the door in front of him slid open. "Ah! Finally come to join us, huh? Hurry up and shut the damn door. We have a lot to discuss," Tsume demanded, looking up from a large round table she was standing at. Kiba entered and was immediately irritated. Inside were not only the three elders of the Inuzuka but Konohamaru, Shikamaru, and Neji. (******This is a SPOILER **_and I'm sorry if you're not caught up with the manga but Neji just died this week in the manga. Inoichi and Shikaku the week before._**SPOILER. Keep this in mind for the future. Not everything is spot on with the manga. Sorry!******).

"What are they doing here? I thought this was sacred Inuzuka ground…" Kiba drawled, walking over to stand next to his mother.

"It would be if this were a normal situation but we have some disturbing news that needs to be aired out and then worked through," Neji admitted, his arms crossed. "Where is Yuka Uzumaki?"

Kiba glared at him a moment before looking between Konohamaru's troubled face and Shikamaru's complacent one. "With Daisuke, in the arena probably. Why?"

"Probably?" Konohamaru asked, his eyes glancing over at Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan and nodded, his eyes lingering a moment.

"Sorry to add even more trouble to an already troubled scenario but her chakra is severely unbalanced," Neji added, looking back at Kiba.

Tsume immediately grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down so they were face to face. Her nose was practically touching his as she glared at him with venomous intentions. "You had Daisuke lie for you, right? You weren't on guard at all last night! You were with her."

Kiba was about to say something when she let him go and shook her head. "Don't deny it; I can smell her on you," Tsume groaned. "You're a fool. A damn fool."

"A fool? What the hell does that mean, Ma? You're the one who was complaining, barely a month ago, about me finding an alpha. Where there she is! Now what the fuck are they doing here?" Kiba asked, his eyes dilating again. They were almost fully black.

"You've just complicated things beyond anything we could ever comprehend," Konohamaru assured, standing up. "Please, take a seat and let's finish this discussion quickly. We need time to counterattack and set up an appropriate course of action."

"Someone better start explaining or I'm going to go fucking nuts," Kiba growled, sitting down with a loud plop. "What is it? Spill it out already."

"You're addressing you're Hokage, Kiba!" Tsume growled. "Show some respect."

"Fine, what is it, sir?" Kiba asked, making sure to draw out the "sir" part.

"I'll explain," Shikamaru interjected, glancing at Kiba. "I know you may be mad at me considering the role I've had to play the past month but I assure you, it was for the safety of us all."

"Roll?" Kiba asked, his hand squeezing the arm of the chair.

"Please, let me finish and don't interrupt me and we'll get through this a lot quicker," Shikamaru insisted. Kiba just nodded, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Alright, well about six months after Hokage-sama was selected as Hokage, he dedicated a division of ANBU to a search and possibly rescue mission. In fact, for the past four years they've been doing nothing but this mission. The mission was to recover any living Uzumaki, offering them citizenship to Konoha. After searching almost every village on the great continent they were about to give up when one of them, by complete coincidence, travelled to the HiddenRainVillage. They were sent there to use any type of water style jutsu necessary to find the dead body of Jiraiya. Falling into the wrong hands would be horrible. What they did not expect to find was a scarlet haired kunoichi with powerful seals resembling that of the Uzumaki. This is when project Alpha went into effect."

"Project Alpha?" Tsume chimed in. "Is that a coincidence or a literal interpretation, Shikamaru?"

"Both really," he admitted. "But the purpose of the plan was to monitor her to assess whether she'd be a willing addition to our village. Her participation in the Great War was limited, that is for sure. In fact she claimed she was just a refugee escaping the battle but in reality she killed dozens of Zetsus. She was placed into a division, hastily, by the close ranged captain. She abandoned the army two days later after a curious number of supplies came up missing, including the body of a white Zetsu."

"Like what supplies?" Kiba growled, already irritated with the way this conversation was going.

"Medical supplies; syringes, tubes, I.V.s, operating equipment, and the body of Zetsu. The medical supplies we overlooked simply because they are legitimate things to be stolen during war. However, the body of Zetsu was vital. Only recently did we have suspicions that she used these supplies for devious means. You see, only someone with inside knowledge would have known that the Zetsu's were made from Hashirama Senju's cells. At the moment it was overlooked but now we are seriously regretting it."

"How? She hasn't done anything since she's been here besides a few minor fights and training," Kiba protested, his fists clasped. "How do you know she wasn't using Hashirama's cells to heal wounded?"

At this Konohamaru smirked. "That is exactly what I thought. I thought that perhaps she used the Zetsu on someone close to her, someone she cared about. Only recently have we learned that she used the cells for Orochimaru."

Kiba sprang up now, his fist slamming onto the desk. "Are you insane? Orochimaru? He's after her for kame sakes!"

"That's what she wants us to believe," Shikamaru interjected. "She's played a very careful and clever game thus far. However, she never expected you."

"Me? Never expected me?" Kiba said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Well, ever since the beginning we decided that, based on observing her for almost six months, she would respond the best to someone who was like her. Someone she could build a bond with. That's why we decided to place the Inuzuka in this mission."

Kiba immediately looked down at his mother. "You knew?"

"Yes, I've known since the beginning. In fact, I'm the one who recommended we handle her. After observing her I realized she's a lot like you."

"I'm so fucking confused. What does that have to do with anything? What does it have to do with Orochimaru?"

"Right, well to put it simply, it wasn't Orochimaru who killed her family. After combing through what Uzumaki documents we had left, and after bringing ROOT files to the surface, we found that a mission about fourteen years ago, conducted by Danzo, in collaboration with Hanzo the Salamander of the Hidden Rain, encountered the Uzumaki family. It's in Danzo's personal notes," Shikamaru said, pulling out a worn scroll from his jacket. He tossed it at Kiba and without hesitation Kiba opened it to read it. It was a blurry text, hand written without a definite date but Kiba didn't care. What was described was more than enough for him:

_Mission__ a success. Four Uzumaki have been found in the countryside of The Hidden Rain. Three eliminated. A man and a pregnant woman. The man died almost instantly. The woman battled, heavy with child, giving her life for a young girl. Girl killed almost half the squad with her powers allowing her to escape. The woman had strong destructive powers in seals, placed on her hands. The young girl had scarlet hair and bright green eyes. Be on watch for her. Deep chakra well. Will return within three months to search for her; if not alive will harvest cells for experimentation._

Kiba threw the scroll back at Shikamaru, a frustrated scowl on his face. By now Kiba's mind was reeling. This new information was more than he could take. Yuka had lied to him, lied to everyone, and what is worse is that she is working with the natural enemy of Konoha, allowing him to take her body. Kiba was not letting that happen; not to another comrade.

He was about to turn and walk out when Konohamaru stepped in front of him. "Kiba-kun, please… we need you to hear us on this. We need you and your clan's help."

Kiba growled, slowly sinking back into the chair. He had to clear his mind, to set his emotions for the woman he loved aside. Wait, he didn't love her. He didn't even know her.

"So, she escaped to Amegakure, away from Danzo and under the protection of newly appointed leader Pein. The information about Konan being her first instructor could be true. We have no way of knowing without getting into her mind. I can guarantee Orochimaru and Yuka have so many traps and seals inside her that it would take someone with immense skill to even get in there."

"Have Inoichi do it," Kiba interjected. "He's the most skilled. Get him to do it."

"He would if we could get close enough to neutralize her. That is only one part of project Alpha," Konohamaru admitted, sitting down again. "There were initially four parts. Get her to come to Konoha. Gain her trust. Get her to volunteer. Read her mind. It was to be relatively simple, something she'd probably never forgive us for but in desperate times you have to resort to the darkest of shinobi arts."

"So this whole time everyone has been pretending to like her to get her to divulge information?" Kiba spat, glaring between all of them now.

"Don't be such a child!" Neji chimed. "You act as if we were going to do unspeakable things to her. It's required of every shinobi not born in the village. She knew that and thanks to Ino's lie, she believes she's earned our trust. It was you who messed up the entire plan."

"Me?!" Kiba yelled, standing and crossing so he was inches from Neji. "I did nothing. I wasn't even aware of the mission. Had I been we'd be on schedule and none of this would be so damn complicated!"

"That is my fault, Neji-san," Konohamaru assured. "You see, I had problems with this plan from the beginning. To be honest, she resembled Naruto so much in speech and fake-temperament that I almost felt sorry for her."

Kiba backed away from Neji, glancing at Konohamaru and then over to Shikamaru.

"You see, I didn't want to deceive her. I wanted to confront her, be honest, and hope that she came to Konoha willingly. If not then we'd be ready to take her on. However, I was advised otherwise." Konohamaru nodded at the other three around the table. "Along with these three Kakashi, Shino, and Kurenai all agreed that our best bet was to employ our shinobi abilities to deceive her."

"It was really meant to bring her into the village, to make her one of our own so she could know Jiraiya-bo, as per-request from Hinata," Konohamaru insisted. "She fought hardest for Yuka's leniency. She kept saying that this is not how Naruto-kun would have wanted us to act after the war. She said it was a disgrace to his memory. Naturally, she's kept optimism about Yuka."

"Why? We all know after Orochimaru takes Yuka's body, he'll be back in three to four years for Jiraiya! He'll be the same age as Sasuke was when he was deceived," Kiba pointed. "What have you really done to avoid this anyway?"

"That's exactly what Shino said," Shikamaru admitted.

"Who the hell all knows about this? Everyone but me?" Kiba spat.

"No, the five of us, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ino, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Hiashi Hyuuga all know about it. We made it top secret as you know," Konohamaru said. "Oh, and the three ANBU members that have been watching her since they found her."

"So everyone," Kiba said sarcastically. "So, she used the Zetsu to do what for Orochimaru exactly? Just sustain his body?"

"Yes, the cells are unique like that. There is something else that may be a bit disturbing," Shikamaru trailed. "None of us have ever seen it but we believe that Orochimaru placed a curse mark on her some years ago, when she was just a child. We're not sure how she survived it, so few do, but we know that she hasn't unleashed that full power yet. Whatever she's saving it for must be huge. This is the real reason she's quarantined."

"She doesn't have a curse mark. I'd have smelled it," Kiba spat; annoyed that Shikamaru suggested that he's seen her body.

"No, you wouldn't have. In fact, I'm sure that was the first seal she ever created. A seal to conceal her curse mark."

"She doesn't have one, I know she doesn't," Kiba admitted, his face tinting slightly red. This made Tsume scoff and Shikamaru laugh. Flashes of the night before began running through his mind. He couldn't stop the blush coming to his cheeks or the arousal that the images provoked.

"Kiba," Tsume warned, looking over at him. "I need an honest answer from you right now. As alpha you're required to answer. Did you have sex with that girl?"

Kiba immediately groaned, placing his head in his hand. "Ma! Come on, not here… not now."

"No, we have to discuss it now you moron!" she screamed, standing up. "I never thought you were that stupid. I never in a million years thought you were so ignorant. Now, even if she does try to help Orochimaru, we Inuzuka cannot touch her!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Kiba roared, standing up. "If she's already decided to abandon Konoha, to abandon herself, then what does it matter if we did have sex?"

"Ugh," Konohamaru sighed. "You didn't read up on you're clan's history, did you? About your Alpha transformation?" Neji and Shikamaru watched curiously, their eyes never leaving Tsume.

"Of course I did," Kiba said indignantly.

"Obviously not," Tsume growled. "The Inuzuka are a ninja-hound clan! We choose one mate for life and there is a reason for that. You gave yourself to someone and her to you. It wouldn't be such a big deal if you would have done that before the transformation but now it's hopeless. We're all going to suffer for this. I cannot believe…" Tsume was babbling, something he'd never seen his mother do. It worried him.

"Ma, what the hell are you talking about? Talk to me, damn it."

She turned to look at him, her eyes solemn, a deep sadness permeating them. "You've just destroyed the future of you're clan Kiba Inuzuka," she admitted. "When an Alpha goes through the change the first month is crucial. It is when he is at his most volatile, his most uncontrolled. His hormones are crazy, his seed the most volatile, almost toxic. It is then that he shares his power with his mate. Don't you get it? I told you a month ago that finding your own alpha meant sharing power. You've just given Yuka some of that power. She is, as far as our clan rules are concerned, you're life mate and our female alpha."


	26. Chapter 26

"Yuka? Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, his voice a little frantic outside the door. It had been well over twenty minutes.

She crossed to the door, deactivating the seal before opening it. "I'm good, just freshening up. I may take a nap before dinner," she admitted, smiling softly up at the young nin. "Do you care if I nap or will you get in trouble?"

"No, I won't get in trouble. I just have to keep watch. Are you sure you're okay though? Kiba would kill me if anything happened…"

"I'm fine! Kiba can answer to me if he needs to," she assured, nodding at him. "Just wake me in a couple hours if Kiba hasn't come back. I'm sure he'll start looking or something when he's done speaking to Tsume-san."

"Alright, well I'll be right out here if you need anything," Daisuke assured, moving to stand against the opposite wall. "Have a good nap. I'm sure you need it after all that."

She just smirked at him. "You're lucky I let my guard down, pup," she mimicked, trying to sound like Tsume.

Daisuke just smirked, shaking his head. "Oh boy, were in for a rough transition, I can tell."

"You know too much," Yuka insisted, closing the door as she went back inside the room. The second she did she put up the seal again, moving to the bed. Her thigh was still throbbing. The seal didn't help her much. It restricted its spreading making it cover only her inner thigh but it still ached. It was a deep discomfort, something odd and imbalanced.

_Thisss is the beginning, my Yuka… _she heard, her eyes searching around for the speaker. She expected Orochimaru to slither out of the darkness but she saw nothing. _This is a side effect of my ultimate curse mark. I can communicate my orders to you. Are you prepared? I come tonight, at midnight, to transport you to my safe house._

_"I thought we had agreed to perform the ritual here, under cover to deceive them into bringing you back to the village?" _Yuka thought, hoping he could hear her.

_My plans have been compromised. Konoha is aware of our plot. As we speak the Hokage is planning a counter attack._

Yuka froze, unsure what to do. If Konohamaru knew, then so did Tsume. Kiba had to know now, she was sure he'd never trust her again. This is what she had wanted, to make him keep his distance from her but she never expected this. Orochimaru must have known the whole time that they were suspicious of her. He used her as a pawn but to what other end she had no idea.

_Yuka, listen carefully. My plan has come to fruitation. Soon I will be there to take you away and we shall join, as one, to consume Konoha- our ultimate goal. I will be Hokage of a new village and you will be the face of this new nation. Those who owe allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki will flock to your name, of this I'm sure. _

_ "Sensei, was this you're plan all along? To make yourself known to Konoha? I do not understand."_

_ My plans changed. What matters is that you stay alive until I get there. They are suspicious of you; even you're precious Inuzuka boy. I knew you would give in to him, something I banked on this entire plan. You have released your seal, something not easily mended. It was not intended to contend with a stronger chakra. Now that you've given yourself to that Inuzuka brat, you are in a delicate position. You carry his seed which I will have great need of later._

_ "Orochimaru-sama," _Yuka insisted, dumbfounded by his claims. _"You planned this-every step? The curse-mark, coming to Konoha, falling for Kiba-kun? You knew everything?"_

_ Do not be bitter, Yuka-chan. _He whispered seductively. _You've always been mine. You may not end up impregnated by his seed; that is not what is important. The fact that his DNA is now within you holds significant value for me. The Inuzuka are the most powerful clan of Konoha, even more so than the Hyuuga. Did you really think I'd leave the faith of my future body to the child of that brat Naruto Uzumaki?_

_ "You… you said Jiraiya was your target, that his body held the key to your immortality and that he was the ideal vessel."_

_ I did, and he is. However, I can see that there is no way to get to him. He is well protected, both by his clan and the Kyuubi spirit that still exists within him. However, the seed of an Uzumaki and an Inuzuka would prove to be most useful especially if Konoha is to be mine._

_ "This was a set up," _Yuka gripped the sheets of the bed, her head throbbing in protest, trying to force Orochimaru out. _"You used me to create you're ultimate vessel. I'm nothing but a stepping stone for your sick plans!"_

_ Don't be so ignorant. You've known this from the beginning- when I first found you scrapping by on meager ninja skills learned from the pupil of my former best friend. You've known this whole time that I was going to use you. You're just acting like a child and now there is nothing you can do. Konoha wants nothing to do with you and that Inuzuka boy is probably heartbroken. In fact, I believe his father went insane from such pressure. We'll see how the boy holds up._

_ "Don't touch him! Just leave him out of this… he did nothing wrong."_

_ This is a new side of you, Yuka-chan. It's quite surprising. That passion will prove useful, I'm sure. _

_ "Don't hurt him, please. I'll give you anything you want. I'll kill anyone you want. I'll do you're bidding and I'll give you the ultimate vessel from my own womb. Just don't hurt him."_

_ You may not be pregnant… but when I combine his DNA with yours and produce the ultimate body, I will be invincible. My will will be impregnated within you, my spirit trapping your own within my ultimate genjutsu. When I have used you to fulfill my true destiny then, and only then, do you have my permission to die._

Yuka started sobbing, her body finally growing weak. She fell to the side onto the soft bed, the scent of Kiba lingering everywhere. She felt the hot and stinging tears roll down her cheeks, soaking the blanket beneath her. "No," she whispered, clutching the blanket close. "No… please no…"

_Be ready, Yuka. I have been building up chakra for this very reason. You can try to run from me, try to fight me off, but in the end it will only go unwell for those who are in the way. I will possess you and in that purpose, you should take comfort. It's what you were born for._

"NO!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at the wall. It landed with a thud and she groaned, holding herself in the fetal position. Her heart had sunk, so far that she couldn't even feel it beat. Her mouth was dry, her head pulsing and the more she tried to expel Orochimaru's chakra from her body the stronger it became until finally, a dull haze had settled over her. She didn't even remember passing out.

* * *

Kiba stood at the entrance to the arena, his eyes firmly locked on the far wall. His mind was overrun with anger, annoyance, regret, and most of all confusion. He'd devoted himself to Yuka and he felt as if he couldn't be away from her for more than a few hours. His chest ached, his head throbbed, and the memories of the night before made his heart heavier than lead. He needed her, he knew he did but it was a war within. He barely knew the real her, had never felt love like this before, and was utterly deceived by the first person he's let in in almost five years.

He needed to take action, to confront her and finally get the truth from her, even if he had to be rough. _Damn it._ Shikamaru had laid out a plan, something to anticipate Orochimaru's attempt at breaking Yuka out of the Inuzuka compound if the situation arose. Kiba was meant to keep up a charade with Yuka, keep her thinking that everything is secure and the same as before. He really didn't think he could do that.

As he stood there, contemplating what to do, Daisuke came up behind him, sniffing gently. "You seem preoccupied, Kiba-san," he admitted, leaning up against the railing next to him. "What's up?"

"Where is Yuka?" Kiba asked, trying to keep the harshness from his voice.

"Sleeping. We were sparring a little while ago."

"Sparring?" Kiba asked, looking him over. He had no particular bruises or cuts. "How did that go?"

"Good, until she let her guard down. Almost pummeled her," he said, raising his hands in defiance. "She's fine though. Thought I injured her but she said it was nothing."

"I'm going to find her. Don't disturb us," Kiba said, turning from him without another word. He sauntered down the hall toward Yuka's room, ignoring Daisuke's voice as he talked after him. Kiba didn't care. He had to see her, had to do something. If their plan came to fruitation, she would be locked up for a long time.

When he came to the door he paused, sniffing lightly. He smelled nothing out of the ordinary, his eyes narrowing. It was almost too perfect, the room quiet and steady. He could smell Yuka from outside, her form somewhere in the room though he couldn't quite place it. He slowly turned the door handle, stepping inside. He felt a change in pressure the second he shut the door behind him, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. Yuka must have had a seal up around the room.

He found her, her huddled form, curled into the covers of the bed. Her cheeks were damp, her eyes swollen from tears. He halted immediately, unsure what to do. He hadn't considered her capable of real tears. He quickly made his way to the side of the bed, looking down at her. She was breathing steadily, her facial expression blank. He didn't want to wake her, not like this. Watching her sleep was something he found to be enjoyable; the way her chest rose and fell and the way her lips parted made her look weak, almost innocent.

He knelt down, his hands on the bed as he watched her, his face inches from hers. He wanted her again, more than ever. His sexual urges were mounting, making it extremely difficult to focus on his mission. He tried to remember her alliances, her allegiance with Konoha's natural enemy, Orochimaru, but all he could see was Yuka, the girl he thought he knew. He had to show restraint. His mother had made it clear to him what happened when he mated during his transformation.

A chain effect, set off by his own powers, would instill Yuka with his own chakra, a distinct marker that never left her body. Once marked, all who belonged to the clan were aware of her position and allegiance. A special scent emanated from her like a hive. She was the Alpha's forever and anyone who wished to challenge it would be, like a wolf pack, cast out. Kiba had unknowingly provided her with the ultimate protection. He gently sighed, his breath blowing the hair from her eyes. It was like thick silk, untamed and blood red in the lighting.

He pushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He could hear her softly sigh at this, her eyes still firmly closed. She didn't stand a chance against Orochimaru, not by herself. And what fate awaited her in Konoha wasn't much better.

"Yuka," he whispered, his eyes watching her face. "Yuka, wake up."

She stirred slightly, her eyes opening quickly to stare at him. She wasn't startled, her eyes searching his slowly. He could see the gloss of unshed tears in her eyes as she looked away, her hand coming to push herself upright. Kiba quickly sat on the bed next to her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her words barely audible between her gasps and soft sobs. "I'm so sorry Kiba."

"For what?" he asked, his eyes closing as he inhaled her scent.

"Don't play stupid," she murmured, her hands clutching his leather jacket. "Don't… you know what I've done."

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. "Say it," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me the truth now if you really mean it."

She paused, her eyes drifting down to the bed. She closed them for a moment before looking back up at him, her eyes meeting his. Orochimaru's words were ringing in her ears. _You can try to run from me, try to fight me off, but in the end it will only go unwell for those who are in the way._

"Promise me you won't interfere, promise me that you won't put yourself in harm's way to try and stop this… to try and stop me…" she begged, her tears still brimming in her emerald green eyes.

"I won't. I owe nothing to you, Yuka. You used me," he whispered, his grip tightening slightly. "You used me to get close to Jiraiya, to get close to my friends and family. You used me to get close to the Alpha. I owe you nothing."

"Than kill me now," she said, moving to sit on her knees before him. "Take your kunai and end me now, while you can."

Kiba looked at her abashed, his eyes growing wide. There was true sincerity in her voice, her eyes watching his face closely. He quickly grabbed his kunai, bringing it up so it was level with the pale skin of her neck. She extended it, raising her chin, her tears rolling down her cheeks and jaw line.

"Do it," she whispered, her breath a bit uneven. "Kill me, Kiba."

Kiba stared at her, her unwavering eyes and the way in which she was determined to end it all. She wanted this, truly, and he could tell. This was the real Yuka, the woman he fell for. Selfless, brave, and most of all, she was his and his alone. She didn't want to share herself with another; she no longer wanted revenge on Konoha. She was free of all that, from all the pain that had once shackled her to hatred.

"I could do it," he whispered, his other hand going to the back of her neck. "I could slit your throat and all of Orochimaru's plans would go up in flames. I could end this whole sequence of events with your death. But I don't think that's good enough for you."

Her eyes widened and she grasped her knees, her lip quivering. "There is no time," she gasped. "Before the curse mark consumes me, kill me Kiba. Kill me to save everyone else. Jiraiya, Hinata, Tsume, Hana… everyone. Kill me to save yourself."

"I just need to know why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you promise yourself to me?"

"Please," she murmured, a pained expression coming over her face. "Kill me."

"Begging for death? That isn't like you," he growled, tilting her head to look him in the eyes. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I won't tell you," Yuka assured, her eyes closing. "You'll never know and that is something you have to be content with. Now be a man! Be a shinobi, be the Alpha you were meant to be and save your clan and village. Kill me!"

He growled harshly, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back so it revealed her neck again, his kunai held steadily against it. "You have the curse mark… so tell me, what is it like betraying the only person who's ever loved you? What is it like knowing that with your death you will have destroyed everything that was once important to me, everything that was once mine?"

"You don't even know me. You cannot love me and I cannot love you. Right now I'm your enemy, a threat to Konoha and its future. Kill me before it's too late."

"It's already too late!" Kiba howled, throwing his kunai into the wall and pinning her to the bed on her back. He stared down at her with both hunger and sorrow. "I cannot kill you, and neither can any member of our clan. We are bound."

She tried pushing him off of her, her chakra levels phasing in and out. The seal was making it ever more difficult to control herself. She pressed against his chest, shaking her head back and forth until his hand clasped around her hip, the other palming her breast. She almost screamed at him.

"You don't understand do you?" he said, his voice deeper than usual, almost animalistic. "We've mated. You belong to me, and I to you. You are the female Alpha in our clan, no matter how much we both regret it. What is worse is that you now hold my seed within you; the ultimate protection."

Yuka's eyes went wide now, looking into his face with horror and disbelief. She couldn't even find the words to articulate what she was feeling. Suddenly she felt a strong pang of pain emanate from her thigh, the room around her going white. She could feel Kiba's arms shake her, and his frantic voice trying to bring her back to him but all she could hear was a drumming in the distance. A deep drum that seemed to grow louder and louder as time went on.

Kiba was panicked, his arms shaking her as gently as possible. "Yuka!" he said, his arms pulling her to him. "Yuka! Snap out of it. Come on, seriously… you're better than this. You can overcome it. Yuka!"

His voice was echoing in the drums, his words coming to her in bits and pieces. She tried shaking herself, to break this haze but her head started to throb, her legs going numb. She reached out, her hand touching something warm and solid. "K-kiba…" she urged, her arms reaching for him. She almost gasped at the warmth that encased her. It was Kiba, his arms holding her to him, his soft words tickling her ear.

"Come back to me… you don't have to give in to him. Be strong."

A harsh pain erupted within her head, making her stomach turn in protest. She cried out, her head falling back over her shoulders in an unnatural way making her body look frail, even breakable. "Kiba! Kiba kill me!" she begged, her arms flailing up and down. "Do it now. I don't want to hurt you! Please! Kill me!"

Suddenly she was falling, her body leaving her as she felt the cold dark embrace her. "Kill me."

"No!" he cried out, his voice reaching her from what seemed like a distance. "Yuka!" She felt his arms pulling her, her own descent halted by a warmth she'd never felt. Suddenly she realized she was on the bed again, her hands grasping Kiba's upper arms like a vice. He came into focus now, his face a conflict of panic and concern.

"K-kiba…" she said, her eyes wide in horror.

"Be quiet for now," he whispered, his hands grazing her sides. "Just relax. I can protect you…"

"I can't let you. He'll find you. He'll use me to get to you. I can't just let you do this," She begged. "Please, Kiba… if you really love me you'll take that kunai and kill me, right here, right now."

"I can't. Don't you understand? You're my alpha, my other half! If I kill you it will kill everything that I hold dear. I would be a shell of my former self. Not to mention it is impossible for one alpha to kill another. The bond is too strong."

"Then someone has to do it," she cried, her shaking arms wrapping around his chest. "Please, Kiba… I would rather die than see harm come to you or your family."

"I wish there was a way out of this Yuka," he groaned, his arms holding her as she shook in his arms. It reminded him of a newborn pup, frightened and helpless.

"Kiba," she managed to whisper after a few more minutes. "I can't stay here. He will find me. His curse mark is designed to both communicate with me and reverse summon him. When the time comes he will come here and…and…" she couldn't finish, her tears spilling over her cheeks like a waterfall. She hasn't felt this weak since that fateful day that started this whole series in motion.

"I will not let him touch you, no matter what I have to do," he whispered into her hair. "You're protected by our entire clan, even if Konoha will not aid. As our future alpha you are primed to carry my child, but as my woman you are bound to me in the most intimate way possible. Nothing can break that."

"I cannot ask that," she protested, pushing him away. "I will not risk the entire future of the Inuzuka clan to save myself."

He just grinned at her, kissing her lips gently. "Spoken like a true Alpha," he murmured.

"I won't allow it," she affirmed. "I won't."

"Then what is your plan?" Kiba asked, his eyes finding hers. "Konoha already knows of your betrayal. Shikamaru has come up with counter-measures and Hokage-sama has agreed that, if you are still alive at the end of this conflict, you will be put under strict punishment."

"Then I'll die, and take him with me," Yuka said, moving to stand in front of him. She swayed a bit before gaining her balance. She crossed the room before Kiba could grab her and pulled out a handful of scrolls from her bag. "These are my most precious scrolls, passed down from my mother. They detail a seal, originally developed for the tailed beasts, to bind and seal a soul. It is almost exactly like the Reaper Death Seal, used by the third and forth Hokage. That seal was actually developed from this one."

"But that means-."

"I know and I'm more than willing to go through with it. No matter what the cost," Yuka affirmed, laying the seal face up on the floor.

"No, there has to be another way," Kiba pleaded. "We could neutralize him, kill him once and for all."

"If his soul isn't sealed or I'm still not dead he will find a way to regenerate through his other cursed pawns," Yuka insisted. "His soul, and mine, needs to be sealed away and there is only one way to do this. You have to stick with Shikamaru's plan."

"I won't," Kiba insisted. "Shikamaru's plan is-."

"Brilliant, I'm sure," Yuka said, turning to face Kiba who was now standing next to her. "I love you Kiba. I've never felt this kind of love before. I've never wanted to. Now, more than anything in this world, I want to preserve it. You have to promise me that you'll stick with his plan, whatever it is. They cannot know what I plan on doing. Orochimaru will pick up on it."

"How do you know he won't read your mind with his curse mark?" Kiba asked, his eyes following hers.

"I don't. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"And if it doesn't work?" Kiba urged.

"Than kill us both, like you are probably intending on doing."


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! Another chapter. :D Here goes nothing. Let me know what you think and please please please review. **

* * *

"Mommy, I don't feel so well," Jiraiya whimpered his brow damp from sweat. He was laying on a soft bed within the Hyuuga compound, his mother close by with a wet cool cloth. Hinata gently pressed it to his forehead, her eyes full of worry.

"Where is Ino-chan?" she asked, her hand grasping Jiraiya's tightly. "Where does it hurt?"

"All over… I keep feeling this pressure in my tummy," he said.

At that moment her father, Hiashi, came in, his face a mix of worry and question.

"How is he?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tired, in pain, and probably a bit frightened," Hinata replied, her eyes closing slowly to hold back the tears. "He's never been this sick before…"

"It's not normal sickness like flu," Hiashi murmured, activating his byakugan. "His chakra levels are excessive, almost to the point of abnormality. Do you think it could be the kyuubi?"

"I don't know but the Kyuubi would never harm Jiraiya. That much is for sure," Hinata assured, her eyes drifting from Hiashi to Jiraiya. She activated her byakugan and gently placed a hand on his stomach. "Kurama would never do that to Naruto's son."

"I have no doubts about that, but he seems to be adapting rather roughly to the kyuubi's powers. His own chakra, which is still developing, is having some sort of reaction with Kurama's," Hiashi pointed, moving to sit on the end of the boy's bed. "Yamanaka-san should be here soon. She will know what to do."

"Grandpa," Jiraiya said, his eyes watching his grandfather. "The kyuubi can speak to me."

At this Hinata's eyes went wide, Hiashi moving swiftly to take his grandson's hand. "Speak to you? What does he say?"

Jiraiya coughed softly, his hand covering his mouth before he scrunched his nose, like a horrid smell had graced it. "He… he doesn't really talk. It's more like I can hear his thoughts. He says I'll be okay though, and for mommy to not worry."

"Has this happened before, my love?" Hinata asked, the back of her hand grazing his cheek.

"Only a little, and that was just when I read Yuka-chan's emotions. Where is Yuka-chan? She could heal me too."

He started to rise up out of bed but Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She's on a mission," Hinata lied. "No worries Jiraiya. Ino-oba will be here soon and you'll feel much better."

"Mommy, you're lying to me. Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "What is wrong?"

"Jiraiya," Hiashi said, his eyes focused on the boy's small face. "Don't question you're mother like that. We'll have Yamanaka-san look you over and we will take it from there."

"Kurama said that Yuka is dangerous. That he can feel her aura from here. She's not far off and-," Jiraiya paused, his eyes going wide. Then he smiled, his eyes dropping to his lap. "Daddy says he will take care of Yuka and me."

Hinata's eyes were as round as saucers, tears filling them quickly. "N-Naruto?" she whispered, her hand covering her lips. "You… he's…?"

"He says not to cry mommy. Said that you're doing such an amazing job and that he misses you more than anything," Jiraiya confessed, his hand reaching for his mothers. She took it quickly, a soft smile gracing her lips. "He says you are so pretty when you smile, mommy."

She couldn't help but cry at this, a soft sob escaping her lips. Jiraiya squeezed her hand and then looked at Hiashi. "Grandpa, Kurama and daddy both want you and Neji-ojisan to take me to Yuka."

"Out of the question! You tell your father that lives are on the line with this and that he shouldn't be selfish-."

Just then there was a shudder about the room, Jiraiya's body glowing a vibrant red, a tail sprouting from behind him. He didn't look scared or sickly, but vivid, his eye's alight with cerulean blue. He was sprouting long, almost graceful ears, alight with an orange and red glow. Hinata squeezed his hand harder, her face the definition of horror.

"Hiashi-sama," rang a familiar voice, and Hinata jumped up, her eye's leaking streams of tears. That voice was unmistakable; it was Naruto. Hiashi, who at first was angry only stepped back, his eyes alight with alarm and fear. "No harm will come to Jiraiya," he continued, Jiraiya's lips moving in sync. It was as if Naruto's very spirit took over Jiraiya's body. "I know what has been going on, what Konohamaru intends to do. As admirable as it is, it is important that we try and rid ourselves of this problem once and for all. I lost Sasuke and Sakura to his hatred. I will not lose my son, my village, or my friends to him again. You will take me to Yuka Uzumaki."

"N-Naruto-sama," Hiashi spoke, his eyes watching Jiraiya wearily. "We cannot just put Jiraiya in such blatant danger. Nor can we disobey our Hokage-."

"I understand that Lord Hiashi. There is no time. My chakra is limited and Kurama's is growing stronger. I can end him once and for all. Think of it as my last act as Hokage."

"Naruto," Hinata spoke, stepping forward to grab Jiraiya's hand again. She squeezed it to her, her cheek grazing the back of it. "You've given so much. Please, let Shikamaru and Neji-niisan take care of it."

"Hinata," he whispered, Jiraiya's small hand cupping her face. "I've missed you, more than I could ever express. Seeing you now brings a longing to my heart that burns constantly. I want to do this one last thing for my village, for our son… for you."

She gently hissed his palm, her eye's closing in thought. Then she nodded, her eyes meeting Hiashi's. "We will take him, father. We will end this threat once and for all." She then looked back at Jiraiya. "Please, keep him safe Kurama, Naruto… my love."

"I promise," Naruto assured, Jiraiya's body lifting off the bed slightly. Hiashi just sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, but I will be with you this whole time. You are not to leave my sight," Hiashi assured, his eyes fixed on Jiraiya.

"That sounds familiar. Fortunately we slipped your sight a few times… that's how Jiraiya came to be," Naruto pointed, his voice echoing slightly. "Quick, there isn't much time. Take me to Yuka."

"How? I know not where Neji went to meet with them."

"I will find them, just escort me. Hinata-chan," Naruto said, turning to face her as Jiraiya's body began to touch the floor. "I love you. Now quick, let's move before it is too late."

Hinata nodded, grabbing her shinobi pack and med pack. "I love you too… now let's go save the village and our son."

* * *

Kiba burst into the room, his mother jumping from her seat the second he did. Shikamaru was lazily perched on the chair across from her, reading through some paperwork.

"Ah, Kiba! Is she none the wiser?" Konohamaru asked, his eye's drifting from Shikamaru to Kiba.

"Or did you spill the beans like we planned?" Neji asked, stepping from his spot against the wall.

"She's aware and she has a counter measure set up. She's going to use a seal to seal his and her own spirit away forever," Kiba said gruffly, his eyes meeting his mothers. He could see the pity in her eyes but he didn't acknowledge it. He finally understood how she felt when his father left them. If he was alive later he'd make sure to thank her.

"Reaper Death Seal?" Konohamaru asked, a bitter tone in his voice.

"No, a variant. The Reaper Death Seal was developed from this seal. She will seal away her and his soul and body," Kiba said, approaching the table. "However… if there is a chance of saving her, I will take it."

"And risk your own life?" Neji asked, his eye's narrowing. "How selfish. You have your clan and village to think of, yet you choose death."

"What is it any of your concern?!" Kiba growled, his eyes flitting from Neji to his mother. "Why is it anyone's business what I do and don't do with my life! Hana is still here. She's the most capable if things should go wrong."

"We need an Alpha, a male. There hasn't been one since you're grandfather passed away the year after you were born," Tsume said, a harsh tone in her voice. "Our clan will dwindle, and fade, if there is no male Alpha this time around."

"What about father's sisters? What about their boys?! Between the three of them there are five male heirs. Choose from them as you will. Daisuke is my cousin and just as strong."

"Don't be stupid. Do you honestly think he has the Alpha within him? No! That is from your father and myself. If we could have just picked a replacement we would have!" Tsume growled, standing up.

"You've never had confidence in me. You've never really believed I could be Alpha. Why should it matter now? Hana can do just as good a job of bearing sons as I can," Kiba barked, striding over to his mother. He was glaring down the bridge of his nose at her, her eye's going from narrow to wide and then back again.

"Fine, you want to give up your rights, than go ahead. You're too much like you're father to run this clan anyway," Tsume hissed, turning on her heal and leaving the room.

Kiba just stood there a moment before turning back to Konohamaru, who was watching with awkward amusement. "So that is you're decision? You're willing to give your life to save Yuka Uzumaki?"

"Yes," Kiba said, the hesitation gone. "I am aware of the repercussions should she survive. But know this ; if she survives she is the head of our clan alongside myself. Any action taken by the council to in any way harm or banish her will result in a loss of my allegiance."

"You're a fool," Shikamaru chimed. "You love the girl, and she you. This is obvious. What you are not thinking of is the repercussions it would have on all of us. Suppose you did defeat Orochimaru, saved her, and adopted your happy way of life. You would leave the council powerless against a known traitor and set a precedent for any other clan that wanted their way. Then what? Konohagakure would be fall from such infighting."

"She made a bad decision! She made a mistake. We've all done that before. And now she is willing to give her life to save our village, and my clan, to make up for it," Kiba protested. "Surely that warrants merit. Look at what we turned Sasuke into! He's a genuine hero along with Naruto because he decided to end it all."

"Don't compare that great feat to selfishly service your own wants," Shikamaru interfered. "It's a drag, but if you do save her, and Orochimaru is destroyed, she will get equal punishment."

Kiba groaned, shaking his head. "Hokage-sama," Kiba whispered. "Can't anything be done? Anything at all?"

"There are three punishments for traitors, Kiba-san," Konohamaru said, standing up. "Confinement, banishment, or death; you may choose her fate."

"And you may choose yours. I will not lose her, even if that means we both die."

"Kiba, as you're Hokage I feel it is my duty to warn you that, if you do separate with Konoha, if you leave, you, and those who follow you, will be listed in the bingo book as rogue ninjas. We will have no choice but to come after you."

"No one will leave with me except Yuka. Hana can take care of our clan, just like Ma has done these past twenty years," Kiba assured, turning to leave. "He will come for her soon. Follow through with your plan and I will follow through with mine. If in the end we both perish, then so be it. I will not lose another loved one to Orochimaru's darkness; his hatred is the poison of Konoha."

"Kiba," Neji said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all know how much you've struggled these past five years. Yuka has brought you happiness; something we thought would never come back to your eyes. Though it may seem like we do not care, as friends, I will not willingly sever those bonds. I will hunt you, to the ends of the earth, to assure that my friend and my village is protected."

Kiba just nodded, meeting Neji's eyes before leaving the room, his mind reeling from what he would have to do next.

* * *

The minutes ticked away and soon it was well after ten. She had prepared her seal, putting some of her own chakra into the seal to strengthen its bond. If the curse seal could sever because of a stronger chakra, than an even more powerful chakra should be able to confine Orochimaru's movements. She made sure to keep her mind distracted all day, never once letting her guard down so Orochimaru could get in. She thought of Kiba, his clan, and their night together to distract herself from letting down her guard.

She had just finished the seal when the door to her room opened, her reflexes getting the better of her. She quickly jumped up, sliding behind the door to determine who it was before they could see her. That familiar scent overwhelmed her mind, her eyes closing in quiet content.

"Yuka?" Kiba asked, his eyes glancing around the dark room.

"Here," she said, coming up behind him and closing the door. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding her cheek against his shoulder blade. He sighed softly, lacing his hand with hers. "What is the verdict?"

He just sighed, turning around to face her. Smiling her forehead was now resting on his broad chest. "I'm a little scared. I've never wanted to live so badly. Even after…" she trailed off, her eyes closing to shut out the memories.

Kiba didn't say anything, just tightened his grip around her; her tears had begun to soak his jacket. "I'm afraid to die, especially since I've just discovered this feeling. This is love, I know it."

Just then Kiba's arms wrapped even tighter around her, nearly crushing her against his chest. He was squeezing tighter, her eyes going wide when she realized that the familiar deep brown of his eyes was replaced by snake-like pupils and purple markings. "Hello Yuka-chan," he hissed, the voice emanating from him not his own. She had been tricked, how she wasn't sure. She tried pulling away from him, her arms pushing on his chest and her body wiggling to escape his grip. No matter how hard she tried he still had a hold of her.

"Let go of me! You snake, stop!" she growled, pushing him harder. She placed her open palms on his arms, holding her like large snakes suffocating their prey. She forced her chakra to her hands, quick bursts hurling Orochimaru away from her to the ground. She jumped back, scooping up the seal she had been working on.

"So that's how it is, huh?" he hissed, coming to his feet again. "Plan on sealing me along with your own soul, Yuka-chan?"

"If that's what it takes to end your life, then so be it," she hissed, pulling out a kunai. "Your plan will fail."

Orochimaru just chuckled, his true form pushing aside the guise. Just then Yuka felt a tearing sensation in her leg, making her loose balance. She fell to her knee, her leg tingling and then tightening as if cramping. She cried out but she doubted anyone would hear. Her seal around the room was still up. "You're a real fool, you know that? Did you think that that curse mark would give you power? Keep me out? No… you obviously don't understand its true purposes."

That ripping feeling spread from her leg to her hip and stomach, making her fall over in pain. She needed to move, to activate the seal; if only she could get to it. She started forcing herself across the floor to the door, hoping she could distract him long enough to pull him in so she could place it on him.

He quickly strode over to her, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up so she was eyelevel with him. "You've been both a blessing and curse, Yuka-chan. Since I decided to spare you're life you've been wholly devoted to my cause. Now, because of this ridiculous will of fire, you've betrayed everything you know. Tell me, was it worth it?"

She struggled, grasping for her scalp but he pulled harder, glaring down at her. "Answer me, was it worth it? Betraying your parents deaths for the sake of a Konoha nin?"

"Shut up!" she growled, kicking wildly at him. He just smirked, throwing her down onto the floor again. This knocked the wind out of her, her arms reaching to deactivate the seal around the room. Before she could do anything Orochimaru stepped on her hand, pinning her to the floor.

"This will not be quick. I will take you away from here, away from everything you know and in that sorrow you will contemplate you're true purpose. It is time." He knelt down by her head, grabbing her hair again so she could look up at him. "You die tonight, Yuka Uzumaki; something that should have happened all those years ago."

He hoisted her up over his shoulder, the markings spreading along her legs and midsection. They were long lines, swift and patterned like a tiger. He quickly clasped his hands together before bursting through the door and into the hall. Yuka struggled, trying to scream out but nothing came. The pain from the curse mark was blinding, making her pass out at random intervals.

She could see the dark hall shrink around her, noise coming from various rooms. When they came to the arena entrance Orochimaru banked left, entering it and jumping to the arena floor. He peered up, the windows high and darkened. He quickly dropped Yuka to the floor but before he could weave hand signs there was a deafening crash. Orochimaru was thrown back in a blur, knocked off his feet by his assailant. There, standing above Yuka was Kiba, his eyes narrowed on Orochimaru.

"Trying to steal something that doesn't belong to you, huh?" Kiba asked, his eyes glancing from Orochimaru to Yuka and then back. "She is no longer your pawn. Leave or die."

There was a chuckle and then Orochimaru slithered back to a standing position, his face unmarred by Kiba's attack. "Ah, the young Inuzuka. You are the spitting image of that father of yours. Tell me, how fairs your alpha transformation? It must be the most powerful…"

"Enough talk. I know what you're here for. If you want Yuka-chan you have to go through me," he growled, moving into a defensive position in front of her. She watched him unbelievably, her eyes wide as Orochimaru approached him, a smirk evident on his lips.

"Strong indeed; that chakra is astounding," Orochimaru said, licking his lips. "So, how will we do this young Alpha? Where is your ninja hound?"

"My partner is none of your concern," he growled, hoping Akamaru would show soon. He' sent a message with him to Hinata but he never came back. "I'm your opponent."

"It makes no difference," Orochimaru warned. "Whether it is you, you're dog, or you're entire clan. I will claim what is mine. That young and vivacious body will sustain me for a very long time."

Before he could say anything else Orochimaru started weaving hand signs, Kiba lunging to scoop up Yuka just before the shadow snakes plunged into the ground with a deafening rumble. He quickly jumped, placing her on one of the benches before returning to the arena floor. This was it, Yuka was sure that she would be forced to watch Kiba die because she was too weak to use the seal.

Kiba jumped to the ground, waiting for Orochimaru to make his next move. He had a superior edge on the nin. He was still bound to his old body and Kiba's keen sense of smell would provide the edge to get around his defenses. He just needed time. He quickly weaved hand signs, launching kunai at Orochimaru directly. He dodged, moving to Kiba's right. This gave Kiba the perfect opening to use smoke bombs and his enhanced sense of smell. He quickly threw them, the cloud of purple and black smoke encasing Orochimaru before he weaved some hand signs, dashing first right and then left. The smoke encased him but the smell of Orochimaru remained strong within it, his target directly in front of him as he used his superior speed to hit Orochimaru right in the back, sending him flying across the arena. He landed with a sickening thud against the arena wall. Kiba quickly left the smoke to attack again but the body of Orochimaru, which was slumped against the wall, started to melt, the white scaly bodies of several snakes taking its place.

Kiba quickly turned but was too late. Orochimaru had been weaving hand signs and caught him off guard, extending hundreds of large poisonous snakes from his hand. Kiba barely dodged, throwing him off balance so Orochimaru could hit him with his wind chakra, slamming Kiba's body against a pillar. Kiba rolled to the side just in time to avoid the poisonous shadow snakes again, rising to his feet before he could recuperate. His head was light but he threw his kunai anyway, some with explosives and some without. Orochimaru dodged, the explosion shaking the room. By now there were several Inuzuka present, watching from the stands. Daisuke, who had showed up almost immediately was standing next to Yuka, waiting for Orochimaru to turn to them.

Tsume had come barging in just as Kiba was being thrown into the wall, her instincts kicking in as her and her ninja hound dropped to the arena floor. After the explosion with the kunai Tsume had went into their rapid taijutsu, fang over fang, hitting Orochimaru directly. He went flying again, landing in an irregular mess on the dirt floor. She quickly countered, Konohamaru emerging from the top of the arena. Shikamaru was close behind them, Neji already dropping to the arena floor to help.

"So… I see the Inuzuka does have allies," Orochimaru drawled, standing erect again. He had a gash down the side of his face. "And the young Hokage, Konohamaru is it? Yes… you're grandfather was quite the teacher. Too bad he was weak in the end."

"Enough talk, Orochimaru. You are an enemy of Konoha and the shinobi alliance. You will not make it from this place alive!" Konohamaru yelled, moving to enter the battle. Shikamaru, however, grabbed his shoulder before he could go and whispered something in his ear. Konohamaru struggled a moment and then nodded, refraining from entering the battle. "We know who you're here for and what your intentions are. I cannot, as the seventh Hokage, allow your hatred to destroy our village and allies anymore."

"Moving speech brat, but you can't stop me any more than you're Inuzuka guard dogs," Orochimaru hissed before weaving another hand sign, this time summoning a wall of snakes. Kiba moved before he could think, reaching his mother just in time to avoid the attack. Daisuke, who had been standing above them in the arena, was weaving hand signs, his chest rising quickly.

"Fire ball justsu!" he yelled before a large wall of fire hit the ground, scorching the snakes and consuming Orochimaru. Kiba set his mother down on a bench above before turning from her and jumping back into the fray. The second he hit the ground he felt a slight twinge of pain in his leg. He glanced down to notice that his pant leg had a rip in it where a set of puncture wounds could be seen. He'd been bitten by the venomous snakes. When he looked up he saw that Orochimaru was emerging from the flames, his clothes blackened and smoking. For the first time he looked irritated, his eyes narrowing on the young Alpha.

"What am I going to do with you?" Orochimaru pondered, his eyes drifting from Kiba to Yuka. "When I kill you off I'll make sure to impregnate her with your seed, that way you're children will be bound to my will."

Kiba quickly launched himself at Orochimaru, his fist colliding with his jaw. He stumbled back a few feet before grabbing Kiba's arm, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Never," Orochimaru hissed. "Allow your enemies the advantage of a close range kill."

Kiba was thrown back onto his back again, Tsume jumping down to interfere only to be swept aside by another powerful burst of wind. "Now, Kiba Inuzuka, you will die with the knowledge that the woman you love will be my pawn and breeding subject!"

"Orochimaru!"

Everyone froze their eyes wide with horror. Many heads turned toward the voice, but there was one in particular that could not believe his ears. There, standing beside Konohamaru was Jiraiya, his chakra cloak still glowing red and orange. His tail lashed behind him, his eyes glowing blue. Hinata was standing next to him, her byakugan activated. Neji, who had spotted them approaching quickly stood as a shield for Hinata, lord Hiashi joining him.

Orochimaru had turned now, ignoring Kiba completely. "So… learned some of my old tricks I see. Ha, welcome back to your beloved Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is! Updated and ready for review. It took me a while to envision what could happen but here it is. Not the final chapter yet, but you'll see! Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

"You've been slithering around in the shadows for far too long," Naruto said, Jiraiya's hand rising to point at him. "You may have managed to kill my best friends, and myself, but you will not bring harm to my son, my village, or my kin!"

"Ah, so you know who Yuka is then, the great Naruto Uzumaki?" Orochimaru asked with a sarcastic bow. "I claimed her years ago, before this entire fray had come to a head. What lies within her is mine and soon you'll all find out what that is. Come Yuka! Why don't you show them?"

At that there was a deafening scream, Yuka's body convulsing violently. Daisuke tried steadying her, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru. Yuka's hair was fading, turning from ruby red to the darkest shade of black. Her eyes, which were once green, had filled in, as if her pupils had enlarged to encase the entire eye. Her body, which was once smooth as cream was becoming patchy, with odd shaped bruises and symbols sprawled about it. What was visible of her legs and arms was covered in bruises, some in irregular patterns and others in perfectly formed symbols. The curse mark was making seals form all over her body.

"Daisuke! Get the Hell away from her!" Tsume yelled, moving to stand alongside Kiba. At that moment Akamaru came barreling down the arena steps, landing with a loud "thud" next to Kiba. Kiba looked down at his friend gratefully; Akamaru's fangs bore at Orochimaru. Daisuke had jumped back, moving up the arena to stand with the other Inuzuka who had positioned themselves, about a dozen of them, between the Hokage and the enemy.

"You see," Orochimaru hissed. "She's been this monster from the beginning, since she sold her soul to me for revenge. Konoha destroyed her family and she, like you're precious Sasuke, underestimated me."

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, looking up at the young Hokage. "Tell me, have you been working on your sage mode?"

"Yes, boss…" he said, a smirk on his lips.

Jiraiya's mouth stretched into a grin and then he waved up for him to lean in. He whispered something and then there was another deafening scream. Yuka's body was covered, in every spot on her face, arms, legs, and now exposed upper chest, with seals throbbing purple and black.

"Now, I think it is time I put my ultimate body to use. I wouldn't want you ruining my chance to inhibit this body like the last one…" Orochimaru pointed before clapping his hands together, forming hand signs so quickly it was impossible to see. He had finished with his last hand sign, one similar to the Yaminaka except when he formed it Yuka's body flung from the benches along the arena to the ground in one bound, standing directly next to Orochimaru. "She's such a good little puppet."

"Yuka! Snap out of it! He's got you in his genjustu!" Kiba hollered, his eyes narrowing on Orochimaru. Tsume nudged him and nodded with a smirk. Kiba nodded in return and together they started weaving hand signs before there was a loud pop. Two clones showed up where the ninja hounds had once been standing, their eyes all locked on a single target.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba howled before he took off at a sprint, the pressure around his body tightening before colliding with his target. He nearly had a hold of Yuka but suddenly everything froze, his body in mid air as was Akumaru's, Tsume's and her clone. They were hovering in all directions above Yuka and Orochimaru. It was Yuka who spoke.

"You fool," she spat, her arms held out above her. "What should I do with them, Orochimaru-sama?"  
"Yuka! Yuka snap out of it damn it!" Kiba roared, his eyes focused on her. "This isn't you!"

"Do as you wish my pet," Orochimaru instructed, his eyes still focused on Konohamaru and Jiraiya. "Well, Uzumaki brat! Come at me; let us see how you and you're precious friends fair this time."

Suddenly the atmosphere around them shifted, Kiba immediately picking up on a horrid smell; putrid and damp with blood. He came slamming to the dirt hard, his vision blurring with white and black. He managed to catch a glimpse of Yuka, stepping up to his body. She knelt down, her hand placed directly on his chest. "You will submit to Orochimaru-sama's will… or die."

"Yuka! Stop, this isn't you. You know that!" he growled, his eyes shifting between Yuka and his mother, who was on the ground as well, struggling to get up.

"Sad," Orochimaru hissed. "He still doesn't realize that there is nothing left in that mind of yours that even resembles _his_ Yuka."

"Shall I terminate?" Yuka asked, her eyes never leaving Kiba.

"No, I think he will be last," Orochimaru pondered. "For now, Yuka-chan, focus on the others. The Byakugan and Uzumaki brat are formidable."

"Understood," she said before standing straight again, weaving hand signs before placing her palm on the ground. A seal extended around her, large and woven with black symbols and ribbons of blood red extending across Kiba's body and over the area surrounding them. She immediately turned now, looking up at Konohamaru.

"Shall I hold back?" Yuka asked?

"Dead or alive, their bodies will be useful," Orochimaru sighed. He then stepped up behind Yuka, his hand going around the front of her to press against her thigh. Kiba struggled, his anger boiling over but Orochimaru just grinned, Yuka stiff as a board. Suddenly she winced, the seals and symbols on her body glowing purple once more. "Don't be careless," Orochimaru hissed in her ear. "I still have plans for you."

The second he stepped back there was a shift in the air, the pressure becoming lighter, less dense. Before he realized it had happened, Yuka had went bolting straight at the arena wall, scaling it in no time to pounce right in front of a young Inuzuka, no older than Konohamaru. She dodged his kunai, using her hand to encase his face. There was a terrifying cry and whine before the boy fell to the ground in convulsions. Kiba struggled again, watching in horror as Yuka dodged around ninja hounds, Fang Over Fang, and the all seeing eyes of the byakugan. She nearly mistepped right into Neji's range, missing him by mere centimeters. She bounced around, her eyes searching each face for the weak spot. Before he knew it there was smoke exploding from the location, purple and consuming. Kiba could smell the others, panic rising over them. He could no longer smell Yuka, her scent nearly vanishing.

"Useful seal isn't it?" Orochimaru commented when he saw Kiba's face. "Developed it herself to counter that pesky nose of yours."

Suddenly Yuka came bounding down the arena to the edge of the steps, her eyes searching around her. Hinata was coming at her with her twin lions, keeping pace with Yuka's blows as she tried to avoid her seals. Hinata was much nimbler than Yuka, her eyes watching the different chakra points. Suddenly Hinata held up her palm, Yuka flying backward onto the arena floor, unable to counter Hinata's air palm. The smoke was clearing above them and as Yuka avoided Hinata again, the realization of what was happening struck Kiba.

She had put Orochimaru and himself under a barrier, something strong that could not be penetrated. It was as if he were in an entirely different world, watching the events on the outside play back in slower motion. It wasn't his eyes deceiving him. Two bodies lay on the steps above him, Konohamaru organizing the remaining Inuzuka to pull the bodies out and provide backup to the Hyuuga. Neji was backing up Hinata, Hiashi sticking close to Konohamaru along with Shikamaru. Then he realized it, Jiraiya was missing.

Before he knew what was happening, Hinata was being knocked down to the ground, her body heaving. Neji countered, his gentle fist meeting Yuka's shoulder but when it did Yuka clasped his arm, her seal glowing before Neji was blown backward. That's when he spotted him; Jiraiya was behind Orochimaru, his palms flat against the invisible barrier. The barrier started weakening, the pressure about them shifting. Orochimaru turned and was about to send a kunai the boys way when Yuka came up, bowling him over so that he was flat on his back.

Hiashi screamed out, about to jump into the arena when all of the sudden Yuka froze, Kunai inches from Jiraiya's small face. She jerked a little, her body going from stiff to limp, her eyes searching about frantically. There was another earsplitting scream before a blood red tear went streaming down her face.

"Help! Kill me! Someone! The seal!" she screamed, her head tilted back in an unnatural position. Orochimaru started weaving seals, tightening his grip on the genjutsu but before he could do anymore, the barrier shattered fragments of purple and blue shimmering to the ground.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled before two shadow clones came barreling down the stairs toward Orochimaru, holding in their hands two spiraling rasen-shuriken, their tips encased in flame. Before Orochimaru could gain control of Yuka again, the shuriken came streaking at him, his only option to dodge, one ripping and singing the sleeve of his shirt. His arm underneath looked burnt, red and black.

"Tch," he groaned, bringing his arm back up to create hand signs, this time his own hands glowing purple with identical seals. "Foolish girl."

Yuka went stiff again, Jiraiya managing to struggle away from her moments ago to help Kiba. Before Kiba could move to protect him he was vaulted aside, his small body slamming into the wall of the arena floor with a thud. He groaned, the glow around him flickering slightly. Yuka was on top of Kiba now, her kunai poised just above his eye. There were several blood tears streaming down her cheeks, leaking from the corners of her eyes and sliding to his own face. Her face was downturned into a slight frown and her brow crinkled as if confused. It tightened on Kiba's chest like a vice, watching her cry tears of blood for him.

He just met her eyes, as if challenging her. He wanted to pity her, wanted to pull her to him to hold her and bring her back to herself but he knew this would never work. He would have to face this end, at the hand of the woman he loves.

Before he'd realized it Akumaru came bounding at them, bowling Yuka over onto her side. Kiba vaulted himself up and found that Jiraiya was back, a long orange arm extending from his body. It gripped Yuka's, the Kyuubi's chakra encasing her in a haze of orange and red. Orochimaru immediately countered, pulling a sword from his mouth. He launched at Jiraiya, the sword just missing him as he sprang to the side, his tail growing in size.

Kiba immediately formed a man beast clone with Akamaru, using fang over fang. Orochimaru barely countered by erecting a door, almost twelve feet high, between himself and Kiba. Yuka, who was still constrained by the Kyuubi's chakra, screamed and thrashed, her body glowing from within the cloak a sickening black and purple. When Kiba and Akamaru could not break through the door, Tsume and Daisuke dropped to the arena floor, immediately engaging in rapid taijutsu with Orochimaru. This gave Shikamaru the time he needed to make a connection, with his shadows, to Hinata, who was leaning against the wall healing her sore side. She froze a moment and then jumped between Jiraiya and Yuka, her eyes analyzing Yuka's every move.

"She's transforming again! Her chakra is fluctuating!" Hinata yelled, moving into a defensive stance in front of Jiraiya.

Almost immediately, Hiashi was standing next to Hinata, his eyes watching Yuka like a hawk. "Shikamaru! Do it now!"

"Not yet!" he yelled from the top of the arena, Konohamaru watching with anticipation.

Neji, who had been convulsing on the ground only moments ago, was recovering. His body still shook but he forced himself to stand upright, his face contorted into a mix of pain and frustration. "Shikamaru! Her seals fluctuate. Target between them. She can only activate one at a time!"

Tsume, who had been avoiding Orochimaru's shadow snakes, was becoming tired, her breathing harsh as Daisuke tried to penetrate Orochimaru's defenses. Before she could weave another hand sign Orochimaru had already avoided Daisuke and was making hand signs of his own.

Large white snakes in the hundreds began pouring from his mouth, forming a wave that was rushing at quick speed towards both Tsume and Daisuke. The loud hissing had defended the chamber, the arena walls echoing their shrill cries. Tsume had leaped across the short distance between Daisuke and herself, pushing him out of the way. There was a deafening howl before the snakes dispersed, almost evaporating into midair. The only thing left in the wake of the wave was Tsume's twisted body lying on the dirt floor, convulsing and heaving with every breath.

Kiba immediately rushed to her, Akamaru standing in a defensive position between Kiba and Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru just dashed off toward Yuka, his eyes narrowing on his target.

"Ma!" Kiba called, his eyes frantically searching her now scarred and bleeding neck and face. "Ma! Hold in there! I'll get you to safety. I'll-."

"Kiba," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "Don't be a fool. You're Alpha now. Get your lazy ass over there and…" she coughed, her brow wrinkling in pain. She started breathing a little harsher, her eyes closing. "Get over there and protect you're clan; protect you're Alpha."

"Ma!" Kiba roared, his eyes going wide as she just smiled up at him, her body shaking slightly before her breath hitched in her throat. Kiba couldn't control himself, a tear streaming down his already dampened cheeks. "Ma!"

Before he could even think about a counter attack there was a loud rumble, the entire atmosphere shifting. Kiba grabbed up his mother's body, placing it gently at the top of the arena. Konohamaru had rushed over, his eyes wide when he saw Tsume's limp body on the cold stone.

"Kiba," Konohamaru started but when he made eye contact he took a step back, his eyes wider. Kiba was transforming. His eyes were black as night, his muscles more strained and enlarging. He was growing in height as well; he was nearly a foot taller than Konohamaru. His hair, which was usually unruly, was stretching in every direction. "Kiba, wait. We have a plan. Don't do something-."

"I'll handle this my way, like I should have from the beginning," Kiba uttered, his voice deeper, gruffer than usual. It sounded like he was growling almost.

"You can't do that," Shikamaru confessed, his shadow stretching to Kiba's, locking him in place. "There is a plan. You'll see. Trust in Naruto, if nothing else."

Daisuke had now shown up, kneeling next to Tsume's body with a look of horror on his face. "This is my fault," he groaned, his eyes closing. "She protected me when I had let my guard down. She took the full force of that wave because of me. I've failed at protecting my Alpha."

"That is not your job," Kiba said, turning to look at him. "It is the Alpha's job to protect future generations. She did what was required of her. And now, I will do what is required."

"Kiba-sama," Daisuke said, moving to stand again. "I have you're back."

"Let him go Shikamaru," Konohamaru said, looking over at the lethargic Nara. "He'll provide for an excellent distraction."

Shikamaru sighed. "You being the Hokage is such a drag, kid." Then he released his shadows, his eyes locking back on Orochimaru. Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, and Naruto were standing on the arena floor, their eyes watching him like a hawk. He was weaving hand signs, standing directly behind Yuka as the cloak that was once orange and red pulsed with purple and black.

"It seems we've run out of play time. Too bad," Orochimaru admitted, his eyes never leaving Jiraiya. "I was hoping to get a sample of that child's DNA. This body will suffice for now."

He weaved one last sign before placing his hand, palm down, on the Kyuubi's chakra cloak. It erupted with sparks of purple and black, a deafening shatter sounding throughout the arena.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yuka screamed, her body twisting and turning within the cloak. A bright light started penetrating through the cloak at that moment, knocking Orochimaru back as the chakra swirled about them. With bright flash of light she was gone, moving so fast that the byakugan barely had time to register her movements. She was directly in front of Jiraiya, her body a mash between purple glowing seals and her overwhelming green chakra.

Before she could do anything Kiba came rushing down the stairs, barreling over the edge and toppling her over with a single strike. She landed on her side, twisting to regain her legs when he bowled her over again, positioning himself on top of her so that her hands were pinned to her side. He glared down at her before placing a hand on her forehead, making a sign with his free hand. She struggled against him, trying to touch her seal to his leg but he kept her pinned, turning his attention back to Neji.

"Go for it, I've got her," Kiba said, his eyes turning back to Yuka. The second Kiba started funneling his own chakra into her she went limp, her eyes wide and blank. Orochimaru, who was dodging consecutive attacks from the Hyuuga, Shikamaru's shadows, and the Inuzuka, came around the arena's edge, his eyes on Yuka and Kiba. He managed to dodge a barrage of gentle fist before landing back in the arena floor and running directly at Yuka. Daisuke used his fang over fang, barely missing Orochimaru's shoulder, colliding with the ground before jumping back up to continue his attack.

Kiba's attention, however, was entirely on Yuka. He funneled his chakra into her, feeling her own recede, the smell from Orochimaru's seals fading. Yuka was his Alpha, subject to his will and he only hoped that the chakra he was pouring into her would bring her true self back to light. He hoped he could overpower Orochimaru's hold with his own. Yuka still lie limp on the ground, her body slowly clearing of the bruises and markings that covered it.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said now, and Kiba looked spotting Hiashi's body heaving on the ground. Hinata was struggling to stand upright, avoiding the barrage of shadow snakes Orochimaru sent her way. Neji was preoccupied, the summoning of a giant snake slithering after him as he dodged. Daisuke was helping him, a couple of other Inuzuka nin backing him up as they used fang over fang, trying to wear the snake down. "You're not going to succeed here. The will of fire is too strong. Surrender peacefully or face the wrath of the sixth Hokage!"

Orochimaru just smirked, licking his bottom lip. "My, my… you're still an interesting child. You're son will make an excellent vessel, Uzumaki brat."

At this the Kyuubi's chakra had enlarged, encasing not only Jiraiya but Hinata and Hiashi. They glowed the same orange-red color, their bodies being repaired at a rapid rate. "Hinata-chan! Use twin tigers, Hiashi-sama, provide her backup. I need the time to build the rest of my chakra."

Hinata just nodded, moving so nimbly that Kiba nearly missed her movements. She struck first at Orochimaru's abdomen, missing barely as he dodged. When he did, Hiashi hit him, knocking him to the ground with a cloud of dust. He slunk back to standing position, a slight smirk on his face. As he was about to weave hand signs for a new jutsu, Hinata came up from behind, swinging her leg and causing Orochimaru to dodge again, right into Neji, who had passed the handling of the snake to the Inuzuka. Neji hit Orochimaru square in the chest, falling to the ground almost instantly. Before Neji could kneel down and give him the final blow, the body started to shrink, melting away into a pool of white.

He'd come out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye, using one of his most powerful jutsu. His body started to break down, his limbs becoming more snake like as he reached out and clasped his elongated snake-like arms around Hinata, pulling her to him in a defensive manner. He coiled around her tighter and tighter, her body almost completely restricted. "Well, it looks like I've got a prize here," Orochimaru hissed, bringing Hinata toward him so she was almost eye to eye with him. "The Uzumaki brat's girlfriend. How quaint! Tell me, Hinata-chan, do you honestly think you can protect your friends like this? What about your son?"

"Get off me you bastard," she hissed, struggling in his grip.

"Don't be so mean girl," Orochimaru countered, his tongue flicking out to taste her neck. "My, the Hyuuga are deliciously powerful. It will be a shame to watch you die."

"No one else will die here," Naruto said. "It seems your plans have failed, Orochimaru." He looked over his shoulder, Orochimaru following his gaze with mild interest. There, standing next to Kiba was Yuka. Her eyes were aglow with green and her expression was murderous.

"Leave this to me, Naruto-sama, Hiashi-sama… Hinata will not be harmed," Yuka said, taking a step toward Orochimaru. Kiba grabbed her hand quickly, squeezing it gently before letting it go. "The legendary Sannin Orochimaru will die today."

"Such confidence Yuka; such confidence," Orochimaru spat, pulling Hinata closer to him. His long snake like arms were wrapping around her midsection and chest, restricting her arms more. "Tell me, where did this new-found confidence come from? The Inuzuka dog?"

"You know as well as I that I was you're last resort, you're hidden gem. I'll kill you here and now so you will never get the chance to hurt anyone ever again," Yuka growled, her pace picking up as she crossed between Jiraiya and Hiashi. "What are your final words, Orochimaru?"

"There is not time for talk Yuka. You think you've won because you've broken the hold I have on you with that ridiculous Alpha tradition," Orochimaru said. "But you'll never be able to overpower me without the curse mark. You might as well come along peacefully before you get anyone else killed."

"I will not. I am my own person, not you're pawn. I'll do as I see fit and what I think fits," Yuka whispered, her eyes narrowing. "Is a nice pair of snake skin boots."

She'd crossed the distance in a second, her hand clasping around Orochimaru's neck. His eyes went wide for a moment, but then he smirked. "You wouldn't dare. You know I'd just regenerate within another body. It'd just be a waste of effort to kill this body."

"That's right," Yuka said, grasping harder, making his eyes grow even wider. He'd loosened his grip on Hinata so much that she slipped to the ground, Hiashi retrieving her. "It would be useless to kill this body. So…"

She weaved a couple of hand signs before placing her hand on his forehead, the green glow from the seal consuming them in light. Kiba, who'd been watching the whole time, began to panic. Her scent was fading and he could sense the pressure about them changing. Then, everything froze. Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Hinata all froze in place, Hiashi and Jiraiya still hovering over Hinata with worried eyes. The Inuzuka, who'd been watching from a distance, waiting for their chance had all frozen as well. Even Konohamaru and Shikamaru stood stone still, as if statues atop the arena wall. The only one moving was Kiba.

"Kiba," Yuka's voice came, and he looked about, as if expecting to see her. "Kiba, my love, listen to me. I've lied to you; mislead you, manipulated you, and worse of all… I made you fall in love with me. This is my way of righting all these wrongs, ensuring that you'll be happy."

"Without you I will never be happy," Kiba assured, looking around again.

"My love, you will be happy. Listen carefully now, I only have so much time. While dueling Daisuke earlier I set up this seal. It freezes time for a few minutes. In the room, under the bed, is the seal to seal Orochimaru and myself. You have to go get it."

"No! I won't deliver the tool that will kill the woman I love," Kiba protested.

"Stop acting like a child!" Yuka demanded. "Damn it Kiba, you're mother died protecting you and you're clan. Why can't you realize that that is your job now?"

"Because, I've finally found meaning in my job. I want a life with you; I want you to be by my side forever!"

"And I always will be, Kiba," Yuka said, her voice softer. "I love you. But you have a duty to your clan, to your mother, and to your village. You must see past your personal grief and do the right thing. It took me years to realize my mistake. Please, don't repeat it."

Kiba stood there a moment, his eyes downcast to the ground. This was it. If he went and got that seal it would kill Orochimaru and Yuka, something he never planned to happen. He didn't know what compelled him, he didn't even remember doing it but he left the arena and came back moments later with the scroll in hand. His body had just acted on its own, his mind still reeling.

"Thank you," Yuka whispered and before Kiba could protest any further, the seal broke, everything returning to motion. Hiashi was whispering to Hinata and the cloak around Jiraiya was starting to fade. Konohamaru and Shikamaru had both jumped to the arena floor, their eyes focused on something beyond Kiba. Even the Inuzuka, who'd been keeping a safe distance in battle were standing around him, watching the scene in front of them play out.

Yuka stood before Orochimaru, her hand still on his forehead, her eyes closed in concentration. She'd performed the seal, the text and symbols spreading over his forehead and body and onto hers. Before Kiba could even think about approaching them there was a deep inhalation of air before both Yuka and Orochimaru crumbled, like the ash falling from Asuma-sensei's cigarette, onto the arena floor.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again to all my readers. Chapter 30 is the LAST chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D Review Review!**

* * *

There was complete silence around the arena. You could hear almost every heart beat. Kiba didn't know when but he fell to his knees, his fists unclenching, and an indescribable desire to hold onto the body that was once before him overtook his entire mind. He didn't know what to say and more importantly he felt helpless. There were no words for the loss he felt and he wished it was himself that had crumbled to ash. He never craved so bad, wanted so earnestly, but he wished to hold her one last time. There was no description for this pitiful feeling; only loss.

"Kiba," Konohamaru finally said, approaching him slowly. "Kiba please, listen."

"I don't want to hear anything," he growled. "Just leave me alone."

"You have to know…" Shikamaru began.

"I know that the woman I love is dead. I know that I will never see her or my mother again. I know I will never be happy again and more importantly, I know that she did it for me. Do not speak another word Shikamaru." There was a long pause, the room still from the tension.

"It was her plan," Shikamaru confessed. "I will tell you the truth; everyone the truth. She deserves at least that."

"Don't you dare make her out to be some sort of martyr. This was murder," Kiba spat. "Get out of here Shikamaru. Get out now."

"Kiba, you will listen to what we have to say," Konohamaru assured. "Yuka had told us days ago what was going on. Something we couldn't just outright tell you. You'd have done something drastic. She planned this entire scenario, down to the double agent and the lies. Everything was orchestrated by her. Naruto-sama was completely unplanned. We had to fill him in."

"She chose this. She wanted this…" Shikamaru said, his eyes falling to the ground. "We wish it didn't have to be you. We wanted to use full force but this could not get out. This was totally unplanned from the beginning."

"Yuka is dead!" Kiba howled. "Dead! And I… I'm broken, beyond all repair. You're pleading and confessions have fallen on deaf ears."

"You're ears weren't your strongest suit," came a voice, and Kiba glanced over recognizing Jiraiya for the first time. The glow about him was faded but the traces of Naruto's voice within his own remained. "Kiba… do not turn your back on the bonds you have left. I did and I regret it horribly." Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Hinata who was leaning against Neji.

"How? How is this even fair? I loved her and she gave her life for that love. How do I just move on from that?" Kiba asked, his voice becoming more frantic with every word.

"You don't," Hinata spoke up. "You never do. You accept it and live on." She slowly strode over to Jiraiya, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. "Realize there is nothing you could have done Kiba-kun. It may be tough love, but it is the truth. I know what you're feeling."

"Hinata-chan," Kiba whispered, his eyes becoming slightly misty. He didn't want to reveal his raw emotion before all of these people but the look on Hinata's face was like a blast to his flood gates. He couldn't hold it in. The first tear slid down his cheek, burning horribly and then they fell unabashedly. No one spoke for a long time, the glow about Jiraiya fading and only the cries of the Inuzuka Alpha was heard echoing within the arena.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"That's simple. Did you really think using a seal would work on me? You've incapacitated my body but what you didn't expect was our chakra melding."

"Melding?!" Yuka screamed, her eyes searching around frantically. She was standing in an all white world. She couldn't tell if she was in a room or if it was just a blank open space. All she knew was that his voice was still present. "Orochimaru, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything. You did this. When you activated that lovely seal, it sucked my soul out of my body and attached to yours. Inadvertently yours tried attaching to mine but it died and so now both of our souls are trapped in my alternate dimension. Here, I can finally consume you're body."

"I won't allow you! You may have trapped me here but I won't lose. Not while I have a reason to live," Yuka protested.

"Reason? What reason? The Inuzuka boy? He will not sate you're bloodlust for very long. You'll crave more soon. After all, you and I are very much alike."

"I'm nothing like you. I found a purpose with satisfaction. You're still searching but you're time is far more than up," Yuka spat, watching out for Orochimaru. He was nowhere to be seen but his voice echoed as if he stood before her.

"Poetic and truthful," Orochimaru hissed. "You'll make an excellent body."

She felt his snake like arms start running up her feet and calves, the smoothness of the reptilian hands making goose-bumps arise all over her skin. His cool scale-like skin touched every part of her, her body immobile. She couldn't even speak as his hands skimmed and caressed her exposed skin. "You snake… get off of me. I don't want this anymore…"

"Want?" Orochimaru hissed dangerously close to her ear. "It doesn't matter what you _want. _It never has Yuka. You've wanted to avenge you're parents; we saw how that went. You wanted to become my most powerful weapon; that plan turned out to be difficult. Now, you want me to just leave you alone and die off? Or did you think I could just find another body so easily?"

"No, I knew you had no alternative," Yuka said, her eyes closing as his hand ran up her arm. "That is why it had to be me to stop you."

"Stop me? Oh, how naïve. Tell me, did you really think a weak seal and that Alpha nonsense could save you or Konoha? You obviously have no idea of my capabilities."

"No, I am fully aware what you're capable of. That is why you're not getting my body."

Orochimaru chuckled at this and then she saw him come into view. Like a shadow appearing from the dark, he materialized right in front of her. "This will not hurt. Say goodbye to yourself, Yuka Uzumaki."

"No! No!" She screamed but the scaly arms that had immobilized her were spreading and covering her entire body, her movements becoming more restricted. She struggled helplessly, thrashing and moving about trying with all her might to keep the arms at bay. Her body felt weaker and weaker as she thrashed, fighting against his chakra. The world about her was becoming blurry, Orochimaru's face now fading into a mash up of colors. She was dying. This was how it would happen. Orochimaru, after all her efforts would win and she would have to die with the knowledge that Konoha was in danger. Kiba was in danger. _Kiba…_

She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to break through somehow and she could feel every bit of chakra being drained from her. This was an ultimate genjutsu and as long as Orochimaru had not possessed her body, she had a chance to break out. She had to take the chance of breaking his hold and killing him once and for all. She struggled harder, the constricting arms around her making her body go stiffer and stiffer. She couldn't pass out, not now when she was so close to destroying him. This is the weakest he'd ever be.

She concentrated hard, remembering everything she'd ever learned and drawing out more chakra. She had to rely on the Inuzuka Alpha's chakra to break out of this hold, out of the genjutsu. It was her only hope and she only prayed that it worked. There was a slight shift about them as the chakra funneled from Yuka to the arms about her. They started to transform, slithering more spastically than they before until finally Yuka pressed her sealed hands to the smooth and moving walls. With a burst of chakra she blew them out, the sound of high pitched hissing and screeching filling the air. Her body had moved on its own, Orochimaru coming straight at her with a sword. She barely dodged, her instinct taking over.

She couldn't explain this sensation, it was different than earlier. Something carnal had overtaken her mind and body. She reacted on instinct, moved wildly as dodging every attack. She couldn't describe the elation she felt when Orochimaru began to dodge and evade her. He was playing defense and it was her turn to reciprocate. She approached him from the side, shooting a fireball directly at him, her body dodging out of the way of his shadow snakes before pivoting around him to hit him directly in the side with her sealed hand. It instantly blew him off his feet and into a heap on the ground, if that was what she could call it.

The room she assumed they were in was still all white but the floor began to move sometimes, as if alive. She didn't have time to mull this over but went at Orochimaru again, this time just missing as he moved out of the way. He was about to counter but Yuka dodged to the left, and then right before hitting him in the thigh with a shuriken. She backed away far enough to counter his barrage of fireballs, which immediately charred the now alive and moving floor. She could barely keep her balance as she countered, looking for an opening. Orochimaru was weak, his old body gone giving him the option of pure chakra. His attacks from before had weakened him so much that even his snake like eyes darted around in fear.

She couldn't prolong this anymore. If she did she might lose her chance to get out. Constant attack was the only way to run down his chakra. She bound over the moving floor, avoiding ditches and movement by barely touching the ground. He managed to dodge her seal but the second he moved to attack again she exploited his blind spot, moving faster than he thought possible. She hit him directly in the back, his body becoming stiff. She was using her healing seal to draw out his chakra. She stored it within her arm, pulling more and more out until finally he countered, sending her flying sideways. She barely managed to land on her hands and knees when he came at her, weaving hand signs. She immediately moved toward him, using an uppercut to make him loose his balance.

Her foot barely missed his chin as he dodged and then she did it, pressing her other hand against his arm briefly she expelled all of his chakra against him, making his arm fly sideways so fast it ripped his shoulder back throwing his body to the stilling floor. She immediately was over him, her hand pressed to his chest firmly. He looked up at her with complete contempt, his fangs born. "You'll never kill me," he hissed. "You can never be sure I won't be back. Remember that Yuka."

"You talk too much, Orochimaru-sama," she whispered, her eyes closing as she used what chakra she had left to poor into his body, targeting his cells one by one. Her charka acted as a magnet, immediately pulled to every nucleus of every cell. When it found the nucleus it would fuse with it, acting as a mini bomb. Depending on Yuka's will, she could destroy or paralyze any cell she pleased. Orochimaru knew this well. When her chakra was allocated she sighed, opening her eyes to look him in the face.

"You've been wrong you're entire life, Orochimaru-sama. You seek to destroy Konoha because you coveted the Hokage title?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "You tried destroying it because you are lonely, with no home anymore because of your evil nature. I cannot say anything to you that will change your mind." She sighed now, shaking her head slightly. "If the Third, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, or Naruto-kun can't change your mind, I have no chance; just die knowing that you were wrong all along."

With that she detonated the bombs, Orochimaru's eye's going wide and his mouth dropping open before his entire body turned to dust, white and fine disappearing onto the floor. Yuka immediately felt the pressure around her intensify. She gasped, her face pressed to the floor into the dust that once was Orochimaru. Her body was going stiff, lying on the floor as if a weight was being pressed against her body. She gasped and groaned trying to remove the pressure when she realized it was pulling at her navel, like a hook. She'd never felt anything like this before but soon the pressure had made her pass out, her eyes seeing nothing but black.

* * *

"Kiba, please… we have to get back to the village," Daisuke pleaded, his eyes searching for Kiba's. His face was lying on the floor of the arena, staring off at nothing in particular. He'd lost all thought, all hopefulness. He didn't know how long he'd been there. Minutes, hours, years? It made no difference. "Kiba-sama! Please… the Hokage needs to speak with you about Tsume-sama's funeral arrangements."

"She's just died! Give me a moment to think for Kame-sakes!" Kiba growled, dust flying from where his face was.

"Kiba, it's been two days. You haven't eaten or anything. Please, everyone is asking for you and if I have to lie to one more person I'm going to burst!"

"Two days?" Kiba said hazily, missing everything else. "It's only been two days?" He sighed, his eyes closing. He still felt weak, his mind dull and his eyes hazy. He slept, like some sort of animal, for two days now. Not eating, drinking, or anything. It was hell and he never wanted to leave.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" came a voice down the stairs. Kiba didn't even bother to look. He knew who it was. Daiskue, on the other hand, jumped, bowing quickly.

"Hinata-s-sama!" he said, glancing down at Kiba. "He will not move. How did you..?"

"I talked to Konohamaru. He sent me here to get Kiba. I also want to talk to him," Hinata said, nodding for Daisuke to leave. Daisuke just bowed, nodding at Kiba before leaving the arena in the same direction Hinata had come from.

"Kiba," she sighed, moving to his side and kneeling. She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat there. He didn't know how long she sat there but after a while her hand began shaking and he could hear her soft sobs. "K-Kiba," she managed to squeak. "I'm so sorry. I… I can't do anything about it and I wish I could."

Kiba just lay there, listening to Hianta's soft words and quiet sobs. He didn't have the heart to look at her or even speak. Then, she did something he didn't expect. She leaned down, wrapping her arms under him and pulling him up to her into a hug. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push her away but a flood of emotion had begun overtaking him, tears welling in his eyes.

"H-Hinata-sama, please," Kiba pleaded, trying to pull away.

"No, Kiba-kun," she whispered. "You've been here by yourself for too long. Trust me, please," she pleaded, holding him tighter. He sighed, his emotions finally getting the better of him. He didn't know if it was just because she was there or that her perfume reminded him of Yuka, but his tears fell unhindered, wetting her shoulder and hair.

He sat there for a while, just crying into her shoulder and whispering Yuka's name. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd convinced himself he was done crying. He wasn't a child anymore but now that Hinata was here, holding him, he couldn't help the tears and sobs that escaped him. When he had finally gained himself back he pulled back, looking down at her solemnly.

"Thank you, Hinata-hime," he said, trying to get her to smile using their childhood name for her. "You don't know what help you've already been."

"Kiba, I know you're broken, hurt, angry, sad, and have no reason to listen to me but you really need to pull together," she said, a blush on her face. "I didn't want to say it but I have to get you back to the village. If you don't come back soon you may permanently damage you're clan's opinion of their new leader. Let them grieve for Tsume-san. Please…"

"I understand, Hinata," Kiba assured, sighing softly. "It's time to do the job my mother did for twenty years. I am the Alpha after all."

He moved to his knees now, slowly standing. His legs felt weak, his head swimming as he tried to gain balance. Hinata helped him steady, her eyes watching him closely. "Let me get you something to eat and drink before we leave. You won't make it down like this."

"Akamaru, where is he?" Kiba asked, his eyes searching the room. His best friend was nowhere to be found.

"He's at home, attending the pups. He's the new Alpha of the ninja-hounds. He's been doubling their duties to protect the clan and village," Hinata said with a smile.

"Right," Kiba said, remembering everything. "We can make it, I'm sure…" Kiba assured, moving with Hinata to the arena walls. Each step forward, to Kiba, felt like a step away from Yuka. He had to make his body move, to reach the arena steps.

"Kiba, are you sure? You're breathing is really shallow and you look like you're in pain." Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan, searching his body thoroughly as she sat him down on a step. Her eyes wandered until she saw something within his chest. It was something she'd never seen before. "Kiba, I think you're alpha chakra is acting up. It's making you sick or something… it's like a knot inside your chest."

"It's dormant," Kiba admitted. "It's like a second heart or something. I'm not sure. I guess I'm going to have to read up on the chakra of the Alpha when I can." He shrugged, moving to stand up. He had gained his balance a lot faster now and was slowly able to move his legs in an almost normal way.

"Good, you'll need a big heart for all of this," Hinata admitted. "I know what you're going through but I cannot explain how it feels. You have more than one loved one to bury soon."

"It's alright," Kiba lied, trying not to scare Hinata. "I know it was her wish, it was… necessary. I hate it but I cannot change it."

"I'm always here for you Kiba. You're like my brother. Jiraiya misses you a lot," she admitted now, grinning. "He's been asking about you for the past two days. Says he has a lot to tell you."

"Is he alright? No broken bones, bruises, or anything?" Kiba asked, a little worried. He'd forgotten that Jiraiya had been there through it all acting on behalf of Naruto.

"He's fine. A few cuts and some small bruising but he's fine. He passed out when Naruto's chakra left. I was worried he'd be hurt."

"Good, I owe that kid some ramen and all the dango he can eat," Kiba said, a bit happy that Jiraiya was okay.

"Good idea, he's been worried sick," she chuckled, helping Kiba up to the top of the arena.

Kiba was breathing a little harshly, his chest hurting slightly. "Huh," he sighed, standing straight up to stretch. "Maybe some food and drink would be a good idea. That climb-."

There was a loud hum at that moment, like the screech of a fog horn. It settled over the arena and then the atmosphere became heavy, tensing the air around them. "Kiba?" Hinata managed to ask, looking around with her byakugan. Kiba felt weak, his body nearly giving out on him as he slid to the ground.

"What-?" Hinata asked but the humming stopped and the pressure started to lift, slowly at first but then it completely disappeared. Hinata stood frozen, staring down into the arena. Kiba, who was on the floor catching his breath tried to crane his neck to see, but all he could see was Hinata's now worried face.

"Hinata? Hinata, what is it?"

"I… I don't know yet. Kiba, listen to me carefully. Do not overreact," she urged, holding her hand out for him. "I am not sure if it is really what it appears to be, but you need to look."

Kiba nodded, grabbing her hand and forcing himself to stand. He almost fell over again when he saw what she was looking at. There, lying in the exact same spot Kiba had been was a small white body. It was all white, the limbs stretching out in odd places and a splatter, of what looked like blood, covered half of it.

"What is that?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air.

Hinata activated her byakugan again, staring intently at the body. She gasped suddenly and then looked over at Kiba, concentrating hard on his chest.

"What?" he asked, watching her cautiously.

"That Alpha chakra, inside… did you give it to Yuka?" Hinata asked, her eyes coming up to his face.

"What?"

"Did you give it to Yuka. It's a simple question," Hinata urged, becoming a bit impatient.

"Yes, I gave her some because that's what happens when an Alpha chooses a life partner," Kiba admitted, a bitter tone in his voice. "What does that have to do with that thing?" Kiba asked, pointing down at the arena floor.

At this Hinata laughed out loud, her eyes wide with amusement. Kiba watched her horrified. He didn't know what had come over her to where she would laugh in his face.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing.

Hinata just waved her hand, pointing down at the arena floor again. "Kiba, she did it. I don't know how but she did it. She's alive! Look!" Hinata urged, moving down the arena steps quickly. Kiba followed as best he could, his eyes never leaving the white body on the floor.

As he fell over the side of the arena and started moving toward the body, Hinata slowed her pace, stopping only feet from it. It wasn't a body at all, at least not to Kiba. It looked like a blob of paste, something white and thick that had bulged out in all which ways. However, what drew Kiba's eye immediately was the red blood they had seen. It wasn't blood at all. All over one side of the white blob sprouted crimson red hairs. They were long, some sticking out in curls and some lying flat.

"Yuka?" Kiba said, immediately dropping to his knees next to the tangle of hair. "Hinata! Is that Yuka? What do you see?"

"I think it's her. I can't tell… she's encased in this stuff. I don't know what it is but we have to get it off of her. Her chakra is dwindling as we speak."

"How do you know it's her?" Kiba urged, starting to tear off the white paste like material. He started revealing more hair and soon a pale hand.

"I don't, but the Alpha chakra is there. I can see yours and I can see hers. Their identical markers that cannot be replicated," Hinata explained, grabbing more and more paste to tear it off. After a few moments Yuka's hand, arm, shoulder, and head were uncovered, Kiba grabbing her around her shoulders to pull her out. It took some struggle, Hinata using her chakra to eat away the paste that held her. Eventually her whole body was uncovered from the paste, Hinata immediately setting the paste aflame with a paper bomb.

"Yuka?" Kiba begged, trying to listen to her heart beat. "Yuka?"

"She's unconscious Kiba," Hinata pointed. "We should get her to the infirmary. I can take a look at her but we'll really need Ino to do a full look at her. We have to make sure this is really Yuka before bringing her back to the village. Many people will be extremely angry."

"It is her, Hinata," Kiba said, his eyes searching hers. "Her scent is the same, you said it yourself that you saw the Alpha chakra… why are you hesitating?"

"Because I'm no expert; this could be a trap set by Orochimaru."

Kiba paused, looking down at Yuka's pale face. He wanted to believe it was her, wanted to hold her until she woke up but Hinata was right. He had no way of knowing. Her seal to mask her scent could counter his nose instantly. And her expertise in seals alone hides anything from Hinata's byakugan.

"You're right," Kiba said, letting go of Yuka's hand. He grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder, with some problems.

"Kiba! Don't, let's just call in the medics. You'll hurt yourself if you try to carry her."

"I don't care, she needs help and I won't let her just lay in front of me and die… I already let that happen once. I won't make that mistake again," Kiba urged.

"Stay here," she insisted. "I'll be right back with Daisuke and whoever else I can find to help." At that she disappeared up the steps and out of the arena.

"Yuka?" Kiba called, moving to kneel again. "Yuka?" He asked, moving so that he was sitting, cradling her back and neck in his arms. She didn't stir, her eyes firmly closed. Kiba stroked the side of her face watching her closely. It had to be her. There was no way to replicate the chakra, it was true but he wasn't exactly sure what Orochimaru was capable of.

Kiba placed his hand on her forehead now, funneling what small amount of chakra he had left into her body. If it was her the Alpha chakra will activate, hopefully waking her.

After a moment, Kiba's eyes never leaving her face, she began to breath deeper, the muscles in her face twitching. She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on Kiba's face.

"K-Kiba?" she asked, her eyes going slightly wide. "Are we… dead?"

"No," he breathed, the relief evident in his voice. "Yuka, Kame Yuka, I thought you were dead. I…," he grabbed a hold of her tighter, pulling her to his body hungrily. "Never do that again, ever."

She paused a moment and then wrapped her arms around his torso, her tears wetting his jacket. "Kiba," she whimpered, holding him desperately. "Kiba, I was so scared of loosing you. I had to come back. I had to see you again."

"Shh…" he hushed, cradling the back of her head to his shoulder. "I'll never let you go again." Tears had started welling in his own eyes, his arms never wanting to unlock. He had Yuka in his arms, something he wanted more than anything only an hour ago. It was more than difficult to hold in his tears.

"Kiba," she cried into his jacket, her arms clutching at his chest. "Kiba…I love you." She pulled back a bit before catching his face in her hands. He looked at her only a moment before their lips met in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. He didn't even know how to explain the happiness that flooded him. Yuka never wanted to break the kiss, her hands never wanting to unthread from his unruly brown locks. It was only after they heard someone cough did they pull away, both red in the face.

"Yuka-chan," Hinata said, a smile on her face. "Is it really you?"

"Even if it wasn't," Daisuke said, looking at her wearily. " She wouldn't just come out and tell you, Hinata-sama."

"True," Yuka said, looking down at the ground. "You need to be sure. Where is Ino-chan?"

"On her way with Neji," Hinata admitted, her eyes watching Yuka cautiously. "How did you escape?"

"When I performed the seal it destroyed his body, his soul attempting to attach to my body," Yuka explained. "He tried to trap me in his ultimate genjutsu but the Alpha chakra overpowered his control. I killed him with my own two hands."

"Convenient," Daisuke said. Kiba glared at him before the young Inuzuka bowed, his eyes never leaving Yuka. "When Ino and Neji get here we will know for sure if you're really Yuka-chan."

"Daisuke," Kiba growled. "She is your Alpha. I don't need to remind you of what happens when you challenge that…"

"No, Kiba-sama," Daisuke assured. "But I don't need to remind you that it is the clan's job to protect one another, including the Alpha. I won't make that mistake again."

"Just settle down," Hinata said, holding up her arms. "We will know in time."

Kiba just held Yuka close, moving to stand up so they were holding one another. Hinata watched them closely, Daisuke keeping his distance in case of an ambush by either Yuka or Kiba. He knew better than to anger the Alpha. After a few more minutes they could hear Ino's voice from above.

"Honestly, Neji… you and TenTen keep everything secret," she pouted. "It's no fun! Choji and I like to keep our love life fresh, fun…"

"Ah, so you're finally with Choji then?" Neji asked, entering the arena behind her and following her down the stairs.

Ino just blushed, her eyes finding Kiba and Yuka standing down in the arena. She immediately walked over to them, her eyes narrowing slightly. "It looks like Yuka-chan," Ino pointed. "But is it?" She immediately placed her hand on Yuka's forehead and with a quick burst of chakra, Yuka's eye's had closed and her body went limp.

"What the hell?" Kiba growled, holding Yuka up. "What's the big idea Yaminaka?!"

"We need to transport her to the hospital, where my equipment is," Ino said, waving for Daisuke and Neji to put her on the stretcher they brought. "I can do that a lot easier if she's unconscious."

"Kiba, just let her do her job," Neji urged, moving Yuka onto the stretcher and away from Kiba. Kiba just glared before walking over to it and grabbing Yuka's hand.

"Fine, let's go then so we can finally put all this behind us," Kiba said, watching as Ino and Hinata made their way up the stairs. It would be a long, tense trip back to the village.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review if you like what you've read. Or don't like it. :D Either way. **


	30. Chapter 30

**This is the final chapter everyone. I'm so glad I had so many readers and some fans especially for my first fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you all for the support, the reviews, and the favorites! It means a lot. So... here it is. The final chapter of Kiba's Alpha. **

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"This council will come to order!" the older woman in the long white cloak said, looking about the room. The traditional meeting room for the council was too small to house the witnesses who would be at Yuka's trial. There were over fifteen shinobi ready to give testament. Despite the cool air outside, the room they now occupied on the third floor of the Kage-building was extremely stuffy and warm.

At the head table sat four Shinobi, two of which Yuka recognized. In the center of the table was Konohamaru, his kage-cap perched upon his head. Behind him stood Moegi, writing something down on her paper before turning her attention back to the room. To Konohamaru's left sat Shikamaru, lazily perched in his chair with an exasperated look on his face. Alongside Konohamaru, opposite of Shikamaru, were two older shinobi, both looking to be in their late sixties. The older man had glassy eyes and the woman next to him had several age spots.

Yuka's eyes took in the scene before her with worry. Besides the five Shinobi in front of her she also saw Kiba standing directly to her right, watching them with slight contempt. Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Hinata all stood against the wall directly behind her, their movements reflecting the nervousness in the room. To her left sat the four council members, all of them watching Yuka with interest. Inoichi, Shikaku, Kakashi, and Hiashi were all stony faced.

"Now, there is a lot to go over. I don't want this trial to go on all night so I'll turn the floor to Shikamaru Nara. He will sum up the situation and we will discuss, without interruption, the judicial action that needs to be taken," the woman said, placing her hand on a stack of papers before her. "Nara-san, please…"

"Very well, thank you Utatane-sama," Shikamaru said, glancing down at his paperwork for a moment before looking directly at Yuka. He was not going to make this easy. It's not like she could go anywhere. She was held there by placement seals, designed to sap her chakra and keep her in place. She just sat there, in the chair, watching the council closely.

"Uzumaki Yuka, former unaffiliated nin of Amegakure, is brought before the council to discuss punishment for several acts against Konohagakure, endangering its citizens and nin." Shikamaru then looked down at his paperwork again. "Taken in, as a potential ally, Yuka Uzumaki was given clemency, recommended by The Honorable Seventh Hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru. According to the discussion and agreement reached by this council, Yuka Uzumaki was to be tested to gauge her skills as a shinobi. After assessment she would be assigned a rank after further ANBU assessment. When given gennin rank she was placed in family housing, owned by the former Mito Uzumaki. However, without our knowledge she committed treason before she even came to Konoha." He paused a moment, gauging Kiba's reaction before continuing.

"Uzumaki Yuka is a known affiliate with rogue ninja Orochimaru. She knowingly entered the village receiving training, a forbidden curse mark, engaging in conspiracy and hiding her true allegiances up until the fatal attack on the Inuzuka clan's mountain compound. This resulted in two fatalities. Both the former head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka, and of Orochimaru himself. The council will weigh witness statements, council, and ultimately pass judgment."

There was a pregnant pause before the older man, on Konohamaru's right, spoke. "So, it seems like a pretty clear cut case of treason and conspiracy," he began. "If it's common knowledge, why are we deliberating?"

"There are mitigating circumstances," Konohamaru said, glancing over at Kiba.

"We are aware," Utatane said. "Just so we are clear, Hokage-sama, you recommended she be admitted to our ranks without the expertise of the Yamanaka or Morino-san?"

"Yes, I take full responsibility for such recklessness," Konohamaru said, looking over at the older woman. "I believed she could be rehabilitated without such methods."

"Then you're a fool. You put this woman's family affiliation before village security," the older man pointed, glancing over at Yuka.

"I do not deny that, Mitokado-sama," Konohamaru said. "However, we are not here to discuss my actions. We are here to discuss Yuka's."

"Indeed," he said, turning his attention back to Yuka. "So, since she is a known traitor and has put the lives of our citizens in danger, effectively murdering a clan leader, it is safe to say that her guilt is not in doubt."

"That is correct," Shikamaru answered before Kiba could protest. "Self-proclaimed."

"Then what is the problem? Inuzuka Kiba, speak up!" Mitokado said, looking the Inuzuka up and down. "As I understand it, these mitigating circumstances revolve around you."

"And my clan," Kiba assured. "I am fully aware of the actions taken by Yuka Uzumaki and am requesting an amendment to her sentence."

"We have not given sentence," Utatane said. "The traditional punishment for betraying village secrets and siding with the enemy is death. It seems like a clear cut case, so make yours."

"Uzumaki Yuka is my life mate, bound to myself and my clan through ancient ritual," Kiba assured. "She's received the chakra designated for the Alpha of our clan. That is how she overcame Orochimaru's seal and curse mark. This position does not subject her to traditional rule for traitorous shinobi."

"You are correct," Mitokado said. "In fact, I'm sure you all know what happened to the last clan leader that engaged in traitorous actions." Konohamaru's expression became dark, Shikamaru sighing before placing his hands back in his pockets. "What are you suggesting, Inuzuka Kiba? This is far from the extreme of the Uchiha."

"I am suggesting that she be reprimanded into the hands of the Inuzuka," Kiba began but Utatane interrupted.

"Reprimanded into your hands? Tell me, Kiba Inuzuka, what do you plan on doing that will secure her allegiance? She's lied before; I'd hate to think of you and your clan as fools."

"She has changed. It was by her own hand that Orochimaru is finally dead," Kiba growled, Shikamaru warning him to watch his tone.

"So you think this makes up for her past? One act of good amongst many deeds of evil?" Utatane asked.

"No, I do not. She made a mistake, a grave one, but a mistake none the less," Kiba insisted.

"A grave mistake indeed," Mitokado said. "Tell me, what spurs you to disgrace your mother's memory in such a way?"

"Disgrace?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing. "This was her wish, her dying wish. She was wiser than us all. She knew there was something off about Yuka and hoped to change her with my prescience."

"And you're claiming it worked? That she's ready to go on and live a happy life without repercussion for her destructive actions?"

Yuka flinched at this. She'd kept her quiet, remained in control of her emotions, but that last blow was working at her strength. Kiba must have sensed it because he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It did work," Kiba said, his eyes drifting from Yuka to the council. "We've both changed. I've given her the strength to overcome her past and she has given me the strength to take up my future."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Shikamaru finally spoke up. "So, tell the council; if we decide to overlook the fact that she killed one of our own, harbored Orochimaru, tried to reanimate Orochimaru, and betrayed our trust, what will her punishment be?"

"Nara-san," Utatane interrupted. "These issues just cannot be overlooked with hypothetical's. It is our understanding that over the past three weeks Uzumaki Yuka has been subject to Inoichi's mind seal as well as Ibiki's counseling. She has also complied with every medical test necessary. Tell us, Inoichi-san, what have you to say on her mental state?"

Inoichi glanced at Yuka before looking back at the council. "Though I do not condone the Inuzuka harboring a known traitor, I cannot deny my findings. The traumatic experience of losing both parents and then the struggle to survive as a child-nin has ruptured her perceptions of reality. This is certain. She did succumb to the darker impulses of a shinobi knowingly. Also, her past affiliation with a disciple of Jiraiya-sama enhanced her search for power. The animosity she holds toward Konoha, mainly Danzo, though still there, is dormant within her subconscious. While prodding her mind, Ibiki and myself have assessed that the experience has traumatized her. She will never alter her preconceptions of the village, however her choice to overcome such hatred points to a positive recovery. It is our belief that, though she still poses a threat to the village, she is capable of overcoming her illness."

"You would describe her state of mind as an illness?" Mitokado asked.

"Yes, I would. She is still of sane mind, able to rationalize and reason, but her state of mind cannot be described as stable. I would describe it as post traumatic stress disorder, however she's had this sickness for quite some time."

"So does she prove an immediate threat to the village?"

"No, however if she is not treated it could prove to be problematic," Inoichi affirmed. "My decision is based on Yuka's actions alone. Delving into her mind was not a simple task with the seals present from both herself and Orochimaru. However, she complied allowing her mind to become wide open for any question I posed."

"Thank you," Utatane said. "I will tell you straight, Inuzuka Kiba, I do not believe it wise to slip up again. Village security is our highest priority and with so many spies trying to leak village secrets, I cannot, in all consciousness, agree to your amendment."

"Neither can I," Mitokado agreed. "Nor can we ignore the wrongs she has done. If we do not punish her effectively, it will set a precedent for future incidents. Also, it is perceived as weakness by other villages."

"Mitokado-sama," Konohamaru interrupted. "Though I agree with you that a simple amendment will not solve the issue, I cannot wholly agree that it will seem a weakness. Since the war the villages have been working together, more than ever. Our allies are no longer just select villages but all of them. I do not believe involving them, in any way, in this decision is foolish."

"You are soft, kind, Konohamaru-sama," Utatane said. "You see the good in people, showing compassion makes you a great leader. However, when it comes to the security of those closest to us, we must remember our priorities. The will of fire will endure without internal threats."

"She is no longer a threat," Kiba protested. "Inoichi-san admitted to it. Surely his judgment, and the reports from witnesses will help us come to an agreement."

"That is right," Shikamaru said. "There were several witnesses to the situation at the Inuzuka Mountain Compound. Though the council has been up to speed on her development throughout her time here, they have also been informed of our actions to persuade her; actions taken by several shinobi in this very room. I believe some statements are necessary before passing judgment."

There was a slight pause before both Utatane and Mitokado nodded. "Very well," Konohamaru said. "We will hear three statements, the others we have submitted in writing. We will first hear from Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Thank you," Hiashi said, looking over at Yuka. "I did not trust her from the beginning. The fact that Hinata not only put herself but my grandson in danger attempting to befriend her only speaks volumes about how much I dislike her. She has no village affiliations, loyalties, or honor," Hiashi spoke, his harsh words stinging Yuka. It must have angered Kiba as well because she could feel his grip on her shoulder tightening. "That being said, I stand behind my daughter, and nephew's, statements. Yuka Uzumaki, though misguided, reckless, dangerous, and completely disgraceful, did save my grandson, and daughters, life."

He paused a moment before continuing. "I saw, with my own eyes, what was happening to Uzumaki Yuka. I saw her chakra shift, the seal take over, and I also saw her own chakra struggling against Orochimaru's. After breaking the seal she engaged with Orochimaru, planning to seal him with a special seal, much like the Reaper Death Seal. She sacrificed herself, willingly, to save the entire village. I still believe she is reckless and dishonorable, however the bravery exhibited to act on behalf of those she hated is more than enough to convince me that she deserves a second chance."

"Spirited words, Hiashi-sama," Utatane pointed. "So, it is your belief, that she holds no threat to Konoha?"

"That is my belief," Hiashi affirmed.

"Next," Konohamaru began. "We will review the testimony of Inuzuka Kiba."

"I've said what I needed to say," Kiba said, shrugging slightly. "Uzumaki Yuka is, and has been for the past three weeks, my life mate and the female Alpha of the Inuzuka clan. Disciplinary action must be taken but death is not an option. As the official clan leader of the Inuzuka, Yuka is subject to an amendment. The council must take all of these things into account before passing judgment."

"Short, simple, but not exactly persuasive Inuzuka-san," Utatane said. "She is, by Inuzuka law, a clan head, however by village law she is not. It is highly irregular, especially among the clans and socialites, to adopt a clan leader so hastily. The proper ceremonies have not been witnessed nor has her claim to an amendment."

"It is not up to the village that I choose as my mate," Kiba growled. "It is not the village's decision, nor is it my clans. The decision rests with me, and me alone. As far as I am concerned she is the rightful Alpha."

"You're more stubborn than your mother," Mitokado admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose and hoisting his glass back up. "No matter what the conflict of interest, the role of the council is to accurately, and without bias, decide the safety of the village. The fact that you are so willing to disregard village safety is disturbing. By who's right do you command such ignorance?"

"It's not ignorance!" Kiba snapped. "She is no longer a threat. It is admitted by both Inoichi and Hiashi."

"They do not have a vote in this matter. They merely provide council and witness," Utatane insisted. "Their council is respected, and valuable, but we cannot base this decision on only a few reports."

"If needed I will take full responsibility," Kiba insisted. "Whatever the cost, whatever is needed."

"You're still ignorant," Mitokado insisted. "The duty of the shinboi is to put the greater good above personal gain. Your predecessors knew that well. The betterment of the village is much more important than clan claims."

"This isn't a claim! This is a right owed. I may not have been head of the Inuzuka for long but I will not allow the village to dictate its future. That is my duty as its head."

"Spoken like a leader… but it is still foolish," Mitokado said. "We understand your claims, your rights, and the repercussions of an unfavorable decision. You need not speak another word. We will hear the final report."

"Yes, indeed. This is the report that concerns us all. This report is from Uzumaki Yuka herself," Konohamaru said. "Tell us, Yuka… why shouldn't we just execute you as a traitor?"

Yuka sat there a moment, her throat dry making it almost impossible to speak. "I… I don't have a reason," she finally said. "I cannot give you a legitimate reason. I'm a traitor. Whatever words I have to say in my own defense fall on deaf ears."

There was silence and then for the first time, Shikaku spoke. "Honesty, modesty, and logic… a desirable quality in an ally. It is unfortunate you haven't shown these traits from the beginning. Tell me, if you were to be spared, what would your future look like?"

Yuka only paused briefly, a smile spreading across her face. "Happy," was all she said, her eyes first looking at Shikaku and then to Konohamaru. "Truly happy."

There was a silence which seemed to span around the room, each person taking in her words. It was Utatane who spoke first. "It seems we have a decision to make. In light of the circumstances surrounding the situation it is only fair that we decide this here and now."

"It is my belief," she continued. "That Uzumaki Yuka is a traitor and a danger to the village. According to the Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki intervened with his chakra, embedded into the young Jiraiya. He came to the aid of this young woman, no doubt to save his own son. Now, what we have to determine is what would be best for the village, in the long run."

"Before you make your decision," came Neji's voice. Everyone turned to look at him now, their eyes wide with shock. It was unlike Neji to interrupt. "You may want to be aware of a guest approaching. He should be here shortly."

Hiashi and Hinata immediately activated their byakugan, however it was already too late. There was a knock on the door, which Moegi went to answer. There, standing in the doorway was the current Fire Daimyo, and former black ops member, Sai.

"Fire daimyo," Konohamaru said, standing up along with the rest of the council members. "It's an honor. To what do we owe this visit?"

Sai stepped into the room and followed Moegi to the council's table, bowing low. "Hello Hokage-sama, councilmen, my friends. I've come here on behalf of one those who cannot be represented. I believe the remaining member of team seven should speak his mind on this issue, if you'll allow me."

"Of course sir," Konohamaru said. "Please, speak your mind. Kakashi has spoken little this entire time."

"Kakashi-san," Sai said, turning to look at him. "You have no input on this situation?"

"I do not. Not yet," Kakashi said.

"What does Kakashi's former team seven have to do with this?" Mitokado asked.

"Everything," Sai assured.

"What say you, Fire Daimyo?" Utatane asked, sitting back down.

"I am simply saying that the progress the former Hokage made would be wasted if you were to execute Uzumaki Yuka."

"How so?" Mitokado asked, outraged. "I do not see what Uzumaki Naruto's legacy has to do with this situation."

"Naruto fought for understanding, true understanding between shinobi. He fought for his friends and he fought for the bonds that he created. Sentencing her to death because of a mistake that she is truly sorry for would be a terrible waste of a shinobi and friend."

"Then you believe that she is not a threat? That her punishment should be amended?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes never leaving Sai. Sai just nodded, one of his signature smiles plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Fire Daimyo, for your input. We will weigh your words carefully," Utatane said. "With all of the evidence in place we must make a decision."

"Indeed," Konohamaru said, placing his chin on his open palm. "What is your decision council members?"

Both Mitokado and Utatane sat for a while, deep in thought. For a while it looked like neither one of them would speak until Utatane spoke, her eyes closed in exasperation. "An amendment, you say?"

"What are you saying, Utatane?" Mitokado asked, his eyes growing wide. "Are you suggesting we allow a traitor into our village?"

"An amendment is more favorable. Causing waves with the Inuzuka would be crippling, not to mention the Fire Daimyo's recommendation. If it is compromise that is sought, then we should facilitate."

"We cannot excuse her betrayal. Would you risk future lives for the sake of one ally?" Mitokado asked.

"I do not wish to endanger any lives but I fear that if we execute her it may do more harm than good," Utatane said.

"Then what do you propose? Just letting her back in the ranks?"

"No, if we can agree on it, I propose a probationary period, counseling, and a neutralization of her powers until said probationary period is up," she admitted. "Perhaps I have gone soft, or perhaps the nindo of Naruto Uzumaki has changed me. Either way, I do not believe an execution is necessary."

"Then discuss terms. I have grown weary of this already," Mitokado admitted. "I will agree with whatever Utatane proposes."

"Then this is what I propose. A two year probationary period. She is not to leave the village without consent from this council and she is to nullify all of her powers today. If this is agreeable to you, when her probationary period is up, we will reevaluate her abilities as a shinobi. She will be fully recognized as clan head along with Inuzuka Kiba. Within the first year she will be closely watched, monitored, by members of the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood," Hiashi and Neji said in unison.

"You will escort her to the intel group where they will perform the seal. Afterward, she will be put into the hands of the Inuzuka until further notice," Utatane said. "If you slip up again, Uzumaki Yuka, there will be no clemency, no matter what your connections. This council meeting is now officially over. We have business to discuss so you are all dismissed."

Yuka felt the pressure leave her, the seal disappearing from her body. She slowly stretched her legs and then stood up, smiling at Kiba. There was nothing that need be said, nothing that could even express their feelings. It wasn't logic, it wasn't fair, but to be together was more than what they could have ever asked for.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

"Ma! Ma!" a boy was screaming, his loud footfalls echoing from the hall. "Ma! Airi took my kunai and she won't give it back!"

"Kaoru! Airi! You're supposed to be watching your little sister! Where is Chiharu?" Yuka yelled, her hands going to her hips as she turned around to face the little brown haired boy that had emerged from the hallway. He was no older than eight, his brown eyes staring up at Yuka as he spoke.

"She and Airi are in the yard, playing with Ayame and Botan," he said, crossing his arms. "Daddy said when he's gone I'm in charge! I want my kunai!"

Yuka sighed, kneeling down in front of him. "Kaoru," Yuka whispered, her eyes closing. "Your father is supposed to be back tonight and I haven't even finished dinner preparations. If it means that much to you to practice, I'll let you borrow my kunai. You have to promise though, as the man in charge…" she placed a hand on his small shoulder. "That you'll be careful and protect your sisters, okay? That's a big brother's job."

"But they're so stupid," he protested. "Airi only talks about that Nara boy in her class and Chiharu is too young to do anything. She just plays with that dog and laughs."

"They are girls. Give them time… okay?" she asked, standing up and reaching for a drawer. She grabbed three kunai from the collection and handed them to him. "And only throw them at targets. I'll be out after I finish preparations. Be good until then and you'll have dango tonight."

"Dango!" he said with a huge grin, sniffing slightly before tucking the kunai into his ninja belt. "Okay! I'll be so good at throwing kunai that I'll be able to enter the chunin exams, just like Jiraiya-kun did!" At that he took off down the hall and out the back door, the screen slamming behind him. Yuka smiled before sighing again, wrapping her arms around herself. She'd changed in these past ten years.

Her hair was thicker, fuller, and her face looked worn when she managed to pay attention to a mirror. Her life had changed completely with the birth of Kiba and her first child. The young boy was the spitting image of his father, and just as rambunctious. Yuka watched out the kitchen window as she finished the food for dinner. She made fresh steaks, sushi, and two different kinds of rice. The dango, which had been in the refrigerator for the past half hour, were finally set. All she needed to do now was wait for Kiba.

As if he'd read her mind he was there. She felt his arms wrap around her, the familiar scent of his cologne and musk making her knees weak. After all this time he could still do that to her. She bit her lip, leaning into him long enough to receive a soft kiss on the lips.

"How has it been the past couple days? Trouble?" he asked, his arms holding her closer. "I missed you and the kids so much."

His voice was still just as deep, resonating throughout her whole body. She couldn't help but sigh, shaking her head slowly. "No, no problems. Kaoru is doing excellent with his studies, the girls have taken to their ninja hounds, and Jiraiya is attempting the chunin exams again. This time he'll definitely make it."

"Sounds busy. How about you?" he whispered, licking her earlobe playfully. "Are you okay?"

"A little tired but I'll manage. I even made dinner," she pointed to the stove where the rice was still heating. "I wasn't expecting you for an hour or more though."

"I don't mind. I just want to spend time with my family. I've decided to take a week off. ANBU can be exhausting but I know that Daisuke has it covered for now. I need time with my family, with my children… and especially with my wife."

She just smirked, laughing slightly. She couldn't help but feel extremely comfortable like this. They were both standing before the window, staring out into the yard. The young boy was throwing kunai at a training dummy, concentrating hard. A few feet behind him sat two little girls, an extremely small one with big green eyes and deep red hair. The other, no older than six, with auburn hair and bright brown eyes was playing with a dark furred puppy. She was laughing and smiling, joking playfully with her little sister.

Yuka didn't know why but a tear came sliding down her cheek and Kiba noticed, his finger wiping it away with a flick of his wrist. "What is wrong? Are you not happy?" he asked.

"No! I'm so happy… I guess that is why I'm crying. I never pictured this future… it's just so happy," she said, sniffing softly. "Thank you."

Kiba didn't need any other words. He just smiled, pulling her against him harder so that he could kiss the top of her head several times. "No, thank you. You brought me back to life… literally. I was drifting away and you rooted me. I love you and I love our kids. Our life is perfect Yuka and I want it to stay that way."

"Me too," she admitted, clutching his arms around her. "That's why I have some great news…" she blushed slightly before turning in his arms and wrapping her own arms around him. "I'm pregnant again."

_Fin._

* * *

**The end! Hope you enjoyed. Please tell your friends, review, and let me know what you think. I may improve on it later on but for now it is what it is! Thanks again!**


End file.
